Anecdotas de un embarazo
by nani27
Summary: Todo lo que no sabias acerca del embarazo de Anna ¿Te quieres enterar, de lo que nunca nadie supo? Dedicado a l Advertencia: Capitulo 4 en adelante spoiler del manga. Epilogo 1 ¡Arriba!
1. ¡Sorpresa, vas a ser papa!

**Disclaimer:** Bueno ya saben que Shaman King ni sus personajes me pertenecen.

* * *

><p><strong>¡Sorpresa, serás padre!<strong>

Ya llevaba unas cuantas semanas sintiéndose muy mal y aunque no lo quisiera admitir, suponía que debía estar enferma y por tanto no podía ignorar simplemente lo que le pasaba.

Recapitulando, hacia un mes que habían empezado las peleas de la Shaman Fight y desde que estas habían empezado se sentía mareada, tenia nauseas constantes con ocasionales visitas al baño para vomitar y últimamente tenía unos antojos por comer naranja o poner un toquecito de este querido cítrico a sus comidas, no podía olvidar el constante cansancio y las ganas de querer dormir siempre.

¿Cómo era que ella, siendo tan enérgica y tan enemiga de "hacer pereza" no quería ni siquiera levantarse en las mañanas?

Anna suspiro y siguió con su paseo alrededor de la isla mientras trataba de pensar porque demonios se sentía así y que debería hacer ya que aunque Yoh estuviera muy ocupado con el asunto de Hao ya se había percatado de que algo le estaba pasando.

Y al pensar en Yoh una sonrisa se escapo de sus labios ¡Como amaba a ese hombre!

Amaba a Yoh desde su estresante risa hasta su tranquilizante presencia y le alegraba, aunque no lo demostrara, que el también le correspondiera.

Un sonrojo apareció en su rostro al recordar que desde hace ya algún tiempo Yoh y ella compartían cuarto y no precisamente para dormir. Todo había comenzado la noche antes de que el partiera para Norte América, esa fue su primera vez juntos. Luego, cuando fue a llevarle la Tcho-Senjiryaketsu* a la aldea apache, pasaron unas cuantas noches juntos, y ya su ultima vez había sido hacia mes y medio antes de ir a esa isla en la que se encontraban actualmente.

De pronto paro abruptamente su caminar. Hacia mes y medio había estado con Yoh y por si fuera poco tenía un retraso en su periodo. Oh no, eso no debía estar pasando justo ahora ¡Ella no podía estar embarazada!

Acelero su caminar hasta una farmacia cercana que hacía unos momentos había visto y no dudo en comprar la dichosa prueba de embarazo, le valía muy poco si ahora la señora que la atendía la miraba con cierta lastima ¡Tenía que saber si estaba o no en estado!

Entro silenciosamente a la pensión en donde se estaban quedando y subió con sigilo las escaleras, ya que precisamente TODOS se encontraban en el salón principal. Como maldijo su suerte en esos momentos.

Entro a su habitación, que contaba con su baño privado, y se hizo la prueba. Los 5 minutos de espera se le hicieron eternos pero ya cuando miro el resultado, se deslizo por la pared con la mirada perdida y colocando una de sus manos en su vientre.

Positivo. La prueba decía positivo, su sentido común se lo decía y hasta su propio cuerpo se lo estaba haciendo notar.

Unas terribles ganas de vomitar le entraron y no tuvo más opción que ir nuevamente al baño. Bien, ya sabía que tenía ahora el asunto era decírselo a Yoh.

Podía hacerse la tonta con ese asunto y no contarle, pero su prometido por más despistado que pareciera no lo era y se daría cuenta de que ella le ocultaba algo. Y detestaba que Yoh pusiera cara de perro mojado para lograr que ella confiara en él porque sabía que sedería y al final terminaría diciéndole. Por eso, se ahorraba todo ese asunto y le contaba lo más pronto posible.

Pero no tuvo mucho tiempo para pensar pues Yoh había entrado a su habitación y ahora la estaba abrazando como si no la hubiera visto en años.

- Annita me hiciste mucha falta – dijo el castaño aun abrazado a su rubia – yo quería ir contigo a dar ese paseo – la itako no decía nada y solo miraba el reflejo de ambos en el espejo - ¿Ya me vas a decir por qué andas tan rarita Annita mía? ¿Y por qué entraste a escondidas? Puede que el resto no lo notaran pero tú sabes que yo noto todo lo que pasa contigo.

Anna giro para quedar de frente a Yoh y no lo pensó mas, este era el momento para decirle la verdad y lo haría sin rodeos, como acostumbraba ella a decir las cosas.

- Yoh – el castaño miro a Anna a los ojos al igual que ella miro a los ojos de el – Estoy embarazada.

Y entonces para Yoh el tiempo se detuvo, ni siquiera se dio cuenta que Anna lo guiaba para que pudiera sentarse en el futon. Un bebe, Anna llevaba ahora un bebe en su vientre, un hijo de ambos y no sabía cómo sentirse al respecto. Estaba feliz ¡eso sin duda! Pero también estaba asustado y preocupado, justo un bebe en estos momentos en que corrían mas peligro que nunca ¿Qué dirían sus abuelos y sus padres?

Como Yoh ya llevaba en shock más de 5 minutos y Anna no es la persona más paciente del mundo, se puso a leer una revista que tenía cerca. 10 Minutos y el castaño no daba señales de contestar así que Anna lo zarandeo y lo empezó a llamar.

- ¡Habla Yoh! – Anna le pego una cachetada y el castaño por fin reacciono

- Di-dijiste ¿embarazada?

- Si, embarazada ¿Te lo deletreo o qué? – Yoh suspiro y le sonrió a su prometida.

- Perdóname, no he tenido una reacción adecuada – Anna lo miro confundida y entonces se sintió en el aire. Yoh la había abrazado y levantado en el aire mientras le decía cuanto la amaba.

- ¡Yoh bájame ya! – su prometido la bajo pero no dejo de abrazarla – y déjate de cursilerías, sabes que no es mi estilo.

- Lo se Annita pero es que ¡Vamos a tener un hijo! – Yoh apretó mas su agarre – es algo inesperado pero es algo bonito y ahora es un motivo más para esforzarme por ser el Shaman King – Anna bajo la mirada y entonces Yoh comprendió el miedo que ella estaba sintiendo – no te preocupes que todo saldrá bien, se que el momento por el que pasamos ahora es difícil y que estamos en medio de una pelea pero ya verás mi Annita que no estarás sola, yo estoy contigo.

Anna levanto su mirada y estaba llorando, de felicidad y por lo que había dicho su prometido, esas palabras la habían conmovido hasta lo más profundo de su alma. Como odiaba mostrarse débil, pero bueno, esto era culpa de las malditas hormonas nada más.

- Anna ni a ti, ni a mi hijo les hará falta nada, yo los protegeré con mi vida si es necesario y siempre estaré ahí para ambos, porque aun y cuando sepa de la existencia de él desde hace unos minutos ya lo amo y a ti – Yoh beso la nariz de Anna – te he amado desde la primera vez que te vi – Yoh volvió a besar a Anna pero esta vez en los labios.

- Yo también te amo y a este bebe también.

Duraron unos cuantos minutos más abrazados pero luego Anna, no acostumbrada a esas muestras tan excesivas de afecto, rompió el encanto.

- No le cuentes a tus amigos o te mato – a Yoh le resbalo una gotita de sudor por su cabeza – tenemos que contarle a tu familia lo mas ponto posible Yoh – el castaño asintió – y ¡deja de abrazarme! Sofocas a tu prometida y le quitas oxigeno a tu bebe.

_Esa noche Yoh no asistió al encuentro que se dio en el estadio apache para observar otra pelea, a cambio de eso decidió ir conmigo a comer y ver la estrellas como hacia muchos meses no lo hacíamos. A pesar de que sus amigos le preguntaron el motivo por el cual faltara al encuentro no les dijo nada, bueno, yo lo tenía amenazado, pero simplemente dijo que tenía algo más importante que hacer. Y aunque yo no demuestre con facilidad mis sentimientos, estaba feliz de saber que ahora tendría mi propia familia a la que cuidaría como una leona cuida a sus cachorros._

_Puedo decir con toda seguridad que ese día en el que me entere de que Hana venia en camino fue uno de los más felices de mi vida aunque todo lo que vivimos en mi embarazo es algo que vamos a recordar por siempre, y hablo en plural porque Yoh cumplió su promesa de estar siempre a mi lado y ambos vivimos esta experiencia al máximo. _

_Esto solo fue el inicio de una dulce espera y una excitante aventura que estoy segura, todas las madres viven de distintas maneras, solo que yo, tuve que vivirla con una familia shamanica exigente y preocupada por el legado familiar, un prometido que a veces se pasaba de tonto, unos amigos que ignoraban lo que me sucedía y un cuñado que trataba de conquistarme y dominar el mundo. _

_¿Creen que pueden superar esas anécdotas con ese elenco de circo? No lo creo._

_Anna Asakura. _

* * *

><p>* La Tcho-Senjiryaketsu es más conocida en el anime como la Bitácora Mágica, pero preferí usar el nombre al que se refieren a ella en el manga, ya que esta historia se basara en el manga.<p>

**N.A: ¡**Hola! Hacía mucho tiempo quería escribir esta historia, que va a hablar de las diferentes cosas que para mi pasaron en relación con el embarazo de Anna, durante y después del torneo de shamanes y va a estar basada en el manga.

Este Fanfic va dedicado a (tambores de suspenso, por favor)….. (¡Tara tara tara!) Si no fuera por esa charla por facebook que tuvimos no hubiera tenido esa idea rondando en mi cabeza así que ¡this is for you baby! Jejeje

Espero que les guste y pues si se les escapa por hay un review no estaría nada mal…

Tal vez eso me motive a actualizar más rápido jeje.

Nos leemos pronto.


	2. Los comunes antojos

**Disclaimer: **Recuerden que ni Shaman King ni sus personajes me pertenecen.

* * *

><p><strong>Los comunes antojos<strong>

Se encontraba mirando a su prometido, quien estaba durmiendo muy feliz a su lado ¡Como lo envidiaba! Ella quería estar durmiendo así de apacible y profundo como él lo hacía, pero algo no la dejaba conciliar el sueño y ese algo era unas ganas terribles de comer espagueti con mermelada de naranja y crema de leche. Si, era algo poco común pero lo quería y lo quería ahora.

El problema era que ahora todos se encontraban durmiendo y a ella no le apetecía levantarse del futon en el que se encontraba tan calientita. Ni modo, Yoh tendría que cumplir su antojo.

- Yoh – susurro pero el castaño no se movía – Yoh – volvió a llamar sin ningún cambio - ¡Yoh! – levanto la voz y esta vez su prometido ya se había levantado.

- Que pasó Annita – dijo somnoliento.

- Quiero espagueti con mermelada de naranja y crema de leche y lo quiero AHORA – Yoh miro a su prometida totalmente sorprendido.

- ¿Co-como?

- Que ¿Te lo tengo que repetir? – Yoh negó con su cabeza al ver que su querida Annita se estaba enfadando – entonces ve y tráeme lo que te pido ¡PERO YA!

Anna no contaba con que ese grito despertara a la mayoría de personas que estaban en la pensión y mucho menos contaba con el hecho de que, precisamente TODOS fueran hasta su habitación para asegurarse que nada malo le estaba ocurriendo.

- Anna ¿estás bien? Te escuchamos gritar – escucho la pareja que la mayor de los Tao decía.

- Si Jun no hay nada de qué preocuparse – dijo la rubia lo suficientemente alto para que todos escucharan.

- Cualquier cosa estaremos pendientes Anna – anuncio Ren desde afuera para luego ayudar a su hermana a restablecer la calma y la curiosidad de todos en la pensión.

Anna se miro con Yoh y lanzo un suspiro cuando, esta vez escucharon la voz de Horo Horo y al escuchar lo que dijo los puso nerviosos.

- ¿Alguien vio a Yoh? Pensé que sería el primero en ver que le pasaría a la bruj… ¡Auch, Pilika! ¡No tenias que golpearme tan fuerte!

La pareja se puso nerviosa y Anna pensó que era horrible esta situación de estar embarazada y que nadie supiera. Yoh había tomado la decisión de dormir con ella desde el mismo día que ella le había contado que estaba embarazada porque quería protegerla y quería pasar con ella todo el tiempo posible.

Ella obviamente se había negado alegando que todos se podrían dar cuenta, pero había terminado cediendo ante la opción que le había dado Yoh: se iría a su cuarto cuando todos los demás se fueran a dormir y se iría nuevamente antes de que todos se levantaran. Eso y el hecho de que ella también deseaba pasar tiempo con Yoh ya que durante el día se veían poco.

- Yoh tendrás que saltar por la ventana – Yoh la miro sorprendido y perplejo.

- ¿Por qué tengo que hacer eso?

- ¿Cómo que por qué? – Anna se levanto y abrió la ventana – todavía tengo ese antojo y no voy a poder dormir hasta que coma lo que te pedí y ellos no saben que tu duermes conmigo, así que o saltas y cumples lo que quiero o te castigo – Yoh trago saliva y dudo mucho en responder – ¿no me vas a cumplir mi deseo? – Anna agacho la cabeza y empezó a sollozar haciendo sentir mal a Yoh – es el primer antojo que tengo desde que se que estoy embarazada y tu no me lo quieres cumplir.

Yoh no aguantando ver a su querida itako triste y la abrazo – No digas eso, si quieres salto desde el rascacielos más alto, pero por favor no llores. Ya iré por lo que me pediste.

- Esta bien pero que sea pronto Yoh – Anna se zafó del abrazo de Yoh y lo empujo por la ventana.

Con Yoh la lastima siempre funcionaba.

El castaño se toco el trasero al caer y suspiro pesadamente. Otra vez Anna lo había engañado. Antes de partir a conseguir los ingredientes (que gracias a los grandes espíritus eran pocos y fáciles de conseguir) la itako se asomo por la ventana.

- No te tardes y recuerda Yoh: Yo no soy tan débil como para ponerme mal por ese tipo de cosas – cerró la ventana y a Yoh no le quedo de otra que irse corriendo a la tienda más cercana.

En la tienda se encontró con Silva a quien solo saludo y ya de camino a la pensión se encontró con alguien que no esperaba.

- Es raro verte a ti a estas horas por estos lados Yoh – el que le hablaba sentado desde una roca era Hao - ¿a qué se debe ese acontecimiento?

- A nada que te deba importar Hao – dijo el castaño sin detenerse y sin siquiera verlo.

- Si tiene relación con Anna si me importa – Yoh detuvo su caminar – me negaras que Anna no te mando a ti, si todos sabemos que tu no irías a comprar algo de comer tan tarde si no es ella quien te manda – Yoh miro al Shaman del fuego que estaba sonriente – ahora la pregunta correcta seria ¿Por qué Anna te mandaría a comprar comida tan tarde, si ella es de las que acostumbra ir a dormir bastante temprano?

- Bueno Hao, lo que pase entre ella y yo es solo de los dos. No debes preocuparte, después de todo yo la protejo – Yoh sonrió con satisfacción. Sabía que su hermano sentía algo por su prometida y el hacerle rabiar recordándole que ella estaba con él era una gran satisfacción.

- No eres el único que la cuida Yoh, pero por el momento dejare las cosas pasar – y así como Hao había llegado, había desaparecido.

Yoh se fue pensando en lo mucho que se tendría que esforzar de ahora en adelante, ya que ahora no solo estaba Anna, sino también ese pequeño que crecía día con día y por el cual su deseo de convertirse en Shaman King se había intensificado y no solo eso, sino también el poder derrotar a Hao para que no cumpliera el terrible sueño que tenia.

Tan ensimismado estaba en sus pensamientos que no se percato que ya había llegado a la pensión y mucho menos que un grupo de shamanes que él conocía bien lo miraba un tanto sorprendido. Pero igual, Yoh siguió su camino hacia la cocina dispuesto a preparar la comida por la cual su prometida lo había levantando.

- ¿No les parece extraño? – Todos voltearon a ver al Shaman del norte – ¡Yoh paso de nosotros!

- Manta ¿sabes si algo le pasa a Yoh? – Pregunto Ren y el pequeñín negó – bueno sus motivos debe de tener para estar comportándose así. No es la primera vez, ya va un par de días que esta extraño – Ren siguió reflexionando pero ahora lo que captaba su atención era ver a su amigo castaño saliendo de la cocina con un platillo de espagueti que parecía…

- ¿Eso era mermelada? – pregunto Manta.

- Lo mejor será esperar a que el nos cuente de… eso que le esté pasando – todos asintieron ante la afirmación de Ren y siguieron con la charla en la que se encontraban antes de que ese suceso extraño sucediera.

- ¿Le contamos sobre los gritos de Anna? – pregunto inocentemente Horo Horo ganándose la atención de los demás. Luego de un breve instante siguieron su conversación como si nada hubiera pasado.

Yoh se dirigió al cuarto de su querida prometida, esperando que le gustara y que no lo hiciera repetir la comida, pero se encontró con una Anna dormida profundamente. Y él no era tan suicida como para despertarla.

Acaricio un poco su rostro con cuidado de no despertarla y pensó en lo afortunado que era por tener a una chica tan maravillosa como ella. Puede que las demás personas no la comprendieran pero el sí y sabia que ella era tan fuerte por fuera como tan vulnerable por dentro. El lucharía para que ella no sufriera nunca y la amaría por siempre, de eso estaba seguro.

Probó un poco de la comida que traía y sonrió. No sabía tan mal como él pensaba.

- No te comas mi comida – escucho que decía la rubia entre dormida y viéndolo por sus ojos entrecerrados – ahora dame antes de que me vuelva a dormir.

Si, el amaba a Anna por ser simplemente ella.

_No puedo quejarme de Yoh, el siempre cumplió hasta mi más estúpido antojo durante el embarazo de Hanna, en algunas ocasiones hasta comía lo mismo que yo por más raro y extraño que sonara y se viera. Aunque el también tuvo sus antojos, los míos eran de naranja y vainilla en casi todas las comidas y los de él eran con naranja y chocolate, lo cual era extraño porque Yoh nunca ha sido amante del chocolate._

_Y aunque mis antojos aparecían en las situaciones más inesperadas y más complicadas (y con eso me refiero al tiempo que estuvimos en esa situación en la pelea de shamanes) siempre teníamos tiempo para cumplirlas antes de que mi mal humor o mi depresión saliera a flote (otra historia que les contare después)._

_Yoh es el hombre perfecto y no pude pedir mejores cuidados que los que él me dio. No cabe duda de que amo a ese hombre así como el me ama a mí. Pero no digan que yo dije eso, se pondrá muy mimoso y aunque en el fondo eso me agrade, no puedo dejar que lo haga cada que quiera._

_¡Tengo una imagen que cuidar!_

_Anna Asakura. _

* * *

><p><strong>NA: Hello everybody!**

**¿Bueno como andan? Aquí les traje una nueva actualización de esta historia que estoy disfrutando escribir. Por cierto ¡Gracias por esos increíbles reviews! Eso me anima a seguir escribiendo y poder actualizar rápido. **

**Tratare de hacerlo cada semana, así que cualquier cosa les estoy avisando de todas maneras… ¿Les gusto? Espero que si porque yo disfrute escribiendo este capítulo. **

**Bueno sin más que decirles excepto que si gustan dejar un review yo no me pongo brava, espero que pasen un feliz 8 de diciembre y que pasen un bonito fin de semana.**

**¡Nos leemos la próxima semana!**


	3. Contando la verdad a la familia Asakura

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes de Shaman King no me pertenecen.

* * *

><p><strong>Contando la verdad a la familia Asakura<strong>

Anna estaba sentada en el césped viendo al equipo de su prometido, quienes estaban haciendo el infernal entrenamiento que ella misma había diseñado. Todo con el objetivo de lograr hacerlos más fuertes y así llegar a la siguiente ronda, en la que ella esperaba, Yoh lograra pasar para obtener el título de Rey Shaman.

Ya contaba con dos meses de embarazo y para su fortuna aun no se notaba. Pero pensándolo mejor había algo que aun no habían hecho y era de suma importancia que lo hicieran antes de que "esas personas" sacaran sus propias concusiones.

- Annita – Yoh llevaba ya unos minutos llamando a su prometida para comunicarle que ya habían terminado el entrenamiento pero estaba demasiado pensativa – Anna – puso su mano en frente pero parecía que ella no le escuchaba - ¡Yuju! Annita. Hola – aun nada.

- Yoh-dono deberíamos llevar a Anna-dono con un doctor – dijo Amidamaru evidentemente preocupado por la salud de la itako – recuerde que en la condición en que se encuentra es más vulnerable.

- Tranquilo Amidamaru – lo calmo Yoh – Annita debe estar pensando en algo sumamente interesante.

Quedaron sumidos en un silencio bastante reconfortante cuando Anna por fin volvió a la realidad y dirigió su mirada a su prometido quien se encontraba a su lado acostado mirando las nubes del cielo.

- Yoh – el castaño la miro - ¿Cuánto más tiempo vamos a esperar para contarle a tu familia de esto?

Un nuevo silencio invadió el ambiente pero ahora era bastante tenso. Y es que Yoh había quedado, literalmente, de piedra al escuchar la pregunta de la itako. No es que no quisiera contarle a su familia, solo que era bastante complicado. No tenía ni idea como iban a reaccionar, aunque lo único seguro era que iba a recibir un tremendo regaño por parte de sus abuelos por ser tan irresponsable.

- ¿Y bien? – Yoh suspiro y volvió a sonreír.

- Si quieres podemos decirles esta noche – Anna asintió – ya verás que todo saldrá bien.

Aunque esa frase pareciera para tranquilizar a Anna, en realidad era para tranquilizarse a él mismo. Iba a necesitar mucha serenidad para esta noche.

* * *

><p>Estaba todo preparado para esta noche, ya habían avisado en la pensión que iban a salir solo ellos dos a comer (tuvieron que lidiar con el problema de Horo Horo insistiendo ir con ellos, pero Anna soluciono el problema) y ya estaban en frente de la pensión en donde se hospedaba la familia Asakura.<p>

Anna toco a la puerta y una sonriente Keiko los recibió a ambos con un abrazo.

- Mírate Anna – dijo Keiko después de abrazarla – te ves radiante ¿Te hiciste algo? – a la pareja le recorrió un escalofrío y se pusieron un poco nerviosos, prefirieron no contestar nada.

Ya adentro se sentaron para comer después de saludar a los abuelos y presentarles sus respetos.

- ¿Y mi papa donde esta? Les dije que quería que estuvieran todos – dijo Yoh al no ver a Mikihisa por ningún lado.

- Tu atolondrado padre dijo que llegaría más tarde – contesto el señor Yohmei.

- Tu papa entro al torneo de shamanes con unos encantadores niños – empezó a contar Keiko – ahora que lo pienso – se llevo un dedo a su mentón – debe tardar porque va a asegurarse de que esos niños se acuesten a dormir temprano.

- ¿Cómo va el entrenamiento de Yoh, Anna? – dijo Kino cambiando el tema.

- Va muy bien maestra cada día se lo incremento un poco más, ya sabe, para que se vuelva mas fuerte – Kino se quedo en su posición y Anna se extraño – ¿ocurre algo Kino-sama?

- Te siento diferente Anna – otra vez los nervios se incrementaron en la pareja

- ¿Tu también lo sentiste mama? – Pregunto Keiko – y es una lástima que no puedas verla porque se ve aun mas radiante y hermosa – exclamo Keiko con una sonrisa – como si tuviera un brillo especial.

– Aun no sé que es, pero siento algo en tu Foryoku*… como si estuviera incrementado pero dividido, como si lo estuvieras compartiendo y está más tranquilo de eso estoy seguro.

- Yo también lo sentí desde que te vi Anna – apoyo Yohmei - ¿Paso algo? – Anna intercambio miradas con Yoh y ambos soltaron un suspiro. Parecía que este sería el momento de decirles la verdad.

- Bueno mama, abuelos, la verdad es que Anna y yo queríamos hablar con ustedes – empezó a decir Yoh – quería esperar a mi papa pero…

- Lamento la demora – interrumpió Mikihisa – la verdad es que ya se me había olvidado que había ocasiones en que es muy difícil hacer dormir a los niños – suspiro y puso una mano sobre el hombro de Yoh – recuerda eso cuando tengas tus propios hijos Yoh.

- ¡Oh pero es algo tan maravilloso! – Empezó a decir Keiko soñadora – cuando Yoh y Anna me den un nieto va a ser tan maravilloso y se van a sentir… no encuentro como decirlo ¡Es tan único!

- Ese niño va a ser muy poderoso – añadió el anciano, opinando un poco en un tema que no solían tratar mucho.

- ¿Acaso lo dudas? – Exclamo Kino – va a ser el niño más poderoso del mundo además de hermoso.

El castaño trago pesado y Anna agacho la mirada ¿Por qué tenían que salir con esos comentarios justo ahora? Si tan solo supieran que el día en que ellos pusieran en práctica sus consejos y que saldrían de la duda de saber si era tan poderoso como creían iba a ser más pronto de lo que imaginaban…

- Yoh – susurro Anna cogiendo la mano de su prometido para llamar su atención – es el momento de decirles.

- ¿A-a-ahora? – Anna solo levanto su ceja – E-está bien – el castaño suspiro y se levanto llamando la atención de su familia que aun fantaseaban con su próximo heredero – Familia, ahora que estamos todos – Yoh tomo un poco de aire – Anna y yo tenemos algo que decirles.

- Sea lo que sea que nos piensen decir puedes hacerlo sentado – dijo Yohmei a lo que Yoh hizo exactamente lo que pedía.

- ¿Y bien? – la abuela Kino ya se encontraba exasperada por tanta demora.

- Mama, papa, abuelo, abuela – Yoh suspiro de nuevo y agarro la mano de Anna quien le dio un pequeño apretón – Anna está embarazada.

Silencio.

Se podía cortar el ambiente con un cuchillo de lo tenso que estaba.

Anna había agachado la cabeza sumamente avergonzada con la familia Asakura, Yoh se encontraba a su lado agarrando su mano y arrugando su camisa con la otra mano, Keiko estaba con los ojos como platos y formaba una "O" con su boca aun asimilando la noticia, Yohmei parpadeaba confundido, Kino no se había movido ni un solo centímetro y Mikihisa, bueno, a Mikihisa no se le podía ver su expresión, pero estaban seguros que el también estaba asimilando la noticia.

- Así que, embarazada – empezó a hablar Kino – cuanto tienes – Anna, a pesar de estar avergonzada levanto su cabeza y empezó a responder.

- Dos meses.

- Desde hace cuanto sabes.

- Casi un mes, en realidad hace medio mes.

- Quien más lo sabe.

- Solo Yoh y Amidamaru y ahora ustedes.

- Desde hace cuanto sostienen relaciones sexuales.

- ¡Mama! / ¡Madre! / ¡Kino! – exclamaron al tiempo Yohmei, Keiko y Mikihisa un tanto sonrojados y avergonzados por esa clase de pregunta. Ni que decir Yoh y Anna quienes parecían unos tomates.

- Quiero saber si fue su primera vez, entonces fue un accidente, si hace mucho sostenían ese tipo de relaciones, entonces fue un descuido – respondió Kino sin mucho pudor – así que respondan.

- Solo te diré que fue un descuido según tu lógica abuela – respondió Yoh muy sonrojado.

- Son unos irresponsables – empezó a regañar Yohmei a ambos jóvenes - ¡¿Cómo se les ocurre no cuidarse, no ven que un bebe en estos momentos es muy riesgoso? Es que…

- ¡Calla Yohmei! – regaño su esposa antes de que Yoh interviniera – tal vez si fueron muy descuidados y muy irresponsables, pero lo hecho hecho esta además – Kino sonrió – este bebe asegura la continuidad de la familia Asakura y puede ser nuestra esperanza en un futuro. Felicidades a ustedes dos.

Keiko no espero mas y fue a abrazar a su nuera realmente contenta, no se había acercado a felicitarlos por miedo a lo que dijeran sus padres pero estaba realmente feliz ¡un bebe en la familia, qué emoción!

Mikihisa también hizo lo propio y los felicito, aunque también les recordó que siendo tan jóvenes las cosas estarían un poco más complicadas. Yohmei felicito a la pareja también y les recordó que la familia ayudaría a la crianza del nuevo heredero.

- Ahora tenemos que planear la boda de ustedes – exclamo Kino – no creerán que dejare que ese bebe nazca fuera del matrimonio y que el honor de mi aprendiz favorita sea manchado – dijo mirando en dirección a Yoh, quien estaba seguro, que aun ciega su abuela le reprochaba su conducta con su mirar.

La familia siguió con la cena, ahora celebración, por el feliz acontecimiento y el castaño le dio un pequeño beso a Anna delante de su familia demostrando el amor y la felicidad que lo embargaba en esos momentos. A pesar de todo, Anna se sintió feliz y querida y por primera vez se sintió realmente en familia.

_Cuando le contamos a la familia Asakura de mi embarazo, sentí miedo. Miedo de que me trataran de mala mujer y de fácil, miedo de que me repudiaran, miedo de que me despreciaran. Pero al final todo resulto mejor que nunca y fue la primera vez que me sentí como una verdadera Asakura. _

_Le pregunte después a la abuela porque nos había defendido enfrente del abuelo y lo que ella me respondió fue que a ellos, de jóvenes les había ocurrido algo similar y que el abuelo no tenía derecho de regañarnos por algo que a ellos mismos les ocurrió. _

_También me dijo que lo había hecho porque en realidad no le veía nada malo y que un poco de esperanza en esa guerra que vivíamos era lo adecuado para que continuáramos creyendo en nosotros y que se encontraba orgullosa de mi por haber dejado de ser esa niña que odiaba al mundo y convertirme en una mujer que no le tiene miedo al presente y futuro y que además tenía un gran corazón que iba a dar un gran amor a mi familia._

_Luego de tantos años me he dado cuenta que todo lo que ella había dicho era cierto y no me podría encontrar más feliz de ser quien soy ahora junto a la familia que secretamente y desde niña soñé._

_Anna Asakura._

* * *

><p>* Foryoku es el poder espiritual que tiene el Shaman.<p>

**N/A: No me voy a alargar pero espero que les haya gustado este capítulo y que pasen felices fiestas.**

**Si gustan review como regalito de navidad no estaría nada mal n.n**

**¡Chau y que la pasen bien!**


	4. El es mi hermano y tu la mujer que amo

**Disclaimer: Shaman King ni sus personajes me pertenecen.**

**Advertencias: Spoiler de él manga**

**Aclaraciones:**

"_Bla bla bla" _Notas finales de Anna

"_Bla bla bla" _Notas finales de Yoh

Ahora si… ¡A leer!

* * *

><p><strong>El es mi hermano y tú la mujer que amo<strong>

Aun y con los problemas que se presentaban en el torneo, el embarazo de Anna iba muy bien y sin ninguna complicación. Los únicos enterados del suceso eran Yoh (obviamente), la familia Asakura, Amidamaru y Fausto, a quien le habían contado para que pudiera llevar los controles de Anna cada tanto.

El haber visto peleas entre las cuales estaban las de los soldados x, de Hao y sus aliados y de otros pobres que no valían la pena recordar, había provocado un aumento en el entrenamiento del equipo de las Aguas Termales Funbari. Anna estaba preocupada por Yoh, confiaba en el, eso sin dudarlo, pero ver como se llegaba a matar sin compasión, bueno, ella no quería correr el riesgo de quedar viuda antes del matrimonio y más que eso, el perder a la persona que más amaba, ahora que tenían un futuro por delante.

Pero algo tenía un poco inquieta a Anna y era el hecho de que Yoh andaba muy pensativo y eso, era algo de qué preocuparse, es decir, hablamos de Yoh, el chico que trata de tener cero preocupaciones y que lo único que quiere es observar el cielo.

El actual estado de Yoh ya llevaba un tiempo, más exactamente desde el entrenamiento que llevo a cabo con la Tcho-Senjiryaketsu y desde que hablara con su familia sobre la verdadera identidad de Hao Asakura. Ya sabía ella que eso era una noticia que no todos esperaban y que aunque él quisiera, era mejor no contar de esto a nadie puesto que era un asunto familiar.

Pero le gustaría que el compartiera esas dudas y esa incertidumbre con ella. Ambos eran muy parecidos en no compartir lo que sentían y querer llevar la carga solos, pero ella quería hacerle sentir a su prometido que estaría con él en cualquier situación.

Se acerco a su prometido que estaba con la mirada perdida en la playa y se sentó a su lado. Suspiro al notar que Yoh no había sentido siquiera su presencia y eso en realidad le molesto mucho.

- Diles – Yoh despertó de su ensoñación y miro a su prometida – cuéntales a esos idiotas la verdad, solo así estarás tranquilo – Anna no lo miraba pero la ponía nerviosa que la mirara con tanta insistencia.

- Sabes que no es fácil, es algo demasiado complejo – Yoh volvió su mirada al frente – además, no sé cómo van a reaccionar y no quiero inmiscuirlos en una pelea familiar – ambos quedaron en silencio durante un momento y Anna observo a Yoh, quien lucía entre triste y preocupado.

- Lo sé, pero terminaran enterándose y es mejor que tu se los digas – Anna espero que Yoh dijera algo pero al ver que no tenía intención de hacerlo siguió – sabes que cuentas conmigo, si quieres puedes decirme como te sientes.

- Lo tengo muy claro Anna pero no quiero causarte problemas, además mi preocupación puede afectarle al bebe y no quiero correr riesgos – Anna miro por un segundo a Yoh y suspiro.

- Idiota, te estoy diciendo que compartas esa carga conmigo y si te lo digo es porque voy a poder soportarlo – el castaño iba a contradecirla pero ella hablo más rápido – y no te preocupes por el bebe le hará mas daño saber que su papa está preocupado – Yoh sonrió y abrazo a Anna por detrás.

- Estoy confundido, aun no se que sentir. Que Hao sea mi hermano y mi antepasado es – suspiro – no sé – apretó un poco más fuerte la mano que tenia sujeta a su prometida – que Hao sea mi hermano me hace sentir triste, no porque sea mi hermano, sino porque me hubiera gustado compartir con él una infancia normal, tal vez peleas de hermanos por ropa o juegos, que nos hubiéramos ayudado mutuamente.

- Todo lo que tiene que ver con nosotros nunca ha sido normal – replico Anna.

- Lo sé – Yoh cerró sus ojos mientras seguía hablando – me hace feliz saber que tengo un hermano pero detesto el papel que me toca jugar – negó con su cabeza – matar a mi hermano, estos es demasiado incluso para mí.

- A veces en la vida tenemos que hacer cosas que realmente quisiéramos no hacer, pero que son realmente necesarias para continuar – ambos miraban el horizonte – se que no te gusta lo que te tocara hacer pero es necesario para poder salvar el mundo. Eres como ese superhéroe anónimo que sacrifica cosas para que los demás puedan vivir tranquilos y que no busca mas reconocimiento que el que cada quien viva su vida intensamente – Yoh dejo descansar su cabeza en el hombro de la itako dejando que sus palabras poco a poco tranquilizaran su ser – No te dejes abatir pensando en un pasado que no existió, recuerda que el "si hubiera hecho" no existe y que lo importante es construir el futuro.

Ambos quedaron en silencio y el Shaman no pudo más que agradecer esas palabras que había dicho su prometida. Ahora tenía todo más claro y lo que necesitaba era seguir las decisiones de su corazón. Y aunque sabía que no quería derrotar a Hao lo haría por los demás, por su familia y por él, el mundo necesitaba un héroe anónimo y el asumiría ese papel.

- Recuerda que todo saldrá bien – dijo Anna suavemente - ¿no es esa la frase que siempre repites a todo mundo? – Yoh rio suavemente y Anna esbozo una sonrisa pequeña, feliz por haber ayudado a su prometido – vamos, tenemos que ir a ver la pelea del equipo de tu hermano contra los soldados x.

Yoh ayudo a Anna a levantarse y le dio un pequeño beso como agradecimiento por escucharlo, apoyarlo y ayudarlo. Ahora, caminando juntos de la mano, se daba cuenta que con ella podría compartir todo y que siempre estaría allí para él.

* * *

><p>- ¿Cuánto más tengo que soportar? – Yoh apretaba sus puños tan fuerte que sus nudillos se estaban poniendo blanquecinos – he luchado con todas mis fuerzas para evitar tener que sentirme de nuevo así – todos tenían fija su atención en Yoh, no era común ver al tranquilo Yoh furioso.<p>

Anna supo que Yoh ya no iba a contenerse más. Estaban presenciando la pelea del equipo Hoshi contra los soldados x-III, aunque más que pelea era una matanza ya que había peleado solo Hao y ya había matado a dos miembros de los soldados x.

- ¿Cuánto tiempo más piensas seguir manipulando a todos antes de quedar satisfecho? – A este punto las emociones de Yoh desbordaban y lloraba de la rabia e impotencia que le daba toda esta situación – Maestro del ying y yang Hao Asakura.

Todos quedaron en silencio y una exclamación general se escucho en el lugar unos segundos después.

- ¡¿Asakura Hao?

- Espera…espera un momento – el primero en hablar fue Manta - ¿su apellido es Asakura?

- ¿Ese no es también tu apellido Yoh? – pregunto Chocolove.

- ¿Qué está sucediendo? – Yoh no respondió la pregunta de Horo Horo – Hey ¡Te estoy haciendo una pregunta! ¡¿Qué está sucediendo aquí Yoh? – el ainu agarro a Yoh por el hombro.

- ¡Horo Horo! – Llamo Chocolove al ainu tratando de calmarlo.

- Solo supe de esto cuando comencé hace 3 meses el entrenamiento – explico Yoh.

- ¡Ya ha pasado bastante tiempo! – Dijo el Shaman del hielo exaltado - ¡Maldición! ¡¿Cuánto tiempo crees que son 3 meses? – Yoh no dijo nada y prefirió dejar que su amigo se descargara – lo sabia ¡Has estado actuando extraño últimamente! ¡Te estabas esforzando demasiado! – A este punto Horo estaba completamente exaltado - ¡Maldita sea! ¿Por qué no me di cuenta antes? – El ainu miro nuevamente a Yoh - ¡Dime Yoh! ¡¿Qué relación tienes con ese sujeto?

Yoh no miraba a nadie en particular y antes de responder tomo aire. No quería revelarles la verdad en esta situación pero así había ocurrido y tendría que hablar ahora, así liberaría un poco el peso con el que cargaba.

- Realmente no quería esconderlo – empezó a decir Yoh suavemente – pero no quería involucrarlos en la lucha de mi familia – todos quedaron en silencio y expectantes – puesto que todos estaban dispuestos a hacer lo que fuera por ser el rey Shaman, no tenía derecho a preocuparlos con mis propios problemas, sin importar lo que pasara – al decir esto pensó en cada persona que había conocido en esta travesía – pero no puedo contener mis sentimientos por más tiempo – bien, era la hora de la verdad, se los diría sin más rodeo – el es…

Anna había escuchado todo sin interrumpir pero sabía que Yoh en el fondo quería prepararlos para esa noticia tan grande que les iba a dar y que esta no era la manera en la que Yoh quería que se enteraran. Así que decidió intervenir.

- Solo un simple ancestro distante – la itako agarro la mejilla de Horo Horo y la halo.

- ¿Solo eso? – pregunto el ainu aun sostenido por la itako por la mejilla.

Yoh quedo fuera de lugar ¿Qué esperaba Anna al decir eso? ¿No había sido ella quien le había dicho que era mejor contarles la verdad a sus amigos?

- El es solo un ancestro de hace 1.000 años – continuo hablando la rubia – no hay necesidad de probar nada mas ¿verdad, Horo Horo?

- ¡De ninguna manera! ¡Yoh es mi amigo y tengo que comprobarlo! – dijo el Shaman del hielo sintiendo cada vez más dolor.

- Si eres su amigo Horo Horo no deberías comprobar nada – hablo Ren, quien hasta el momento se había mantenido al margen de la conversación – eso es algo que debe resolver por sí mismo.

- ¡Ren! ¿De verdad te vale con esa sencilla explicación? – Anna halo más la mejilla del ainu.

- Por supuesto – dijo el chino sencillamente – es una simple cuestión de lógica deducir mas cosas.

Ren les explico entonces a todo que Hao al ser maestro del Ying y yang pudo haber reencarnado con gran facilidad y explico también que el recuerdo que les mostro Lirilara de los guerreros Seminoa de hace 500 años mostraba a un Hao reencarnado. Sin mencionar que adquirió grandes poderes y al espíritu de fuego en esa reencarnación.

Pero Anna e Yoh no ponían atención a lo que Ren explicaba pues ellos ya sabían eso de antemano. Lo que en verdad los tenia absortos en sus pensamientos eran ellos mismos. Anna preocupada por Yoh y todo este asunto que estaban viviendo en ese instante e Yoh aun pensando en la interrupción de Anna y en el comportamiento, porque no decirlo, de sus amigos por saber un poco de esa verdad. Pero ambos con el mismo pensamiento en común de detener a Hao antes de que más personas inocentes murieran, ambos pensaron en su hijo y ambos juraron en ese instante protegerlo con sus vidas.

Después de que terminara la pelea Yoh les pidió a los chicos que fueran a la playa para poder conversar mas tranquilamente y así poder responderles todas sus preguntas. Mientras avanzaban, agarro a Anna de un brazo y la alejo un poco para poder hablar.

- ¿Por qué hiciste eso? – Anna levanto su ceja.

- ¿De qué hablas?

- Dijiste que Hao era mi ancestro cuando en realidad quería decirles lo otro.

- ¿De verdad querías decirles lo otro en ese momento? – Ambos siguieron caminando con su mirada al frente al ver que el resto los estaba observando – se que no era así como les querías decir, además ¿viste como reacciono el estúpido de Horo Horo al enterarse solo de que era un ancestro?

- Entonces… - Anna volvió a interrumpirlo.

- Lo hice porque quería que les dijeras la verdad estando más tranquilo y ellos también – Yoh le sonrió – no hubiera sido lo mejor diciendo que Hao es tu hermano después de ver como mataba a los miembros de los soldados x.

- Gracias – Yoh beso la mejilla de Anna y ella se sonrojo – por todo ¡Hey! ¿A dónde vas? – pregunto después de ver que ella iba en dirección contraria a los demás.

- Voy a comprar algo de comer, tengo ganas de un emparedado de pollo con trozos de naranja – giro para verlo – además necesitas un momento a solas con ellos. Yo volveré pronto, no te preocupes ¡Tamao! – Grito y la peli rosada atendió de inmediato – necesito que me acompañes. Luego podemos volver.

Ambas chicas se alejaron y los chicos llegaron a la playa en la que Yoh dejo que los ánimos se tranquilizaran un poco para poder contarles todo. Decidieron pescar e Yoh decidió esperar a encontrarlos a todos reunidos. Luego de escuchar las quejas de Horo por su tranquilidad y su modo de ver las cosas, decidió que era el momento adecuado de decirlo todo.

- Te digo que lo superas muy rápido idiota – dijo el ainu de mal humor.

- Jeje es gracias a ustedes, mis amigos – todos volvieron a prestar atención al castaño.

- ¿Qué? – pregunto Horo un poco confundido.

- Probablemente va a seguir siendo así, una y otra vez – empezó Yoh su discurso – estar feliz, estar triste, ganar confianza, perderla luego. Sé que si supero todo eso me volveré más fuerte pero entonces ¿Por qué estoy soportándolo? – todos aun no entendían cual era el punto de ese discurso ¿agradecerles, compartir? ¿Qué quería decir Yoh? – Aun así, después de ser golpeado por las emociones y resistir me sentí extrañamente aliviado – el castaño sonrió recordando su charla con Anna – me di cuenta de que un amigo es probablemente alguien que está allí en esos momentos.

Ren suspiro cansado y perdiendo la paciencia que tenia al ver que Yoh no decía nada y al parecer no era el único.

- Ya vamos de nuevo – dijo Horo sabiendo que Yoh nunca cambiaria.

- Yoh – llamo suavemente el rubio.

- Es por eso que deseo hablarles a todos – la atención de todos volvió nuevamente hacia el Shaman de audífonos naranja – acerca de la historia que compartimos "el" y yo.

- Cuando dices "el" no te referirás a… - dijo Chocolove dejando la frase inconclusa.

- Después de un largo viaje de mil años, el lugar donde reapareció fue en la casa Asakura, después de todo – todos lo miraban expectantes – el es mi hermano.

Nuevamente silencio y todos estaban realmente sorprendidos, por no decir en shock. Eso duro unos cuantos minutos.

* * *

><p>- Anna-sama ¿Se encuentra bien? – pregunto Tamao al ver a Anna comer ese emparedado con lo que parecía muchas ganas. Anna la miro – l-lo di-digo porque no es común verla comer este tipo de comidas.<p>

- Estoy bien Tamao. Ahora apresúrate para poder llegar rápido con esos idiotas – exclamo Anna acelerando su paso "_espero que esos idiotas tomen de la mejor manera posible esa noticia"._

* * *

><p>- ¿Yoh? – dijo Manta aun en shock por lo que acababa de decir Yoh.<p>

- No te preocupes Manta – Yoh le sonrió – no lo digo para asustarlos.

En ese instante Horo Horo empujo a Yoh hasta el piso al caer encima de él. Aunque pareciera que lo golpearía en realidad estaba feliz.

- Estoy feliz Yoh finalmente estas hablándonos de eso – Yoh sonrió – porque decirnos "no se preocupen chicos" es completamente inútil.

- Quizás por eso finalmente se los digo, pero también necesito decirles que no se preocupen.

- Horo Horo – llamo Chocolove.

- Jefe – dijo Ryu.

- La cara y el comportamiento de ese sujeto – empezó a decir Ren quien, nuevamente, se había mantenido al margen – siempre me resultaron especialmente molestos, por algo son hermanos.

- Yoh ¿Lo dices en serio? – pregunto el ainu.

- Si – respondió Yoh con sencillez – no bromearía con algo así.

- No puede ser – Manta aun no podía asimilar la noticia ¿Cómo podía ser eso posible? – Yoh es pariente de Hao ¿Por qué?

Manta salió a correr aun sin poder creerlo e Yoh no lo detuvo. Sabía que Manta necesitaba tiempo para asimilarlo. Pero no contaba con que justo su pequeño amigo se estrellara con Anna.

- Mira por donde caminas, te meterás en problemas si no prestas atención Manta – y Anna se veía tan tranquila y fresca como una lechuga.

- Anna – dijo el pequeñín sollozando – eso no importa. Algo malo ha sucedido. Yoh es… Yoh es…

- Ya lo sabía – entonces toda la atención se centro en Anna – Si estás hablando acerca de la verdad la escuche de Mikihisa cuando estaba con Yoh.

- ¿Es verdad? – Se escucho que alguien dijo - ¿Mikihisa? El tipo de la máscara ¿el padre de Yoh? – exclamo otra persona.

- Se supone que no debía enterarme – conto Anna – la verdad es que todo lo sucedido ha superado nuestras expectativas, pero aun así, el hecho de que estemos con vida, de que tenemos que luchar, no cambiara – a todos les hizo pensar esas palabras de Anna, el hecho de saber que Yoh era hermano de Hao no cambiaba nada y aun así, tendrían que enfrentarse a él.

Quien tendría una dura decisión era Yoh pues tendría que peleas contra su hermano y malo o no, aun lo seguían siendo, imposible ignorar ese lazo de sangre que los unía a ambos.

Yoh decidió contarles todo lo que sabia y con eso les conto exactamente todo lo que le había dicho su familia sobre Hao desde el momento en que se enteraron que el nacería. Todos escucharon sin pronunciar palabra alguna. También decidió contarles sobre la información que Silva le había dado sobre el Foryoku de Hao y que de ahora en adelante el verdadero combate realmente iniciaba.

Todos decidieron dispersarse un momento para pensar en lo que había acontecido, después de todo, aun tenían que digerir la noticia que les había dado el castaño. El equipo de Ren decidió ir a reflexionar y Manta, Tamao y Ryu decidieron ir adelante hacia la pensión. Los únicos que quedaron en esa playa fueron Yoh y Anna.

- Nunca te lo dije pero no fue mi intención escuchar tu conversación con tu padre – empezó Anna.

- Descuida, de todos modos te enterarías – Yoh agito la mano restándole importancia – si no te decían ellos te lo diría yo.

- Lo tomaron mejor de lo que pensé – la itako miro la arena – de verdad son buenos amigos, aunque aún falta que lo asimilen mejor – Yoh la miro – no te preocupes, lo harán. Después de que lo hagan todo volverá a ser como antes.

Se sumergieron en un nuevo silencio e Yoh aprovecho para abrazarla por detrás.

- Nuevamente gracias, no me cansare de agradecerte todo tu apoyo en este asunto – Anna se removió incomoda en los brazos de su prometido – y sé que no te gustan las demostraciones de afecto pero ¡Vamos, déjame hacerlo!

- Me sofocas Yoh y creo que… – un pequeño mareo la ataco pero como Yoh la tenía en sus brazos evito que cayera.

- Es mejor que vayas a descansar. Ha sido un día de muchas emociones para todos y mas para ti que estas en embarazo Annita – dijo Yoh notablemente preocupado – yo llamare a mis abuelos y les contare todo lo que he pensado y que ya les conté a los chicos – la itako asintió pero esta vez se desmayo.

Yoh cargo a Anna y decidió llevarla lo más pronto posible a la pensión. Sonrió y la beso.

Hao podría ser su hermano; Horo, Ren, Ryu, Fausto, Manta, Chocolove y Lizerg sus amigos; pero Anna, Anna era la persona que estaría allí siempre para él, compartía sus sentimientos, pensamientos y cargas, y esperaba que ella entendiera, el también estaría allí para ella por siempre,

_Ese momento en el que Yoh decidió contar la verdad a todos y a pesar de tenerme tan preocupada por su comportamiento, quise hacerle saber que podría contar conmigo en cualquier momento en cualquier situación y que así seria siempre. Hasta ahora ha sido así y lo seguirá siendo porque Yoh es la persona más importante para mí._

_A pesar de todo lo que creí, esos idiotas tomaron la noticia muy bien y al parecer eso reforzó aun más su amistad. Algo que me alegra porque…__ Annita ¿Puedo escribir yo también? __Yoh ¿Qué haces? ¿Por qué te metes en lo que estoy escribiendo? __Es que también quiero contar sobre el embarazo de Hana jijijiji además que parece divertido ¿Me dejas escribir contigo?__ Ya que, puedes escribir conmigo ¡Pero no te metas así, abruptamente! __ehh ¿abruptamente?_

_¿En qué iba? Ahh si, a pesar de todo me alegra que la amistad de Yoh con esos idiotas se halla fortalecido porque… __¿Annita?__ Y ahora que pasó Yoh __¿Por qué Tamao no se sorprendió cuando Manta te dijo que Hao y yo éramos hermanos?__ Porque yo ya le había contado todo mientras íbamos a encontrarnos con ustedes. Ahora ¿Podrías dejarme terminar de escribir? Ya luego Podrás hacerlo tú, __Esta bien Annita jijiji._

_Bien, antes de que Yoh vuelva a interrumpir mis notas finales solo diré que me alegra saber que esos idiotas sigan siendo amigos y que si no fuera por ellos, aunque odie admitirlo, no hubiéramos podido vencer a Hao y estaré contenta de ser el apoyo de mi esposo siempre que lo necesite porque eso es lo que hace una buena mujer y una buena esposa que ama mucho a su esposo._

_Bueno, soy nuevo en esto… no se que decir en esta parte mmmm diré que soy feliz de tener una gran familia y unos grandes amigos y que me enorgullece haberles dicho la verdad porque pudimos trabajar como equipo. Si se preguntan cómo siguió Annita después de ese desmayo, pues Fausto dijo que no había nada de qué preocuparse y que era normal durante el embarazo. Annita ¿Qué mas escribo? __No se Yoh lo que quieras pero que se relacione con el relato del que estoy hablando __¿Puedo escribir que te amo? __Tanto como yo puedo escribir lo realmente estúpido que te ves ahora __Jeje Annita es muy graciosa ¡Te Amo! ¡Y a Hana también!_

_Que los grandes espíritus me doten de mucha más paciencia para aguantar esto._

_Anna Asakura __e Yoh Asakura jijiji._

* * *

><p><strong>Notas de la autora:<strong>

De ahora en adelante, los siguientes capítulos estarán inspirados en algunos capítulos de él manga. La cantidad exacta de capítulos aun no se las puedo definir pero no serán más de 6 (eso espero)

Y como vemos Yoh se nos unió a las notas finales. No pude evitar incluirlo.

Espero que les haya gustado este capítulo y espero que apoyen mi campaña: ¡Haz feliz a un escritor! ¿Cómo pueden ayudar? Pues muy sencillo.

Paso 1: Vas al botón que dice **Review this Chapter**

Paso 2: Haces click en ese botón.

Paso 3: Comentas.

Paso 4: Haces click en el botón de abajo… ¡Y LISTO!

Así de fácil puedes contribuir a mi campaña ¡Haz feliz a un escritor!

¡Nos leemos en el próximo capítulo!


	5. Peleas, nauseas ¡Augh!

**Disclaimer: Shaman King ni sus personajes me pertenecen.**

**Advertencias: Spoiler de él manga**

**Aclaraciones:**

"_Bla bla bla" _Notas finales de Anna

"_Bla bla bla" _Notas finales de Yoh

Ahora si… ¡A leer!

* * *

><p><strong>Peleas, nauseas y ¡augh!<strong>

Era horrible estar embarazada y tener que pelear con unas chiquillas malcriadas que no tenían ni un poco de sentido común. Y la cereza del pastel eran esas horribles nauseas que tenia justo en un momento así, en que no podía hacer notar su malestar o levantaría sospechas y eso, era lo que menos quería hacer.

Aun no podía creer todo lo que había pasado en ese día, la pelea de Hao con los soldados X, la confesión de Yoh ante sus amigos, el ataque estratégico de los aliados de su cuñado y la pelea que había tenido con su prometido.

Y al recordar esa "pequeña disputa" no pudo evitar recordar cómo es que ella se había terminado involucrando en esa situación en la que ella se había ofrecido a proteger a esos niños. Todo eso, después de que ella despertara de su desmayo en la pensión y su prometido sugiriera que fueran a dar un paseo en el que Manta los acompañaría.

_Flash Back_

_- ¿Qué pasa? – Pregunto Manta de repente - ¿Por qué pararon tan de repente?_

_- Jejeje no es nada – contesto Yoh – creo que acaba de llegar un viejo amigo que no veía desde hace mucho._

_- ¿Un viejo amigo? – Replico Anna – lo que pasa es que siempre que aparece hay problemas._

_Sin saberlo Anna tenía razón._

_- Hola, cuánto tiempo Silva – Yoh agito la mano muy feliz y sonriente al ver al apache llegar desde el cielo - ¿Cómo has estado?_

_Silva descendió rápidamente y se acerco a Yoh con un semblante más bien preocupado. Lo que venía a decir no era nada agradable._

_- Yoh no vengo aquí a saludar. Desafortunadamente ha pasado algo – Anna miro a Silva y puso los ojos en blancos._

_- Tenía razón, siempre que apareces es porque hay un problema – el apache miro a Anna._

_- No le prestes atención Silva – dijo Yoh aun sonriendo y ganándose una mirada de reproche por parte de Anna – cuéntanos el motivo por el cual vienes._

_- Tenemos problemas con los ayudantes de Hao. Parece ser que quieren las almas de los compañeros de equipo de tu padre – esa noticia dejo a todos congelados – pero eso no es todo. También han ido por tu padre y por tus amigos Ren, Horo Horo y Chocolove._

_Anna dejo de escuchar desde que Silva había mencionado a los compañeros de equipo de su suegro. Ese Hao era un desgraciado ¿querer el alma de los compañeros de Mikihisa? ¡Por los grandes espíritus eran solo unos niños! Sin pensarlo dos veces salió corriendo hacia la pensión donde se encontraban Tamao y Jun, pues ellas irían a proteger esos niños a toda costa. Algo muy dentro de ella le decía que tenía que ir ella precisamente y eso haría._

_- ¡Anna espera! – Yoh la alcanzo, con Silva y Manta detrás - ¿Qué haces?_

_- Tu, ve con tus amigos y yo iré a proteger a esos pequeños – Anna iba a continuar su camino pero Yoh la agarro de la mano y la detuvo._

_- No lo harás – Silva y Manta se asombraron al escuchar al castaño negarse a lo que Anna decía – sabes que es peligroso y no voy a exponerte a eso – Anna se giro a mirar peligrosamente a Yoh pero él no se dejo intimidar, esta vez hablaba muy en serio._

_- Tú no eres mi jefe y no dirás que debo o no hacer – Silva y Manta se sintieron incómodos por presenciar la pelea de la pareja – y ahora, creo que es más importante ir y ayudar que estar aquí discutiendo por tu sobreprotección._

_- No es sobreprotección Anna – dijo Yoh realmente serio – en tu condición es demasiado peligroso y – el castaño de repente bajo la voz – no pienso exponerte ni a ti ni a mi hijo a morir. Eso nunca._

_Manta estaba asombrado de ver a su amigo comportarse así. Por lo general Yoh solía complacer a Anna y obedecerla en todo lo que ella decía y en ocasiones como estas, ambos solían entenderse muy bien y trabajaban en equipo. No entendía porque el cambio de comportamiento de Yoh, sabía que le importaba la seguridad de la rubia, pero ¿hasta el punto de prohibírselo? Algo debía estar pasando ¿De qué condición hablaba Yoh?_

_- Lo voy a hacer quieras o no – Anna se soltó de manera brusca del agarre de Yoh – pensé que tenias más confianza en mí y en mis habilidades – la rubia bajo su cabeza tratando de ocultar las lagrimas que poco a poco amenazaban con salir – solo pensar que esos pequeños pueden ser mis hijos hace que ese instinto de protección salga a flote – su voz se empezaba a entrecortar – solo déjame hacer esto – Anna no espero que Yoh dijera algo y salió corriendo de nueva cuenta hacia la pensión, herida por la reciente pelea que había tenido con Yoh, aun si entendía los motivos por los que él se comportara así._

_Yoh solo suspiro al ver corriendo a Anna, con una naciente preocupación por ella. Pero lo dejo pasar, porque igual sabía que su prometida no cambiaria de opinión y era cierto que este no era momento para discusiones. Se giro para ver a Silva y a Manta, fingiendo una sonrisa y se dirigió al lugar donde estaban peleando Ren, Horo, Chocolove, su padre y los aliados de Hao. _

_Fin Flash Back_

Y ahora estaban llegando al lugar donde se encontrarían las Hanagumi con los pequeños niños que ella protegería a toda costa ayudada por Jun y Tamao.

- ¿Segura que quieres seguir con esto? – Pregunto Jun – no te ves nada bien Anna.

- Sí, estoy segura y no te preocupes por mi Jun, estoy bien – respondió la rubia mientras seguían caminando – ya estamos cerca. Puedo sentirlo.

- La presencia de las Hanagumi y 2 presencias mas – replico Tamao – creo que esos son los niños Anna-sama.

- Bien, prepárense.

Anna y las chicas llegaron justo en el momento en que Marion atacaba. La primera en reaccionar fue Jun con Lee Pai Long, quien intercepto con una patada el ataque de Marion dejando sorprendidas a las Hanagumi.

- Ya veo, a esto se refería Silva – empezó a decir Anna – ya que están tan aburridas ¿Por qué no juegan con nosotras?

Redseb y Seyram, los niños que estaban al cuidado de Mikihisa, se mostraron confundidos al ver a todas esas chicas allí. Y es que no entendían el motivo para que todas ellas estuvieran reunidas cuando ellos deberían estar combatiendo en el estadio. Por cierto ¿Dónde estaba Mikihisa?

- ¿Qué está sucediendo? – Pregunto Redseb – solo estábamos esperando a Mikihisa ¿Por qué aparecieron todas estas chicas? Esto me hace sentir muy asustado.

- Mikihisa tarda mucho – fue lo único que dijo la pequeña niña.

- Hey, de todas ustedes ¿Cuál quiere ir al hospital primero? – dijo Anna con mucha confianza.

- ¿Qué has dicho? – dijo Matti enfadada.

- Ya me parecía – comenzó Kanna - ¿No eres tú la chica por la que el señor Hao se intereso?

- ¿Estas celosa? – replico Anna burlona.

- No realmente – Kanna sonrió – solo estoy un poco interesada en saber quién eres ¿No opinas igual Ashcroft? – Tamao se intimido.

- Anna-sama ¡Esa armadura…!

- Tamao quédate al margen, no es el momento de que actúes – Anna sabia que ese oponente era muy fuerte para Tamao, que aun le faltaba confianza en sí misma, aun si tenía conocimiento del enemigo – pero tampoco es mi turno. Ella ira primero – dijo señalando a la hermana de Ren. La verdad esas horribles nauseas aun la tenían mal y no quería pelear así.

- ¿Yo?

- Tu también estas relacionada en cierta forma con la familia Asakura, deseo ver lo fuerte que se ha vuelto Lee Pai Long – dijo Anna de manera serena.

- Anna-chan – Jun se sintió halagada.

- Es suficiente – Kanna ya se estaba cansando de tanta palabrería – ya veo que eres una idiota que subestima a los demás – a la itako ese comentario la enfureció – y yo odio a los idiotas – Kanna sonrió victoriosa.

La pelea entre Ashcroft y Lee Pai Long empezó. Anna estaba confiada en que tendrían la victoria y que ella no tendría que intervenir o eso esperaba porque aun esas insistentes nauseas y esos mareos persistían y sentía que en cualquier momento volvería a desmayarse, gracias a los dioses ella era muy buena actriz.

Giro para observar a los pequeños, el niño parecía emocionado y asustado al ver la pelea, y la niña, la niña no mostraba ninguna emoción. Eso le pareció extraño y de cierto modo le recordó a ella misma pero prefirió poner nuevamente su atención en la batalla que se estaba librando y que se veía intensa.

- ¡Ah! ¡Su mano! ¡Y la armadura esta allí! – Redseb se asombro al ver que un rápido movimiento, después de que Lee Pai Long desarmara a Ashcroft, el brazo de este último pareciera golpear a Pai Long - ¿Cómo puede moverse después de ser despedazado de esa forma?

- Es porque las distintas partes están conectadas – respondió Anna.

- ¿Así que ya lo sabes? – Kanna no se mostro sorprendida – no hay duda de porque el señor Hao se intereso en ti – Kanna miro a la itako a los ojos - ¿Tu quien eres realmente? – Anna se rio burlonamente, pero no respondió, cosa que puso a Kanna realmente molesta – ja, ya veo que tendré que obligarte a decírmelo.

Para Anna ya era muy común que la gente le hiciera esa misma pregunta ¡Hasta Yoh cuando la conoció se la hizo! Pero digamos que ella era una persona muy perceptiva y decididamente diferente del resto y por eso, los demás querían buscar explicación al porque de su comportamiento creyendo que había, por decirlo de alguna manera, otra Anna ¿o quizá si había algo que los demás no sabían y ella no quería que se supiera?

- Ve, destroza su cuerpo y descubre quien es en realidad, Ashcroft – ordeno Kanna molesta.

La batalla entre Lee Pai Long y Ashcroft continúo y entonces Anna, Tamao y Jun supieron que ahora la verdadera pelea empezaba.

* * *

><p>Yoh había llegado después de que Peyote hubiera dado aquel golpe tan letal a Ren. Antes de llegar, el suponía que alguno de sus amigos iba a terminar muy mal herido o incluso muerto en esa batalla. Si lo que Silva le había dicho era cierto y del lado de Hao estaba ese oficial del torneo llamado Nichrom, que había resultado ser el hermano del oficial que había matado Ren, lo más probable era que estuviera buscando venganza y que sus suposiciones lastimosamente serian acertadas. Por eso le había dicho a Manta que fuera a buscar a la doncella Jeanne para pedir ayuda.<p>

- Silva – dijo antes de llegar al lugar de la pelea – te voy a pedir el favor de que estés pendiente de Anna.

- Seguro – Silva se marcho.

Yoh dejo de lado sus preocupaciones por Anna, aunque no lo logro del todo y se enfoco en la pelea que se estaba librando a unos poco pasos de donde él se encontraba. Solo esperaba que en realidad todo se solucionara, no solo en las batallas sino también con su querida Annita.

- Bien, a pelear.

* * *

><p>- La pelea de Shamanes y todo lo demás apenas ha comenzado – dijo Anna.<p>

- Acaba de decir que esto apenas ha comenzado y ni siquiera sabe lo que está sucediendo en el otro lugar ¿verdad? – comento la pelirroja de manera burlona.

- Mathilda, esto es muy divertido – comento su compañera rubia riéndose mientras se reía aparentemente disimulada.

- ¿Otro lugar? – pregunto Tamao.

- Están hablando de Yoh ¿verdad? – Anna se molesto y ni siquiera tomo en cuenta la pregunta de Tamao, pues en su afán de ir a ese lugar había olvidado mencionarles a Jun y a la aprendiza de Miki que Yoh combatía en otro lugar – no hay nada de qué preocuparse respecto a eso – respondió más calmada – no habrá ningún problema siempre que Yoh esté allí.

Anna no sabía que justo en ese momento Yoh había accedido a renunciar a la Shaman Fight para que la doncella de hierro Jean pudiera revivir a Ren Tao.

Kanna insistía en querer saber la verdadera identidad de Anna y el hecho de que ese trío de fracasadas jugara con ellas hacia enojar a Anna más de lo que creía. Ahora decían que uno de ellos ya debía estar muerto y el hecho de que esos pequeños niños estén corriendo peligro y que por culpa de Mikihisa estén a nada de perder su combate, aumentaba más su enfado.

- Hey ya lo hemos dicho queremos el alma de esos dos niños – replico enfadada Matti al escuchar a la itako decirle a los niños que fueran a combatir – si continúan resistiéndose, nos tendremos que poner serias.

- En ese caso ¿Por qué no atacan de una vez? – Anna ya estaba realmente molesta y al decir esto libero una parte de su Foryoku, algo que desconcertó a las Hanagumi – me están cansando, simplemente muéstrenme que pueden hacer.

- Su Foryoku… que extraño – murmuro desconcertada Matti – es mucho más fuerte de lo que había imaginado ¡Argh! Ahora si me has hecho enojar ¡Voy a matarte! ¡Jack! – La pelirroja agito su escoba - ¡Renace en esta tierra y destruye a todos mis enemigos!

Anna suspiro cansada de que ellas hablaran tanto de querer matarla y que en realidad no hicieran nada. Bien, si esas tres perdedoras querían morir cumpliría sus deseos, pero justo en ese momento Tamao intervino y la protegió del ataque. La verdad eso era algo que no se esperaba.

- Anna-sama lleve a los niños a la arena de combate.

Aun sorprendida, la itako fue por los niños para llevárselos pues a fin de cuentas lo mejor era sacarlos de ese lugar, pero entonces Marion decidió atacar por sorpresa. Tamao nuevamente la protegió.

- Anna, haz caso a Tamao y llévate los niños de aquí – apoyo Jun lo que había dicho Tamao – la razón por la que estas molesta es porque estas preocupada por la situación de Yoh ¿verdad?

Anna no dijo nada pero era verdad lo que había dicho Jun. Desde que las Hanagumi mencionaran que por lo menos uno de ellos ya debería estar muerto, Yoh no se aparto de su pensamiento. Nunca se perdonaría que a él le hubiera pasado algo sin siquiera ellos haber podido solucionar su pequeña pelea.

- Ya pensaremos en algo – replico Tamao para tranquilizar a Anna pues conociéndola, estaría también preocupada de la situación de ellas.

Anna les agradeció y se fue inmediatamente seguida de esos pequeños. Primero los llevaría al combate y luego ella iría al lugar donde debían estar llevando a cabo el otro combate y así podría ser de ayuda aunque Yoh tratara de negarse.

- Gracias nee-san – dijo Redseb mientras cargaba a su hermana. Anna se había ofrecido pero el pequeño había insistido en que era su responsabilidad – perdón por tener que venir con nosotros.

- No hay problema, no me fui por ustedes chicos – Anna miro a los pequeños – sin embargo parecen cansados ¿Seguro que está bien? Me refiero a ella – dijo haciendo alusión a la niña.

- Si te refieres a mi hermana pequeña, entonces no hay nada que hacer – dijo Redseb con simpleza – si no la hubiera cargado, aun estaría sentada allí – Anna entendió porque él no la había dejado cargar a la pequeña – pudiste darte cuenta ¿verdad? Mi hermana no tiene emociones – la suposición de Anna estaba acertada – desde que eso sucedió, Seyram perdió sus emociones.

- ¿Eso? – pregunto Anna interesada en saber porque Seyram había encerrado sus emociones.

- Hace 3 años en navidad nuestro padre fue asesinado, No sabemos quién lo hizo, éramos inmigrantes y pronto nos convertiríamos en ciudadanos; sin embargo, después de aquello todo se acabo.

Anna escucho atentamente el relato del pequeño y se sintió conmovida por esos niños. Tenían una infancia dura y debió haber sido difícil para ellos haber sido testigos de la muerte de su padre. Se prometió a si misma que si Mikihisa no se podía hacer cargo de Redseb y Seyram por diferentes circunstancias, ella lo haría y de todas maneras estaría pendiente de esos pequeños que estaban solos, porque a diferencia de ella, ellos tendrían personas que les darían el amor que sus padres no les pudieron ofrecer por morir.

La itako también quedo sorprendida al saber que el padre de ellos había logrado construir el Golem… y hablando de ello…

- ¿Dónde está el Golem? – pregunto Anna al no ver al Golem por ningún lado. Se preocupo.

- Solo me acorde de traer a Seyram conmigo y me olvide totalmente de eso – Redseb también se asusto, pero al ver a Anna molesta.

- ¡Maldición! ¡¿Qué crees que estás haciendo? – Anna estaba molesta – tenemos tiempo de regresar por el ¡Pero sería muy vergonzoso que volviéramos a aparecer enfrente de ellas! ¡Ya he tenido suficiente! ¡Zenki! ¡Koki! – Anna convoco a los shikigamis, sería vergonzoso regresar pero tenía que ir por ese Golem, no fuera que esas locas se lo llevaran al demente de Hao.

- ¡Espera!

- ¡Vallan volando y tráiganme ese Golem lo más rápido posible! – Anna no le prestó atención a Redseb - ¡Agárrense bien o se caerán! – Los niños y ella misma se encontraban en las manos de Zenki y Koki, listos para ir por el Golem.

- Hesedo, binaa, iendo, ven aquí Golem – exclamo la pequeña suavemente mientras levantaba los brazos y el Golem poco a poco fue llegando a donde se encontraban ellos, dejando a Anna estupefacta.

- Vino hasta aquí – la itako no salía de su asombro.

- Si, dije que me había olvidado de él, pero no dije que no pudiera venir por si solo – Anna en ese momento tenía cara de pocos amigos – sin embargo, es interesante verte asustada, pareces más agradable – Redseb dijo esto un poco sonrojado – No estoy muy seguro pero – paro un instante – si mi madre estuviera aquí, probablemente se comportaría así, preocupándose todos los días antes de irnos a la escuela – Anna se sonrojo.

- Si llegan tarde les daré 100 puñetazos – Anna mando a los pequeños al combate antes de que su sonrojo se notara aun mas y decidió decirles una pequeña amenaza.

- Eh… ¡Bueno, ya vamos hacia allá!

Anna entonces se fue un poco más tranquila hacia el lugar donde se encontraban Yoh y sus amigos combatiendo, esperando llegar a tiempo, aunque también se fue pensando en lo que recién había dicho Redseb ¿Sera que ella si podría ser una buena madre?

_Ese día es algo que nunca olvidaremos. Pasaron demasiados sucesos que nos marcaron a todos y que fueron determinantes en la vida de muchos. En el momento en el que decidí ir por Redseb y Seyram supe que de ahí en adelante estaría unida a esos pequeños, bueno, ahora no son tan pequeños, pero para mí siempre lo serán. Con el paso del tiempo me convertí en la madre de esos niños y siempre los trate como mis hijos._

_En ese momento sentí mucha rabia contra casi todos, creo que influyeron mis hormonas alteradas por el embarazo pues prácticamente estaba molesta con todos, con Hao por dar esa orden, con las Hanagumi por obedecer ciegamente, conmigo por ser tan débil, con Yoh por idiota, con Mikihisa por… ser él, pero ahora es casi hasta gracioso ver a Redseb bromear con Marion, Mathilda y Kanna cuando en ese entonces ellas lo querían muerto. Seyram es diferente, es más reservada y puedo asegurarles que ellas tres quieren a ese par, después de todo, los han visto crecer y me ayudaron a criarlos._

_Bueno, yo no sabía que había ocurrido todo aquello en el combate de Annita, pero si sabía que estaba realmente preocupado por ella. Cuando acepte la condición de Jean de abandonar la competencia, sabía que había tomado la mejor opción pero luego pensé en Annita y casi lloro ¡Ella me daría seguro un buen golpe por eso! Pero esperaba que ella entendiera que lo hice por una buena acción ¡Uff! ¡Como agradezco que si lo comprendiera!_

_En cuanto a la pequeña discusión que tuvimos, creo que tenía todo el derecho a ponerme sobreprotector ¡Eran mi mujer y mi hijo los que correrían peligro! ¡No me culpen! Lo que en realidad me sorprendió fue que Annita se pusiera tan mal como para llorar, eso me rompió el corazón, hasta me dieron ganas de ir a consolarla y olvidarme un momento de todos esos problemas, peeeeeero es Annita y sabía que no aceptaría unas disculpas en esos momentos y tampoco podríamos perder mucho tiempo, ya tendríamos tiempo para solucionar ese problema._

_Yoh ¿Por qué te volviste a meter en mis relatos?_

_Ya te dije que me parecía divertido Annita._

_Pensé que solo seria por ese relato._

_¡Vamos Annita! Déjame hacerlo en los siguientes relatos, por favor ¿si?_

_Hmph… ¿Acaso tengo otra opción?_

_Supongo que este fue el inicio para nosotros de prepararnos para formar la familia que pronto seriamos… __y fue el comienzo de nuestro aprendizaje como padres, bueno, eso si le vemos en retrospectiva, si lo vemos como lo vimos en ese momento, pues era otro problema que tendríamos que superar para lograr nuestros objetivos._

_Anna e Yoh Asakura._

* * *

><p><strong>Notas de la Autora:<strong>

Espero que en realidad les haya gustado. Desde el capitulo pasado los capítulos serán mas largos.

Cualquier comentario o critica constructiva pueden dejarla en forma de un lindo review.

Sin nada mas que decirles…

¡Nos leemos en el próximo capítulo!


	6. Reflexiones

**Disclaimer: Shaman King ni sus personajes me pertenecen.**

**Advertencias: Spoiler de él manga**

**Aclaraciones:**

"_Bla bla bla" _Notas finales de Yoh

Ahora si… ¡A leer!

* * *

><p><strong>Reflexiones<strong>

Anna aun seguía dándole vueltas al asunto. Esas inocentes palabras dichas por Redseb la perseguían. Se había comportado como una madre con ellos y en realidad eso le había aterrado y ¿gustado? Es decir, esa preocupación por los niños, ese regaño maternal, todo había sido muy natural ¿Seria acaso que ya se estaba convirtiendo en mama? Se toco su vientre que aun seguía plano y recordó entonces a Yoh.

Esperaba que él estuviera bien, bueno también esperaba que el resto de idiotas estuviera bien, pero quería ¡No! Necesitaba ver con sus propios ojos que su prometido estuviera bien, aunque algo en su interior le decía que algo realmente malo había pasado.

Ahora que lo pensaba mejor, ella se había puesto un poco neurótica cuando su prometido le había dicho que no fuera a ayudar a Redseb y Seyram. Y es que Yoh estaba en todo su derecho por preocuparse por ella y por su bebe, después de todo iba a involucrarse en una batalla y según lo que les había dicho Fausto en uno de los controles, los primeros tres meses de embarazo eran de mucho cuidado pues podría sufrir un aborto si no se cuidaba adecuadamente.

Decidido, cuando se viera con Yoh, después de que pasara el peligro, hablarían, pero no se disculparía ¡Anna Kyouyama nunca se disculpaba! Yoh también tenía que entender que todo este asunto de ponerse sensible por cualquier cosa era algo nuevo para ella.

Sintió una presencia muy conocida para ella que la venia siguiendo desde hacía un buen rato, así que ya cansada de estar fingiendo que no sabía que la seguían decidió llamar a ese sujeto.

- ¡Silva! ¡Sal de una buena vez! ¡Ya sé que me estas siguiendo!

Silva salió de su escondite en lo alto de un árbol y se acerco a Anna cautelosamente.

- Ya me suponía yo que no te podría engañar – dijo Silva sonriendo un poco.

- ¿Y bien? ¿Qué haces aquí? – exclamo Anna con indiferencia.

- Yoh quería asegurarse que estuvieras bien – Silva se sintió intimidado por la mirada inexpresiva de la rubia – pero veo que estas perfectamente bien.

- Si pues yo me se cuidar sola muy bien – Anna emprendió nuevamente camino, pero se detuvo abruptamente – ¿En qué lugar se lleva a cabo la pelea de Yoh?

- ¿Para qué quieres saber? – Silva se asusto ante la mirada que le mando Anna – digo, no creo que Yoh quiera exponerte.

- Tu solo dime, ya veré yo qué hacer cuando llegue allí o como manejare el comportamiento de Yoh – el apache suspiro.

- Están en el puente que pasa el rio, más exactamente en la ribera de este.

Anna salió en la dirección que le había dado Silva sin esperarlo o sin si quiera darle las gracias pero el apache tampoco la siguió. Una sonrisa se formo en sus labios cuando la vio acelerar el paso.

- Aunque trató de ocultarlo está preocupada por Yoh-kun, aun si tuvieron esa discusión – dirigió su vista hacia el cielo cuando ya Anna se había perdido de su vista – se nota que esos dos se aman después de todo.

Anna no tardo mucho en llegar al lugar que le había indicado Silva ya lista con Zenki y Koki detrás de ella para protegerla y se desilusiono completamente al hallar el sitio completamente solo. Detallo el lugar y vio mucha sangre, definitivamente o alguien había muerto o había resultado terriblemente herido. Y cuando esperaba que esa persona no fuera alguno de su bando, diviso un oráculo virtual que ella conocía muy bien.

- Parece que… llegue un poco tarde – se agacho lentamente en el lugar donde estaba el oráculo de Yoh y empezó a apilar pequeñas rocas encima de este – si no recuerdo mal ha sido así todo este tiempo – la nostalgia y los recuerdos se empezaron a apoderar de su ser – desde que todo comenzó hace cinco años… cuando nos encontramos por primera vez.

Anna suspiro mientras los recuerdos de ese primer encuentro la envolvían. Recogió el oráculo, hizo desaparecer a lo shikigamis y por primera vez en mucho tiempo dejo que las lagrimas empezaran a salir una por una a medida que recordaba todo, pues ella se había prometido así misma que al recordar esa época no lloraría nunca más.

- Estúpidas hormonas, seguro por eso estoy así de sensible – mascullo por lo bajo mientras se limpiaba una lagrima que rodaba por su mejilla - ¡A quien quiero engañar! Esto es más difícil, no creo que pueda soportarlo.

Recordó como en aquella época que ahora se veía tan lejana ella se sentía tan odiada por todos. Sus padres ni siquiera la querían, en Aomori las demás itako le temían, los niños normales solían apedrearla si hablaba de fantasmas, la única que parecía tenerle un poco de aprecio parecía ser Kino-sama y ella misma era consciente de que su propia maestra también le temía un poco. Por eso había decidió salir de su cuarto solo si era estrictamente necesario o si así lo requería su maestra.

Cuando le habían anunciado el compromiso con Yoh fue realmente extraño, se sentía apreciada y agradecida porque la consideraran para algo así. No cualquiera era aceptada si quiera a ser candidata para prometida de un Asakura, sin embargo, el odio prevaleció ante esos sentimientos buenos que habían nacido en ella. No quería que decidieran su futuro, no quería que la casaran con una persona solo por lastima, no quería matar un inocente que tal vez no lo merecía.

Todos esos sentimientos la embargaron y tuvo que sentarse en una de las rocas grandes que había allí. Sabía que eso no le haría ningún bien al bebe pero sentía que debía desahogase sola.

Recordando nuevamente el pasado, recordó entonces como era que Kino-sama le había pedido ir a comprar velas para así distraerla y poder encontrar la mejor manera de decirle que su prometido venia en camino. Ella había ido sin chistar aunque como le había leído la mente ya sabía lo que tramaba y trató por todos los medios retrasar ese encuentro. También recordó que en esa caminata ella había pensado en decirle a su sensei que ella se iría para sobrevivir por su cuenta, si, tenía 10 años, pero creía que era lo mejor.

La verdad que se encontrara con Yoh a la salida de ese restaurante no era algo que ella había planeado, ni siquiera imaginado. Solo fue cuestión de usar el reishi* para poder saber quién era. Ahora que recordaba, la cara de su prometido había sido muy graciosa cuando ella le había dicho "Piérdete y muere".

Anna se empezó a reír disimuladamente al recordar eso y entonces a lo lejos vio a Yoh caminar, con su equipo y Manta detrás, como si no quisieran molestarlo. Quiso saber si Yoh pensaba en lo mismo que ella. Movió un poco su cabeza alejando ese pensamiento, seguramente estaría pensando en la mejor manera de decirle a ella que se había retirado del torneo para poder salvar a uno de sus amigos.

Pero Anna, aunque no estaba muy alejada de la realidad, también había acertado al pensar que Yoh pensaba, al igual que ella, cuando se conocieron. Yoh recordaba en estos momentos lo bonita que se veía Anna cuando la vio por primera vez, aunque le hubiera dicho esas horribles palabras. Y recordó con nostalgia a Matamune, como le hubiera gustado que ese gato milenario lo hubiera acompañado en la Shaman Fight, aunque no se quejaba de Amidamaru, de hecho era un gran amigo, le recordaba de cierta forma a Matamune.

La primera vez que vio un oni nunca se imagino que lo hubiera creado esa linda niña rubia que ahora era su prometida, tampoco había comprendido en ese momento que las técnicas que había usado Matamune inclusive él mismo, eran un oversoul. Lo único que había pensado en ese momento era que no quería morir ¡Ah! Y luego de eso, pensó que Anna era muy descortés por no saludarlo en la pensión de su abuela ni interesarse en conocerlo.

Aun así, entre más grosera era ella – a su parecer – mas quería conocerla. Raro ¿verdad? Porque todos suponían que su tipo era más una chica amable, alegre y generosa, todo lo opuesto a lo que era Anna, aunque cuando la conocían bien se daban cuenta de que ella era muy amable, generosa y bondadosa a su manera.

Anna siguió recordando cuando había encontrado a Yoh en esa tienda de recuerdos, cuando ataco otro oni. Ella diciéndole a Yoh que lo mejor era que él se alejara y que agradecía que hubiera ido a conocerla, eso había significado mucho para Anna aunque no lo hubiera demostrado, pero que lo mejor era que volviera a Izumo porque había otras candidatas para ser su esposa. Pero Yoh no se rindió y prefirió quedarse.

Yoh sonrió al recordar ese suceso, podía asegurar que el motivo por el cual el oni desapareciera era porque Anna no quería que él resultara herido. Y luego estaba el hecho de que ambos estaban viendo ese programa especial. No fue muy difícil para el deducir que el motivo por el cual Anna supiera tantas cosas de él se debía a que poseía la habilidad de leer el pensamiento y no solo eso, con ese programa especial se dio cuenta de que ella podía ver dentro de los corazones de las personas.

Aun se culpaba por haber sugerido ir al templo con tanta gente ya conociendo el poder de Anna, el solo quería ayudarla y protegerla. Tal vez pensándolo mejor, lo que ocurrió esa vez era lo mejor, había logrado abrir el corazón de Anna y ella había perdido ese poder maldito que tanto odiaba, a cambio Matamune se había ido, pero sabía que la decisión del ancestro de los gatos lo había hecho feliz.

"Espero que Annita no me pegue tan fuerte como lo hizo la primera vez que no vimos cuando se entere que abandone el Shaman Fight" – pensó Yoh mientras seguía caminando – "se que entenderá que era lo mejor para salvar a Ren. Después de todo, ella posee un gran corazón"

Anna suspiro y limpio el rastro de las últimas lagrimas que había derramado ya hace un rato y entonces recordó a Matamune. Vaya que le debía a ese gato, pero lo apreciaba bastante y a ella también le afecto que desapareciera. Por un tiempo la culpa la siguió, pero luego de hablar con Kino y de leer la carta que ese minino le habría dejado antes de marcharse, se sintió más ligera y de cierto modo contenta por haberlo ayudado a lograr la paz que estaba buscando obtener.

Las nauseas la invadieron nuevamente y vomito cerca de donde se encontraba. Tenía muchas ganas de dormir y de comer algo pero necesitaba hablar con Yoh antes de dirigirse a la pensión y poder descansar.

- Espero que al menos estas malditas nauseas se vayan pronto – replico mientras se limpiaba la boca con el dorso de la mano – no me hagas sufrir mucho con esto – sonrió de medio lado al darse cuenta que ahora le hablaba al bebe – bueno, hora de buscar al estúpido de tu padre para que me dé una buena explicación y un buen motivo por el que abandona el torneo y se atreve a faltar a su promesa para conmigo.

Anna siguió durante un rato a su prometido, esperando que este no la descubriera. Decidió confrontarlo cuando él estuviera solo, así que cuando él se fue a ese abandonado almacén con Amidamaru, lo siguió y espero hasta encontrar el momento adecuado. No creyó que fuera a contarle lo que ella precisamente había recordado pero al menos la alegro saber que a pesar de todo era un buen recuerdo para él.

- Aun hay algo que debo hacer – cuando Yoh dijo esa frase sabía que era el momento de ella entrar.

- Derrotar a Hao – exclamo ella muy normal recostada sobre el marco de la puerta. A Yoh lo recorrió un escalofrío al escuchar su voz – ese es tu deber como sucesor de la familia Asakura y eso fue lo que le prometiste a ese gato, en cierto modo, es tu razón para vivir. Pero Yoh – bien era el momento de la gran pregunta - ¿Qué va a suceder conmigo?

- A-Anna – Yoh se giro para mirarla lentamente – lo-lo-lo ¡Lo Siento! – Anna le propino una bofetada tan fuerte con su legendaria izquierda que la mano le quedo doliendo. Yoh, bueno, Yoh eso ya lo veía venir.

- Te perdonare – dijo Anna mientras se masajeaba la mano con la que lo había bofeteado – porque sabía desde el principio qué harías algo así – Amidamaru miraba a la itako desconcertado y con gran admiración – después de todo, ese es uno de los motivos por los que me enamore de ti – Anna dio media vuelta y empezó a caminar hacia la salida – sin embargo, nuestro viaje continua. Es demasiado pronto para que te relajes Yoh.

- Anna-dono – dijo Amidamaru aun desconcertado.

- Pero ahora que no te convertirás en el rey Shaman tendrás que trabajar más duro, construir una gran posada y hacer que mi vida sea relajada y sencilla "sin contar que ahora viene un nuevo integrante en camino" – pensó Anna a lo último.

Anna se fue sin decir nada más. Aunque Yoh había quedado semiinconsciente en el piso había escuchado todo lo que ella le había dicho. Era extraño como en un mismo día, habían peleado y ahora, todo estaba como si nada. Amidamaru comenzó a reflexionar en voz alta y una frase dicha por el espíritu, más bien una verdad, le llego profundamente y lo puso a reflexionar ahora:

"Al final todo tiene que ver con derrotar a Hao"

_Annita no nos va a acompañar hoy con las palabras finales. En realidad recordar ese día la pone bastante emotiva y no solo a ella, a mí y a los chicos también. Ese fue un día con muchas emociones para todos. Después de eso y de que Ren fuera revivido, fueron a buscarme, tal vez no lo dijo directamente pero a su manera Ren me agradeció. Horo también tuvo una pelea después de que nos separáramos en la ribera en la que Lyserg lo ayudo también. Después de eso los chicos y yo nos reunimos en la pensión, pero nos volvieron a atacar los aliados de mi hermano y después de eso, los niños que poseían el Golem y a los que Annita fue a salvar atacaron y mataron a Chocolove._

_Y justo cuando pensé que esto no podía ser peor, se presento Hao con todos sus aliados más poderosos para apoderarse del Golem ¡Y Chocolove revivió! Si, gracias al poder de los Ghandara. Al final, como siempre digo, todo salió bien ¿Por qué lo digo? Bueno, yo había resultado gravemente herido por el combate del Golem cuando apareció Hao, pero se retiro sin que su espíritu de fuego devorara al Golem y sin hacerle daño a alguno de nosotros (todos los chicos aparecieron), el padre biológico de Redseb y Seyram por fin acepto su muerte y lamento haber perdido tanto tiempo con sus hijos (también lamento haber poseído a su hija)._

_Annita me conto que le había contado a Manta sobre nuestro pasado ¿Les cuento un secreto? Me alegro y me gusto más que lo haya hecho ella y no yo ¿Por qué? Porque eso quiere decir que no le teme a la oscuridad que antes habito su alma y que confía tanto en Manta como para contarle algo tan personal y privado. Anna también se quedo con el Golem, lo recargo con su propio Foryoku y lo aprendió a usar. Y desde ese día, ella cumplió lo que le encomendó el señor Munzer: Cuidar bien de sus hijos, tanto así que ahora son nuestros hijos en todo el sentido de la palabra. _

_¿Qué si volví a la pelea de Shamanes? Si, al día siguiente Hao mando a Opacho para amenazarme y Annita me ayudo a aclara mis ideas, así que volví a la pelea no sin antes enfrentarme a los soldado x ¿Anna y yo hablamos sobre esa pequeña discusión que tuvimos al principio del día? En realidad no, pero las acciones valen más que las palabras y el ver que a pesar de todo ella siguiera apoyándome y confiando en mi, hizo que me diera cuenta que yo debía hacer lo mismo con ella. Así que, entre mis tantas disculpas por retirarme sin pensar en ella, una iba dirigida a ella por ser tan tonto y desconfiar de mi chica. _

_Ella lo supo y me perdono, aunque ambos entendimos que lo hice por protegerla a ella y a Hana. _

_Creo que me extendí bastante jijiji, supongo que me inspire y también me llene de sentimiento. Solo me queda decirles que bien una parte de nuestro futuro se vio afectado por los sucesos de ese día, como con Ren y Jeanne que gracias a ese día su historia comenzó jijijiji creo que hable de más ¡Que los grandes espíritus los acompañen!_

_Yoh Asakura. _

* * *

><p>Reishi* Es la habilidad de leer las mentes y corazones de las personas.<p>

**Notas de la Autora:**

Y como vieron Annita se puso muy emotiva como para opinar en este capítulo, pero no importa, luego tendremos Anna para largo…

Espero que les haya gustado este capítulo de la historia y aunque no es tan largo como los que había puesto antes, les aseguro que los que vienen si serán mucho más largos.

¿Qué tal el capitulo? ¿Merece un review? (nani cruzando los dedos y esperando que si)

¡Ah! Otra cosa. He decidido responder a los review que ustedes, mis amables y queridos lectores, han dejado a lo largo de la historia ¿Dónde pueden encontrar las contestaciones? En mi perfil, así que si has dejado un review en cualquier capitulo, pásate por allí.

Por cierto *Espacio publicitario* para que leas (si no has leído) la historia "Are they always like that?" que he traducido. Y si les gusta espero que dejen un hermoso review (nani rezando para que lo hagan).

Jejeje ahora sí, me despido y espero leerlos pronto. Así como les prometo que muy pronto subiré el nuevo capítulo de "Anécdotas de un embarazo" con sus protagonistas estelares que los estarán esperando.


	7. Evitando las tentaciones

**Disclaimer: Shaman King ni sus personajes me pertenecen.**

**Advertencias: Spoiler de él manga, HaoxAnnaxYoh**

**Aclaraciones:**

"_Bla bla bla" _Notas finales de Anna

"_Bla bla bla" _Notas finales de Yoh

Ahora si… ¡A leer!

* * *

><p><strong>Evitando las tentaciones<strong>

La noche era fresca, los insectos cantaban y las estrellas estaban en su máximo esplendor. Aun era temprano como para cenar y todos se encontraban haciendo diferentes cosas. El equipo de Ren se encontraba tomando un baño, Ryu se encontraba en el cuarto arreglándose su tupe mientras Fausto estudiaba sus libros, Tamao, por el contrario se encontraba preparando la cena mientras Opacho la observaba y Anna había decidido dar un paseo, aprovechando la hermosa noche.

Desde que ella había hablado con Yoh esa tarde, dándole ánimos para volver a la pelea, el había decidido partir a hablar con Marco para comunicarle su decisión y estaba listo para pelear, pues con Marco nada era sencillo. Pero lo que en realidad le daba a Anna vueltas en la cabeza era ese beso de agradecimiento que él le había dado.

Había sido un beso de esos que pocas veces se daban, con mucha pasión, había durado poco para su gusto pero había hecho temblar su mundo de una manera tremenda, como hacía mucho tiempo no lo hacía. Aunque claro, besar a Yoh en cada ocasión era diferente y único y le hacía sentir muchas cosas que solo con el eran posibles.

Se recostó en aquel árbol que quedaba en esa colina que quedaba cerca a la pensión que les habían asignado. De cierto modo le recordaba a la colina del cementerio de Funbari y le entro un poco de nostalgia ¡Como le gustaría estar en su hogar! De seguro a Yoh esa colina le traía también recuerdos. La vista que presenciaba era digna de un cuadro. Se veía la playa desde allí, la suave espuma del mar acariciaba la blanca arena suavemente. En el horizonte se veía como el mar y el cielo parecían unirse y las estrellas solo completaban más ese hermoso paisaje.

Estaba segura que si hace algunos años le hubieron dicho que todo lo que estaban viviendo iba a ocurrir, ella hubiera sido la primera incrédula. No era para menos, ella solo quería ser una buena esposa para Yoh y ayudarlo a lograr el título de rey, en ningún momento se habría imaginado toda esa ridícula y hasta un poco escalofriante situación en la que de un modo u otro terminarían involucrados.

Se preguntaba si todo hubiese sido diferente si sus padres no la hubieran abandonado. Es obvio que para Yoh no cambiaria mucho su destino, ya estaba escrito desde el momento en que nació, pero ella ¿Seria acaso diferente? ¿Sería una chica completamente diferente a la que es ahora? ¿Habría conocido en algún momento a la familia Asakura? Suspiro. Tal vez su carácter fuera más suave, estaría viviendo en lo posible como una adolescente normal ignorando u ocultando su don junto a sus padres, tal vez ni siquiera habría conocido a Yoh y por consiguiente no estaría esperando ese hermoso bebe que ya le alegraba la vida aunque no lo demostrara mucho.

Cerro por un momento los ojos y deseo que aunque fuera por un momento Yoh y ella pudieran llevar una vida normal, sin esa habilidad de comunicarse con los espíritus, con una familia normal, ella con sus padres y el con los suyos y con su hermano que de seguro seria un idiota engreído, ellos viviendo como una pareja normal y que si al caso, el mayor problema que tendrían que enfrentar sería el de un embarazo o unos idiotas que trataran de separarlos.

Pero ese no era el destino que tenían ni la responsabilidad que cargaban, ellos habían crecido en familias disfuncionales, rechazados por la sociedad y cargando con una soledad que al parecer se esfumo cuando se conocieron; cargando con la responsabilidad de detener a un lunático y viviendo situaciones que eran totalmente fuera de lo normal. Aun así, se sentía feliz porque tenía buenas personas a su alrededor y estaba con la persona que amaba.

Y por el otro lado estaba Hao. Debía admitir que el Shaman del fuego la confundía y es que despertaba en ella un sentimiento que aun no era capaz de definir. El había demostrado determinación y ese sentido de posesividad que él había mostrado hacia ella era algo que le despertaba una pasión que no sabía que tenía. De pensar en eso un escalofrío la recorrió y es que de seguro tener una relación con Hao debería ser aventurera y muy pasional.

Si, sería algo loco y salvaje, mientras que con Yoh todo era romántico y a lo seguro.

- Hao – suspiro el nombre de aquel en el que pensaba.

- ¡Vaya! No sabía que pensaras en mí. Me halagas.

Anna abrió los ojos totalmente sorprendida y miro al Shaman del fuego que se encontraba a un lado suyo, con una sonrisa divertida y ese aire de superioridad que lo caracterizaba.

- Ni creas que estaba pensando en ti – replico Anna con las mejillas sonrojadas – estaba pensando en distintas cosas, por mera casualidad te colaste en mis pensamientos – Hao rio un poco.

- Aja, lo que digas Anna – Hao sonrió sarcásticamente mientras Anna se enfadaba – no quieres admitir que en realidad sientes algo por mí, pero no te preocupes, ya sabes que eres totalmente correspondida.

Y ahí estaba el motivo por el cual Hao perdía su encanto ante ella. Era engreído, egocéntrico, narcisista, se creía superior y algo le decía que era un mujeriego de lo peor. Ni loca arriesgaría lo que tiene con Yoh por una aventura con Hao.

- Idiota. Que te quede claro que yo no siento nada por ti – empezó a decir Anna levantando una de sus cejas – Yo AMO a Yoh – recalco y Hao frunció un poco el ceño – y nada puede hacer que eso cambie – Hao volvió a sonreír con superioridad.

- Bueno, técnicamente si dices que AMAS a Yoh – replico con burla – de cierto modo me amas a mi – Anna se cruzo de brazos esperando una explicación – ya sabes, por eso de que Yoh es mi otra mitad.

Anna pensó lo que dijo Hao y encontró esa explicación lógica para sus sentimientos. Si Hao e Yoh habían sido uno solo, era normal que los quisiera a ambos. Pero aun así, amaba a Yoh y solo a Yoh.

- Para que viniste Hao – dijo Anna mirando a la playa – si buscas a Yoh para pelear no está aquí.

- No. Ya sé que fue a hablar con los soldados x – explico Hao con sencillez – de hecho mande a Luchist a ayudarlo con ese cabeza dura de Marco y su adorable pero irritable princesita.

- Yoh no necesita tu ayuda – ambos quedaron en silencio por un breve momento – si querías que Yoh volviera al torneo no tenias que haber usado a los niños como amenaza – Hao noto en el tono de voz de la itako que estaba enojada.

- Acepto que pudo ser demasiado pero deberías agradecerme Anna – Anna giro para verlo – si no hubiera sido por eso tal vez Yoh no habría tomado la decisión de volver al torneo.

- Hubiera vuelto de todas formas. Yo lo hubiera obligado.

- No lo dudo – Hao sonrió nuevamente.

- Entonces a que vienes Hao – dijo Anna nuevamente – si es a pelear con esos idiotas es perder el tiempo, les matarías de unos cuantos golpes ¿Vienes acaso a raptarme? – Hao soltó una carcajada.

- Primero ¡Gracias por esa confianza que tienes en mí! – Anna le lanzo una mirada de advertencia – Segundo, suena tentadora la idea querida Anna pero el querer raptarte conllevaría a enfrentarme contigo, llamar la atención, que esos idiotas vinieran y no quiero eso, al menos no por ahora.

- ¿Entonces?

- Bueno, la noche es una de la más hermosas que he visto y decidí dar un paseo para pensar – Anna lo miro y no pudo evitar pensar en lo realmente bien que se veía Hao con esa expresión de tranquilidad y serenidad – la verdad no estaba entre mis planes verte pero ha sido una grata sorpresa. Las dos cosas que más me gustan, la naturaleza en todo su bello esplendor y tu, juntos en un lugar mágico – Anna se sonrojo – no pude evitar la tentación de acercarme cuando te vi y no me arrepiento porque vi algo realmente hermoso.

- No sabía que eras cursi – Hao miro a la rubia.

- No lo soy. Supongo que eso es lo que te hace el amor – el amo del fuego sonrió y Anna se sonrojo.

- ¿Qué te hace creer que lo que dices sentir por mi es amor?

- Porque esto que siento, no lo he sentido nunca en esta vida y es muy similar a lo que yo sentí por aquella que ame en mis otras vidas – Hao se situó enfrente de Anna – no soy cursi pero tú me haces serlo y a la única de este patético grupo que salvaría es a ti sin importar si estás conmigo o en mi contra. Sé que no suelo ser sincero pero mírame a los ojos y veras que no miento. Digo ¡Por ti es la única que me comporto como un idiota! Y sabes tanto como yo que eso no nos gusta a ninguno de los dos – Hao suspiro – Anna, te quiero y es enserio.

Anna se perdió en la mirada de Hao. No quería, en verdad no quería que eso ocurriera, pero había sido inevitable. Escucharle a Hao, decir toda esa sarta de cursilerías y saber que solo y exclusivamente se lo decía a ella, habían motivado a esos escasos sentimientos buenos que tenia hacia él la impulsaran a acercarse cada vez mas y mas hasta sentir como su aliento empezaba a mezclarse con el de Hao.

Su mente gritaba no pero su cuerpo y aceptémoslo, una parte de su corazón gritaban que sí.

Hao estaba ansioso porque el momento de tocar los labios de Anna con los suyos llegara. Esa chica le había hecho sentir algo que hacía mucho había olvidado que se podía sentir y haría lo que fuera porque Anna aceptara ser su esposa. Lo había enloquecido y tenía una obsesión absurda con ella, pero es que ella reunía todo lo que él buscaba en una mujer. Maldecía una y otra vez a su estúpido hermano por arrebatársela, un motivo más por el que odiaba a Yoh. Pero él no se rendiría, esa chica de carácter fuerte tenía que ser suya y eso comenzaba desde este momento, en el que Anna sintiera a través del beso que eran el uno para el otro y de ahí en adelante todo sería más fácil.

Ya estaban a unos escasos centímetros y ambos habían cerrado lentamente sus ojos, pero entonces una presencia poderosa que ellos conocían muy bien se venía acercando a gran velocidad. Hao, maldiciendo nuevamente a su hermano por ser tan inoportuno y existir, se alejo con gran esfuerzo de Anna, descubriendo que ella también tenía una expresión de frustración y decepción por lo que no había ocurrido.

- Me tengo que ir, pero algún día terminaremos lo que empezamos – Anna iba a decir algo pero Hao pareció entenderla y la interrumpió – ya sabes te dije que no venía a pelear.

Y así como Hao había llegado, se había ido.

Yoh, quien hacia unos minutos había terminado con el asunto de los soldado x y había invitado a la doncella, a Lyserg, a Marco y a Luchist para desayunar el día siguiente, había corrido lo más rápido posible al divisar a lo lejos a Anna y a Hao. Lo único que tenía en mente era salvarla y alejarla de Hao pues el no desconocía las intenciones de este para con la itako.

Cuando llego se decepciono al ver que Hao ya se había ido pero abrazo a Anna posesivamente y le beso su cabello mientras hacía incontables preguntas a la rubia que empezaron a marearla, pero al tiempo, la presencia de Yoh la tranquilizo. Casi había caído en las garras de Hao y ese hubiera sido un error fatal que no se hubiera perdonado.

- ¿Estás bien? ¿Hao no te hizo daño? ¿Cómo es que estaba aquí? ¿Por qué nadie vino a pelear con él?

- Sí, estoy bien. No Hao no me hizo nada. Según el llego por casualidad. Nadie vino porque por si no te diste cuenta Hao escondió su Foryoku – respondió Anna pausadamente a las preguntas.

Yoh alejo a Anna suavemente y recobro la compostura mientras le daba una de esas sonrisas que eran exclusivamente para ella.

- Lo siento, enloquecí un poco al ver a Hao contigo – Yoh se llevo una de sus manos a la cabeza mientras reía despreocupadamente – solo sabía que quería evitar que te hiciera algo.

- No tenías porque ponerte así. Me hubiera podido defender sola Yoh – el castaño volvió a reír.

- Lo sé – ambos miraron el paisaje que hacía unos instantes Anna admiraba – mejor nos quedamos aquí y admiramos la belleza de la naturaleza ¿No te parece? – Anna miro a su prometido – además, hace mucho no estamos solos. Ven – Yoh estiro su mano invitando a la rubia a sentarse a su lado.

- Lo hare solo porque no quiero entrar aun – Yoh nuevamente solo sonrió.

Anna, aunque no lo expreso, agradeció a Yoh por haber intervenido y haberle salvado de cometer una estupidez dándole un pequeño beso que dejo al castaño un poco desorientado y contento.

Ambos se quedaron por un largo rato observando el paisaje y aunque quisieron estar allí para siempre, debían volver a la pensión a continuar planeando el ataque a Hao. Anna por el momento solo pudo pensar que tendría que ser más fuerte para evitar caer ante esos mundanos sentimientos y recordar siempre que pudiera que había un hombre que la amaba más que a nada, así como lo hacia ella cada día de su vida.

_Es uno de esos momentos íntimos que no comente con nadie y que prefiero olvidar ¿Cómo pude ser tan idiota y tan débil? Aun no lo sé y no lo quiero averiguar. Es verdad que Hao me confundía ¡Dios como lo hacía! Pero mi amor por Yoh nunca dudo ni se dejo intimidar, por decirlo de alguna manera, por esos sentimientos un tanto extraños que surgían en mí al estar cerca de Hao. Atribuyo esos comportamientos a mis alborotadas hormonas, si, todos mis comportamientos se debieron a eso Y A NADA MÁS. Es enserio._

_Hao aun me visita de vez en cuando, a veces cuando Yoh esta o a veces a escondidas de él, pero no hacemos más que hablar, porque ahora soy mucho más fuerte y mi amor por Yoh se fortalece día con día. Obviamente Yoh sabe de las visitas, pero no sabe de este suceso._

_¡ANNITA! ¡¿Por qué NUNCA me entere de esto?_

_¡YOH! ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿No te dije y te recalque que esta historia ESPECIFICAMENTE, no la debías leer?_

_Sí, pero se supone que nosotros debemos decirnos TODO y TÚ NUNCA me contaste esto._

_¿Acaso tú me has contado ABSOLUTAMENTE TODO?_

_Ehh… ese no es el punto Annita… Tú y yo tenemos una charla pendiente… A-H-O-R-A._

_Los dejo, Yoh está molesto y cuando él está molesto es más temible que yo. Espero que esta vez pueda poner la situación a mi favor._

_Anna Asakura._

_Pdta: Yoh no firma porque… bueno, ya lo notaron, está muy molesto._

* * *

><p><strong>Notas de la Autora:<strong>

Me tarde un montón y sé que el capitulo es más corto de lo que esperaban pero es necesario que este capítulo sea así. Para los capítulos que vienen, bueno, esos capítulos sí que son más largos.

Tratare de actualizar tanto como la uni me lo permita ya que el horario que tengo es realmente asqueroso y casi ni me queda tiempo para otras cosas.

Ya saben, cualquier duda, inquietud, felicitación o crítica la pueden dejar en un review.

Recuerden, las contestaciones a los review están en mi perfil.

Sin nada más que decirles…

¡Nos leemos en el próximo capítulo!


	8. La esperada pelea

**Disclaimer: Shaman King ni sus personajes me pertenecen.**

**Advertencias: Spoiler de él manga.**

**Aclaraciones:**

"_Bla bla bla" _Notas finales de Anna

"_Bla bla bla" _Notas finales de Yoh

Ahora si… ¡A leer!

* * *

><p><strong>La Esperada Pelea<strong>

Este día en particular era desastroso. Se había despertado muy mal gracias a las nauseas que estaba sintiendo y desde las 4 de la mañana se encontraba en el baño vomitando. Aunque al principio le había dicho a Yoh que se quedara durmiendo, el había decidido ignorarla después de unos minutos y le sostenía el cabello mientras ella seguía devolviendo todo lo que había comido el día anterior.

Yoh había decidido mirar el reloj y se sorprendió al ver que ya pasaban de las 7 y recordó que pronto llegarían sus invitados, pero Annita había despertado muy mal y ciertamente más débil ya que su Foryoku se había debilitado aun más. El estado de salud de su prometida lo preocupaba y mucho.

- Annita debes descansar el día de hoy – había dicho Yoh a penas Anna ceso de vomitar – hoy los malestares arremetieron con fuerza ¿eh? – Anna lo miro mal – bueno, lo siento jijiji por favor Annita descansa, solo por hoy. Quédate aquí, duerme un poco, descansa y come algo. Seguro te mejoraras al terminar el día – Yoh había sugerido mientras la ayudaba a recostarse en el futon.

- No pienso quedarme aquí sin hacer nada – Yoh se había acostado a su lado – tenemos que ver la pelea de tus amigos, tenemos que entrenar y – miro la hora – tenemos que bajar a desayunar. Además ya es muy tarde y los demás sospecharan de algo.

Después de unas cuantas idas más al baño, ambos bajaron a desayunar totalmente listos y después de una breve discusión que tuvieron cuando llegaron Luchist, Marco, Lyserg y la doncella Jeanne porque Yoh no le había contado a Anna que los había invitado, Yoh había comentado el plan ante todos para atacar a Hao.

Luego de eso, todos se alistaron para ir a apoyar al equipo de Ren y los invitados se habían ido para prepararse cada uno para ir al combate. Anna había sido capaz de resistir a las nauseas durante todo el desayuno pero antes de irse con todo el grupo para el estadio nuevamente tuvo que ir a visitar al baño por unas cuantas veces.

Aunque muchos de ellos no comentaban nada, sabían que algo le debía estar pasando a Anna. Y es que nadie había ignorado el hecho de que ella se veía más pálida y definitivamente su Foryoku se sentía más débil.

Todos observaron la batalla atentamente y cuando Yoh vio a sus amigos con sus nuevos oversoul decidió ir a entrenar con su equipo por voluntad propia antes de que su querida Annita decidiera ponerles su entrenamiento infernal. Y obviamente para no exponer más la salud de la rubia.

Anna le dio sus felicitaciones al equipo de Ren y le pidió a Chocolove que les explicara lo de los cinco guerreros. Ella lo haría pero necesitaba salir urgentemente de ese estadio para poder descansar e ir a vomitar. El equipo de Ren se había ido a tomar un baño, Tamao y Manta se habían ido con Marco, Lyserg y Jeanne; y ella se había ido con Redseb y Seyram en el Golem para la pensión, ya que ellos habían salido primero que los demás del estadio.

- Nee-san ¿Te encuentras bien? – Pregunto Redseb mientras dirigía al Golem – lo digo porque no te ves bien nee-san.

- Estoy bien Redseb – respondió Anna mientras cerraba los ojos, se sentía mareada – solo necesito descansar un poco.

- Oka-san se siente mareada – fue lo único que dijo Seyram sorprendiendo a Anna y a su hermano.

- ¡Seyram! ¡No le digas así a nee-san!

- Tranquilo Redseb yo no tengo problema con que Seyram me llame así – Anna miro de soslayo a Redseb que se veía indeciso entre decirle algo o no – y si tu quieres también me puedes llamar así – el pequeño sonrió con alegría – además tengo que acostumbrarme a que me llamen así – susurro ella para sí misma.

- ¡Gracias nee-san! Jeje tendré que acostumbrarme pero no será muy difícil.

En poco tiempo ya se encontraban en la pensión en donde se quedaban. Redseb ayudo a su hermana a bajarse pues estaba adormilada y Anna también bajo lo más rápido posible para ir al baño a vomitar. Redseb se acerco lentamente a donde ella se encontraba después de haber acomodado a Seyram en el cuarto para que durmiera un poco.

- Oka-san ¿Por qué Yoh no vino con nosotros? – Pregunto el pequeño preocupado después de verla salir del baño.

- Se fue a entrenar.

- Pero…

- Si lo dices por mí no te preocupes, estoy bien. Como te dije solo necesito dormir un poco – Anna se dirigió a su cuarto y se giro para ver a Redseb – si quieres puedes dormir también, se ve que estás cansado.

- Yo me quedo despierto Oka-san. Soy el hombre de la casa en estos momentos – Anna sonrió – así que descansa tranquila. Yo cuidare el sueño tuyo y de Seyram.

Anna simplemente le sonrió y se recostó para poder dormir un poco. Sabía que en esos momentos a los que Sati había escogido como los cinco guerreros los estaría enviando al infierno y resultaba que los que habían sido escogidos eran nada más ni nada menos que Lyserg, Horo, Ren, Chocolove y por supuesto, Yoh. Confiaba en ellos y en los Ghandara.

Sintiéndose más tranquila pudo conciliar el sueño y pronto se quedo dormida.

* * *

><p>Un par de movimientos y una sensación de intranquilidad hicieron que abriera lentamente los ojos. Redseb que se veía asustado y la llamaba constantemente, al lado de él se encontraba ese mapache horrible que le pertenecía a Tamao, también asustado.<p>

- Oka-san ¡Despierta Oka-san!

- Anna-sama necesitamos su ayuda lo más pronto posible – repitió Ponchi mientras Anna se levantaba aun adormilada.

- Espero que sea algo importante. Si no lo llegara a ser, se arrepentirán de haberme despertado – Ponchi y Redseb se estremecieron.

- No oka-san es muy importante ¡Yo ya lo escuche! Y prepare el Golem para irnos cuanto antes – explico Redseb mientras Anna entraba en el baño para ponerse su vestido negro.

- Ponchi empieza a explicar.

- Lo que pasa Anna-sama es que íbamos en camino cuando nos atacaron y mataron a Marco, Lyserg y Jeanne y…

- Perdemos tiempo – respondió Anna impaciente mientras salía del baño – ve al grano.

- Hao apareció y Tamao está en aprietos.

Eso fue lo único que necesito Anna para correr hacia el Golem junto con Redseb y Ponchi, ya que Seyram ya se encontraba dentro del Golem. Solo esperaba que en esta batalla que iba a tener, no le afectara la debilidad que sentía ese día.

* * *

><p>Ya estaban llegando y desde el cielo se veía el gran esfuerzo que realizaba Tamao por luchar con Hao. Ese era un panorama desolador, unas cuantas personas que parecían muertas, otras, se veían heridas, unos cuantos destrozos y una pelea totalmente en desventaja.<p>

Habían aterrizado unos cuantos metros retirados del lugar de la pelea y se dirigieron con el Golem a paso rápido.

Se bajaron del Golem justo en el momento en el que Hao se encontraba aparentemente distraído, al igual que resto de personas que se encontraban allí.

- Así que por eso no te veía por aquí estúpido mapache – dijo Hao con una mirada desafiante y una sonrisa sarcástica – fuiste por ayuda… aunque has traído a la persona adecuada.

- ¿Cuándo…? ¡¿Cuándo fue a avisarles? – Anahol se encontraba desconcertado.

- Jeje Me enorgullezco de dos cosas: mi velocidad para escapar y el tamaño de mis testículos – Ponchi se encontraba orgulloso.

- Tonterías… Eres un espíritu tan insignificante y diminuto, que ni siquiera me percate cuando tu reiryoku* desapareció – Hao lo miraba como alguien insignificante.

Ponchi siguió desafiando a Hao y Anna se harto de ello. Había venido para pelear con Hao, no para escuchar como un espíritu tan repulsivo arriesgaba su alma tan estúpidamente frente a su cuñado. Sin esperar más, piso al mapache para que se callara.

- Yo seré quien te desafié – dijo Anna seriamente contestando a la pregunta de Hao sobre quien lo desafiaría.

- ¡Anna-sama! – Tamao se encontraba feliz por saber que la rubia estaba allí.

- ¡Hola Tamao, suerte que llegamos a tiempo! – Tamao se giro para ver a Redseb que le hablaba desde el Golem – ya no tienes que preocuparte.

- ¡Redseb, Seyram, también están aquí! – La sonrisa de Tamao se ensancho.

- ¡Y el Golem ha sido mejorado gracias a que Anna ha traducido los botones al japonés! – Redseb también le sonrió. Confiaba en que su ´ka-chan pudiera vencer a Hao.

- ¿Tienes algo que decir? – Anna sostenía una batalla de miradas con el Shaman del fuego pero la pregunta iba para Tamao.

- ¡Nada en lo absoluto! – Tamao agito sus manos negando.

- Hmmm… Has venido aquí a toda prisa… ese no es tu estilo ¿verdad, Anna? – la itako sintió molestia de esa gran sonrisa que tenia Hao en su rostro.

Sin pensárselo dos veces ataco pero Hao no recibió daño alguno. Algo que no impresiono mucho a los que estaban observándolos, pero lo que si los impresiono mucho fue el ataque sorpresa de Anna.

- Un ataque sorpresa – dijo Hao tranquilamente.

- Deja de llamarme solo por mi nombre – Anna movió un poco el rosario que tenia en sus manos - ¡Y no deberías de quejarte, ¿acaso no has usado la anulación de Foryoku? – Hao sonrió.

- Bueno, si… Sin embargo no lo puedo evitar – los shikigamis seguían atacando a Hao y el seguía usando la anulación de Foryoku – ya que mi oponente eres tú, quien ha sido capaz de controlar a mis Zenki y Koki hasta ahora.

- Eres una persona problemática – dijo Anna en aparente calma – yo tampoco esperaba tener que pelear contra ti tan pronto. Sin embargo parece que tendré que hacerlo con todo mi poder.

- Yo no quiero pelear contra ti – Hao sonrió encantadoramente y mantuvo la mirada de Anna – después de todo serás mi esposa.

Sin previo aviso, el espíritu de fuego ataco a Anna, pero ella, al igual que Hao, utilizo la anulación de Foryoku y evito el ataque del espíritu, sorprendiendo a los presentes.

- Así que… ¿Cuándo vas a dejar de decir tonterías? – la itako sonrió de manera sarcástica, divirtiéndose al ver la cara de asombro y seriedad que había puesto Hao.

- ¡Voy enserio acerca de eso! – Hao la miraba desafiante y con decisión.

Ambos siguieron en esa batalla de miradas en las que se habían enfrascado desde que Anna llego y los demás estaban a la expectativa del siguiente movimiento que fuera a hacer cualquiera de los dos. Pero entre los planes de Anna no se encontraba exponer a los demás a una batalla tan peligrosa y menos exponer sus capacidades ante todos.

- Todos ustedes. Váyanse – dijo la rubia – no hay tiempo que perder y no quiero que estén aquí – Hao sonrió – es mi batalla – Tamao y Redseb asintieron, mientras que Luchist y Anahol miraban al Shaman del fuego en busca de una aprobación.

- Ustedes pueden irse. Después de todo, ella tiene razón.

Tamao y Redseb recogieron los cuerpos de Lyserg y la doncella Jeanne, acomodándolos en el auto de Marco, al igual que recogieron a unos malheridos Manta y Marco a quienes acomodaron en el Golem. Tamao le había dicho a Redseb que se verían donde Fausto ya que ella iría en el auto. Luchist y Anahol, se fueron inmediatamente en el auto de Luchist con la idea de ir a conseguir un refugio (ya que el refugio de Hao había sido destruido por un misil que había activado uno de los antiguos integrantes de los soldados x).

- ¡Tamao! ¡Ven aquí! – Llamo la rubia – necesito que vayas por Yoh lo más pronto posible – dijo en cuanto Tamao se acerco – no creo aguantar mucho. Supongo que ya te habrás dado cuenta de que hoy estoy más débil – Tamao asintió – dile que lo necesito y que no le perdonare nunca si llega cuando sea demasiado tarde – Tamao miro a la itako confundida – el entenderá. Ahora ¡Vete!

Dicho esto, Tamao y Redseb se fueron dejando a Anna con Hao, completamente solos. Hao sonrió y sin temor se acerco a la rubia para acariciar su mejilla, pero ella se retiro rápidamente.

- Es increíble que tan solo anoche estábamos a punto de besarnos y ahora no quieres que te toque – Hao coloco esa odiosa sonrisa que Anna amaba/odiaba.

- Te lo dije ayer y te lo repito hoy: ¡Yo AMO a Yoh! – Zenki y Koki se posicionaron a lado y lado de Anna – así que deja de proclamar como un estúpido que yo seré tu esposa, porque no lo seré.

- No tenemos que pelear. De hecho, no quiero hacerte daño – el espíritu de fuego se posiciono detrás de Hao – podemos charlar sobre los beneficios que te traería ser mi mujer, que yo soy el indicado para ti y nos ahorramos la pelea, que es solo una formalidad – Anna agarro fuertemente su rosario mientras fruncía el ceño.

- Deja de tener tanta confianza conmigo – Anna apretó mas su rosario - ¡Y entiende que yo nunca seré tu esposa! – Zenki y Koki atacaron a Hao al mismo tiempo pero el Shaman se subió en su espíritu que inmediatamente los ataco de un golpe.

- Bueno, si quieres pelear, lo haremos – acepto el castaño bajando del espíritu del fuego – solo una condición Anna. Quiero que pelees con todo tu poder.

Anna sonrió así como Hao lo hacía. Su plan consistía en pelear usando el menor Foryoku posible hasta que llegara Yoh. El ya se encargaría del resto.

- ¿Y bien? – Dijo Hao socarronamente – te estoy esperando.

Anna movió nuevamente su rosario haciendo desaparecer momentáneamente a Zenki mientras Koki atacaba directamente a Hao, quien se había vuelto a subir en el espíritu de fuego. El castaño logro esquivar al shikigami y lo golpeo, pero en ese momento, Zenki, quien había desaparecido, le propinaba otro golpe, con la mala suerte de que Hao también logro esquivarlo.

- Nada mal para ser el primer golpe – dijo Hao mientras descendía del espíritu de fuego – pero espero que lo que viene sea aun mejor.

Hao recito uno de los conjuros de la Tcho-Senjiryaketsu haciendo que el espíritu de Fuego expulsara de sus manos unas llamaradas, que a comparación con las que solía atacar, eran muy débiles; para atacar a uno de los shikigamis. Pero Anna rápidamente uso otro conjuro de defensa, que bloqueaba el ataque.

Sin pensárselo dos veces, recito un conjuro para hacer que Zenki y Koki se multiplicaran, pero Hao destruyo las replicas al prenderles fuego.

En esos momentos deseaba poseer el reishi** de nuevo, seguro con el poder que tendría hubiera acabado con Hao en el primer golpe. De un momento a otro, Zenki y Koki comenzaron a atacar de una manera increíblemente veloz dejándola sorprendida. Ella había pensado ese ataque, mas no había recitado el conjuro necesario para lograrlo ¿Seria acaso que su reishi había vuelto?

Eso tampoco paso desapercibido para Hao, quien ciertamente había quedado sorprendido con ese ataque. Tampoco paso desapercibido el agotamiento que presentaba Anna después de aquello. Parecía ser que ese ataque había gastado muchas de sus energías.

Anna jadeaba un poco. Ese ataque la había dejado un poco agotada y es que el uso del reishi, sin práctica, agotaba bastante a aquella persona que lo usara. Recito nuevamente el conjuro de multiplicación aprovechando que Hao se encontraba un poco distraído y esta vez todas las replicas de Zenki y Koki (que habían resultado ser más que en su anterior ataque) atacaron al espíritu de fuego. Combinado a eso uso otro conjuro, haciendo que los Zenki y Koki originales lanzaran un ataque con sus manos que impacto directamente al espíritu de fuego.

Hao logro esquivar y anular los ataques, sin mucha dificultad, pero Anna sentía que esos ataques combinados la habían agotado un poco más. Sin mucho esfuerzo, Hao ataco a Zenki y Koki y los mando cerca de donde estaba Anna con cuidado de no lastimarla. Así como ella, los shikigamis se encontraban agotados.

Frustrada y aun incrédula, se dejo caer al suelo de rodillas.

- He perdido – susurro la itako.

- ¿Qué? ¿Ya has acabado Anna? – Hao se acerco a la rubia a paso lento, con el espíritu de fuego detrás de él – Esperaba un poco mas de ti – Anna no tuvo que levantar su mirada para saber que Hao se encontraba en esos instantes enfrente suyo – estoy seguro que tu poder va mas allá que esto – la sonrisa de Hao se ensancho – vamos, muéstrame más… Anna – sabía que con eso, lograría provocarla.

- Tu… - Anna se levanto aun sin alzar la mirada - ¡Ya te dije que no tienes derecho a llamarme por mi nombre! – la rubia había levantado su mano izquierda para poder propinarle un golpe (también con su rosario) pero Hao lo detuvo.

- Esto es extraño – susurro Hao – estas muy débil hoy. Sin embargo, lo que me parece más extraño es ¿Por qué eres la única a la que no puedo leerle la mente?

Ante esa pregunta, Anna quedo en shock. Ella si sabía porque Hao no le podía leer la mente a ella. Por el reishi. Ella también poseía la habilidad y si algo había aprendido, todos esos años que estudio para ser itako, era que cuando dos personas poseen la misma habilidad del reishi, difícilmente una puede leer la mente de la otra, ya que de por sí, esta habilidad bloquea a aquellos curiosos que quieren saber qué piensas. Solo un reishi lo bastante poderoso puede superar ese bloqueo y debe haber una diferencia notable de poder para lograr eso.

Tal vez, eso explicaría el porqué Hao no podía leer su mente. Podría tener un reishi poderoso, pero la diferencia de sus poderes no era tan grande. Sin contar que recientemente su habilidad parecía haber vuelto.

- ¡Suéltame! – Anna forcejeo con Hao.

- Lo siento. No lo hare – Hao hablaba con voz firme – tienes que darme esa respuesta hoy mismo ¿Quién… quien eres Anna? – Ante esa pregunta Anna dejo de forcejear con el Shaman y quedo estática – y… ¿en que estas pensando ahora mismo?

Hao no podía ver el rostro de Anna pero sabía que había dado en el clavo con esas preguntas. Ya Anna había dejado de hacer resistencia y lo que antes había sido un forcejeo, se había convertido lentamente en una caricia que empezaba a proporcionar sin siquiera ella darse cuenta. No le fue muy difícil lograr que ella bajara un poco su brazo para agarrar su mano y entrelazar sus dedos.

- ¿Cuál es la razón por la que dejaste que los demás escaparan quedándote sola aquí? – Ahora la voz de Hao era un suave murmullo - ¿Lo hiciste para que llevaran los cadáveres de los cinco guerreros donde esta Fausto y revivirlos? ¿O lo hiciste solo para ganar tiempo, por su bien? ¿O quizás es porque… tienes alguna otra razón por la cual querrías quedarte a solas conmigo? – Hao sonrió – por ejemplo, porque quieres usar tu verdadero poder que nadie ha visto antes – los ojos de Anna se abrieron ante lo dicho por Hao.

En verdad ella no esperaba llegar hasta esas instancias. Ella no quería liberar ese reishi que recién había vuelto. Ella confiaba en que Yoh vendría rápidamente, que no le sería muy difícil volver del infierno, pero estaba equivocada. Yoh no había aparecido aun y eso era señal clara de que donde ellos estuvieran, las cosas se habrían complicado más. Un pequeño dolor en su parte abdominal llamo su atención y supo entonces que si Yoh o cualquiera no iba a ayudarla cuanto antes, estaría en serios problemas y su bebe también.

Suspirando derrotada levanto su mirada y la clavo en los ojos de Hao – Esta bien.

- Me alegra saber que esos patéticos movimientos que mostraste no eran todo lo que tenías que ofrecer – Hao le sonreía descaradamente mientras detrás de ellos, ambos shikigamis y el espíritu del fuego empezaban a batallar – sería muy decepcionante saber que la mujer que tanto me gusta tiene un poder tan bajo.

- No te deberías confiar tanto Hao – Anna volvía a forcejear y esta vez se pudo soltar – ahora que estoy dispuesta a atacar con todo, no te lo pondré fácil.

Anna se alejo de Hao y empezó a hacer con sus manos unas señales mientras invocaba el hechizo del espejo, todo eso sin que Hao se diera cuenta. Eso haría que sus shikigamis imitaran las técnicas del espíritu del fuego y no gastaría tanto Foryoku mientras pensaba en una forma de atacar a Hao aprovechando su habilidad.

Solo rezaba porque Yoh pudiera volver pronto

* * *

><p>Yoh había escuchado a Tamao atentamente apenas pudo deshacerse de esos sujetos que los habían estado atacando y aun no le entraba en la cabeza como Anna había terminado en una pelea con Hao ¡Con Hao! Y peor aún, en la condición en la que se encontraba. Si bien sabia que Anna tenia con que luchar, también sabía que corría mucho peligro al igual que su bebe. Por eso la clave de "<em>no le perdonare nunca si llega cuando sea demasiado tarde<em>" eso quería decir, que si él se demoraba, posiblemente y debido a la pelea Anna podía perder el bebe.

- ¡Yoh! ¡Yo te puedo llevar con `ka-chan! – Yoh miro a Redseb y no le dio importancia el que él se refiriera a Anna como mama - ¡Se donde esta! Y en verdad necesitamos llegar rápido allí ¡No quiero imaginar lo que pasaría si dejamos pasar más tiempo!

Yoh asintió y se subió al Golem junto con Manta para partir al lugar de la pelea.

Y aunque Manta sabía que Yoh estaba preocupado por la rubia, no pasaba desapercibido el hecho de que estaba mucho mas pensativo y desesperado por llegar allí, aunque nadie lo notara. Algo pasaba y sabía que pronto lo descubriría.

* * *

><p>A estas alturas Hao ya se encontraba jadeando y con unas cuantas heridas menores que le había proporcionado Anna al usar el control mental en algunas de las cosas que la rodeaban.<p>

Lo había sorprendido y su fascinación por ella se incremento más. Ya había descubierto que Anna poseía su misma habilidad así que no le sorprendía demasiado que fuera tan fuerte.

Anna ahora le atacaba con los shikigamis de manera directa, rápido. Por eso, no vio venir uno de los múltiples ataque de los shikigamis que le dieron justo en su pecho y en su cabeza.

Lo había dejado en el suelo. Sorprendente.

Llevo una de sus manos a su cabeza y pecho y descubrió con curiosidad que estaba sangrando. La heridas, si bien no eran graves, eran lo bastante profundas para hacerle sangrar de esa manera

- Hace mucho no veía mi propia sangre – dijo sonriendo a Anna – ni mucho menos sentía heridas como las siento ahora – se levanto y se dirigió a ella, pero entonces unos pequeños onis*** lo atacaron.

El espíritu del fuego actuó rápidamente destruyéndolos, pero al hacer esto Zenki y Koki arremetieron nuevamente contra el espíritu, dándole a Hao la oportunidad de acercarse a Anna, volviendo a sujetarla.

Anna se había asustado al ver aparecer los pequeños onis. Ella no quería volver a sentir lo que sintió a los 10 años. No quería volver a invocar onis. No quería volver a tener reishi. Pero este no era momento para asustarse, necesitaba controlarse.

- Eres fuerte. Eso me gusta – Anna forcejeo – ahora lo puedo comprobar por mí mismo. Y tú serás mía aunque eso sea lo último que haga.

Ambos sintieron esas tres presencias que ya conocían. El equipo de las Hanagumi. Pero la esencia era diferente. Su alma, parecía libre de cuerpo y eso quería decir que el trío había muerto.

- Esto es muy conveniente – murmuro Hao sin verlas – estoy con muy poco reiryoku. Hanagumi, me comeré sus almas.

Ante eso, el trío quedo en shock y Anna procedió a golpear a Hao con una patada entre su entrepierna.

- ¡Deja de actuar como niño mimado!

Hao se recupero pero entonces una bola de energía se dirigió hacia el golpeándolo de lleno.

- No actúes como niño mimado – repitió Anna posicionándose frente a las Hanagumi, quienes aún permanecían en shock ante lo que veían y lo que sentían con respecto a Hao – no debieron de haber venido imprudentemente. Escucharon lo que dijo. Es mejor que vayan al otro mundo, de otra manera, sus espíritus se apegaran a este mundo.

- ¿Pero qué…? – susurro Kanna.

- No le importa lo que les suceda a ustedes – comenzó a explicar Anna – no confía en nadie. Yo voy a terminar su vida aquí y ahora.

Anna se sentía segura con respecto a su victoria. Hao estaba mal herido y sinceramente dudaba que alguien pudiera hacerle tanto daño como el que logro hacerle. Era ahora o nunca.

Pero entonces Hao la sorprendió al reír. Como si se burlara en su cara, cosa que la molesto. Pero entonces algo más sorprendente fue el hecho de que Hao voló, dejando atónitas a todas las chicas.

- Puedo confiar – aseguro desde el cielo – bueno, solo en ti, Anna.

- ¿Te mueves, a pesar de que ya perdiste mucha sangre? – Anna estaba perpleja.

- Tu hechizo de reflejo es muy fuerte – comento Hao mientras se limpiaba la cara – has podido reflejar todos los hechizos que he usado y además has podido mantener a Zenki y Koki en su forma de posesión – Hao sonrió – Como creí ¡Eres la única que puede hacerme esta cantidad de daño! – el Shaman se movió para poder hacer un hechizo – ahora ¡Quiero saber más sobre ti!

Hao ataco y Anna no tuvo más recurso que usar como escudo a uno de sus shikigamis. Todo eso, con tal de salvarse ella y proteger las almas de equipo de las Hanagumi, para que Hao no pudiera apoderarse de ellas.

- Hmmm… veo que te has vuelto a proteger – Hao sonrió sarcásticamente – Oh bien, un shikigami fue un buen recurso. Esta forma… consume reiryoku muy rápido.

- Ya veo – Anna no lo miraba – así que todo este tiempo te has estado protegiendo con eso.

- Pero no te he podido atacar – la mirada de Hao se suavizo por un momento – y creo que sabes porque Anna ¡Eso es porque no quiero lastimarte!

Hao se encontraba posicionado con el espíritu del fuego en una forma que asemejaba a un aeroplano de combate. Mostrando la técnica que ya Anna había descubierto y que usaba para defenderse.

Las Hanagumi y el mismo espíritu del fuego se asombraron ante la declaración de Hao. No era algo común escuchar a Hao decir que no quería lastimar a alguien. De verdad que esa chica debía ser muy especial y Hao debía tenerle un gran afecto para asegurar eso.

De un momento a otro, el bosque pareció consumirse en llamas, en círculo, como rodeándolos.

- Posesión de almas: "Estilo armadura" ESPIRITU DE FUEGO: "KUROBINA"

Anna y las Hanagumi se asombraron más, si es que era posible. Hao estaba dispuesto a usar todo su poder con tal de que Anna también liberara su máximo potencial. La rubia lo sabía. Hao ya había descubierto que, aun haciendo uso del reishi, no lo había hecho del todo y ella sabía que si usaba todo su potencial, había la posibilidad de que un Oh-oni apareciera y pusiera su vida en riesgo ¿Por qué Yoh tardaba tanto?

- La posesión estilo armadura, es una que cubre todo el cuerpo y que puede cambiar a defensa y ataque sin cambio original – empezó a explicar Hao – un Shaman puede crearla al liberar todo su reiryoku y Foryoku al mismo tiempo – sonrió con arrogancia – este es el ultimo nivel de posesión de almas, que es digno para uno de los cinco espíritus de los apaches – la mirada de Hao se volvió fiera – ¡Yo, me uniré a los grandes espíritus con este método!

Las Hanagumi se sentían desoladas. Descubrir que todo ese tiempo Hao las había usado y no solo a ellas, sino a todos los que se habían unido a él con la esperanza de un mundo mejor. El solo quería ser más fuerte de lo que ya era y nunca le había importado el resto.

- Todo lo que te queda es ese shikigami – empezó Hao a enumerar los problemas de Anna – el fuego te rodea, así que no puedes escapar. Sin duda alguna, me comeré sus almas. Puedes tratar de defenderlas, pero te costara un shikigami. También podrías tratar de salir volando, pero no te dejaría.

Anna se sentía exhausta y frustrada. Sabía que no tenía muchas opciones y a cada solución que encontraba, Hao se le adelantaba y ya tenía la solución para ponerla nuevamente en aprietos ¿Qué debía hacer? ¿Qué demonios tenía que hacer para poder ganarle a ese sujeto?

- Así que ¿este es tu límite? – Dijo Hao en tono burlón al verla jadear, obviamente cansada – quiero ver tu verdadera forma Anna.

-Anna no tiene otra forma – Hao y Anna se sorprendieron al escuchar la voz de Yoh, siempre tan calmada y serena – Anna es Anna ¿cierto?

Anna giro lentamente su cabeza para encontrarse con la mirada tranquilizadora de su prometido que le sonreía como si le estuviera diciendo `todo se solucionara´. Le dieron ganas de llorar pero no lo haría, por lo menos no en ese momento. Yoh había venido y la iba a ayudar.

- Perdón por llegar tarde. Pero ya estoy aquí – Yoh cambio su mirada de Anna a Hao – Bien Hao, si quieres pelear ahora puedes hacerlo conmigo – Hao sonrió.

- No es momento de que tu y yo peleemos Yoh – Hao desvaneció su posesión de almas y descendió del cielo – se que podías dar más Anna. Lastimosamente nos interrumpieron – Yoh se coloco protectoramente delante de Anna – Es bueno saber que estás a la altura de mis expectativas – un pensamiento de Yoh lo distrajo por un momento, entendiendo la razón del debilitamiento de Anna ¿Quién lo diría? – Yoh tenemos que hablar de lo que pasó en la playa. Mañana nos veremos para tomar un café. Sin peleas.

Después de decir eso Hao desapareció y Anna cayó de rodillas, siendo auxiliada inmediatamente por su prometido.

- ¿Te encuentras bien?

- ¿Cómo llegaste? ¿Cómo hiciste para venir en el momento preciso? – pregunto Anna mientras se apoyaba en el hombro de su prometido.

- Bueno, vine en el Golem. No era muy difícil ver la pelea desde el cielo, después de todo Hao se encontraba volando y luego aparecieron esas llamas – Yoh la miro preocupada – me desespere cuando vi eso. No quería ni imaginar que algo te hubiera pasado o que hubieras llegado a perder el bebe.

Anna cerró los ojos queriendo dormir pero antes de eso tenía que hablar con Yoh lo de las Hanagumi.

- Yoh – su prometido al verla cerrar los ojos había decidido cargarla hasta el Golem.

- ¿Si Annita?

- Antes de irnos debemos llevarnos los espíritus de las Hanagumi – su voz parecía un suave murmullo – Hao volverá por ellas para comer sus almas. Llevémoslas con nosotros. Cuando descanse las mandare al otro mundo.

Yoh sintió como Anna ya se había quedado dormida en sus brazos. Así que decidió llevarla al Golem para luego volver por las Hanagumi, quienes no opusieron resistencia al estar aun en shock y se fueron con el sin decir una sola palabra.

- `Ka-chan va estar bien ¿verdad Yoh? – el castaño se encontraba velando el sueño de la rubia cuando Redseb le hablo.

- Si Redseb, Annita va a estar bien – después de estar en silencio un momento Yoh decidió preguntarle a Redseb algo que lo tenía pensando – Redseb ¿Por qué llamas a Annita mamá? – el pequeño se sonrojo.

- Bueno, lo que pasa es que después de la pelea, cuando íbamos hacia la pensión a Seyram se le salió decirle mamá a Anna – Yoh miro asombrado a la pequeña – y pues ella nos autorizo decirle así si queríamos.

Nadie volvió a hablar por unos minutos en los que Manta se dispuso a analizar a Yoh. Ahora se veía sereno pero su mirada denotaba la preocupación que tenia por la rubia. A él le había sorprendido ver hasta qué punto Anna había podido llevar la pelea con Hao. De todos, era la que más daño le había causado. No le sorprendería mucho saber que ella pudiera derrotarlo sin necesidad de tener apoyo como el de Yoh o del resto de los chicos.

Al llegar a la pensión, Yoh había acomodado a Anna en su cuarto y le había pedido inmediatamente a Fausto (quien ya se encontraba allí) que la revisara a ella y al bebe. Manta lo había acompañado todo ese tiempo y se sorprendió al ver a Yoh caminar ansioso de un lado a otro a esperar el dictamen del doctor.

- Yoh ya puedes estar más tranquilo – había dicho Fausto mientras salía del cuarto de la itako – Anna se encuentra agotada pero está bien y en cuanto al bebe se encuentra estable – Yoh sonrió – pero – la sonrisa de Yoh desapareció – Anna al parecer tuvo síntomas de un posible aborto durante la pelea, por lo tanto, Anna necesita descansar y por los próximos días debería estar en reposo.

- Gracias Fausto – dijo Yoh mientras sonreía con un rastro de preocupación – haremos lo que me acabas de decir. Todo sea por la salud de ambos.

Fausto hizo una pequeña reverencia y se fue, dejando a Yoh y a un sorprendido Manta en frente de la habitación de la itako.

- ¿Em-Em-Embarazada? – Yoh se acordó en ese instante que Manta lo había estado acompañando todo el tiempo - ¡¿Anna está embarazada? ¡¿Cómo es que Anna está embarazada?

Manta siguió con sus reclamos. Yoh suspiro. Esto era algo que tendría que explicar muy lentamente, pero nada se comparaba con saber que su hijo y su prometida estaban a salvo. Ya dentro de poco todo acabaría y esperaba protegerlos como trato de hacerlo ese día. Después de todo, ya eran una familia.

- ¡Oh, cierto! Redseb – el niño salió de su escondite, pues también se encontraba preocupado por la rubia – yo también quiero que me llames de vez en cuando papa, al igual que lo puede hacer Seyram – Yoh sonrió al pequeño.

- Gracias otou-san

Si, una familia que crecía poco a poco.

_Debo aclarar que, si no me hubiera sentido tan mal ese día, yo misma hubiera acabado con Hao. Yo sola. Sin ayuda de ningunos cinco guerreros. Yo. Anna Asakura. _

_Jeje ¡Annita! ¡Qué engreída!_

_¿No te gusta? No opines. Como les iba diciendo, si hubiera estado en mejor condición, yo hubiera acabado con el señor todo-lo-quemo-todo-lo-puedo-soy-sexy-y-hermoso Hao Asakura. Pero Hanna no quiso ayudarme ese día. Mmmm tengo un buen motivo para castigar a ese jovencito._

_¡Anna! No seas malita con Hanna. _

_Mmmm ¿Escucharon algo? Porque yo no._

_Annita, no me ignores._

_Como les iba diciendo. Yo hubiera ganado, sin contar que como yo le gustaba tanto a Hao hubiera podido sacar provecho por ello. Pero no lo hice. Porque soy correcta. Bueno, a quien engaño. Hao es un zorro muy astuto así que no lo hubiera podido engañar y me hubiera tenido que ir con él. Aunque me hubiera convertido en la Shaman Queen. Tal vez si debí hacerlo. _

_Bien. Basta Annita. Eso ya fue muy lejos._

_Era una broma Yoh. Sabes que… t-te a…a…a…_

_¡Oh! ¡Esto me gusta! ¿Me qué Annita?_

_Yo te… Yo te… te a… te am…_

_¿Me qué? ¿Me amarras? ¿Me ambicionas? ¡Dilo mas fuerte Annita porque no te escucho!_

_Lo disfrutas ¿cierto?_

_Bastante._

_Bueno. Yo hubiera ganado si no hubiera estado enferma. Punto. Ahora, si se preguntan si Manta armo un escándalo al enterarse de que estaba embarazada. Si, lo hizo. Tanto así que me despertó y tuve que amenazarlo con que si abría la boca, lo mandaba al otro mundo. También desde ese día, Redseb y Seyram nos llaman papa y mama. Ya les había dicho, para mí son como otros hijos y mas, si los he visto crecer y les he brindado ese cariño del que carecí cuando era pequeña. _

_Nunca me sentí tan preocupado como ese día. No es fácil que vuelvas del infierno (después de pelear y que tu ancestro de 500 años te este dando consejos sobre cómo tratar un bebe, aunque fueran consejos realmente arcaicos) y que lo primero que te digan es que la chica que amas, quien por cierto espera a tu hijo, está peleando con tu hermano malvado quien también está enamorado de ella. Sabía que Hao trataría de no hacerle tanto daño, pero era yo quien debía velar por mi familia. _

_Cuando Fausto me dijo que Annita había tenido signos de un posible aborto tuve mucho miedo. Si no hubiera llegado justo en ese momento, quizá Annita hubiera perdido a Hana y nunca me lo hubiera perdonado. Me alegra mucho que eso no hubiera pasado y por cierto, después de esa alarma, tuvimos muchos cuidados con el embarazo de Annita hasta el final. _

_Annita._

_Que paso._

_No sé que mas decir._

_Supongo que lo único que queda por decir es lo siguiente: No combatas con el malvado al que tú le gustas, si tu hijo decidió que ese día quería verte mal._

_Jijiji ¿No es Annita la mejor?_

_Anna e Yoh Asakura._

* * *

><p>* Reiryoku: Es el poder espiritual que posee el propio espíritu, muy similar al Foryoku.<p>

**Reishi: Es el poder de leer los corazones de las personas. Este poder lo posee Hao y Anna también lo poseía cuando era pequeña. Para mi historia, Anna volverá a poseer el reishi.

***Onis: Son demonios.

**Notas de la Autora: **Primero que todo quiero disculparme por haber demorado tanto en actualizar. Lo sé, no tengo perdón u_u pero bueno, la universidad me tiene absorbida, tengo problemas con mi compu que estoy aun tratando de solucionar y últimamente me están aquejando unos problemas de salud de los cuales espero no sean muy graves.

Volviendo al capítulo ¿Qué tal? ¿Les gusto? ¿Si me quedo bien descrita la pelea? No se imaginan lo que me costó pensarla porque jeje pues no soy muy buena describiendo ese tipo de escenas, así que perdonaran cualquier burrada.

Cualquier comentario, critica (ojo, constructiva), tomatazo (sin burlas ofensivas) y demás, ya saben, lo pueden dejar en un muy bonito review n_n

¡Nos leemos pronto queridos lectores!


	9. Conversaciones

**Disclaimer: Shaman King ni sus personajes me pertenecen.**

**Advertencias: Spoiler de él manga. Leve HaoXAnna. YohXAnna**

Ahora si… ¡A leer!

* * *

><p><strong>Conversaciones<strong>

Anna se encontraba en su cuarto descansando. Después de aquella batalla con Hao, Yoh no la dejaba hacer nada. Lo único arriesgado que había hecho, según su prometido, había sido revivir a las Hanagumi con ayuda de Fausto. Eso, después de averiguar todo lo que había pasado en el ataque de la playa. Las chicas no eran malas y merecían una oportunidad para vivir y ser felices.

Pero, como decía, eso había sido lo único arriesgado que había hecho. Todos los días lo que hacía era descansar, planear el entrenamiento de Yoh, ver televisión con Seyram y compartir sus galletas de arroz con ella, dormir y comer ¡Como amaba comer! Y Manta la ayudaba mucho estando en la casa, ya que su prometido le había pedido como favor cuidar de ella mientras él no se encontraba.

Yoh y Hao no habían podido hablar sobre el asunto de la playa en su reunión. Pero eso había causado más de una reacción negativa, entre los que se encontraban los del equipo de Ren, quienes se habían disgustado bastante con Yoh y los días previos a la pelea decidieron quedarse en otro lugar.

Manta tampoco se sentía bien. Ni Anna ni Yoh querían comentarle sobre lo sucedido en la playa y él pensaba, que si tal vez le comentaran, podía ser de utilidad. Eso lo tenía bastante deprimido pues en el fondo, sabía que no le decían nada para no ponerlo en peligro.

Y así, entre preocupaciones había llegado el día esperado de la pelea entre el equipo de Ren y el equipo de las Aguas Termales de Funbari. Pero para ser una pelea realmente esperada por todos ni la familia Asakura, ni la familia Tao, ni siquiera Hao habían asistido al encuentro y Manta se sintió molesto por ello ¡¿Cómo es que no eran capaces de ir a apoyar a sus hijos? ¿Cómo es que Anna no iba a ir a ese encuentro si ella acompañaba a Yoh desde que llegaron a esa isla? ¿Cómo es que Hao, siendo el que más se interesaba en Yoh para que se hiciera fuerte, no había ido? ¿Acaso estaban ambos confiados de que el poder de Yoh era tal, que iba a ganar?

Pero lo que Manta no sabía era que los motivos de ambos para faltar eran muy diferentes. Hao sabía que los Gandara iban a renunciar a su lugar en el torneo para que los dos equipos que ahora se encontraban peleando fueran los finalistas y todo por el asunto de los cinco guerreros, aunque la batalla iba a ser muy entretenida. Anna también sabía ello pero el motivo de su falta era la reunión que sostenía la familia Asakura con la familia Tao para hablar sobre los acontecimientos de la playa. Jun y ella eran las encargadas de escuchar todo atentamente para poder comunicar cualquier decisión tomada a los respectivos equipos.

La familia Asakura ya se había acomodado en la sala de la pensión en la que se quedaba la familia Tao. Aun así, Anna había decidido tomar un poco de aire antes de entrar a la reunión. A ella le gustaría estar apoyando a Yoh a pesar de estar segura que su prometido iba a ganar pero ahora, necesitaban más de ella en esa reunión. Keiko tampoco quiso que Anna fuera a la pelea. Estaba preocupada, al igual que toda la familia, después de enterarse que estuvo en peligro de aborto después de su pelea con Hao. Y Keiko creía conveniente que Anna no hiciera, viera o sintiera algo que pudiera ponerla vulnerable y sensible. Después de todo, Keiko también quería mucho a su nuera.

Anna se recostó en el tronco de ese árbol a las afueras de la pensión, segura de que la reunión ya había empezado pero a sabiendas de que en ese momento su presencia no era requerida. Pronto sintió la presencia de Jun Tao, quien también estaba pensando en Ren.

- ¿Estas preocupada por Yoh? – pregunto Jun con suave voz.

- Tao Jun… - repitió Anna su nombre – no es eso, es solo que…

- Si. Yo también – interrumpió la mayor de los Tao entendiendo inmediatamente lo que Anna pensaba. Los acontecimientos que se acercaban – esos niños se han vuelto muy fuertes – empezó a decir Jun – ahora que saben de su poder natural no hay nada de qué preocuparse – Jun empezó a caminar en dirección de la pensión – entremos.

Anna suspiro y decidió seguirla pero entonces…

- Por cierto, se me olvidaba – ambas pararon y Jun le sonrió gentilmente – felicidades por el bebe.

Jun siguió su camino, sin notar la pequeña sonrisa sincera que se había formado en los labios de Anna.

* * *

><p>Hao escuchaba atentamente lo que pasaba en la batalla mientras también reflexionaba un poco. Estaba a muy poco de cumplir su sueño. Ahora más que nunca sentía que ya era el Shaman King. Ahora era cuando su verdadero sueño se cumpliría. No le importaba lo que los demás creyeran que podían hacer para derrotarlo, nadie lo iba a lograr y la única persona que lo podría hacer, porque ya lo había comprobado por el mismo era Anna. Pero sabía que ella ahora no podría pelear y mucho menos lo permitiría la familia Asakura y su hermano.<p>

Después de haber leído la mente de Yoh varias veces se había dado cuenta de la verdad. Anna estaba embarazada y a su hermano eso era lo que lo tenía feliz y con ganas de hacer lo que fuera necesario para proteger el mundo y a su preciada familia.

¿Qué si eso cambiaba las cosas con respecto a lo que sentía por Anna? En lo más mínimo, es más, le parecía admirable que aun en esa condición, la rubia hubiera podido aceptar pelear con él y hubiera logrado hacerle tanto daño. Cuando Anna fuera suya, porque él iba en serio con ese asunto, trataría a ese bebe como su propio hijo. Y como le había dicho a Anna aquella noche, si Yoh era su otra mitad, podría considerar que entonces ese bebe también era su hijo.

- Hao-sama – lo llamo suavemente Luchist al ver que ya empezaba a anochecer y Hao llevaba tiempo contemplando el cielo – ya esta anocheciendo ¿No deberíamos buscar un lugar donde alojarnos? – Hao sonrió.

- Yo tengo el lugar perfecto para ustedes y para mi – Anahol y Luchist se miraron entre sí.

- Hao-sama ¿a qué se refiere? – pregunto Anahol confundido.

- Bueno, yo tengo una charla pendiente y ustedes tienen que vigilar a Marco – Hao se levanto del suelo en el que se encontraba sentado – Luchist ¿podrías darme mis utensilios para el baño? – pregunto sonriendo.

- Si Hao-sama.

Después de que Luchist le diera sus cosas, Hao partió hacia la pensión donde Yoh se quedaba, dejando a Luchist y Anahol.

- Supongo que pelearemos como hermanos por primera y última vez.

* * *

><p>Anna miraba el comedor con estupefacción. Cada día, la hora de la cena se había convertido en la hora más extraña para ella. Y todo porque siempre aparecían invitados sorpresa indeseados.<p>

En esta ocasión eran todos aquellos que habían conocido. La familia Tao, la familia Asakura, Hao, Luchist, Anahol, Marco y ellos mismos ocupaban todo el salón. Y eso en verdad la había enfurecido.

- Yoh ¡EXIJO UNA EXPLICACION EN ESTE INSTANTE! – todos en la mesa quedaron en silencio al escuchar el grito de la itako. Muchos de ellos, observando fascinados la situación.

- Pues… Annita… no te alteres… jijiji… recuerda que no andas bien de salud… y Jejeje ¡Annita no te enojes! – Yoh respondió de manera nerviosa, mientras sollozaba un poco al ver el humor de su prometida.

- Anna no te alteres – explico Hao calmadamente mientras seguía comiendo – yo vine porque necesitaba concluir una charla pendiente – Hao le sonrió a Anna – tu lo debes saber.

- Hmmm – fue lo único que murmuro Anna.

Todos continuaron la cena en silencio.

- Pobre mi nieto. Le tocara un destino como el mío – lastimosamente para Yohmei todos habían escuchado su comentario. Recibiendo un bastonazo directo en la cara por parte de Kino, una mirada de mal disimulado resentimiento de Anna, una señal de vergüenza de Keiko, una sonrisa de burla de Hao y el resto, y de Yoh, una mirada de apoyo y agradecimiento.

- Eres un insolente Yohmei ¡Decir eso de Anna, la mejor de mis aprendices y futura esposa de los Asakura!

- Lo siento Kino. Lo siento Anna – dijo el anciano apenado.

- No cenaras postre y tendrás que masajearme los pies todos los días por 4 semanas.

La cena transcurrió en total normalidad, pero para nadie paso desapercibido las miradas que Hao le dirigía a Anna. Y mucho menos las batallas de miradas que ocasionalmente sostenían. Lo que nadie sabía era que se comunicaban mentalmente.

"Pude ver el poder de Anna en todo su esplendor. Fabuloso" – Hao empezó.

"Cállate. Y ya te dije que dejes de llamarme así" – Hao sonrió.

"No deberías estar de mal humor A-n-n-i-t-a. Recuerda que puede hacerle daño al bebe" – Anna se atoro al escuchar a Hao decir eso y entonces toda la atención se centro en ella.

Anna se levanto para ir por un vaso de agua pero entonces en la cocina Hao la siguió.

- Así que era por eso que te sentía tan débil en nuestra batalla – Hao se empezó a acercar a ella – vaya que si me he llevado una gran sorpresa.

- Aléjate y deja de decir disparates.

- ¿Por qué Anna? ¿Acaso… - Hao se acerco mas –…te pone nerviosa mi cercanía?

Hao acorralo a Anna y se acerco peligrosamente a sus labios. Seguro de que esta vez sí podría besarla. Anna estaba tan hipnotizada con la imponencia que emanaba Hao que no había podido mover nada. Tal vez ella en el fondo deseaba que ese beso ocurriera.

- ¿Anna? ¿Ya estás bien? – la voz de Yoh se estaba acercando y eso los obligo a separase rápidamente.

Anna sintiéndose salvada por la campana una vez mas y Hao maldiciendo nuevamente a su hermano por interrumpir. Yoh entro y sintió el ambiente un poco tenso, dándose una idea de lo que pudo pasar o casi pasa, dejo que Hao saliera sin decir una sola palabra.

- Anna.

- Estoy bien. Ya sabes Hao solo quiere fastidiar – Yoh se acerco a ella para abrazarla y darle un beso en su mejilla.

- Los Tao y mi familia ya se fueron. Te mandan saludes y consideraban que era mejor no molestarte, aunque la abuela quería venir a verte mama no dejo. Ya sabes anda muy sobreprotectora contigo últimamente – Yoh entrelazo sus dedos con los de Anna – Luchist, Marco y Anahol ya se fueron y los chicos están… Ahh bueno deben estar en algún lado.

- Deberías ir a ver si Manta ya despertó. Tienen mucho que hablar – Yoh asintió pero se sorprendió al ver a Anna retener su mano – esta es la última noche que nos veremos Yoh – el castaño miro a Anna y quien había agachado su cabeza y su cabello ocultaba su rostro – tanto como que logres convertirte en el Shaman King o te enfrentes de tal manera a Hao, lo más probable es que mueras – Anna apretó el agarre de su mano – solo quiero que recuerdes tus promesas para conmigo y que recuerdes siempre que te amo – lo ultimo lo dijo con voz más suave. No era fácil decir esas palabras y sentía como su garganta se cerraba, en un esfuerzo por no llorar.

- Lo sé – dijo Yoh mirando con todo el amor posible a Anna mientras la abrazaba y ella se refugiaba en sus brazos.

- Nunca fui muy sentimental, nunca fui muy cursi. Tal vez no fui la mejor persona, no fui la mejor prometida. Te hice pasar por un infierno muchas veces, pero era por tu bien. Todo ha sido por tu bien – Anna sentía que su voz empezaba a entrecortarse – aun y si este es probablemente el último momento que tenga a solas contigo quiero que sepas que agradezco todo lo que hiciste por mí. Lo del Oh-oni, abrir mi corazón, lograr que me sintiera querida, tu apoyo con el…bebe – susurro sintiendo las lagrimas en sus ojos – me he estado preparando para el momento en que tenga que decirte adiós, pero nunca imagine que fuera tan… difícil.

- Anna…

- Haz lo que tengas que hacer. Recuerda todo lo que has aprendido y supera mi entrenamiento final de mañana – la voz de Anna pareció recuperar fuerza e Yoh no le dio mucha importancia a lo último, aunque si pareció confundido – mañana después de eso iras al continente de Mu y ya lo único que puedo hacer es confiar en ti. Siempre lo he hecho así que no me falles – Yoh solo la abrazo más fuerte – y con respecto a lo de Hao…

- No tienes que decir nada – interrumpió Yoh – se que él te quiere y hasta cierto punto tu también sientes algo por él. Pero así como tienes confianza absoluta en mí, yo la tengo en ti ¿Y sabes por qué? Porque sé que tú me amas más de lo que lo quieres a él – Anna sintió como nuevamente luchaba porque las lagrimas no surgieran – se que te identificas con él, ambos han tenido una vida difícil. No tienes nada que agradecerme, yo tengo que agradecerte a ti por hacer que mi soledad desapareciera, por dejarme amarte, por ser la madre de mi hijo – Yoh se separo un poco para mirar el rostro de Anna quien ya a este punto aun trataba de retener las lagrimas aunque unas cuantas ya se encontraban rodando con suavidad por sus mejillas – Te amo y lo hare eternamente, aun si muero. Esperare por ti donde este para continuar nuestra historia. Aun si muero, recuerda que siempre te estaré protegiendo a ti y a él, nunca te abandonare – Yoh también sentía como su voz empezaba a entrecortarse – eres lo mejor de mi vida y si existen otras quiero pasarlas también a tu lado.

Anna se refugió nuevamente en sus brazos y dejo que sus lágrimas fluyeran libremente. Su llanto era silencioso y el abrazo era reconfortante. Anna ceso un poco su llanto, miro a Yoh y se dieron un beso. Fue corto pero fue lleno de sentimiento, transmitió todo el amor que se tenían.

- Te Amo.

- Te amo – repitió Anna.

* * *

><p>Ya todos se acomodaban para ir a dormir. Después de escuchar a Anna y Hao hablar sobre el ataque del día siguiente todos habían acordado pelear juntos contra las tropas militares que comandaba el padre de Manta y que tratarían de revelar los secretos de la pelea de shamanes. Manta aun se recuperaba del Shock de saber que él era el culpable de la situación que se presentaba y así lo habían expresado muchos, aunque trataran de esconderlo él sabia que en parte le reclamaban por involucrarse en algo que desde un principio no le incumbía.<p>

Esa noche Hao e Yoh compartieron cuarto. Con tanta gente en casa, Yoh no se podía dar el lujo de dormir con su prometida y ella misma había insistido en que sería bueno que compartiera esa experiencia de hermanos con Hao.

¿Qué si estaba nervioso? Bueno ¡Como no estarlo! Por primera vez compartiendo habitación con su enemigo y que de paso era su hermano. Tantas dudas que tenia, tantas preguntas que quería hacerle y el allí, solo a unos pasos de distancia suyo.

- Veo que no puedes dormir – la voz de Hao puso más nervioso a su hermano – yo tampoco, porque tus pensamientos no me dejan.

Bien. Se le había olvidado el pequeño detalle del reishi. Y hablando de reishi ¿Cómo es que el o Anna lo podían tener y los demás no? En realidad el nunca se había interesado mucho en saber de ello. Lo poco que sabía era lo que había vivido con Anna hace unos años, pero después de eso el tema había quedado cerrado y no se volvió a tocar.

- Perdón – dijo Yoh mientras giraba lentamente en el futon para ver a Hao.

- Si tanto quieres saberlo, te lo diré. El secreto detrás del reishi – Hao se levanto del futon e Yoh se sentó para poder prestarle atención – el poder de leer las mentes. La causa más importante es "La Soledad".

- ¿Soledad? – pregunto Yoh mientras empezaba a entender un poco.

- Sabes, el poder de ver los espíritus es el poder de ver las almas de la gente – Hao decidió mirar la noche a través de la ventana – el poder de mirar hacia el interior en vez del exterior. De esa forma, los espíritus y la gente son lo mismo. Pero algunas veces, alguien con este poder no puede evitar el mirar en el interior más y más ¿En qué piensan? ¿No me odian o sí? Si dejas que esos pensamientos se vuelvan más fuertes, al final serás oprimido por ellos y te llevaran a un nuevo nivel – en ese momento, ambos gemelos pensaron en Anna – Por ejemplo, lo que le paso a Anna. Sus padres terminaron abandonándola por miedo de sus increíbles poderes shamanicos, pero todo lo que podía hacer en ese entonces era interpretar las expresiones en sus rostros. Esa fue su niñez – Yoh apretó con fuerza la sabana que lo cubría al recordar el triste pasado de su prometida – así que entre más crece tu poder de ver el interior peor te sientes conforme a esos pensamientos que llegan a tu cabeza – Hao recordó su pasado, su primera vida nuevamente y sintió como si apenas hubiera sido ayer – cuando ese flujo de pensamientos se vuelve muy fuerte, se crea un oni.

Hao se recostó un poco en la puerta para recibir un poco del fresco aire que entraba. Se encontraban a finales de verano pero aun el ambiente se sentía fresco. No tuvo que leer los pensamientos de su hermano para saber que recordaba el suceso del oni con Anna.

- Un gran trabajo en verdad. Pudiste salvar a una pobre niña del poderoso flujo de pensamientos dañinos que tenía que sufrir – elogio sinceramente. Para Yoh solo contar con 10 años y muy poca fuerza, había hecho un trabajo impecable.

-No. Te equivocas – replico Yoh – lo logre solo porque Matamune estaba conmigo – recordó Yoh con tristeza.

- Matamune ¿Eh? Ahora que lo dices, hace 1000 años tenía a un amigo como el – Yoh poso su vista nuevamente en Hao, curioso por lo que le contaba – su nombre era Ohachiyo* pero un día mi comportamiento le desagrado y nunca lo volví a ver.

- ¿Ohachiyo?

- Era un espíritu natural que se veía como un demonio – explico Hao sin entrar en detalles – Opacho me hizo recordarlo o algo así, así que le di ese nombre**.

"Así que el nombre de Opacho es algo Heian***" Pensó Yoh.

"¿Algo Heian?" Pensó Hao después de leer el pensamiento de su hermano. Cosa que le causo gracia – Pero regresemos al tema – dijo cortante para no seguir ahondando en su pasado – En pocas palabras todos los shamanes poseen este poder hasta cierto grado, pero como te dije, la soledad es la causa más importante – después de un breve silencio, Hao volvió a hablar – creo que debemos dormir ya Yoh, nos espera un largo día.

- Espera – Hao miro a su pequeño hermano – aun tengo una dudas, aunque si me leíste la mente sabrás que no son sobre la pelea.

- Es sobre Anna – Hao se cruzo de brazos – bueno, pregunta.

- Quiero saber… - Hao aunque sabia la pregunta, miro expectante a Yoh quien dudaba entre hacerla o no – quiero saber ¿Por qué entre tantas chicas, decidiste fijarte en Anna? ¿Por qué ella?

- Bueno, yo podría hacerte la misma pregunta a ti – Yoh miro a su hermano confundido - ¿Por qué, a pesar de que eres consciente de que puedes terminar su compromiso, no lo haces? Hay más candidatas para ser tu esposa que se pueden ajustar más a tu forma de ser y de vivir.

- Es porque amo a Anna. No suelo decirlo a menudo pero así es – Yoh sonrió – sé que muchos piensan que por mi carácter y el de ella no podremos ser compatibles o no podremos vivir felices. Sencillamente ella es mi complemento. Ella tiene todo aquello que no poseo y viceversa – Hao miraba a Yoh ponía atención a cada palabra que él decía – se que la mayoría de personas que nos conocen por primera vez a mí, a Anna y a Tamao, piensan que de entre ellas dos, la más indicada para mi es Tamao – Hao sonrió pues él iba a mencionar eso – incluso mis amigos aun piensan eso porque Tamao es una chica muy dulce, inocente, amorosa y cariñosa. También se que ella siente cosas por mi aunque trate de disimularlo.

- Pero…

- Pero yo a Tamao solo la veo como aquella hermana menor que aun piensa que la vida es color de rosa y tengo que defenderla para que no se estrelle contra la realidad – Yoh se levanto del futon y se dirigió a donde estaba Hao – por el mismo amor de Tamao, se que ella sería muy permisiva conmigo. Si le digo que no quiero entrenar no me obligara, si le digo que quiero comer a toda hora me hará de comer. Simplemente ella haría todo con tal de que yo este feliz – dijo Yoh mientras imitaba la pose de Hao, recargado en la puerta, mirando la luna – Anna tiene esa perseverancia y esa determinación que a mí me faltan. Tiene el carácter y cuando la conoces realmente sabes que es una chica realmente dulce y bondadosa, aunque trate de esconderlo con su máscara de frialdad. Incluso podría llegar a ser más dulce que Tamao o eso creo yo, solo que no confía mucho en las personas porque no quiere que la dañen.

- La quieres bastante – aseguro Hao con una sonrisa.

- La amo – Yoh se encogió de hombros y miro a su hermano – ahora responde tu.

- Bueno. Yo entiendo todo lo que me acabas de decir. Anna es única y le quiero, pero va mas allá de lo que dices – Yoh miro a su hermano quien parecía sonreír por algo que realmente lo ponía feliz – Anna se parece bastante a mi madre. No a la de ahora, a la de hace 1000 años, la primera y más importante – aclaro el Shaman del fuego – también porque desde el primer momento que vi a Anna lo supe. Es la reencarnación de la única mujer a quien he amado en todas mis vidas – Yoh abrió los ojos ante la sorpresa.

- ¿Enserio?

- Si – Hao sonreía nuevamente – en mi primera vida Anna fue mi amante.

- No me imaginaba eso – aclaro Yoh un poco decepcionado.

- En aquella primera vida, yo conocí a Anna unos meses después de mi casamiento. Tenía poderes de muy bajo nivel pero me entendía como nadie lo hizo. Nuestros encuentros eran muy frecuentes, incluso le propuse fugarnos – Yoh miro sorprendido a su hermano.

- ¿Fugarse?

- Si. No me importaba mucho la que era mi esposa. Era una arpía y en realidad nos detestábamos, pero, como líder de la familia Asakura debía casarme con alguien con grandes poderes y dejar descendencia. A la mujer que amaba era Anna y de hecho ella acepto fugarse conmigo – Yoh asintió comprensivamente. Si el pasara por una situación similar, tal vez haría lo mismo – pero entonces mi sueño de ser el Shaman King y crear un mundo sin humanos, un mundo perfecto, fue más fuerte que mi amor por ella. Anna no se fugo conmigo y dejamos de vernos. Lo último que supe de ella en aquel entonces fue que se había casado y era madre de 2 niños.

- No sabía que la historia era triste – comento Yoh sintiendo una punzada de dolor.

- Como sabrás, reencarne luego de 500 años en la tribu Apache por voluntad propia. Quería conocer todo las reglas apaches del torneo para en una próxima vida, lograr convertirme en Shaman King – empezó a relatar Hao – no sé si lo sabrás pero, cuando has encontrado tu alma gemela, el amor eterno, cuando uno de los dos reencarna el otro se ve obligado a hacerlo también, para experimentar nuevamente ese amor terrenal y evitar ser separados.

- O sea que así como tu reencarnaste, lo hizo Anna – dijo Yoh entendiendo lo que su gemelo le decía.

- Exacto. Pero en esa vida fuimos mas dichosos porque en la tribu apache logre casarme con ella y tener la familia que había soñado con ella.

- Déjame adivinar – interrumpió Yoh – dejaste que nuevamente, tu sed de poder te cegara y ella te dejo.

- Tienes razón. Ella quería dejarme al intuir mis planes pero la ley apache no permite separaciones. Si te casa con alguien es para toda la vida – explico Hao.

- Pero…

- La última vez que la vi que fue precisamente unos días antes de morir, Anna y yo discutimos – Yoh vio como la nostalgia se apoderaba de su hermano – en aquel entonces y antes de irme Anna me dijo: "Espero que en una próxima vida, si tu no vas a cambiar, al menos la persona de la cual me he enamorado este. No me importa si llegase tu alma a ser dividida para lograrlo. Te amo, pero no quiero que el Hao que quiere poder este conmigo, sino el dulce y tierno chico que logro ganar mi amor"

- ¿En serio dijo eso? – pregunto Yoh atónito.

- Espera. Aun hay más. Yo le replique que no pidiera algo como aquello, pues por las cosas que uno desea, se debe pagar un precio – Yoh intuyo un poco lo que Hao iba a decir – así que ella me dijo: "Pues que así sea. Pagare cualquier precio con tal de estar al lado de ese Hao y no el que está ahora enfrente de mí. Aun si para ello tengo que sufrir no importara" – ambos gemelos quedaron en silencio un momento analizando lo que Hao recién había dicho – ahora que lo pienso, creo que por culpa de Anna se dividió mi alma inesperadamente y por eso naciste tu.

- Y el precio que ella pago por eso fue ¿el ser abandonada por sus padres en esta vida? – analizo Yoh aun incrédulo.

- ¿Ustedes no deberían estar durmiendo? – La voz de Anna los sobresalto y asusto. No se esperaban que Anna estuviera allí.

-¿Qué haces despierta Anna? – pregunto Hao.

- Me desperté porque tenía ganas de comer bolas de arroz cubiertas de chocolate – ambos hermanos pusieron una cara de desagrado – los escuche cuando iba camino a la cocina pero tenía muchas ganas de comer esas bolas de arroz. Así que vengo de la cocina y me los encuentro aun parloteando – explico la rubia mientras daba un leve bostezo.

- ¿Escuchaste algo de nuestra conversación Annita? – pregunto Yoh curioso.

- Solo lo suficiente para saber que fui la amante de Hao, luego su esposa y que fui la culpable de que ustedes se separaran y de mi propia desgracia – dijo la rubia mientras se acercaba a ellos

- Lo resumiste muy bien – Hao sonrió y Anna lo miro gélidamente.

- Ya basta de charla. Deben descansar yo iré a – Anna bostezo nuevamente – dormir también.

Y así como la rubia había llegado, se había ido. Hao e Yoh no esperaron más y se acomodaron nuevamente en sus futones dispuestos a dormir. Pero luego de unos momentos de silencio, Hao volvió a hablar al escuchar los pensamientos de Yoh.

- La munición de fuego puede ser lanzada de las dos bocas de la espalda de la Kurobina – Yoh había cerrado los ojos pero escuchaba a su hermano hablar – ese es el "Onibi" – explico – incluso el mumumyouyakumu**** no puede protegerte de un ataque de un oponente más fuerte que tu – hubo unos momentos más de silencio en los que Hao reflexiono, pues este era, posiblemente, el ultimo día antes de ser e Shaman King – esta guerra terminara mañana y partiremos al continente de Mu.

Eso fue lo último que se dijo en la habitación antes de que el Shaman del fuego pudiera dormir, dejando a Yoh reflexionando y pensando, algo que le llevaría toda la noche y que no lo dejaría dormir muy bien.

* * *

><p>A la mañana siguiente Yoh despertó con la sorpresa de que se encontraba solo en su cuarto. No había rastro alguno de Hao, ni siquiera el futon en el que había dormido. Todo parecía indicar que Hao se había levantado muy temprano y se había marchado. Bueno, de todas maneras aun quedaba tiempo antes de la hora acordada para verse en la costa y atacar las flotas y embarcaciones.<p>

Yoh se levanto suavemente y escucho como en el primer piso ya se encontraban desayunando todos. Se pregunto si acaso Anna ya se habría levantado, aunque lo dudo un poco, pues con este asunto del embarazo su prometida le había encontrado gusto a dormir por horas y horas.

Se deslizo silenciosamente por los pasillos para llegar al cuarto de Anna. No quería que nadie lo viera, ni que se enteraran de que ya había despertado. En estos momentos solo quería ver dormir a su hermosa prometida.

Deslizo la puerta del cuarto de ella, con cuidado de no hacer ruido y entro sigilosamente. Se veía hermosa, de hecho, parecía un ángel. Se acerco con cuidado y toco sus cabellos y su rostro con cuidado de no despertarla. Esta imagen la recordaría por siempre. Simplemente perfecta.

- ¿Sabes? – Empezó a susurrar – el poder volvió a cegar su amor por ti – Anna se removió un poco pero no se despertó – pero agradezco que nos hayas separado, así puedo tratar de hacerte feliz como no lo he hecho antes.

Ese momento, cuando Yoh se levanto para salir, en su sombra se podía ver una forma inusual pues parecía la de un hombre de largos cabellos y nunca supo, que la chica que se encontraba dormida sonreía entre sueños, feliz de ser correspondida.

* * *

><p>*Ohachiyo: En la edición de Mappa Douji (para los que no sepan, es el oneshot donde se explica la infancia de Hao), se habla de Ohachiyo, el demonio que acompaño a Hao. Como no quiero dar mucho spoiler de este oneshot, se los recomiendo, pues explica el porqué del comportamiento de Hao.<p>

**Opacho me hizo recordarlo o algo así, así que le di ese nombre: Los kanjis de ambos nombres son parecidos, pero en lo personal creo que Hao le dio este nombre a Opacho por que le recordaba a su primer amigo Ohachiyo en todo sentido.

***Así que el nombre de Opacho es algo Heian: El periodo Heian fue el último periodo de la historia clásica japonesa ubicada entre los años 794 y 1185. Durante este periodo el confusionismo alcanzo su punto máximo y se destaca la literatura, el arte y la poesía. Heian significa paz y tranquilidad.

****El mumumyouyakumu: Este es el ataque que Yoh creó luego de ver la pelea del equipo de Ren contra el equipo Myooh, perteneciente al grupo de los seguidores de Sati y que uso por primera vez cuando fue al infierno.

Esta vez Yoh y Anna no nos acompañan en las notas finales pero les prometo que en los próximos capítulos si lo harán. Estoy corta de tiempo así que en verdad les pido disculpas por no responder a los reviews de los últimos dos capítulos, se los quedo debiendo para la próxima.

Por cierto mi compu esta fallando terrible así que espero arreglarlo lo mas pronto posible para actualizar pronto.

Sin mas espero que les haya gustado el capitulo y cualquier cosa, ya saben, pueden dejar su comentario.

¡Nos leemos en la próxima!


	10. La playa y el continente de Mu

**Disclaimer: Shaman King ni sus personajes me pertenecen.**

**Advertencias: Spoiler de él manga, leve HaoxAnna**

**Aclaraciones:**

"_Bla bla bla" _Notas finales de Anna

"_Bla bla bla" _Notas finales de Yoh

Ahora si… ¡A leer!

* * *

><p><strong>La Playa y el Continente de Mu<strong>

Anna miro por la ventana de la pensión en la que se encontraban con cierto aire melancólico. Hacia una hora todos los chicos habían partido a la playa para el combate final antes de partir al continente de Mu. La verdad es que Anna se sentía triste. Ese día, Yoh partiría para, quizás alejarse para siempre, aunque claro, sabe que él nunca la va a dejar sola en espíritu, pero si en cuerpo.

Todas las chicas habían decidido hacer cosas diferentes. En el caso de la itako, ella había preferido quedarse un rato en casa, pensando y analizando la situación que se le presentaba. La prueba final ya estaba en la mesa y la suerte echada. Este era el momento en que tenían que dar todo de sí. Todo o nada. Así de sencillo. Ella sabía desde el principio que este momento llegaría en algún momento y, a diferencia de la noche que acababa de pasar, ya se encontraba más serena y más tranquila al pensar en el momento en que vería a Yoh por última vez.

También al pensar en la noche pasada, recordó la conversación que habían tenido Yoh y Hao sobre ella. Daba la casualidad que ella había empezado a recordar desde hacía poco sus vidas pasadas ¿Hacia un año o más? El asunto era que eran breves momentos en los que tenía esas visiones, como le ocurría a Yoh de vez en cuando (aunque su prometido, no supiera que ella sabía aquello) y podía corroborar todo lo que Hao le había comentado a su prometido.

Pero prefería evitar recordar aquellas cosas, porque ahora lo importante era que en esta vida era Anna y amaba a Yoh, no la sombra de lo que alguna vez fue Hao, sino a Yoh, su esencia, su personalidad, su ser. Yoh se parecía a Hao pero también era diferente en muchas cosas, así que no podía comparar al Hao de antes con el Yoh de ahora, de ninguna manera, Yoh era mil veces mejor y lo amaba mil veces más.

Decidió que ya era momento de ir a ver cómo iban sus amigos, su prometido y Hao. Anna confiaba en que no sería problema para ellos ganarle a los barcos y a los humanos que los comandaba, pero sería un poco difícil para Manta encontrarse con su padre después de tan difícil situación. Se acomodo su vestido y salió de la pensión, encontrándose con Anahol, quien estaba en un auto a punto de salir para la playa antes de que Anna lo viera.

- Bien, así no tendré que caminar a la playa – Anahol se sobresalto al escuchar la voz de la itako, pues él creía que ella estaría en la pensión descansando.

- Jeje A-Anna – rio el egipcio un tanto nervioso.

- Anna-san para ti – reclamo la chica mientras entraba en el auto.

- Anna-san ¿Qué hace aquí?

- No necesito darte explicaciones – contesto Anna desde el asiento de la camioneta – pero si quieres saber, voy a la playa a ver la situación y de paso a buscar a Tamurazaki. Necesito que me de unas cuantas explicaciones – Anna miro a Anahol – y sube ya para que manejes esta cosa y me lleves a la playa. O acaso me negaras que tú también ibas a ir a la playa.

Anahol no dijo nada y decidió subirse al auto para empezar a manejar a la playa, mientras en el camino buscaban el aura de Tamurazaki. El Shaman se sentía intimidado e incomodo por el ambiente que había y el silencio que se formaba. Definitivamente esa chica rubia imponía respeto y causaba miedo, algo totalmente diferente a su apariencia, que daba la impresión de que fuera una chica linda, tierna y dulce.

A medida que se iban acercando a la playa, le asustaba saber que no encontraban a ese sujeto puesto que parecía que el humor de la rubia iba empeorando.

- Ve hacia la derecha. Siento algo hacia ese lado – Anahol no dijo nada pero siguió las instrucciones de la rubia sin rechistar.

Anna no miraba hacia algún lado en particular. Solo se encontraba absorta en sus pensamientos. Hacia unos momentos había sentido a Hao y su posesión Kurobina, estaba segura que él había hecho la mayor parte del trabajo y lo que había quedado de trabajo para Yoh y sus amigos había sido muy mínimo. Sonrió. Hao nunca cambiaria, siempre trataría de hacer todo solo.

- Como creíamos no hay nadie aquí – dijo Anna asustando a Anahol – estoy segura que alguien estaba aquí por alguna razón, pero no dejo rastro alguno – eso la molesto, ese molesto humano era muy escurridizo.

- ¡Ese mayordomo es muy bueno! – exclamo Anahol mientras seguía buscando.

- ¡Oye tu! – Anahol se sobresalto ante el grito de la rubia - ¡¿En verdad estas buscando bien? – la calma con la que hablo Anna asusto mucho mas al egipcio. Esa chica le daba miedo – si encontramos algo de "tierra" en Oyamada, podremos usarlo como patrocinador de las aguas termales de Funbari. Además nadie reconoce tu poder espiritual.

Anahol se molesto ¿Por qué sacaba ese tema? Además ¡El tenia un grandioso poder espiritual! Podía ser comparado con los mejores aliados de Hao, el problema era que no lo habían dejado mostrar su máximo potencial ¡Pero él era muy bueno! ¡Si señor!

- ¡Oh si, tiene razón! – exclamo Anahol con una sonrisa falsa "¡Hmph! ¿Por qué estoy haciendo todo el trabajo?"

_Idiota_. Pensó Anna inmediatamente. Eso de poseer el reishi nuevamente y poder controlarlo tenía sus ventajas._ Lo bueno, es que puedo usarlo cuando quiero y no escucho los pensamientos de las personas a toda hora. _

- ¿Algún problema? – Anna sonrió para sí al ver temblar a Anahol. Esto era muy divertido.

- No, ninguno "¡Que miedo!" – Pensó – "¿Cómo puede hacer eso?"

Anna no mostro sus sonrisa, pero sin duda alguna se estaba riendo. Este idiota incluso le temía más que el idiota de Horo Horo y eso que no había sido muy ruda con Anahol, aun.

- ¿En verdad deberíamos estar tan calmados en una situación tan difícil? – Anna miro al Shaman.

- Cierto. Todo estaba organizado para entrenar a Yoh pero otros se metieron – Anahol la miro atento – pero, el ya no necesita entrenar mas.

- ¡¿Ya no? – Pregunto el hombre asombrado – pero el poder de Hao-sama es mayor ¿no?

- Bueno, como Shaman, si – explico la rubia dándole la razón – pero Yoh y los demás ya han encontrado una respuesta, un poder que Hao no tiene – Anahol tenía una idea de lo que decía Anna, a este punto ya era más fácil darse cuenta de lo que ellos habían descubierto desde antes.

- ¿Un poder que él no tiene?

- Lo has notado también ¿cierto?

- Mas o menos – la voz de Hao sorprendió a Anahol y lo confundió un poco ¿Acaso la pregunta de Anna era para él o para Hao?

- ¡Hao-sama!

- Es muy tarde para ir a atrapar a Tamurazaki. Su aura desapareció de esta isla – empezó a explicar Hao – parece que huyo cuando sintió el peligro en Oyamada – Anna se salió del vehículo y empezó a caminar hacia el – hizo una decisión inteligente en no tratar de ir al continente de Mu – Hao se sentó en la playa mirando al mar y Anna se acerco un poco más a él.

- Entonces ¿no estaba tampoco en ese barco? – pregunto Anna.

- No – Hao sintió como Anna ya se situaba a su lado, aun de pie – en ese barco solo estaba Mansumi y el padre de Horo Horo que fue tomado como rehén – ambos quedaron en silencio por un momento – pero, si lo que dices es cierto, entonces no hay peligro – Anna se mostro un poco confundida – tendrán éxito en resolver todos los problemas sin ninguna ayuda – ambos posaron su vista en los barcos destruidos que se veían a unos cuantos metros – todo salió bien ¿cierto? Nadie puede participar en la segunda fase del torneo con preocupaciones – en momentos como este Hao e Yoh se parecían demasiado, concluyo Anna al escuchar hablar a Hao así.

Ambos quedaron nuevamente en silencio, cada uno pensando en lo que acababan de hablar. Anahol los veía desde el auto sin creerlo. Era increíble como dos personas tan fuertes y tan imponentes podían hablar tan tranquilamente como si nada nunca hubiera pasado.

- Es extraño – la suave voz de Anna atrajo nuevamente la atención del Shaman del fuego - ¿Por qué no destruiste el barco? No habrá sido porque sabias que un ángel iba a atacar ¿cierto? – Hao rio un poco.

- Lo sabes todo – Anna también rio un poco. Ella había visto gran parte de la pelea desde el auto y unos espíritus la mantenían al tanto. Que el idiota de Anahol nunca se diera cuenta demostraba lo realmente patético que era como Shaman.

- Aun cuando vino Lyserg, cuando un hijo y su padre se encuentran después de tanto tiempo, vacilo en hacer algo – confeso Hao sin ninguna vergüenza.

- Tal vez sea tu punto débil – Hao se giro para ver a Anna quien se encontraba con una hermosa sonrisa, totalmente sincera.

- ¿Quién sabe? – respondió el también sonriéndole a Anna sinceramente.

Ambos estallaron en carcajadas mientras Anahol los observaba fascinado desde unos cuantos metros. Miro al cielo y pensó que pronto todo esto terminaría y pronto empezaría una nueva etapa. Decidió entrar en el auto para darles un poco mas de privacidad a Hao y a la itako. No sabía porque pero tenía el presentimiento de que ellos tendrían algo de que hablar.

- ¿Vas a despedirte de mí? – dijo Hao al ver a Anna sentarse a su lado.

- ¿Debería hacerlo? – Anna le sonrió nuevamente a Hao – creo que sí debería. Suerte, no la necesitas. Ya sabemos que vas a ser el Shaman King – Hao sonrió – ¿Qué mas debería decirte?

- No sé ¿Qué me vas a extrañar? – Anna le dio un pequeño golpe en el hombro – Aun tienes oportunidad de venir conmigo y ser mi Shaman Queen, aun si estas esperando un hijo de mi hermano lo llegaría a querer como mi propio hijo.

- En este momento, en esta vida, tu y yo tenemos intereses diferentes – empezó a hablar Anna – tu quieres poder, yo quiero una vida tranquila y estar con la persona que amo – ambos miraron el horizonte – tu mismo le dijiste a Yoh sobre mis otras vidas a tu lado y sobre la decisión que tome antes de que tu partieras de mi lado cuando éramos apaches. Tal vez dentro de alguna de nuestras próximas vidas tú y yo podamos estar juntos de la manera en que siempre quisimos. Pero ahora yo amo a otra persona y lo amo incluso más de lo que llegue a amarte a ti.

Hao no podía negar que eso le había dolido mucho, pero estaba de acuerdo con ella. El no iba a rendirse por simple amor y Anna no lo iba a acompañar en su mundo perfecto.

- Supongo que esto es todo entonces – Hao se levanto y ayudo a Anna a hacer lo mismo – cuando me convierta en Shaman King puede que te traiga conmigo – bromeo el – aun así espero que vivas la vida que siempre anhelaste y te visitare de vez en cuando, eso te lo prometo.

Lo que sucedió luego dejo sorprendida a Anna. Hao se acerco rápidamente y la beso. Fue algo breve, no profundizaron el beso, pero fue dulce. Mentiría si dijera que ella no había sentido algo durante ese breve contacto, sintió algo parecido y al mismo tiempo diferente de los besos que ella y su prometido se daban.

- No me iría sin ese beso, aunque sea de despedida.

Después de eso, Hao se fue dejando a Anna un poco aturdida. Una sonrisa apareció en los labios de la rubia. Esta era la perfecta despedida para un amor que duro 3 vidas y que evidentemente ya había llegado a su fin ¿Daba nostalgia? Claro, pero sabía que era lo mejor.

* * *

><p>Yoh y los demás ya se encontraban a minutos de abordar el submarino que los llevaría al continente de Mu. Habían terminado con la flota de barcos que se habían acercado después de que Hao cumpliera con su parte y ahora se encontraban felices de poder embarcarse a la última etapa de ese torneo.<p>

Hao llego, atrayendo la atención de todos, pero especialmente la de Yoh. Hao tenía impregnado el olor de Anna, olor que Yoh reconocería donde fuera.

- No te pongas celoso hermanito – dijo con una sonrisa – ella te ama demasiado – eso ultimo fue un susurro que solo Yoh escuchaba – solo me despedía de ella para siempre.

Hao no espero respuesta de Yoh y entro directamente al submarino seguido de Luchist y Opacho, quienes ya estaban allí antes de que Hao apareciera. Luego de ellos entraron Lyserg, Marco y la doncella Jeanne. Ren, Horo Horo y Chocolove se despidieron de las chicas que habían ido a despedirlos a todos y así entraron al submarino, consientes de que ya era el momento de partir. Ryu y Fausto entraron también, aunque se querían quedar a acompañar a Yoh, pero el mismo les pidió que entraran antes. Estaba seguro que Anna llegaría en cualquier momento.

- Debemos partir Yoh – dijo Karim después de unos momentos al ver que ya todos estaban dentro del submarino.

- Solo un momento más por favor – pidió Yoh – solo… un poco más – Karim suspiro.

- Esta bien, solo 10 minutos más. Luego, partiremos.

Yoh se quedo mirando en dirección de la playa. Sabía que Anna vendría, algo dentro de sí le decía que así seria. Sobre lo que Hao le había dicho recién, no podía mentir. Si le había dado celos saber que ellos se vieron a solas y se habían despedido, y tal vez ¿se habrían besado? Movió la cabeza alejando esos pensamientos. Solo se despidieron ¿verdad? No paso nada más ¿cierto?

- Deberías dejar de pensar en esas cosas. Tú sabes que yo nunca haría algo así por voluntad propia – Yoh se giro lentamente al escuchar la voz de Anna, mientras una sonrisa, completamente distinta a las que él solía dar aparecía en su rostro.

- ¡Viniste! – Yoh se dejo llevar y abrazo fuertemente a Anna – gracias por acompañarme ahora y desde siempre.

- Tonto – Anna le pego suavemente en la cabeza causando la sonrisa de ambos – nos despedimos ayer, pero tengo que comprobar que subas en ese submarino y acabes con ese aprovechado de Hao – dijo la rubia mientras se limpiaba la boca.

- ¿Te beso? – Anna solo levanto una ceja y rehusó su mirada - ¡Te beso! Tienes razón es un aprovechado, aun no capta que eres mía – Anna miro a Yoh quien tenía una expresión graciosa en su rostro, entre enojado y juguetón.

- Si y se largo antes de que pudiera golpearlo por su atrevimiento. Así que tú tendrás que darle su merecido de mí parte – Yoh la abrazo más fuerte inhalando su aroma para luego mirarla directamente a esos bellos ojos negros que tanto le gustaban y lo hechizaban – hare todo lo posible por salir bien de esto – le sonrió – te amo no lo olvides Annita.

- Yo también te amo Yoh ¡Pero no me digas Annita! – Yoh rio y agarro el rostro de la itako con sus manos.

- ¿Me perdonarías si incluso no llego a convertirme en Shaman King? – Anna lo miro a los ojos, acariciando suavemente las manos de Yoh que le sostenían la cara.

- Lo tendría que pensar, pero si llega a ser así tendrás que trabajar el doble de fuerte por nosotros – dijo Anna refiriéndose a ella y al bebe – por cierto, el también te desea suerte.

Yoh solo sonrió y luego la beso. Fue algo tierno, transmitiendo todo el amor que sentía por ella. Unas cuantas lágrimas de ella se mesclaron en el beso, dándole a su despedida un sabor agridulce, pero ambos felices, por la satisfacción de haber demostrado lo mucho que se amaban mientras podían. Prueba de ello se encontraba gestando en el vientre de Anna.

Los que estaban en el submarino veían la tierna escena, unos cuantos se sentían incómodos y otros cuantos se sentían felices por ellos.

- Nunca voy a entender el amor – respondió el ainu viendo a la pareja aun besarse - ¡Pero si quiero tener una novia!

- ¡Nosotros también necesitamos cariño! – exclamo Chocolove acompañando al ainu en su llanto. Aunque él no pudiera ver lo que pasaba, le contaron.

- Ese es un amor muy puro – exclamo la doncella Jeanne, quien al igual que el resto, miraba la escena enternecida y de reojo miraba a Ren.

- Bien. Suerte Yoh – dijo Anna escondiendo su mirada de la de Yoh después de haberse besado – cuídate.

- Eso hare. Lo mismo para ti y para mi hermoso bebe – dijo Yoh tocando el vientre de Anna, gesto que muy pocos dentro del submarino captaron.

Sin decirse más Anna se fue al auto en el que había llegado con Anahol e Yoh partió hacia el submarino. Una última mirada basto para concluir la despedida de ellos. Y así, el submarino partió hacia el continente de Mu.

* * *

><p>- Anna – la rubia miro a la persona que la estaba llamando. Ella se encontraba sentada en la playa esperando a que Manta se recuperara del shock y a que Mansumi despertara, pues ellos necesitarían una buena charla.<p>

- Keiko-san.

- Hiciste todo lo que estaba en tus manos. Confía en él y en lo que le enseñaste – Keiko se sentó al lado de su nuera – no te preocupes el estará bien. Te lo prometió ¿no es así? – Anna asintió – entonces cree en esa promesa. Yoh nunca te dejara sola, eso, yo misma te lo puedo asegurar.

- Duele un poco ¿sabe? – Keiko dejo hablar a Anna – siempre supe que este momento llegaría, desde que nos comprometimos y él me dijo que se convertiría en Shaman King, lo supe. Pero, no pensé que doliera.

- Es normal. Eso pasa porque lo quieres Anna – Keiko pasó un brazo por los hombros de Anna tratando de abrazarla – y el amor es un tanto egoísta. Siempre vas a querer que esa persona especial este a tu lado. Sin importar nada.

Ambas quedaron en silencio. Tratando de reconfortarse la una a la otra, porque Anna sabía que Keiko también estaba sufriendo. Después de todo eran sus 2 hijos los que estaban en peligro de muerte y sería un milagro que los dos continuaran con vida. La entendía, ahora más que nunca, pues ella se preocupaba por ese bebe que llevaba dentro.

El rosario de Anna empezó a moverse anunciándole a ella y a Keiko que Mansumi se había despertado. La itako miro a su suegra quien le sonrió y la abrazo. En esa familia las palabras sobraban. La castaña se fue y Anna vio como Mansumi se acercaba a ella.

– Me gustaría hablar con mi hijo.

- ¡Anahol! – El egipcio llego corriendo ante el llamado de Anna – dile a Manta que venga.

- ¿Manta?

- Si. El enano cabezón – dijo la rubia fastidiada - ¡Tráelo ahora!

Anahol se fue corriendo a buscar a Manta mientras refunfuñaba por lo bajo. Mansumi observo a Anna con detalle, dándose cuenta que aunque era una jovencita, era muy fuerte y de carácter decidido, así como quería que fuera Manta.

- Mansumi – dijo Anna mientras levantaba una ceja, llamando la atención del hombre – tengo un proyecto en mente y quiero que usted sea quien lo financie.

- ¿No es usted muy joven para pensar en ello?

- El proyecto es el de la pensión de la Aguas Termales de Funbari – continuo la itako ignorando la pregunta de Mansumi – creo que el nombre lo dice todo. Aunque ya pensé que se llamara Funbari Onsen. Necesito dinero para ampliar y adecuar el sitio ¿Qué dice?

Mansumi la miro. Esa chiquilla era visionaria.

- De acuerdo.

Quedaron totalmente en silencio. Nadie dijo nada hasta que llego Manta apurado, quien al ver a su padre quedo de piedra. El no quería hablar con él, se sentía herido y traicionado. Le daba mucha tristeza saber que por su culpa, casi expone el torneo ante el mundo y la comunidad de shamanes estuvo en peligro.

- Anna-san yo no…

- Habla con el Manta – le interrumpió Anna suavemente.

Manta se mostro indeciso pero termino accediendo a lo que Anna decía acercándose lentamente a donde su padre se estaba.

Anna mantenía a Mansumi atado pero se intereso en otra conversación que se daba unos metros más debajo de donde se hallaba. _Interesante. Otra pareja que encontró el amor gracias a este torneo._ Pensó al escuchar la propuesta de Teruko, el otro ángel caído.

- Felicidades Teruko – dijo Anna al escuchar también el pensamiento de Anahol – la pelea trajo amistad en su caso, también.

Anahol miro fascinado a Anna ¿Es que acaso ella muy perceptiva o es que en realidad ella leía mentes?

- Anna Kyoyama – Anna miro hacia Mansumi – creo que ese es tu nombre ¿cierto? – Anna asintió - ¿Te importaría desatarme? No pienso huir. Solo quiero hablar con mi hijo en privado – Manta miro a su padre quien solamente le sonrió.

- Esta bien – Manta y Anahol miraron a Anna asombrados – Manta desata a tu padre.

El pequeño rubio asintió y en seguida hizo lo que Anna le había dicho. Después de eso, Anna salió de allí seguida de Anahol que no se creía la buena suerte de Mansumi y la generosidad de Anna. La conocía lo suficiente para saber que era un poco mandona y le gustaba las cosas a su modo, por eso, le tomo por sorpresa que Anna dejara libre a Mansumi sin rechistar.

- ¿Cómo pudiste creerle? No es solo uno de nuestros enemigos, es también tu patrocinador – empezó a reclamar el egipcio.

- Lo sé. Pero Mansumi no me miente a mí – declaro Anna con seguridad.

- En serio ¿Cómo puedes entender los pensamientos de otros tan bien? – Pregunto Anahol curioso – no me digas que tienes el mismo poder de Hao-sama – Anna se encontraba de espaldas a él, por eso el egipcio no pudo ver la sonrisa cómplice de la itako.

- No seas ridículo. Eso no puede ser posible.

- ¡Ha ha! ¡Qué estúpido de mi parte! No lo tomes tan enserio – exclamo el egipcio de manera nerviosa.

- Anahol este no es momento para hacer bromas, aun tenemos mucho que hacer – Anna había vuelto a su acostumbrada seriedad.

En ese momento Mikihisa y Bloquen los sorprendieron y empezaron a decir cosas que a Anna poco le importaban en ese momento. Decidió irse a pensar y meditar sola, sin ninguna interrupción. Sin contar que estaba preocupada por Yoh.

Detestaba no estar allí y detestaba sentirse impotente. El no saber que estarían afrontando en Mu, no saber si alguno estaba herido o muerto, no saber que tenían que hacer allí, ese sentimiento la torturaba más que nada. Respiro profundo y recordó que tenía que serenarse y tranquilizarse por el bien de su bebe. Su confianza en Yoh era ciega así que, como el mismo decía "Todo se resolvería".

Vio a lo lejos a todos reunidos en la playa disfrutando de la parrillada que se realizaba. Todos parecían buenos amigos y no dudaba que esta estrecha amistad que se estaba forjando iba a durar. Una consecuencia buena que había traído la pelea de shamanes.

Mikihisa se acerco a ella, quien por estar absorta en sus pensamientos no se había dado cuenta que él se acercaba. La asusto un poco y Mikihisa rio para sus adentros, a veces su nuera era como una niña, la niña que anhelo tener.

- ¿Por qué no te acercas Anna? Te puedo asegurar que la estamos pasando delicioso – Anna miro a su suegro y la brocheta de pescado que traía. De un momento a otro se le antojo – te traje esto. Espero que te guste y te siente bien – Mikihisa le entrego la brocheta a Anna y sonrió al verla comer con gusto.

- Quería pensar un poco – respondió Anna después de comer un poco.

- No eres la única que anda pensando en ellos – Anna se sonrojo – aunque está claro que no es en "ellos" sino en "el" en quien piensas – la itako no dijo nada – mira a Anahol – la rubia miro en la dirección que Mikihisa le señalaba – está confundido. No lo culpo, después de estar de aliado de Hao y ahora esta cenando con sus "enemigos". Se supone que venía a vengar a su hermano – Mikihisa se encogió de hombros – incluso para mi aun es muy confuso esto que pasa pero lo mejor es olvidar rencores y disfrutar de momentos únicos como estos.

Anna miro a su suegro y se sorprendió al sentir esa calma que provenía de su ser. Como desearía ver su expresión facial para saber si esa serenidad también podría ser transmitida por sus facciones, como lo hacía Yoh.

- Mikihisa-san ¿Me prestaría su oráculo virtual? – el castaño la miro.

- Claro Anna – Mikihisa se retiro el oráculo de su brazo – cuando quieras algo más de comer te puedes acercar.

Mikihisa se fue y Anna observo la escena de Tamao hablando con Anahol. Quería a Tamao pero a veces le parecía que quería ser demasiado "buena" y eso no le gustaba tanto.

Se acerco a paso lento mientras miraba el oráculo de Mikihisa en busca de los valores del nivel de Foryoku. Así, sabría cómo les iría a ellos en el continente de Mu. Se sorprendió de ver que el nivel de la princesita estaba muy bajo, por no decir en 0.

- Parece que la persona que mato a tu hermano, se le acabo el Foryoku – dijo sin saber si interrumpía una conversación importante.

- ¡¿Qué? – Exclamaron al mismo tiempo Tamao y Anahol.

- Aquí está el oráculo de Mikihisa, tamaño adulto – respondió mostrando el oráculo como su fuera bastante obvio.

- ¡Wow! ¡Entonces es verdad que puedes calcular el Foryoku con esto! – Anahol cogió el oráculo mientras respondía emocionado tratando de ver a los otros concursantes y sus niveles de Foryoku.

-¿Cómo es que a la doncella se le haya acabado el Foryoku? – Pregunto Tamao ignorando al egipcio.

- Su Foryoku es fuerte, pero lo uso para revivir a los demás – empezó a explicar Anna – la recuperación de Foryoku requiere de mucho descanso. Pero no estará de vuelta, en la lucha hasta que despierte Hao – Anna le arrebato a Anahol el oráculo y le dio una mala mirada por andar jugando con el – ahora – suspiro mientras los otros dos la miraban atentos – solo nos queda depender de Yoh – dijo mirándolos con sinceridad.

Tamao y Anahol tragaron pesado al escuchar a Anna decir aquello y no dijeron nada. Anna se dio la vuelta sin decir nada y camino unos cuantos pasos mientras esperaba que aquellos dos se tranquilizaran un poco. Se volvió a mirarlos y se impaciento al ver que seguían inmóviles.

- Vamos. Tenemos que disfrutar aunque sea un poco de este momento único – dijo la itako rememorando la frase que hacía unos minutos le había dicho su suegro.

Tamao y Anahol asintieron y se fueron de allí rápidamente para ir a degustar la carne que recién se había asado. Anna miro en dirección del mar y dejo que una pequeña sonrisa saliera de sus labios. Ahora solo restaba esperar aunque sentía que le tocaría pronto una misión importante.

_Ese día en especial para mí fue bastante difícil, no solo por todo lo que había ocurrido recientemente sino también porque ese día era consiente que Yoh podría no volver jamás. Por más que tratara de eliminar ese pensamiento de mi mente, no me era posible borrarlo, pero tenía que estar tranquila, no solo por mi, si no también por Hana y por todos los que se habían quedado conmigo. _

_El despedirme de Hao fue algo que en cierta medida ya había planeado pero no me esperaba para nada el beso que me había robado. Mentía si decía que lo golpearía, pienso que de alguna manera se lo merecía y yo tenia bien claro que eso despedida era para siempre._

_Aunque ya había logrado despedirme de Yoh, tenia que lograrlo por una ultima vez. Menos emotiva claro esta, no podía darme el lujo de mostrarme demasiado vulnerable con todos esos ojos curiosos. _

_Si me preguntan, nunca me había sentido tan nerviosa, deprimida y desolada como ese día._

_Cuando me entere que Hao había besado a mi Annita sentí muchos celos ¡Era demasiado difícil entender que Annita es mía!_

_Yoh…_

_Lo siento, pero es que es cierto Annita. En fin, yo ese día también estaba un poquito asustado. Posiblemente no vería a mi Annita nunca mas, pero eso si, yo nunca la dejaría sola, ni a ella ni a Hana._

_Tengo que admitir que se sintió muy bien pelear por una vez con mi hermano de mi lado, solo lamento que nunca pudimos repetir esa ocasión y que lastimosamente no compartimos mas cosas de hermanos, pero el a veces viene y nos ponemos a charlar._

_Uff… ese fue un día bastante intenso._

_Solo quiero dejar en claro que nunca dije que estaba asustada. Punto._

_Jajajaja lo que digas Annita._

_Yoh y Anna Asakura._

* * *

><p><strong>NA: ¡Estoy feliz porque ya sobrepasamos los 50 reviews en la historia! Por eso también subí un capitulo tan rápido. Gracias este se puede considerar como un regalo de cumpleaños jeje ¿No les dije? Estoy de cumpleaños este viernes 27 de Julio. Así que espero muchos reviews de cumpleaños jajaja aunque no me molestaría una historia de regalo jajaja.**

**Como ustedes son unos lectores muy fieles y muy bonitos les voy a proponer un trato: me hacen llegar a los 100 reviews y yo les regalo un lemmon de esta historia. No necesariamente tienen que ser los 100 en este capitulo, pero entre mas rápido lleguemos mas rápido llegara ese lemmon.**

**¿Que tal les pareció el capitulo? Espero que les haya gustado mucho y nos leemos próximamente, mientras tanto iré a celebrar desde ya mis 19 añitos jeje**

**¡Nos leemos en la próxima!**


	11. Preludio de la batalla final

**Disclaimer: Shaman King ni sus personajes me pertenecen.**

**Advertencias: Spoiler de él manga. **

**Aclaraciones:**

"_Bla bla bla" _Notas finales de Anna

"_Bla bla bla" _Notas finales de Yoh

Ahora si… ¡A leer!

* * *

><p><strong>Preludio de la batalla final<strong>

Anna había estado ayudando a las otras mujeres con la preparación de la comida. No era una tarea que le agradara mucho hacer pero se avergonzaba de no colaborar y era una buena distracción para no estar pensando en Yoh. Keiko y Ran le estaban enseñando recetas para que prepara una vez y su prometido hubiera llegado y le estaban dando consejos para cuando su bebe por fin naciera. Ambas mujeres habían acariciado su vientre, que ya se encontraba un poco abultado, diciéndole que desde ya tenía que empezar a estimular a su bebe y a hacerle sentir querido.

Aun tenía en su poder el oráculo de su suegro y habían acordado que dentro de un rato ella anunciaría el Foryoku que tenían en ese instante los jóvenes. Para nadie era un secreto que ellos eran muy fuertes y los tenía muy nerviosos escuchar las cifras.

De a poco, los grupos en los que se habían dividido empezaron a reunirse en las orillas de la playa, disfrutando de la puesta de sol mientras esperaban que Anna hablaran.

Anna tomo nuevamente el oráculo en sus manos mientras empezaba a buscar los niveles de Foryoku de los cinco guerreros y de aquellos que los acompañaban.

- Este es el resultado de su entrenamiento en el infierno – hablo Anna mientras atraía la atención de todos los presentes – este es su Foryoku actual.

- Hehe… Esto me está poniendo muy nervioso – dijo Anahol sonriendo de manera nerviosa.

- Finalmente conoceremos su verdadero poder – dijo Tamao tímidamente.

- No tiene sentido saber esos números – Anna miro a su sensei – no es como si pudiéramos hacer algo – muchos le dieron la razón a la anciana.

- Es verdad – respondió En Tao – hemos hecho todo lo que podíamos antes de enviarlos a la batalla.

-Así que está bien que estemos tranquilos – contesto Ran – aun si las cosas no están bien.

- Cierto – todos posaron la vista en Keiko – si esos niños llegaran a perder, Hao tomara el control de los grandes espíritus y regresara a la tierra.

La visión desalentadora de un Hao dominando el mundo dejo a todos pensando y mandando todas sus energías al grupo de guerreros que tenían la difícil e importante misión de evitar que eso se cumpliera.

- El festival de las estrellas aun no termina – rompió el silencio Blocken – de alguna manera, la comida de esta noche, podría ser nuestra ultima cena.

Los aliados de Hao encogieron en sus puestos como las Hanagumi y otros, habían apretado los puños en señal de frustración. Se habían dejado llevar por un futuro mejor y ser más apreciados pero la realidad era muy diferente, habían sido engañados y traicionados y habían colaborado para algo que en definitiva, destruiría el mundo.

- Si nuestro destino no puede ser cambiado, entonces disfrutare hasta la última gota de este licor – el abuelo Tao levanto la botella y se la llevo a la boca para beber de ella.

- Hazlo Anna – la itako miro a Yohmei dispuesta a hablar pero él se adelanto – manda esos resultados a los oráculos de todos – la sonrisa del anciano le dio confianza y Anna se apresuro a mandar esos resultados – no importa cuál sea el poder total. Aun, si es significativamente menor que el de Hao.

Anna siguió las instrucciones del anciano, tecleando rápidamente en el oráculo y mandando aquellos resultados que todos esperaban leer. Aun así, Anna decidió leer los resultados para aquellos que no tenían el oráculo.

- Asakura Yoh: 78.000/108.000; Tao Ren: 50.001/100.001; Horo Horo: 80.000/120.000; Chocolove McDonnell: 167.500/197.500; Lyserg Diethel: 115.000/170.000; Umemiya Ryunosuke: 45.000/85.000; Johann Fausto VIII: 3.500/12.500; Opacho: 800/800.

Todos quedaron sorprendidos. Claro que no se le acercaban a Hao en lo más mínimo, pero a comparación de lo que habían sido hacia 3 años atrás, eran muchachos muy fuertes. De hecho, si Hao no fuera Shaman, estaban seguros que entre los cinco guerreros se encontraría el próximo rey Shaman.

- Bueno, como ya dijimos, todo es cuestión de confiar – todos miraron la gran sonrisa que Keiko les daba después de haber dicho aquello.

Uno a uno nuevamente volvieron a compartir y a comer, disfrutando de la noche fresca que recién empezaba. Anna se percato de que allí faltaban un par de niños que debían estar allí. Redseb y Seyram no se veían por ningún lado, así que se acerco a Jun, ella le ayudaría a encontrar a esos pequeños traviesos.

- Jun – la llamo suavemente - ¿Has visto a Redseb y Seyram? No los veo aquí cerca – Jun sonrió ante la protección maternal de Anna.

- No los he visto. Pero ya sabes cómo son los niños. Quizá fueron a jugar, no creo que una reunión de adultos les llamara la atención – Jun se acerco y con la vista, escaneo la zona donde se encontraban – pero ya se hace dé noche. Vamos a buscarlos.

Anna asintió. Algo dentro de ella le decía que esos niños no estaban ya en la isla. La preocupaba sobremanera pensar que ellos se habían ido detrás de Hao. Algo que noto también era que el Golem no estaba por ningún lado. Eso incremento sus sospechas y su angustia al ver que pasaban los minutos y ni ella ni Jun habían encontrado a los niños. Rogaba a todos los dioses que esos niños estuvieran bien y que no hubieran cometido una locura.

- No los encontré en aquella dirección Anna – la itako miro a la china – ya me estoy preocupando ¿Qué pasa si no los encontramos? ¡Se supone que yo estoy a cargo de ellos! Mikihisa me va a matar ¡No! ¡TODOS me van a matar! ¡¿Cómo es que fui tan descuidada?! – Jun estaba empezando a alterarse y Anna le pego una cachetada tratando de calmarla.

- ¡Cálmate Jun! – Jun miro a Anna sorprendida – no ganamos nada con ponernos así. Tenemos que calmarnos y pensar donde podrían estar metidos esos niños. Ya si no los encontramos – Anna suspiro – tendremos que contarle a mi Mikihisa.

Ambas chicas siguieron buscando por un rato más en cada hueco, en cada escondite, en cada lugar donde podrían estar los niños, pero no tuvieron éxito. Los niños no estaban por ningún lado y Jun decidió que era el momento de ir con Mikihisa y contarle lo que pasaba.

- Creo que tendré que ir a decirle a Miki lo que pasa – Jun empezó a retorcer sus manos – no debí descuidarme, debí vigilarlos más – la hermana de Ren empezó a pasearse nerviosa de un lado a otro - ¡¿Sera que se fueron para Mu?!

- Probablemente – contesto Anna mientras sentía esa preocupación ir en aumento – ellos querían ser útiles y suponían que con solo tener al Golem ya podrían ganar. Eso podría ser cierto si no supiéramos que en cualquier momento Hao despertara como el Shaman King y tendrá poder absoluto.

- No me ayudas a tranquilizarme - reclamo Jun.

- Sea como sea tenemos que decirle a Mikihisa – Jun asintió y sin más se puso en marcha hacia donde se encontraba el padre de Yoh con la itako siguiéndole.

Jun soltó un suspiro y se acerco a Mikihisa lentamente interrumpiendo su animada conversación con Blocken, para darle la terrible noticia.

- ¿Qué estarán haciendo los niños? – Decía Mikihisa mientras cogía una brocheta de carne – a Redseb le encanta la barbacoa.

- Es inútil – Mikihisa miro a Jun confundido mientras ella se sentía más nerviosa y preocupada – ¡Los niños desaparecieron! ¡No puedo encontrarlos! – Mikihisa quedo de piedra al escuchar esa noticia.

- Los niños… no están… - repitió Miki lentamente. Jun apretó su vestido de forma nerviosa y Blocken rio nerviosamente.

- Oye Miki ¿no creerás que…? ¡Miki!

Mikihisa no puso cuidado a lo que decía Blocken. Se levanto tan rápida y bruscamente cuando su cerebro comprendió las implicaciones de esa frase. "Los niños no están" Si no estaban en la isla, estarían en camino al continente de Mu, o eso creerían porque haría todo lo posible por alcanzarlos y llevarlos de nuevo a donde todos se encontraban.

El hombre hizo sonar la concha que él tenia, tratando de llamar desesperadamente a los niños. Una y otra vez lo hacía pero obtenía el mismo resultado: nada. Blocken trataba por todos los medios de calmar al hombre, pero nada lo calmaba y era entendible. Miki quería a esos niños como si fueran sus hijos, brindándoles ese cariño que no pudo darle a Yoh y mucho menos a Hao.

- Tenemos una razón por la cual no ir al continente de Mu – Jun giro su cabeza para ver a Anna, quien se veía igual de calma que siempre, pero que por dentro se encontraba igual que su suegro – por eso tratábamos de mantener vigilados a los niños, pero… ¿Qué podemos hacer ahora?

Blocken veía como Miki seguía con sus fallidos intentos de llamar a los pequeños mientras Jun se acercaba a Anna con una pequeña sonrisa en sus labios, a pesar de todo.

- No tenemos que perder la calma ¿recuerdas? – Anna miro lentamente a Jun que ahora la abrazaba – creo que te conozco y te podría asegurar que estas igual que el padre de Yoh pero no podemos perder la esperanza ni la calma – la rubia asintió – tenemos que confiar en que a esos pequeños no les pasara nada.

Anna le sonrió a Jun cuando ya la había dejado de abrazar, como forma de agradecimiento por sus palabras de aliento. Pero algo dentro de sí le decía que aquello era mentira, que ellos no iban a estar bien y que lo peor todavía no ocurría

- ¡Ponchi! ¡Conchi! – los espíritus de la aprendiz de Miki aparecieron inmediatamente ante el llamado de Anna.

- Anna-sama – exclamaron los dos espíritus en pose militar frente a Anna.

- Necesito que vayan con Tamao y le digan que necesito que se comunique con los Gandara – ambos espíritus asintieron – quiero saber cómo les está yendo y quiero saber cómo podemos ayudarlos.

Conchi y Ponchi se fueron con Tamao quien era la responsable de hacer que ellos cumplieran su misión. Anna esperaba que ese par de espíritus patéticos, como los llamaba ella, cumplieran bien con esa misión que les había dado. Odiaba admitirlo pero, eran los únicos espíritus en los que podría confiar.

- Anna-sama ¿aun no aparecen los pequeños Seyram y Redseb? – la rubia negó lentamente ante la pregunta de Tamao quien llegaba mucho después de haber cumplido con lo que Anna le había encomendado. Se llevo las manos al pecho como si fuera rezar y volvió su mirada hacia su maestro que había empezado a dirigirse al mar – ¿no deberíamos ayudarlo? No es bueno que esté actuando de esa manera.

- No nos escuchara – replico Anna – debemos dejarlo Tamao.

- No te preocupes por Mikihisa, Tamao – la peli rosada miro a Jun – debemos estar atentas a lo que haga pero Anna tiene razón, hay que dejarlo solo por un momento.

Las chicas miraron nuevamente hacia el mar, viendo como el castaño intentaba en vano nadar hasta el continente de Mu. Algo que Anna califico como muy estúpido pero que estaba segura que aquel hombre, entre su desespero, no vio la idea tan descabellada.

Blocken también veía con pesar a su nuevo amigo. No sabía cómo consolarlo o como decirle que todo lo que hiciera era inútil, que ya los niños estaban lejos de su alcance.

Pasaron unos minutos más en los que nadie decía nada y solo miraban a Mikihisa. Ya se estaban empezando a preocupar por el mas sin embargo no harían nada. Sabían que llegaría un punto donde el tendría que reaccionar. Y así fue. Como después de la doceava vez que él había intentado nadar hacia Mu, había desistido y se había ido nuevamente a la playa donde Blocken los esperaba para ayudarlo.

- Mira Tamao – la aprendiz la miro – ese es un adulto que ha alcanzado su límite.

- ¿Cómo puede decir eso en esta situación Anna-sama?

- Lo que hecho, hecho esta. No podemos hacer nada – la presencia de los espíritus de Tamao se sintió – ¿ya hiciste contacto con los Gandara en el infierno?

Conchi y Ponchi salieron efusivamente detrás de Tamao, felices de haber cumplido con su misión y de que Anna no los mandaría al otro mundo.

- ¡Claro que sí! – exclamo el espíritu del zorro.

- ¡Ya tienen 3! ¡Así que podemos usar la habilidad de Tao Jun para revivir a 3 personas! – Respondió animado el espíritu del mapache - ¡nuestra técnica de adivinación no es tan mala después de todo! – Anna no dijo nada por unos momentos y Tamao se avergonzó, como siempre pasaba cuando fanfarroneaban, de sus espíritus.

- Ya veo… Ahora hay que buscar una forma de decirle esto a Yoh y los demás…

- ¡Anna-san! – el grito de Manta llamo la atención de la rubia y los demás – que bueno que me esperaste. Pude convencer a mi padre de quedarme aquí – Manta jadeaba por la carrera que había hecho al ver a Anna – pero parece que la fiesta ya se acabo ¿Por qué esta solo Miki aquí?

- Mañana en la mañana debemos irnos – la itako evadió la pregunta de Manta. No quería hablar sobre el tema de Redseb y Seyram.

- ¿Mañana? – pregunto Manta confundido.

- Porque cuando salga el sol, el nuevo Shaman King nacerá – respondió Tamao al pequeño al ver que Anna no decía nada.

- Tamao, es hora de dormir – dijo Anna después de un rato. La aprendiza asintió – regresa a casa Manta, porque mañana muchos extranjeros se reunirán aquí – el pequeño también asintió.

- Así que Yoh y los demás llegaron a la pelea final – a pesar de que Anna ya había empezado a caminar lentamente, lo escucho.

- No será la última – Manta no se sorprendió de que la rubia le hubiera respondido – mientras sigamos existiendo, seguiremos peleando. De hecho esta pelea es como un juego.

- ¿Qué? – pregunto Manta obviamente confundido.

- Porque nadie – continuo Anna ignorando la pregunta del pequeño – esta deplorando la situación en la que están – Anna sonrió de manera sincera – para los seres humanos, vivir es como pelear, aun cuando comen, duermen o se visten; se encuentran en dificultades cuando tratan de alcanzar la felicidad y encontrar la felicidad entre las personas, es lo más difícil – Anna detuvo su caminar – sé que es raro decir esto, porque normalmente los guerreros quieren derrotar al rey malvado para salvar a la princesa, pero Yoh y los demás están tratando de salvar a este rey malo. Pero es algo que es así. Porque la princesa es Hao – Manta y Tamao sonrieron nerviosamente ante lo dicho por la itako – fue capturado por el rey malo y ahora se aferra a una sola idea.

- Hehehehe De hecho viéndolo así, se ve divertido – comento Manta divertido por la comparación inusual de Anna.

- En estos 1000 años, Hao permaneció como un inocentón, obsesionado e impulsivo niño, como una bella durmiente que incluso la muerte no pudo curar – la rubia se giro para observar a Manta – Yoh y sus amigos no son tan débiles para perder ante una bella durmiente – Anna sonrió levemente – es por eso que no creo que esta sea su última pelea. Y de ahora en adelante debo depender de ti en muchas cosas – Manta suspiro, de alguna manera ya lo sabía – el dinero para crear las aguas termales de Funbari y la re-educación del equipo de la flor – Manta asintió – esas niñas se han encerrado a sí mismas, pero quiero que trabajen para mí como maids* - ¡Derrotare la crisis económica! ¡Nuestra verdadera lucha acaba de empezar! – dijo Anna con energía desbordante.

- Anna-san es increíble – Tamao le dio la razón a Manta – bueno Anna-san lo que dices es cierto pero mientras tanto debemos ir a dormir. Recuerda que si te pasa algo Yoh me mata – Anna giro a ver a Manta y le dio una pequeña, casi invisible sonrisa – en tu estado no es bueno que te quedes recibiendo el frio de la noche.

- ¿Estado? ¿Cuál estado? – Tamao parpadeo confundida mientras Anna solo trataba de no mirarla, pues sabía que Tamao sufriría con la noticia y a pesar de todo apreciaba a la chica, y Manta la miraba confundido.

- ¿Cómo que cual estado? ¡Pues el embarazo de Anna, Tamao! ¡A eso me refiero! – Pronto Manta cayó en cuenta que había cometido una imprudencia - ¿A-Acaso n-no lo sabías?

Tamao tuvo emociones encontradas. Se sentía feliz por Anna ¡Eso sin duda! Se merecía ese regalo de los dioses y se merecía ser feliz por lo menos una vez en su vida, pero si Anna estaba esperando un hijo, eso quería decir que Yoh era el padre o por lo menos eso esperaba. Le partía el alma y le destrozaba el corazón saber que ya no había oportunidad de tratar de conquistar a Yoh, no destruiría una familia por un amor egoísta.

Ahora comprendía esa felicidad de toda la familia Asakura, ese brillo que había en los ojos de los futuros padres, el comportamiento aprensivo y sobreprotector de Yoh para con Anna, la misma sobreprotección de los miembros de la familia Asakura con la itako y los cuidados y atenciones que si bien, ya los tenían antes con ella, de un tiempo para acá habían aumentado un ciento por ciento.

- N-no lo sa-sabia Manta-san – replico Tamao agachando la cabeza – pero… es una gran noticia entre todo este caos – Tamao retuvo sus lagrimas y sintió ese nudo en su garganta – Felicidades Anna-sama – la chica levanto su cabeza y miro a la rubia – si no les molesta, yo me retiro de una vez. Anna-sama le recomiendo que haga lo mismo para poder irnos mañana, además, Manta-san tiene razón, en su condición debe cuidarse.

Sin esperar respuesta, Tamo salió de allí y ambos, Manta y Anna, dieron un suspiro de resignación al verla marchar.

- Lo siento Anna-san – comento Manta – no sabía que Tamao-chan no sabía nada.

- No te preocupes Manta, en algún momento ella se tenía que enterar y lo tendrá que asimilar – Anna empezó a caminar con el pequeño rubio siguiéndola – es algo que eventualmente iba a ocurrir. Lo mejor que ella puede hacer es empezar a olvidar ese amor juvenil que tiene por Yoh.

- Anna-san…

- Mañana será un nuevo día – ambos quedaron nuevamente en silencio y así llegaron a la pensión.

* * *

><p>Anna se había levantado muy temprano aunque era tarde en comparación con los demás pues la gran mayoría se encontraban abordando el singular medio de transporte que los llevaría al continente de Mu, exceptuando a Manta y a Anahol, quien todavía se encontraba arreglándose. Era consciente de que en cualquier momento despertaría Hao convertido en el Shaman King y de que solo en manos de él estaría la vida de millones de personas, incluidas las de ella y su bebe.<p>

No es que no haya pensado en eso desde antes, solo que ahora era más real que nunca. Decidió observar el amanecer tan hermoso que se presentaba ante ella, acaricio su apenas abultado vientre y decidió vaciar su mente de cualquier pensamiento negativo. Se concentro en darle amor a su bebe, siendo honesta, era la primera vez que hacia eso conscientemente y le agradaba esa sensación de amor y tranquilidad que recorría su cuerpo célula a célula. Ya no concebía su vida sin ese hermoso ser que poco a poco crecía en su vientre y estaba ansiosa por que naciera ¡Quería tenerlo en sus brazos ya!

Aunque no quería romper esa atmosfera que ella misma había creado decidió volver a la pensión para terminar de arreglarse y poder ir a Mu. No sabía que harían exactamente allí pero ya se ingeniarían algo, después de todo, no se sabía aun lo que podía pasar.

Como se había vuelto costumbre amarro a Anahol con su rosario y se puso su inseparable pañoleta roja, para luego esperar a Manta a la entrada de la esfinge de Anahol. Entendía que su pequeño amigo aun se encontraba en shock por los acontecimientos que habían ocurrido en poco tiempo pero eso no le quitaba lo flojo que se estaba volviendo. Suspiro. Tal vez el estar con Yoh tanto tiempo le había afectado en algo.

- A-Anna-san – la itako miro al egipcio que la llamaba - ¿no deberíamos partir ya? Entre más tardemos, no sabemos qué consecuencias pueda traer esto.

- Esperaremos a Manta. Punto – el tono frio de la itako hizo que un escalofrío recorriera todo el cuerpo de Anahol.

A pesar de que Anna no lo expresaba quería a Manta y no lo iba a dejar abandonado en esa isla. Era el mejor amigo de Yoh y si había sido capaz de llegar hasta donde estaban, era porque ese rubio también quería a su prometido. Además, conociéndolo como lo conocía, sabía que él no se quedaría de manos cruzadas a estas alturas. Porque no también aceptar que ella lo consideraba un gran amigo y más que la amistad de Yoh, su propia amistad con el pequeño le impediría dejarlo.

Esperaron unos minutos mas y Anna comenzó a desesperarse ¡Manta tardaba demasiado! Suficiente, si él no aparecía en los próximos cinco minutos, ella se iría sin él. Pero justo cuando faltaba un minuto para que se cumpliera el tiempo que ella misma había estipulado, Manta apareció, cabizbajo y sin saber a dónde ir, pero ella ya lo había visto y eso era lo que importaba.

- Llegas tarde – dijo Anna acercándose a Manta, quien al parecer en cualquier momento rompería a llorar.

Manta se levanto y miro a la rubia emocionado ¡No lo habían abandonado! Que felicidad sentía en esos momentos ¡Sabia que su rubia amiga no le fallaría!

- ¡A-ANNA-SAN! – A lo lejos pudo ver que detrás de ella se encontraba el nuevo sirviente de Anna - ¡Y ANAHOL-SAN TAMBIÉN! – de pronto el objeto gigante que se encontraba detrás de ellos también le llamo la atención – pero ¿Qué con la esfinge?

- Es la versión submarina – respondió Anahol con orgullo.

-Entonces… - dejo la frase inconclusa para que Anna le confirmara aquello que anhelaba oír.

- Los otros están adentro – dijo Anna dándole la espalda a Manta, por eso no pudo ver la alegría que desbordaba el rubio en esos momentos – vamos a darles a Yoh y a los demás sus espíritus naturales.

Anna emprendió camino sabiendo que detrás de ella vendrían Manta y Anahol. Dando un último vistazo a la isla y con una pequeña sonrisa entro a la esfinge, pensando que este ya era el último esfuerzo que podrían realizar ante la batalla final contra el rey Shaman, Hao.

_No fue nada fácil para mí como todos piensan, el embarcarme a buscar a mi esposo para darle el último empujoncito para que vencieran al engreído de Hao. Mucho menos, cuando sabía que a esas alturas mis hijos adoptivos ya deberían estar muertos y no había tenido tiempo si quiera de detenerlos, aunque admito que el que estuvo más mal que yo era Mikihisa. Después de todo el estaba criando a Redseb y Seyram como hubiera deseado hacerlo con Yoh y Hao._

_A pesar de lo lúgubre de la noche, el ambiente se sintió familiar. Amigos y enemigos juntos, compartiendo por primera vez y dándose cuenta que ya no era necesaria la violencia ni la confrontación, excepto el estúpido de Anahol, que aun creía que esto seguía correspondiendo a la Shaman Fight. Si se preguntan que ha sido la vida de él, les diré que es alguien influyente en Egipto y tiene una familia que adora. Yo hubiera deseado que se hubiera quedado aquí para servirme, tenía futuro como esclavo personal, pero supongo que le va mejor allá._

_Esa fue la primera noche que me sentí mas conectada con Hana ¿Extraño, verdad? Era la noche del preludio de una gran batalla y hasta ese entonces reforcé fuertemente mi lazo emocional con mi hijo. Que les puedo decir, soy una mujer extraña._

_Annita, aun me cuesta creer que todo esto pasó esa noche. Claro que yo sabía que teníamos problemas, pero nunca me llegue a imaginar que ustedes pasarían por algo similar._

_Bueno, si comparas esto con lo que ustedes enfrentaron en esos momentos, no es nada, después de todo, ustedes tenían que matar a los oficiales apaches que custodiaban a Hao._

_¿Sabes? Yo también reflexione mucho mientras íbamos de planta en planta, de combate en combate._

_¿Sí? ¿Qué pensaste?_

_Pensé en todos y en la manera en que nos vimos involucrados en una lucha que originalmente le correspondía a la familia Asakura. Pensé en las familias de los oficiales apaches, que sabrían que ellos ya no volverían a casa. Pensé en mis amigos y en mi Familia. Pero también pensé en ti y en todo lo que me gustaría dar para que tú no te hubieras visto involucrada, en lo que en esos momentos me gustaría tener una vida normal junta a ti. En fin. Pensé mucho._

_Nada me hace más feliz que saber que pudimos salir de esa situación. Lo que si me dio verdadera lástima fue el que Tamao se enterara de ese modo que Hana venia en camino._

_Sí, pero si lo vemos ahora, Hana ama tanto a Tamao como te ama a ti._

_Querrás decir MÁS que a mí._

_No digas eso Annita. Que sabes que Hana te ama mucho._

_Como sea. Tamao es la ganadora aquí. Oh, perdón. Tamao-okachan. ¡Ah! Le agradezco pero sigo sintiendo nauseas cuando escucho eso._

_¿No es Anna linda cuando esta celosa?_

_Anna e Yoh Asakura._

* * *

><p>Esas niñas se han encerrado a sí mismas, pero quiero que trabajen para mí como maids*: Anna se refiere a que las Hanagumi trabajaran para ella como camareras.<p>

**N/A: Bueno muchachos y muchachas aqui les traigo un nuevo capitulo de esta hermosa historia que yo diria que ya va a la mitad. **

**¿Que les pareció el capitulo? Espero que les haya gustado muchisimo y les recuerdo que tenemos un trato... 100 reviews y yo subo un lemmon ¡A que es una ganga ¿no?!**

**No me demorare mucho asi que estare actualizando pronto con un capitulo que se les encantara y veamos haber cuando subimos el lemmon (todo depende de ustedes) **

**¡Nos leemos en la proxima!**


	12. La batalla final

**Disclaimer: Shaman King ni sus personajes me pertenecen.**

**Advertencias: Spoiler de él manga, leve (casi imperceptible) HaoxAnna**

**Aclaraciones:**

"_Bla bla bla" _Notas finales de Anna

"_Bla bla bla" _Notas finales de Yoh

Ahora si… ¡A leer!

* * *

><p><strong>La Batalla Final<strong>

Todos observaba a través de la ventana de la esfinge el paisaje del mar que se observaba. No era mucho lo que se veía, pero era fascinante ver esos peces extraños que pasaban de vez en cuando al frente de ellos.

- ¿Cuál es el plan Sati? – La líder de los Gandara miro a Anna – se que vamos a llevarles los espíritus naturales pero tenemos que tener en cuenta muchos factores y deberíamos tener un plan para cada uno.

- Solo podemos trazar dos planes Anna – contesto Sati con una sonrisa melancólica – si alcanzamos a llegar, Tamao y tu entregaran los espíritus a los cincos guerreros – Anna asintió – si Hao nos mata antes – en ese momento todos hicieron silencio y colocaron atención a lo que Sati iba a decir a continuación – todos nosotros trataremos de abrir el corazón de Hao para darte tiempo a ti, Anna, para la misión más importante.

- ¿Misión importante? – pregunto Manta confundido.

- Anna, se que estas embarazada. Pero por eso mismo, tú debes ser la que tiene que ir dentro de los grandes espíritus y buscar a la madre original de Hao – Anna asintió y Sati se acerco a Keiko.

- Sabes que Hao también te quiere Keiko – la castaña le dio una sonrisa.

- Lo sé. Así como entiendo que el ama a la primera mujer que le dio la vida – para Keiko decir eso fue un poco difícil, puede que no haya sido la madre que tanto anhelaba para Hao, pero ese amor de madre seguía estando allí.

- Se que duele, pero agradezco que lo entiendas – ambas mujeres se sonrieron y Sati volvió con Anna – si se da el segundo caso, te llevaras a los espíritus guardianes de los muchachos. Ya dentro de los grandes espíritus te serán más útiles a ti y estando allí los podrás llamar.

- No deberíamos ser tan negativos – todos enfocaron su vista en Anahol – Sati-sama le está dando indicaciones a Anna-san como si esa fuera la única opción.

- No es eso – intervino Yohmei – es que Anna debe estar preparada en el caso de que Hao despierte antes de lo previsto.

- Y si conocemos a Hao – hablo En Tao – sabemos que así va a ser – Anahol trago pesado.

Todos quedaron en completo silencio y siguieron con aquello que estaban realizando anteriormente, pensando las posibilidades que Sati había planteado. Sin que nadie se diera cuenta Sati empezó a hacer su rezo sutilmente para enviar a Anna a buscar a la madre de Hao, ya que por su poder, presintió que el rey despertaría pronto e iría por ellos.

Absolutamente nadie vio lo que ella hacía y mucho menos llegaron a sentir lo que ella sintió. Por eso, cuando llego ese momento los tomo un poco por sorpresa.

La presencia del rey Shaman se sentía imponente y los sentimientos de dolor que traía consigo alertaron a todos de que Hao ya había despertado. Todos palidecieron y Anna puso una sonrisa triste mientras se retiraba de su cabeza ese pañuelo que tanto amaba.

- Rayos… parece que llegamos tarde – fue lo único que exclamo la itako.

Nadie tuvo tiempo de reaccionar y lo último que vieron antes de partir al otro mundo, fue a Hao con una sonrisa de autosuficiencia y satisfacción.

Anna abrió los ojos lentamente, sintiendo poco a poco la tranquilidad embargarla. Se sintió ligera y sin ningún resentimiento u odio. No tuvo que esperar mucho para darse cuenta que estaba muerta y que, efectivamente estaba dentro de los grandes espíritus. Mientras se levantaba una ligera nostalgia la invadía. Ya no vería a Yoh, porque era lógico que si él había muerto Hao se hubiera vuelto uno con él, pero sobre todo ya no formaría la familia que siempre quiso tener. Se llevo la mano a su vientre y se sorprendió de aun tenerlo ligeramente abultado. Fue entonces que se dio cuenta de que allí no estaba sola.

- Anna-dono tenemos poco tiempo para ir por la madre de Hao – la voz de Amidamaru le trajo una alegría indescriptible y sin más se giro a ver al espíritu.

- Amidamaru ¿Eres tú? – el samurái asintió con su inigualable sonrisa y sin más ella lo abrazo.

Este contacto sorprendió al espíritu, pero más le sorprendió el poder sentir nuevamente a alguien físicamente después de 600 años. Claro que lo dejo sin palabras el abrazo de Anna y mas por la forma de ser de la rubia (aunque claro está que fue un abrazo sencillo y sin mucha expresividad) pero le alegraba en el fondo de su alma.

- No solo estoy yo Anna-dono – dijo el samurái cuando Anna dejo de abrazarlo – aquí están todos los espíritus guardianes de sus amigos.

Anna vio con una pequeña sonrisa como poco a poco los espíritus empezaban a salir. Bason, Kororo, Mic, Tokaguero, Morphine, Moske, todos se encontraban allí.

- Lo que pasa Anna-dono es que justo antes de que Hao los asesinara, Sati-sama realizo uno de los rezos que evito que se fueran a otro lugar aquí dentro de los grandes espíritus – comenzó con la explicación Amidamaru.

- Y tengo entendido ya habían trazado un plan _oka-chan_ – Anna giro sorprendida a ver al OH-Oni, quien le sonrió tímidamente tratando de esconderse.

- Por eso tu aun conservas el bebe que se gesta dentro de tu vientre – ahora la voz de Pascal Avaf era la que atraía la atención de Anna, quien se sorprendió al verlo en su forma humana.

- Así que… ¿Lista Anna-dono?

Esa voz… no podía ser… acaso era…

- ¡Matamune! – el minino solo sonrió.

- Me alegra ver que no me equivoque en cuanto a Yoh y a ti – dijo el gatito con cierta sonrisa picara – después de todo, dos almas atormentadas por la soledad encuentran la paz y el amor cuando se han de juntar – Anna solo atino a sonrojarse.

- Lamento interrumpir – dijo Bason – pero tenemos una misión que cumplir y no sabemos por dónde empezar – Pascal y Matamune intercambiaron miradas.

- Para eso estamos aquí – dijeron ambos al tiempo.

- Nosotros dos sabemos cómo llegar. Así que ¡En marcha! – exclamo Pascal.

- Espera Pascal – dijo Matamune deteniéndolo – es muy arriesgado para Anna andar así entre los grandes espíritus – los espíritus sonrieron y Anna los miro sin entender – así que… ¡OH espera! Ya llego tu transporte – exclamo Matamune con una sonrisa.

Anna miro como llegaba el Golem y de ellos empezaban a salir Redseb, Seyram y Munzer. El pequeño Redseb fue el primero en salir corriendo para abrazarla.

- Lo siento ´ka-chan pero mientras esta papa aquí no podre llamarte así – Anna miro al pequeño sin entender – es que él cree que es una falta de respeto contigo y con Yoh que los llame como mis papas porque nos estaríamos tomando mucha confianza.

- Tranquilo – fue lo único que susurro Anna.

- Ahora que estamos todos ¿Ya podemos partir? – exclamo impaciente Pascal, ganándose una risita de Matamune que le indicaba que ya podían partir.

- No iré con ustedes en el Golem pero te hare llegar las indicaciones – aclaro el minino mientras Anna entraba en el Golem – así que ¡Suerte a todos!

Pronto, la caravana que ellos conformaban empezó a moverse según las indicaciones de Anna, que iba primero, con los demás espíritus custodiándolas. Mientras el viaje continuo, la rubia se enojaba más y más, ya que Munzer y Redseb no hacían lo que ella les indicaba, Seyram estaba sentada en sus piernas, así que no hacía nada al igual que ella.

- Anna-san debes relajarte un poco, estamos haciendo todo lo que nos indicas – trato de calmarla Munzer.

- Si nee-san – secundo el pequeño – además no estamos perdidos – Anna levanto una de sus cejas indicándole que mirara por la ventana la vista tan desoladora que se apreciaba – bueno, no estamos taaaaaaaaaaaan lejos.

- Como no lleguemos a tiempo con Yoh y los demás, les hago la eternidad todo un infierno – padre e hijo tragaron pesado.

Sobrevolaron un par de veces más antes de llegar a la ruta adecuada y seguir las indicaciones (esta vez bien y al pie de la letra) que les daba Matamune. No tardaron tanto como creían y se sorprendieron al llegar a un lugar hermoso, rodeado de cascadas y un hermoso valle, donde las flores más bellas empezaban a abrir sus pétalos y los animales estaban en total calma.

Bajaron lentamente del Golem, sorprendiéndose de paso por la atmosfera tan tranquila y la alegría que se sentía al estar en ese lugar y buscaron con la mirada a alguna humana que pudiera parecerse a Hao. Más lo que se encontraron primero fue una especie de conejo con ojos demoniacos y una z en el pecho, que les sonreía traviesamente.

- Así que ustedes son los que vienen por "ella" – dijo el espíritu acercándose a ellos – pero que modales los míos. Yo soy Ohachiyo y yo acompaño a Asanoha*, la madre del que ustedes conocen como Hao.

Al escuchar su nombre, una mujer rubia, de mirada amable y sonrisa sincera, apareció delante de ellos. Anna quedo en shock al ver el parecido notable que tenía la madre de Hao con ella misma, pero no fue la única, todos los espíritus quedaron en un estado similar.

- Oh disculpen. Escuche que Ohachiyo me llamo y por eso he venido – comenzó a decir Asanoha sin afanarse por el parecido increíble que tenia esta jovencita con ella - ¿Acaso interrumpo algo?

- ¿Usted es la madre de Hao? – pregunto Anna, después de salir de su asombro.

- El se hace llamar así. En realidad se llama Asaha** - explico la mujer – pero sí, soy la madre de él.

- De seguro debe querer verlo después de mucho tiempo Asanoha-san – dijo el pequeño Redseb.

- Son mil años que no lo veo – la mirada de la mujer se entristeció – y se que ha estado causando muchos destrozos en la tierra. Me disculpo por eso. Pero – dijo antes de que los demás hablaran – si me gustaría ver a mi hijo para darle una buena golpiza antes de que se comporte peor – la expresión de seriedad de la mujer hizo recordar a los demás la expresión que Anna solía poner cuando realmente se enojaba – aunque no solo me gustaría verlo por eso.

- Acompáñenos – soltó Anna sin más – nosotros la llevaremos para que vea a Hao.

Asanoha miro a Anna sorprendida. La había tomado desprevenida pero esa propuesta la hacía feliz.

- Me encantaría – El Oh-Oni y Moske se aceraron con un carruaje hermoso mientras se inclinaban con respeto hacia la mujer.

- Puede subir al carruaje Asanoha-san – le dijo Anna a la mujer, quien solo le sonrió.

Anna pensó que esa sonrisa era muy parecida a la que tenia Yoh, pero luego movió su cabeza tratando de quitar ese pensamiento de su mente. Asanoha entro en el carruaje y ella se devolvió para subir al Golem, pero entonces cayó en cuenta de que Matamune y Ohachiyo se quedaron en ese lugar.

- ¿Ustedes no van a venir? – pregunto Anna mirando en dirección de los dos espíritus.

- Yo voy a ir primero con Sati – respondió Ohachiyo – quiero hablar con Hao antes de que lleguen ustedes.

- No estarás solo con el ¿Lo entiendes? – la itako miro al espíritu expectante de su respuesta.

- Lo sé, pero quiero que se dé cuenta que ya no posee el reishi – ambos sonrieron.

- ¿Y tu Matamune? ¿Vas a ir? A Yoh le haría muy feliz verte de nuevo – el gato negó.

- No estoy preparado para ver a Hao – explico el gato con aire melancólico – pero dale mis saludos a Yoh y desde ya mis felicitaciones a ambos – Matamune se coloco el sombrero – tal vez en un futuro los vea a ambos. Adiós Anna-san.

Y sin decir ni una palabra más, Matamune se fue. Anna no sabía a dónde pero, estaba segura que Matamune los estaría viendo y estaría en paz.

- Adiós Matamune.

Anna subió al Golem y emprendió camino hacia la cúpula de los Grandes Espíritus, donde se encontraba la sociedad de Shaman King. No estaba sorprendida de la actitud de los dos gemelos, resultaba ser que Asanoha era una gran mujer y su personalidad serena y tranquila, esa sonrisa y esa confianza hacían de ella una persona única.

El viaje resulto ser muy corto o eso le pareció a Anna, porque cuando menos pensó, ya se encontraban llegando a lo más alto de los Grandes Espíritus. No tardaron mucho en encontrarse con el tren que llevaba a todas esas personas que tenían como propósito abrir el corazón del nuevo Shaman King. No sabía porque, pero a medida que iban avanzando, se sentía más ansiosa y nerviosa de lo que alguna vez recordaba.

- Yo también estoy ansiosa – escucho Anna dentro de su mente – pero no te preocupes que todo va a salir bien. Pondremos fin a toda esta guerra sin sentido – la voz de Asanoha en esos momentos la reconfortaba y la hacía pensar en Yoh. De cierto modo muchas de esas cualidades que Yoh poseía parecían ser heredadas de ella.

El Golem se detuvo y entonces supo que el momento había llegado. Era el momento de que por fin Hao se encontrara con su madre y el momento decisivo para salvar a la humanidad. Solo esperaba el momento adecuado para hacer una gran entrada. De esas como a ella le gustaban.

Y la oportunidad se presento justo cuando Hao decía que todo esto había sido tramado por el neko*. No del todo equivocado, pero tampoco del todo cierto.

- Lo siento, pero el gatito no ha venido – dijo la itako con una voz melosa que no acostumbraba a usar mientras el Golem se abría lentamente.

Yoh y Hao abrieron los ojos al reconocer la voz de Anna ¿Cómo es que ella siempre estaba un paso más delante de todos?

- E-e-e-espera esa voz – dijo Yoh aterrado.

- Pff Hola nii-san – saludo Redseb mientras salía de la bruma que se había colado dentro del Golem acompañado de Seyram – hemos sobrevolado todos los Grandes Espíritus. Nee-san es muy dura cuando dirige.

- Redseb, Seyram no digan eso – regaño Munzer a sus hijos – estamos aquí con las demás almas gracias a ella.

- Lo siento por tenerte esperando Yoh – dijo Anna mientras bajaba lentamente del Golem – y lo siento chicos por tomar prestados a sus espíritus guardianes, pero estábamos en peligro incluso sin su ayuda.

- Anna – le llamo Yoh sonrojado por verla nuevamente, pero recordó lo dicho por Hao y Anna anteriormente - ¿Así que Matamune no…?

- ¿Qué quieres decir? – Interrumpió Hao evidentemente enojado – ¡Dime qué demonios está pasando!

-Ohh Amm ¿Tengo que decirlo? – Y ahí estaba ese tono inocentón en la voz de Anna que Hao empezaba a odiar – Pensé que ya lo habías averiguado.

Hao miro a Anna entrecerrando los ojo y se dio cuenta por primera vez de lo que ella estaba hablando. No podía leer los pensamientos de ninguno de los que estaban allí.

- Así que… ¿Cómo se siente el no poder leer las mentes por primera vez en mil años?

- ¡¿Qué?! – exclamaron todos sorprendidos.

- Hao… ¿No puede leer nuestras mentes ahora? – Dijo Ren aún incrédulo.

- Porque no tiene razones para ello. No tienes que interpretar la expresión de la cara de nadie nunca más y has sido envuelto con bondad – explico Ohachiyo – en otras palabras has vuelto a ser el niño que eras antes. Ese niño con un corazón lleno de bondad y un alma pura.

- El corazón y alma pura de Hao – repitió con burla Chocolove, ganándose de parte del Shaman King un golpe con un meteorito.

- ¡No tiene sentido! – Replico Hao enojado - ¡se lo están inventando!

- Idiota ¿No lo captas todavía? – Anna bufo e Yoh, quien estaba a su lado, la miro asustado – la mejor prueba de ello es que Ohachiyo está frente a tus ojos. Porque finalmente te has hecho cargo de toda la ira y pena – Hao la miro con frustración y desespero ¡Esto no podía estar pasando! – conocer a Yoh te ha hecho perder tu poder, como a mí.

Todos escucharon a Anna atentamente, un poco confundidos porque no sabían que ella poseía ese poder, pero también estaban dándole la razón con todo lo que decía. Si ella, quien era la Reina de hielo había logrado amar, Hao también. Solo necesitaba que se lo hicieran notar.

- Tu corazón ha perdido tras enfrentarse a las almas de todos – mientras Anna terminaba de decir eso, Hao miraba a todos los que se encontraban a su alrededor aun confundido y negándose a la realidad.

Luego de ver a todos aquellos que conoció e incluso mato, sonreírle de manera cándida, como si lo hubieran perdonado, como si no hubiera pasado nunca nada le hizo darse cuenta de que hacía mucho tiempo había perdido. Pero antes de pensar en la vergüenza que le daba el darse cuenta de ello, al ver a Ohachiyo nació la esperanza de ver a su madre por primera vez en mil años. Bajo la cabeza para que los demás no se dieran cuenta de la primera sonrisa sincera que aparecía en su rostro al pensar que así seria.

- Así que… desafortunadamente Matamune no ha podido venir – dijo Yoh al notar que el silencio de Hao se había prolongado más de lo que esperaban – probablemente haya decidido no volver a levantar su espada contra ti nunca mas – Hao en ese momento decidió levantar su cabeza y mirar a su hermano, todos vieron por primera vez el rostro de Hao que denotaba la derrota y la decepción – ha pasado mucho tiempo – Yoh le sonrió – quieres verla ¿no es así?

El rostro de Hao a pesar de no mostrar mucha emoción reflejaba la felicidad que le producía esa posibilidad.

- Exacto – respondió el Oh-Oni mientras acercaba la carroza que traía a Asanoha – aquí esta madre – Anna se giro a ver al demonio.

- Gracias Oh-Oni – dijo la rubia con sus brazos en las caderas.

- Moske y Yohken*** – dijo Yoh a su lado asombrado de ver a los espíritus – también cho-onis.

- Esta bien – respondió Moske mientras abría la puerta de la carroza y de ahí bajaba Asanoha con un aire imperial y al mismo tiempo humilde y sencillo.

Hao sintió como el tiempo se detenía al ver a su madre. Ahí estaba ella, tan hermosa como la recordaba, con esa sonrisa que nunca desaparecía de su rostro, con aire tan especial que siempre la rodeaba y sobre todo, ese amor que se reflejaba en sus ojos.

Pero no solo él estaba sorprendido de ver a su madre. Los cinco guerreros también estaban bastantes sorprendidos al ver a Asanoha. Esa mujer se veía realmente dulce, tenía una mirada cándida y una sonrisa maternal ¡Además era muy parecida a Anna!

- Lo siento mucho – la dulce voz de Asanoha acompañada de su sonrisa llamo la atención de todos – mi estúpido hijo les ha dado muchos problemas – todos se sorprendieron al ver a Hao avergonzado por el trato de su madre y que en esos momentos ella le palmeara la cabeza.

- ¡No hagas eso enfrente de todos! – reclamo el Shaman del fuego alejándose y enfrentándose a su madre.

- ¡Exactamente por eso lo hago! – Respondió Asanoha frunciendo un poco el ceño - ¿Sabes lo que has hecho? – Hao se sorprendió al ver a su mama molesta.

- ¡Nya-nya! – Hao miro molesto a los cinco guerreros y Anna que trataban sin éxito ocultar sus risas.

- Encuentro… - el Shaman del fuego miro ahora con molestia a Manta -… esta situación muy extraña.

Hao ya completamente molesto por las burlas de los demás se giro a ver a su madre para tratar de hacerle entender que él seguía teniendo razón.

- ¡No puedo entender porque! – Asanoha veía como su hijo seguía enfadado y como ahora se ponía a manotear, señal de que estaba empezando a perder el control – ¡Madre, estos humanos sin valor te sacrificaron! – Ahora Hao ya alzaba la voz - ¡¿Por qué debería disculparme?!

Sin previo aviso Hao sintió la mano de su madre en su rostro ¡Su mama lo había abofeteado delante de todos!

Asanoha por el contrario sentía que era el momento adecuado para reprender a su hijo. No solo le faltaba el respeto a ella levantándole la voz, sino que también se estaba comportando de una manera inapropiada.

- ¡La legendaria izquierda! – Yoh se llevo una mano a su mejilla mientras se solidarizaba con su hermano. El sabía como dolían esas bofetadas.

- ¿Por qué sigues preocupado por algo tan insignificante? – Yoh y los demás se asustaron por el tono de voz y la expresión en el rostro de Asanoha, les recordaba a Anna cuando se enojaba – Cuando odias a la gente te odias a ti mismo. Cuando perdonas también eres salvado – la expresión en el rostro de Asanoha se suavizo – tu madre no es tan débil como piensas.

Asanoha atrajo a Hao en un abrazo, quien parecía avergonzado por su comportamiento con su madre.

- Felicidad, tristeza, ira, odio… eso es lo que significa estar vivo. Como el rey lo primero que deberías hacer es amar a tu gente – la suave voz de Asanoha tranquilizo a Hao.

- Después de todo el amor dura para siempre – exclamo Ohachiyo feliz de ver que ahora todo empezaba a mejorar.

- Pero ahora que no puedes leer las mentes somos iguales – la voz de Yoh atrajo la atención de Hao – hehehe ¡Estoy tan feliz por ti nii-san! – la risa de Yoh hizo a todos sonreír.

- La victoria es nuestra – exclamaron los otros cuatro guerreros.

- No te dejes llevar – exclamo rápidamente Hao llamando la atención de los cinco guerreros – ustedes son muy ingenuos. Si se quedaran conmigo dentro del gran espíritu, jamás volverían a sentir el dolor que implica vivir en la tierra.

- Pero aniki**** entonces… – intervino Yoh con una sonrisa ¿Acaso Hao estaba diciendo lo que él creía?

- ¡No me malinterpretes! – Interrumpió Hao al suponer las cosas que estaría pensando Yoh – no he cambiado de idea. Aun me gustaría matar a todos los humanos de la tierra. Pero de momento solo observare atentamente como tratan de arreglar todo antes que su tiempo se acabe – en ese instante todos los oficiales apaches aparecieron rodeando a Hao – y solo una cosa más ¡Soy el jodido Shaman King así que no seas tan impertinente Yoh! – Yoh solo soltó una risita.

- ¡Ok! No hay problema aniki – Hao suspiro comprendiendo que con Yoh eso era caso perdido.

- Bueno hijo es hora de que estas buenas personas vuelvan a su vida normal – exclamo Asanoha con una sonrisa.

- Esta bien madre.

- ¡Espere Hao-sama! – La voz de Opacho llamo la atención de todos – Opacho quiere quedarse con Hao-sama dentro de los grandes espíritus.

- Yo tampoco quiero volver a la tierra.

- ¡Fausto! – dijo Yoh sorprendido.

- Ahora que estoy con mi dulce Eliza no quiero separarme de ella – Hao suspiro nuevamente.

- Esta bien, entonces aquellos que prefieran quedarse aquí (como lo recomendaría yo) quédense a este lado – Hao señalo el lugar donde estaba cansado de tener que enfrentar estas situaciones que para el eran absurdas.

Rápidamente todos empezaron a movilizarse dejando a la mayoría del lado de aquellos que querían volver a la tierra. Entre los que decidieron quedarse estaban Fausto, Opacho, Peyote, Boris, Luchist, Marco y los soldados x.

- ¿Hanagumi? ¿Billy, Bloquen, Zang Chin? ¿Ustedes no vienen con nosotros? – pregunto Peyote al ver que sus compañeros no iban a ningún lado.

- Las Hanagumi vienen conmigo – dijo Anna sorprendiendo a la mayoría.

- ¿Qué? – pregunto Yoh.

- Ellas vienen conmigo ¿Acaso estas sordo Yoh? – Dijo la rubia irritada – ellas trabajaran para mí en la pensión.

- Billy, Bloquen y Zang Chin vienen conmigo – dijo Ren – también trabajaran para mí – y sin decir más Ren se fue.

- Jeanne-sama, no es necesario que venga con nosotros – exclamo Marco al ver como Jeanne se decidía por irse con ellos.

- Pero ¿Qué haría yo en la tierra, sola? – La doncella se entristeció – no tengo familia y no tengo lugar donde quedarme.

- Puedes quedarte conmigo y mi familia por un tiempo – la voz de Ren sorprendió a Marco y a la doncella – tómalo como agradecimiento por…ehm… tu sabes – ambos ex integrantes de los soldados x vieron a Ren sonrojarse mientras cerraba sus ojos para no tener que mirar a la doncella – por revivirme. Ya hable con mi familia y están de acuerdo.

- Yo… ehm… pues – Jeanne también empezó a tartamudear y no pudo evitar sonrojarse ¿Por qué se sentía tan nerviosa al hablar con Ren?

- Ya era hora de que agradecieras de alguna manera la buena y bondadosa acción de la doncella Jeanne – ambos jóvenes miraron a Marco. Ren lo miro con resentimiento y Jeanne con vergüenza.

- Acepto Tao Ren – dijo Jeanne antes de que Ren dijera algo contra Marco y empezaran a discutir.

Ren no dijo nada más y se dirigió nuevamente a donde estaban sus amigos ganándose una mirada burlona de Lyserg.

- ¿Qué? – Dijo el chino de manera retadora.

- Nada – dijo el inglés – solo que te me adelantaste un poco en ofrecer mí ayuda a Jeanne.

- Mmhh – Ren lo miro altivo – pues si quieres retiro mi oferta y…

- ¡Oh no! – Interrumpió Lyserg – estoy seguro de que tanto ella como tú lo prefieren de esta manera – Lyserg se fue dejando a Ren confundido y sonrojado ¿Qué demonios quería decir ese inglesito con eso?

Hao había decidido revivir a los demás por grupos, puesto que necesitaba hablar con los cinco guerreros y Anna. Cada persona había aprovechado unos últimos momentos para despedirse de sus seres queridos, conocidos o amigos.

- Bien, solo quedan ustedes seis – Hao miro a las seis personas que estaban delante de él – ya saben que solo tienen una oportunidad para demostrarme que los estúpidos humanos merecen seguir vivos.

- Oh aniki ¡Pero si ya te lo prometimos! – Respondió Yoh fastidiado – además, todo saldrá bien y nosotros daremos lo mejor para que veas lo que nosotros vemos.

- Nosotros podemos hacer cualquier cosa – dijo con orgullo Horo.

- Anna – llamo Hao suavemente mientras los demás se alejaban un poco, bueno, todos excepto Yoh.

- Ya te dije que no me llames solo por mi nombre.

- Última oportunidad para que aceptes venir conmigo.

- Lo siento pero ella viene conmigo – interrumpió Yoh mientras agarraba la mano de Anna – tenemos una vida que construir allá ¿cierto Anni-chan?

- Bueno no me puedes culpar por intentarlo – dijo Hao con una sonrisa – es hora de que se larguen. Quiero descansar y su presencia solo me irrita.

Yoh y Anna volvieron con los otros guerreros, al tiempo que la rubia le daba una fuerte cachetada a su prometido. Yoh obviamente vio a su prometida sorprendido.

- No vuelvas a llamarme Anni-chan y mucho menos vuelvas a responder por mi – a todos les resbalo una gotita de sudor por la cabeza e Yoh no pudo hacer más que reír nerviosamente.

Anna agarro la mano de su prometido, feliz y segura de que por fin habían ganado esta guerra de siglos. Y antes de que Hao los mandara nuevamente a la tierra sintió que su prometido apretaba su mano, sabiendo que el también compartía su sentir.

Después de todo eso, todo se volvió negro.

_No creo que haya mucho que decir de lo que ocurrió esa vez más que decir que logramos derrotar a Hao ¿Pero acaso alguien me da el crédito que merezco? ¡No! ¡Todos recuerdan la leyenda de los cinco guerreros! ¿Y yo qué? ¿Acaso yo no les serví demasiado de ayuda? ¡Qué machistas por solo reconocer a esa partida de estúpidos!_

_Ehmm… Anna… ¿Te acuerdas que tu esposo está entre ese grupo de, ehmm, los que tu llamas estúpidos?_

_Claro que no se me olvida. Tú eres el rey de todos esos tontos, el más tonto de todos. _

_Voy a ignorar eso. Pero Annita hace una tormenta en un vaso de agua porque de todos, ella es la más recordada. A donde hemos ido en el mundo la reconocen mas a ella y recuerdan sus aventuras más que las mías. Ella es más famosa que yo._

_¡Me recuerdan como la reina de hielo y la prometida infernal! No es que no me halague eso pero ¡Yo quiero que me recuerden como la que les dio siempre la dirección para derrotar a Hao!_

_¿Te agrada que te recuerden como la reina del hielo? Oh bueno, no se dé que me sorprendo. En fin, es cierto que nosotros vivimos mucho para llegar hasta Hao y la mayoría sabe que paso cuando nos encontramos cara a cara con él, pero como Annita dice, ella también cumplió un papel muy importante, ya que sin ella no hubiéramos podido derrotar por completo a mi hermano ¿Ves Annita? Yo te doy el reconocimiento que te mereces. _

_Eres mi estúpido esposo y te acuestas conmigo ¡Obviamente me lo tienes que dar! No me sirve tu reconocimiento, yo necesito el de otras personas, el tuyo no cuenta. _

_Yo te amo también Anna, creo. _

_¿Cómo que crees? No sabes lo que te corre pierna arriba Yoh Asakura._

_Creo que esa es tu mano ¡Que traviesa eres Annita!_

_¡YOOOOOOHHHH!_

_Yoh y Anna Asakura (Si no es que Annita me mata antes de poder relatar otra anécdota)._

**Notas de la autora: **

Yo soy Ohachiyo y yo acompaño a Asanoha*: Estos nombres aparecen en el one-shot de Shaman King llamado mappa douji, en el cual se explica el porque Hao empieza a odiar a los humanos. Para no dar un spolier muy grande de esta obra, les dire que Ohachiyo es el primer espíritu con el que Hao comparte. También se hace una mención de este espíritu en el capitulo final del manga, cuando los chicos estan recordando la ultima batalla con Hao.

En realidad se llama Asaha**: De nuevo, hago referencia a mappa douji. Este era el nombre original de Hao

Yohken***: Yohken Asakura es el antepasado de Yoh que derroto a Hao 500 años atras. Yoh lo conoce cuando va al infierno a realizar el entrenamiento al que lo manda Satti.

Pero aniki****: Aniki en japones significa hermano mayor.

Que puedo decir más que hasta aquí llego el mega spoiler del manga y de ahora en adelante ¿me atrevo a decirlo? Creo que ya llegamos a la mitad de la historia así que ya solo nos falta la boda y el nacimiento del pequeño Hana.

¿No están ansiosos por saber de ese acontecimiento? Porque yo sí, aunque cuando ya estemos cerca sabremos que ya estamos cerca del final de esta historia.

No crean que me he olvidado de lo que les prometí, así como yo espero que no se les haya olvidado. Pero por si las dudas lo repito: **¿Quieren lemon? Lleguemos juntos a los 100 reviews y yo les hago un súper lemon de la historia **así que entre más rápido lleguemos a la meta, mas pronto tendremos el lemon ¿Soy mala? Claro que no, solo hacemos negocios – guink guink – además que ahora es más fácil dejar el review. El poder está en sus manos.

Que más les puedo decir, que esperemos que la otra actualización pueda ser pronto. Recen porque no me toque reescribir el capitulo y pueda encontrarlo porque o sino tendremos que esperar un poco mas por el otro capítulo ¡Crucen los dedos para que mi compu y mi memoria me dejen encontrar el capitulo terminado!

Ahora sí, sin nada más que decir ¡Nos leemos pronto!


	13. Después de la tormenta viene la calma

**Disclaimer: Shaman King ni sus personajes me pertenecen.**

**Advertencias: Spoiler de él manga, YohxAnna, leve RenxJeanne**

**Aclaraciones:**

"_Bla bla bla" _Notas finales de Anna

"_Bla bla bla" _Notas finales de Yoh

Ahora si… ¡A leer!

* * *

><p><strong>Después de la tormenta viene la calma<strong>

Yoh abrió lentamente los ojos. No recordaba nada de lo que había pasado y se encontraba confundido al ver que despertaba en la playa. Lentamente se incorporo y vio con asombro todas las personas que se encontraban dormidas allí también. A su izquierda se encontraba Anna, a su derecha estaba Ren. A los lados de ambos se encontraban sus amigos Horo Horo, Manta, Chocolove, Lyserg, Ryu, pero faltaba Fausto ¿Faltaba Fausto? Era extraño ya que se giro para ver hacia atrás y vio a su familia, a los Tao, a Tamao y algunos otros que conoció en el torneo, tanto amigos como enemigos, ya que allí estaban los aliados más fieles de Hao.

Yoh abrió los ojos como platos al recordar porque faltaba Fausto ¡Claro como lo había olvidado! ¡Fausto estaba muerto! Había muerto cuando trataban de llegar para detener la coronación de Hao como el rey Shaman. Hao los había matado y se habían encontrado en los grandes espíritus, logrando encontrar la forma de detener la destrucción inminente de la humanidad y reencontrando a madre e hijo calmando la soledad del Shaman King y logrando abrir su corazón.

Su mirada se torno triste. Habían logrado su cometido y la humanidad tenía una nueva oportunidad en la que Hao le había encargado expresamente a los cinco guerreros cambiar la forma de pensar de la humanidad. Lastimosamente para que aquello hubiera pasado mucha gente había tenido que morir y entre ellos se encontraba su entrañable amigo Fausto.

Su mirada se poso en Anna y en sus amigos. Era increíble que hace unas cuantas horas hubieran estado muertos y ahora estaban en esa playa como si nada.

- Yo también lo encuentro increíble – Yoh miro a su amigo Ren quien recientemente también había despertado.

- Al principio resulta confuso, pero luego de que lo piensas es lo que tenía que pasar – Lyserg se gano la mirada de Ren y del castaño – nunca me alegre tanto de verles – el inglés sonrió.

- Me alegro ver que despertaron – los tres chicos miraron a su alrededor – parece ser que no despertaran en un buen tiempo – Yoh les sonrió y fijo su mirada en su prometida.

- Claro que no. Son muy débiles todos – exclamo Ren levantándose para estirar sus piernas.

- Lo que dices tendría sentido si Chocolove se hubiera levantado también ya – Lyserg imito al chino, quien bufo.

- Chocolove es idiota y perezoso, por eso aun no se levanta. Al igual que el estúpido Ainu – ambos chicos miraron al Shaman del norte quien estaba profundamente dormido y roncando.

- Deben estar muy cansados. Eso es todo – dijo Lyserg mientras se hacía al lado de Ren para ver el mar.

- ¿Cansados? – Ren bufo – eso demuestra que les hace falta entrenamiento.

Ambos shamanes quedaron en silencio apreciando el paisaje que se mostraba frente a sus ojos, secretamente agradeciendo a Hao por darles una nueva oportunidad de vivir. Aunque para que esa calma siga tendrían que cumplir con la misión que el ahora, Shaman King, les había encomendado.

Ren y Lyserg decidieron ver a Yoh quien extrañamente se había quedado callado y no había hablado mucho, encontrándose con la escena de Yoh mirando amorosamente a Anna. Algo extraño pues esas muestras de afecto casi no se apreciaban en público por parte de Yoh.

- Ya despertara – la voz de Ren trajo nuevamente a la realidad a Yoh – ella es la que mas cansada debe estar.

- Si – apoyo Lyserg – sobre todo por su condición. Anna-san es en realidad asombrosa Yoh –esas palabras sorprendieron al castaño.

- ¿Condición? – Yoh pestañeo varias veces - ¿Cuál condición? Jejeje – el castaño rio nerviosamente – no sé de qué condición hablan ustedes.

- No finjas Yoh que nosotros ya teníamos nuestras sospechas – Ren sonrió autosuficiente – ahora tu actitud solo nos corrobora lo que ambos ya sabíamos.

- Anna-san está embarazada ¿verdad Yoh? – Si antes Yoh se había sorprendido, ahora estaba en shock.

- ¿Co-como lo saben?

- Tú te escabullías por las noches para dormir con Anna-san y tratabas de volver a tiempo por las mañanas para que nadie se diera cuenta – empezó a decir Ren.

- Anna-san vomitaba todas las mañanas – siguió Lyserg.

- Comía cosas realmente extrañas. Digo ¿Quién en su sano juicio comería croquetas de pulpo con salsa de chocolate y rodajas de naranja? – Lyserg rio al ver la cara de asco que ponía Ren mientras decía eso.

- También sufría de mareos constantes.

- Y tú no habías sido del todo honesto con nosotros. Recuerda aquella vez que nos contaste que Hao era tu hermano, te dije que te esforzabas demasiado – le recordó Ren – eso también aplicaba para tu trato con Anna-san.

- Ren no olvides la debilidad extrema que sentimos aquel día que Anna-san peleo con Hao – dijo Lyserg – ese día el Foryoku de ella estaba muy débil y alterado.

- Y como olvidar el momento en el que Anna fue a despedirte en el submarino y tú le acariciaste el vientre – Ren puso cara de asco y el inglés rio – ese numerito de novela de las mañanas fue bastante dulce para mi gusto – supongo entonces que debo felicitarte Yoh – dijo Ren mientras se cruzaba de brazos.

- ¡Felicitaciones Yoh! Vas a tener tu propia familia y vas a ser un gran papa – Lyserg, a diferencia de Ren, se acerco a abrazar a Yoh mientras que este le agradecía por sus sinceras felicitaciones.

- Gracias por sus felicitaciones chicos – Yoh les sonrió – pero eso quiere decir, que si ustedes saben entonces…

- Si preguntas por el Hoto, Chocolove y el resto de idiotas, no. Ellos no saben nada del embarazo de tu prometida – respondió Ren.

- ¡¿ANNA ESTA EMBARAZADA?! – Los tres shamanes buscaron al que grito encontrándose con un Horo Horo pálido y que tenía una expresión de desconcierto en su rostro - ¡¿Cómo es que Anna está embarazada?!

- ¡¿Anna-san está embarazada?! / ¡¿Anna-okami está embarazada?!

Yoh ya no sabía en donde meter la cabeza al escuchar como ahora también se enteraban de la noticia Chocolove y Ryu. Anna lo mataría, definitivamente lo haría. Ya estaba. Había revivido, pero no viviría lo suficiente para ver a su hijo nacer.

- ¡Sí! – Respondió el ainu aun exaltado – amigos – dijo acercándose a Ryu y Chocolove – nosotros no hemos conseguido novia y ya nuestro querido Yoh va a ser papa – Horo se arrodillo junto con Chocolove y Ryu en un árbol cercano, con aura oscura rodeándolos mientras se quejaban y sollozaban, mientras Lizerg e Yoh los miraban sonriendo extraña e incómodamente por la actitud que habían tomado.

- Que patéticos – y ese comentario era de parte de Ren.

- Chicos no griten que despertaran a Annita – pidió Yoh con calma mientras todos lo miraban.

- ¡Como quieres que no grite con semejante noticia! – Respondió Horo acercándose peligrosamente a Yoh, quien estaba sumamente nervioso - ¡Anna está embarazada! ¡E-m-b-a-r-a-z-a-d-a! – deletreo.

- Tampoco es para alterarse – trato de calmar Yoh a Horo – además algún día tenía que suceder. Recuerda que ella y yo estamos comprometidos.

- Si, algún día. Pero no _tan pronto_ – replico Chocolove luego de salir de su estado de shock.

Los shamanes hubieran seguido con su plática sino hubiera sido por un leve quejido que les llamo la atención. No era cualquier quejido. Era Anna despertando. Los cinco guerreros tragaron pesado. Si Anna se enteraba que ellos ya sabían de su embarazo todos serian hombres muertos.

- Yoh – murmuro la chica suavemente. El Shaman fue corriendo a su lado – Yoh ¿Dónde estoy? ¿Por qué me duele todo el cuerpo?

- ¿Te duele? ¿Qué te duele? ¡No te muevas! Necesitamos ir al hospital – Yoh cargo a Anna ante los ojos asombrados de todos – Annita ¿sabes quién soy? – la rubia miro molesta a Yoh y le pego en la cabeza.

- ¡Yoh no Baka! ¿Qué te he dicho de tratarme como invalida? ¡Bájame inmediatamente!

Los demás shamanes vieron la discusión mientras una gotita de sudor bajaba por sus cabezas.

- Yoh va a ser muy sobreprotector con Anna y con su hijo o hija – comento Lyserg mientras todos asentían. La pareja no los escuchaba porque seguían discutiendo.

- ¿Qué me dices de Anna? – Comento Horo – ni embarazada cambia su mal humor – todos asentían nuevamente.

A este punto todos veían como Anna golpeaba a Yoh.

"Pobre Yoh" Pensaron todos al unísono.

Entonces Anna se percato de la presencia de los amigos de su prometido, sintiéndose más avergonzada que nunca por el comportamiento que había tenido Yoh con ella. Se sintió incomoda al notar la mirada que cierto ainu no dejaba de reparar en su vientre. Eso solo podía tener una explicación. Y el responsable de que se supiera de su embarazo iba a pagar, no importaba que fuera el padre de su hijo, pero también pagaría el idiota que no dejaba de mirarla.

- ¿Qué miras, baka? – pregunto Anna mirando al ainu.

- Nada – respondieron Chocolove, Horo e Yoh al tiempo, logrando que Ren se pegara en la frente ¿Por qué tenía amigos tan estúpidos?

- Hablo con el estúpido de cabello azul – aclaro Anna, cansada también de la idiotez de su prometido y el payaso - ¿Qué miras? – aunque al principio Horo temblaba de miedo por la mirada y el semblante de Anna, pronto cambio a uno más pícaro.

- Jijiji que bien escondido se lo tenían ustedes dos – empezó a decir Horo haciendo poner a Yoh cada vez más nervioso – con que… - Horo se acerco a la pareja y los abrazo por los hombros - ¿pronto habrá un nuevo miembro en la familia Asakura?

Si la rubia fuera más expresiva habría abierto su boca a más no poder, pero igual su expresión de desconcierto fue bien notada por todos. Luego todos pudieron apreciar como el color rojo se iba apoderando del rostro de Anna y entonces llego lo que todos esperaban: la legendaria izquierda fue directamente al rostro de Horo.

- Yoh – la suave voz de la rubial puso más nervioso al castaño - me podrías explicar… ¡¿Por qué tus estúpidos amigo saben de "eso"?! – El castaño busco a sus amigos con la mirada para que le ayudaran un poco pero "extrañamente" ninguno se encontraba cerca – ¿y bien? – Yoh volvió a mirar a Anna.

- Annita recuerda que no debes alterarte demasiado.

- ¡Yo te diré cuando es demasiado! – Anna sintió un breve dolor en su vientre pero no lo demostró – ahora ¡Habla Yoh Asakura! Que no lo voy a repetir… ¡Ahh! – esta vez la rubia no pudo evitar hacer una mueca de dolor.

- Anna – dijo un poco asustado Yoh al ver el rostro de dolor de su prometida.

- ¡No me vengas con eso! – A este punto Yoh se apresuro a sostener a la rubia que estaba a punto de desmayarse – te dije. No. Te ordene que no les dijeras nada – ahora la voz de Anna era un susurro e inmediatamente los cinco guerreros se acercaron acompañados de Manta, Ryu y la familia Asakura que recientemente se despertaron.

- ¡Por Dios Yoh! ¿Qué hiciste ahora? – reclamo Keiko asustada mientras ayudaba a su hijo a acostar a la rubia.

- ¿Qué? ¡No! `Ka-chan…

- ¡Como que no! Mira como esta Anna – respondió Kino mientras se ponía a la altura de su hija y su aprendiz.

- Pero yo…

- Sabes la condición de ella – replico la madre de Yoh con el ceño fruncido – debiste hacer algo.

- Yo no…

- A Yoh se le salió decirnos lo de Anna y ella no quería que nos enteráramos – explico Horo mientras veía a las mujeres tranquilizar a la rubia – pero si debiste advertirnos Yoh de que esto podría pasar. Tu madre tiene razón ¡Qué vergüenza por alterar a si a tu prometida! – el castaño y los demás miraron con asombro al ainu que a pesar de la situación se divertía a costa de su amigo.

- ¿Pero como…?

- Estúpido Hoto – replico Ren mientras formaba un puño con su mano - ¡Pero si es precisamente por tu culpa que se da esta situación! – ahora las mujeres miraban al ainu con una ceja levantada.

- Chicos no… - trato de hablar Yoh nuevamente sin éxito y siendo otra vez interrumpido al ver que Horo Horo y Ren se enfrascaban en una pelea.

- Pero sigue siendo culpa de Yoh – interrumpió su madre logrando que toda su familia lo mirara acusatoriamente.

- No creo que debamos decir eso – hablo Lizerg de manera conciliadora.

- Estoy de acuerdo con Lizerg – apoyo Manta – pero es cierto que no debiste cometer esa imprudencia Yoh.

- ¿Pero entonces tu de parte de quien estas Manta? – Ryu miro a Manta – es obvio que fue culpa de Horo Horo.

- No vamos a empezar un debate… - empezó a decir el inglés al ver que Ryu y Manta se miraban de manera desafiante, pero entonces…

- …de chocolate – todas las discusiones se vieron silenciadas al ver a Chocolove vestido de barra de chocolate y nuevamente empezaron las peleas.

Ahora Ren y Horo Horo se habían unido para golpear a Chocolove por su broma tonta y sin sentido ¡Y mucho menos graciosa!; Lizerg hacía de mediador entre Ryu y Manta que discutían sobre quien era más leal a Yoh y de quien era la culpa del estado de Anna; Yoh seguía tratando de hablar sin ser interrumpido por su familia que obviamente lo atacaba y lo culpaba por lo que pasaba con Anna (entiéndase Kino y Keiko) ¿Y Anna? Bueno, ella estaba recostada en la arena sin ser atendida por nadie ya que todos se encontraban discutiendo.

Todas esas discusiones duraron por un tiempo hasta que un quejido se escucho y todos recordaron súbitamente que Anna aun seguía con dolor y sin ser atendida. Pero entonces se sorprendieron al ver que al lado de la rubia se encontraban las Hanagumi y Jeanne, quienes al parecer la estaban atendiendo.

- Oh, no se preocupen – dijo Jeanne al percatarse que todos las miraban con asombro – como ustedes estaban peleando las chicas y yo – dijo señalando a las Hanagumi – decidimos ayudar y con nuestro Foryoku logramos curarla.

Nuevamente paso algo inesperado. La familia Asakura rodeo a las chicas para darles las gracias, al igual que los amigos de Yoh, solo que Ryu se dedico a darles abrazos sofocantes ganándose por parte de las chicas y Ren una golpiza (recordemos que Jeanne se encontraba allí) y no le quedo más remedio que tratar de reponerse.

- Pero, Annita está dormida – respondido Yoh cuando llego al lado de su prometida.

- Lo que pasa es que mientras todos ustedes discutían Anna-okami se desmayo – les explico Kanna mientras sacaba un cigarrillo.

- Pero no se preocupen – dijo Jeanne – ahora solo descansa.

- Ese fue un buen gesto Jeanne – dijo Ren sin mirarla.

- Hice lo que consideraba necesario – ambos cruzaron miradas y un sonrojo adorno sus rostros.

- Yoh estará muy agradecido contigo – dijo Ren mientras se alejaba y pensaba en la posible razón por la que estaba así de nervioso de hablar con ella, pues no le encontraba explicación.

Jeanne, por su parte, se quedo viendo como Tao se acercaba a Yoh y suspiro. Cada vez que veía a Ren su corazón latía con fuerza y sentía un vacio gigante en el estomago ¿Seria acaso eso que llamaban amor? Con otro suspiro, la doncella decidió alejarse y reunirse con Tamao y Pirika que la estaban llamando, seguramente para platicar.

* * *

><p>Después del incidente y mientras la rubia seguía durmiendo, los que faltaban por despertar lo hicieron de a poco y así como despertaban, agradecían a los cincos guerreros y se iban cada quien a rehacer su vida. Yoh quería invitar a todos a la pensión, pues quería hacer una gran celebración pero tal vez era mejor dejar las cosas así. Poco a poco se encontró con que quedaban en la playa los cinco guerreros, la familia Asakura, la familia Tao, Ryu, Manta, Pírica, Tamao, Jeanne y los ex aliados de Hao que ahora iban a servir a Anna y a Ren. Tal vez era mejor hacer una celebración con ellos, las personas más cercanas y en las que más confía.<p>

- Ya va a llegar un avión que nos recoja y nos llevara a cada uno a su hogar – exclamo Ren después de hablar con su familia.

- Es increíble que por fin después de tanto tiempo vamos a volver a casa – comento el ainu, quien miraba aún incrédulo a Yoh juguetear con el cabello de Anna - ¿Cómo es que estas jugando con el cabello de ella?

- Es muy relajante para mí y a ella le gusta que haga eso – explico Yoh con sencillez.

- ¿Ella te ha dejado hacerlo antes? – pregunto el ainu mas asombrado e Yoh solo asintió.

- Lo sé – dijo Lizerg haciendo referencia al primer comentario del ainu – en ocasiones parece que todo lo que vivimos fue un sueño.

- Solo espero que podamos retomar nuestras vidas y volver a como todo era antes – exclamo Manta, quien también acompañaba a los guerreros.

- Te equivocas – dijo Yoh suavemente mientras seguía jugando con el cabello de su prometida – nada va a ser como antes, Manta.

- Muchas cosas han cambiado – siguió Ren mientras miraba distraídamente hacia la costa, donde casualmente Jeanne se encontraba sentada – ya no somos los mismos de antes.

- Hemos crecido y madurado – complemento Horo mirando al cielo.

- Hemos perdonado – siguió el inglés.

- Nos hemos dado cuenta de nuestros errores y los hemos tratado de arreglar, convirtiéndonos en mejores personas – fue ahora Chocolove quien hablo.

- Hemos aprendido a apreciar las cosas más mínimas de la vida – continuo Ryu, quien al lado de Yoh, también vigilaba a Anna.

- Pero a pesar de eso, nos hemos dado cuenta que todo tiene solución – Manta miro a Yoh con admiración, era en estos momentos donde él se sentía aun como un pequeño niño al lado de ellos – las segundas oportunidades si existen y se deben aprovechar para mejorar todo aquello en lo que, sin darnos cuenta fallábamos. Conocemos mas sobre nosotros mismos y sobre aquellos que nos rodean, dándonos cuenta que no somos tan diferentes. Lo que nos hace diferentes son las decisiones que tomamos en nuestra vida, que pueden ser o no las correctas, mas sin embargo, eso no hace que juzguemos a los demás por ello.

- ¿Lo dices por Hao? – pregunto el pequeño confundido.

- Esto no tiene que ver con Hao, Manta – comento Lizerg con una sonrisa – eso es con todos, porque muchas veces juzgamos sin conocer la verdad.

- El amor y la amistad son los lazos que necesita el mundo para empezar a darse cuenta de sus errores. Tratar de entender sin que sea muy tarde y ya no allá segundas oportunidades que brindar – dijo Horo también con una sonrisa.

- Y aunque parece una tarea muy complicada la de nosotros, por ser solo cinco – dijo Ren, haciendo referencia a la misión que Hao les había encomendado – cualquier cosa, por más pequeña que hagamos, va a tener un impacto, no solo en el mundo, sino en la vida.

- Lo importante no es el hacer, sino el pensar en las consecuencias que ello puede traernos, sean buenas o malas – Manta miro a Chocolove para escucharlo hablar – como dice Ren, todo tiene un impacto, así como ustedes impactaron en mi vida de manera positiva, debemos hacer lo mismo con mas personas.

- Porque con el amor todo se puede ¿No es verdad Anna? – dijo Yoh con una sonrisa, aun sabiendo que la rubia no contestaría por estar dormida. Todos sonrieron por ese simple gesto de amor – así que Manta, no volveremos a ser los mismos de antes porque somos mejores en todo aspecto a aquellos niños que entraron a la Shaman Fight con una ilusión, porque está ahora en nosotros hacer realidad ese sueño o los sueños que se fueron presentando en el camino.

- El Yoh romántico es muy cursi – dijo el ainu sonriendo.

- ¿No lo era ya antes de demostrar públicamente su amor? – dijo Ren también molestando – me pregunto cuándo volveremos a verlo así, porque cuando Anna-san despierte ya no lo será.

- Anna-san lo mataría de solo insinuar que la ama en público – bromeo Chocolove haciendo que todos rieran un poco.

- Podemos celebrar todos en la pensión y se pueden quedar unos días – dijo Yoh cambiando de tema.

- Gracias por la oferta Yoh pero necesito volver a Inglaterra – respondió Lyserg con una sonrisa – tengo que ir a arreglar unos cuantos asuntos y tengo que empezar de cero. Necesito reorganizar mi vida ahora que la Shaman Fight llego a su fin. Tener nuevas metas y objetivos, establecerme nuevamente en un nuevo hogar, retomar mis estudios porque quiero seguir los pasos de mi padre. Eso me llevara mucho tiempo.

- Yo también paso amigo – dijo Chocolove – voy a empezar a hacer las cosas bien y para eso, necesito pagar mi deuda con la sociedad y ser justo – todos miraron al americano – cuando llegue a casa voy a entregarme a la policía por el asesinato de Munzer, así que esta es posiblemente la última vez que nos veamos – Yoh, aunque triste, sonrió con orgullo por lo que su amigo iba a hacer.

- Oh, está bien – dijo Yoh un poco desanimado pero contento de ver a su amigo hacer lo correcto - ¿Horo, Ren?

- Agradezco tu invitación amigo pero yo paso – respondió Horo – entre más pronto empiece a construir mi campo de plantas, ayudo a que menos Korokopus desaparezcan – Horo vio como a lo lejos, su hermana hablaba animadamente con Tamao – además, yo también deseo compartir un poco mas con mi familia. Pero ¡Hey! – Exclamo al ver como el rostro de Yoh se entristecía – estaré allí para tu boda – Horo guiño el ojo de manera picara, haciendo reír a Yoh.

- Yo también declino a tu invitación – Ren se cruzo de brazos – ahora que el torneo acabo, debo concentrarme en aprender lo necesario para poder ser el líder de la familia Tao. Aunque claro, lo que debo aprender no es mucho – Ren puso una sonrisa autosuficiente – además tengo pendiente la re-educación de Jeanne y los ex aliados de Hao. Pero, al igual que el Hoto, vendré a tu boda.

- Bueno, supongo que tendré que realizar mi boda lo más pronto posible – respondió Yoh con una sonrisa.

- ¡Claro! Anna no querrá que su hijo nazca fuera del matrimonio – al Horo decir esto estallo en carcajadas al igual que Yoh, Ren también se rio, pero de manera discreta.

- ¡Chicos! ¡Chicos! – Los muchachos giraron para ver a Jun que los llamaba - ¡El avión ya está aquí! ¡Apresúrense!

Los chicos se apresuraron mientras Yoh se levantaba y cargaba a su prometida para poder subir al avión. Con un último vistazo a esa isla que había albergado su más grande aventura y su más grata experiencia, Yoh sonrió y se giro para entrar completamente en el avión, cerrando definitivamente ese capítulo de su vida que lo había hecho ser más fuerte, mejor persona y que había contribuido a que madurara y fuera quien ahora era.

* * *

><p>Anna sintió un cosquilleo en su mejilla que hizo que poco a poco despertara. Lo primero que vio cuando abrió sus ojos fue a su prometido sonriéndole. Parpadeo un poco y entonces reparo en el lugar en el que se encontraba. No era la playa en la que estaba segura, había despertado luego de la pelea con Hao. De hecho, podía asegurar que estaba en su habitación, pero no en la que se quedaba durante los combates. No, esta era su habitación, la de Funbari. Y entonces se levanto bruscamente, buscando nuevamente con la mirada a Yoh.<p>

- Tranquila – dijo Yoh al ver la confusión en la mirada de la rubia – ya estamos en casa.

Y solo con esas simples palabras se sintió dichosa. Todo había acabado y estaban vivos. Ya no habría más peleas a muerte, ya no mas sentimientos de miedo, ya no mas tristezas a causa de Hao. Ya no había más dolor. Solo felicidad. Ahora era cuando sentía que tenía una vida por delante y que solo le esperaban cosas buenas, a ella, a Yoh y a su hijo.

- Yoh.

- ¿Si Anni-chan? – la rubia lanzo una mirada asesina al castaño.

- ¿Quién mas se está quedando en la pensión? – Yoh rio un poco.

- Pues estamos nosotros, Tamao, Ryu, Manta y las Hanagumi – respondió Yoh mientras contaba con sus dedos – mis abuelos y mis papas se fueron a Izumo y se llevaron a Redseb y Seyram.

- ¿Y los idiotas? – pregunto Anna mientras se levantaba del futon.

- Yo los invite a quedarse – Anna levanto la mirada dispuesta a gritar – pero no podían – la rubia suspiro de alivio pero entonces vio la cara de decepción de su prometido y se sintió un poco mal.

- Ya vendrán para nuestra boda, así que no te preocupes los veras en menos de nada – la itako miro el paisaje desde el ventanal de su habitación.

- 2 meses.

- ¿Qué?

- Los veré en 2 meses, porque en 2 meses nos casamos.

_Ustedes no se imaginan la cara que puso Anita cuando le avise que nos casábamos en dos meses ¡Casi Hana nace en ese instante! Anna se levanto tan rápido y estaba tan sorprendida que nunca en lo que llevamos juntos le he visto una cara igual. _

_Claro ¿Qué más esperabas? Me soltaste una bomba en ese momento. _

_Eso suena como que no te querías casar conmigo. _

_No pongas cara de perro mojado. Además no es que no me hubiera querido casar contigo, es que me sorprende que TU hayas escogido una fecha tan pronto. _

_Es que no aguantaba un día más sin ti Anita. _

_¿Qué crees? ¿Qué naci ayer? Tu solo hiciste eso para ver a los tarados de tus amigos pronto. No fue por mí, fue por ti ¿Y cómo es eso de que yo estoy mal y tu ni cuidado me pones? ¡Me podía haber muerto allí mismo y tu ni por enterado! No es que yo sea tan débil como para llegar a eso por una discusión pero ¡¿Cómo dejas a tu hijo y a la madre de tu hijo a la intemperie y a su suerte?!_

_¿Por qué siento un deja vu?_

_¿Ahora sabes que significa deja vu? Claro, pero para cuidarme a mí, no eres capaz. _

_Para ustedes debe ser como una tortura pelear tanto con una persona. Para mi… esto es amor y hoy alguien va a tener acción, jaja. _

_Alguien que no serás tú. _

_Si. Claro. Todos sabemos que no es así. _

_Anna e Yoh Asakura. _

* * *

><p><strong>NA: Y lo que todos estaban esperando… ¡El momento en que por fin todos se enterarían del embarazo de Anna! Pero que tal, todo salió como un poquito mal para nuestro querido Yoh…**

**Si, ya se viene el capitulo de la boda y déjenme decirles que eso va a ser también algo muy loco. No me creo que estamos a 8 reviews de los 100 y ya saben que significa eso… ¡Lemmon! Ya por ahí se van a esperar una encuesta relacionada con eso ¿Creyeron que me iba a olvidar de eso? Jejeje pues no.**

**Pronto estaré actualizando así que no se me pierdan mucho mis queridos lectores. **

**¡Nos leemos pronto!**


	14. Arreglos ultimo minuto y antojosextra

**Disclaimer: Shaman King ni sus personajes me pertenecen.**

**Advertencias: Solo risas jejeje. **

Ahora si… ¡A leer!

* * *

><p><strong>Arreglos de ultimo minuto y antojos... extraños<strong>

Anna miraba con extrañeza a su maestra y a su suegra. Estaban reunidas con Yoh en la sala de la pensión viendo unos catálogos de lo que parecían ser flores y todo tipo de decoraciones ¿El motivo? Se casaba en un mes y a pesar de que ya había escogido muchas cosas para la ceremonia y la fiesta, Kino y Keiko insistían en seguir molestándola con cosas que ya realmente no le importaban.

Su única preocupación por el momento eran esos extraños calores y esos extraños antojos que tenía desde que habían vuelto de la Shaman Fight. Yoh no sabía nada de ellos porque precisamente era él la causa de lo que le pasaba últimamente. Veía a su prometido hacer cualquier cosa y ella empezaba a sentir como su temperatura aumentaba y como le entraban unas ganas de… ejem… hacer cosas que precisamente la habían llevado a su actual estado.

Miro de reojo a su prometido y nuevamente esas ganas de hacer cosas nadas decentes se apoderaban de ella. Ni siquiera sabía que estaban discutiendo ahora ellos tres, solo quería llevarse a Yoh de allí y hacerlo en su cuarto. Todo el día. Y la noche. Tal vez no solo en el cuarto, pues ahora nadie más que ellos dos se quedaban a dormir en la pensión.

Se cacheteo mentalmente al ver el rumbo que estaban tomando sus pensamientos, otra vez.

Tenía que hacer algo con eso, no podía seguir siendo tan pervertida y es que los últimos días no solo se había visualizado con Yoh, sino también con algunos chicos de su clase que eran muy guapos y que a veces por casualidad le hablaban. Suspiro y entonces se dio cuenta que ya ni siquiera le prestaban atención, así que trato de despejar su mente de esos sucios pensamientos y empezó a recordar el mes que había pasado desde la final de la Shaman Fight.

Lo primero que recordó fue cuando Yoh le anuncio que se casarían en 2 meses. Eso no la asombro tanto como el hecho de saber que fue Yoh quien propuso la fecha. Su reintegro a la escuela fue a los tres días siguientes y con ayuda de su socio, también conocido como Mansumi Oyamada o simplemente el padre de Manta, tanto ella, como el enano y su tonto prometido pudieron ingresar al nivel correspondiente como si nunca hubieran fallado. Su embarazo se mantenía en secreto y solo lo sabían los maestros, el rector y la enfermera, ya que su estado aun se mantenía delicado.

El resto, se puede decir que es como si nunca se hubieran ido de Funbari, así que no fue muy difícil continuar con sus vidas como ellos habían pensado. Tamao, las Hanagumi y Ryu se habían ido a pasar un tiempo a Izumo para preparar su entrenamiento, su educación y seguir con los preparativos de la boda y el nacimiento del nuevo heredero o heredera.

La itako volvió a la realidad y observo como el castaño seguía enfrascado en una discusión con Kino pero sus "antojos" parecían no irse. Miro con disimulo que nadie estuviera pendiente de ella y deslizo con mucho cuidado su mano para tocar la pierna de su prometido debajo de la mesa. Yoh, quien se encontraba al lado de la rubia dejo de hablar al sentir con sorpresa como la mano de Anna empezaba a subir por su pierna hasta tocar cierta parte de su cuerpo que ella no debería tocar en público.

Kino, Keiko y Anna lo miraron esperando que siguiera hablando, la tercera obviamente esperando que entendiera que ella quería seguir en lo suyo, pero después de un rato, al darse cuenta que entre más caricias seguía dando su linda prometida, menos se podía concentrar, detuvo su mano y no tuvo más opción que pedirle a su madre y a su abuela que se retiraran y que seguirían con la conversación el siguiente día.

- ¿Qué te pasa Anna? – Pregunto Yoh al ver que ya encontraban solos – tu no sueles hacer ese tipo de cosas – la rubia no lo miro, sino que se puso a ojear la revista que había dejado Keiko sobre arreglos florales.

- No sé de qué me hablas.

- ¡Pues de lo que paso hace unos instantes! – Yoh se sentó al lado de Anna – no digo que no me gusto – dijo en tono juguetón – pero me sorprendió bastante – Yoh sonrió pícaramente al ver que su prometida lo miraba. Ella solo bufo.

- No sé de qué me hablas y es mejor que hagamos los deberes recuerda que mañana tenemos escuela – Anna se levanto seguida de Yoh, quien la detuvo para acariciar un poco su vientre y besarla – baka – susurro con una sonrisa mientras se alejaba al igual que Yoh se reía.

* * *

><p>Se encontraba en clase de… ¿en qué clase estaba? Bueno, eso no importaba mucho pues fuera la clase que fuera ella no estaba colocando mucha atención. Miro de reojo a toda la clase y entonces se dio cuenta de que el chico que se sentaba a su lado izquierdo le sonreía. Ese chico era el capitán del equipo de natación y era bastante popular, sin mencionar que era bastante simpático y siempre la trataba muy bien.<p>

Sus ojos se centraron en los labios del chico. Se veían suaves y perfectos ¡Debía besar muy bien! Tal vez si se acercara un poco y luego le dijera que la esperaba en el baño, para después comprobar que tal besaba el chico, las cosas se irían acalorando, luego se arrancarían la ropa y…

Anna abrió los ojos al darse cuenta que en algún punto los había cerrado y sacudió su cabeza. Ahí estaban de nuevo esos pensamientos ¡Dios necesitaba hacer algo con eso! Su vista ahora se fijaba en su prometido, que por una extraña razón estaba concentrado en lo que decía el maestro. Eso solo pasaba en la clase de filosofía. Misterio resuelto: estaba en clase de filosofía.

Como le gustaría estar durmiendo, pero con Yoh a su lado. Ya se había acostumbrado a su calor. Que la besara y quizá la mimara un poco y luego podrían consentirse mutuamente sin ropa y…

Anna suspiro frustrada.

Miro nuevamente a su prometido y le pareció sexy ese gesto que había hecho. Mientras tomaba apuntes él había lamido su labio inferior. Si tan solo estuvieran solos en ese momento, el podría tirar de un manotazo lo que había en el escritorio del profesor, la tomaría de la cintura y la sentaría de manera ruda para luego besarla, ella solo bajaría el cierre de su pantalón y el subiría su falda para luego dar rienda suelta a la pasión. Ella suplicaría por mas y entonces se encontraría a un paso de tocar el cielo ¡Oh por Dios, lo sentiría en cualquier momento!

- Señorita Kyoyama ¿se siente bien? – la voz del profesor la saco de su nada decente sueño mientras se daba cuenta que toda la clase la observaba.

- Yo… ehmm… ¿Por – carraspeo un poco – por qué lo pregunta sensei?

- Está un poco roja y esta sudando un poco – el maestro suspiro y miro a la rubia, sabiendo su condición delicada no iba a arriesgarse – ¡Asakura! – Llamo al castaño – acompañe a su compañera a la enfermería.

Yoh se acerco al asiento de su prometida mientras con ayuda de su maestro, Anna se levantaba de su silla. El castaño recogió las cosas de la rubia y se dirigió con ella a la salida, seguidos del sensei.

- Por favor señorita Kyoyama – les empezó a decir el maestro – avíseme cuanto antes de su estado de salud. Cuídese usted y su bebe.

- Gracias sensei – respondió Yoh al ver que Anna seguía mirando al suelo y respirando agitadamente.

Ambos empezaron a caminar hacia la enfermería mientras que Anna seguía con su cabeza agachada ¡Qué vergüenza! Y ahora Yoh estaba a su lado preocupado pensando quien sabe que, al igual que todo el salón, aunque eso en verdad a ella le tenía sin cuidado.

Yoh miro a su prometida y no pudo evitar preocuparse por ella. Desde hacía días se comportaba de manera extraña y Anna, conociéndola como era, no iría al médico a no ser que fuera muy urgente y grave.

- Anna – llamo Yoh pero la rubia no levanto la mirada – dime que tienes, me preocupas tu. Estas actuando muy extraño últimamente.

La rubia no le respondió ni levanto su cabeza solo hasta que llegaron hasta la enfermería. Ella no veía motivo para estar allí, pero la escuela la tenía extremadamente vigilada y sabría que se le vendrían muchos problemas encima sino se acercaba allí.

- Yoh – el castaño la miro – es mejor que entre yo sola.

- Pero…

- Voy a entrar sola – dijo Anna imponiendo con su voz – le diré a la enfermera que te llame para entrar luego.

Yoh solo atino a asentir mientras tomaba asiento a las afueras de la enfermería y Anna entraba totalmente sonrojada. La enfermera la recibió con una sonrisa e inmediatamente la acostó en la camilla, revisando sus signos vitales, palpando un poco su vientre y preguntándole si había algún síntoma que la alarmara.

- Hay algo – dijo Anna de manera tímida cuando la enfermera se dio la vuelta para escribir el informe.

- Dime Anna-chan – respondió la enfermera de manera amable – recuerda que debes decirme todo lo que veas anormal porque tu…

- Si ya se Nabiki-san, tuve una amenaza de aborto y hasta hace poco mi pronóstico era un embarazo riesgoso – repitió la rubia – pero no creo que lo que me pasa pone en peligro mi embarazo.

- Entonces Anna-chan, dime que es lo que te pasa – repitió la enfermera mientras se acercaba ya un poco más preocupada.

- Bueno yo… – Anna se empezó a sonrojar – últimamente he sentido… - la rubia empezó a retorcer de manera nerviosa sus manos – me da mucho calor y yo… veo a… y me siento… y bueno…

Anna se quería morir de la vergüenza ¡Ella nunca se comportaba de esa manera! Nunca temía decir las cosas ¿entonces por qué ahora se sentía tímida? ¡Eso era de Tamao, no de Anna Kyoyama! La itako suspiro, lo diría sin rodeos y lo diría de una vez, así como cuando le confesó a Yoh que estaba embarazada.

- ¡Últimamente quiero tener sexo a todo momento!

Listo. Lo había dicho. Trataba de mantener la serenidad y su semblante serio, pero ya sentía como el calor se agolpaba en su rostro y eso solo le daba una imagen más tierna ante los ojos de Nabiki.

- ¡Oh Anna-chan! – Respondió la enfermera mientras sonreía tratando de no parecer burlona - ¿Tienes antojos de sexo? – Anna desvió la mirada y asintió - ¡Oh no tienes de que avergonzarte! Eso es más común de lo que tú te imaginas. Veras, como estas embarazada tienes las hormonas, un poco descontroladas. En algunas mujeres, se les va el apetito sexual, pero en otras, aumenta considerablemente.

- Pero ¿Eso no le hace daño al bebe? – pregunto Anna un poco preocupada por hacerle daño a su hijo.

- Bueno, siempre y cuando no sean muy agresivos a la hora de hacerlo – los colores del rostro de Anna se intensificaron – dime Anna-chan, ¿Cuándo ves a un hombre que te parece lindo, te entran ganas de hacerlo? – la itako desvió la mirada y Nabiki soltó unas risas – tranquila que a mí me paso lo mismo en mi embarazo.

Nabiki volvió a reír y abrió la puerta dejando entrar a Yoh que, solo el escuchar el ruido de la puerta ya estaba entrando.

- Hola Nabiki-san – saludo con una sonrisa Yoh - ¿Cómo encontraste a Anna? – Anna se sintió irritada al escuchar la risa de Nabiki.

- Ella está muy bien ¡Excelente, diría yo! – Yoh miro confundido a ambas mujeres. La mayor, con una sonrisa picara y la rubia con un sonrojo bastante profundo.

- ¿Por qué…?

- Bueno, como le venía diciendo a Anna, no es malo que ustedes dos sostengan relaciones sexuales durante el embarazo – Anna quería morirse de la vergüenza allí mismo y a Yoh se le formo un sonrojo en el rostro – eso sí, durante el último trimestre debe ser en una posición muy cómoda y tratando por favor de no sobreexcitar mucho a Anna porque bueno, eso adelantaría el parto – Yoh solo miro a la rubia en busca de una explicación, pero ella le rehuyó la mirada – tampoco se van a poner a tener relaciones sexuales de manera salvaje ¿entendido? – Nabiki miro a los dos jóvenes que estaban enfrente suyo reprimiendo las ganas de reírse ¡Se veían tan lindos sonrojados y confundidos!

- Ehh si… pero Nabiki-san ¿Por qué nos dices esto? – pregunto un Yoh bastante sonrojado.

- Porque Anna-chan tiene antojos de sexo – dijo la enfermera "inocentemente".

Ahora si Anna quería que se la tragara la tierra. Porque tenía que contarle a Nabiki precisamente de esas cosas si ella ya se había dado cuenta que esa enfermera era una desvergonzada y una pervertida. Sabía que Yoh había clavado su mirada en ella y no quería enfrentarse a Yoh para darle explicaciones.

- Entonces lo que paso en el salón… - dijo Yoh al dejar de observar a su prometida y mirar a la enfermera.

- No estaba atenta en clase porque tenía su imaginación bastante activa – Anna pudo mirar por el rabillo del ojo la mirada burlona de Nabiki – pensé que ya sabias Yoh-kun – el castaño negó lentamente – bueno yo me tengo que ir al parecer me necesitan para una reunión – dijo al revisar el pequeño bipper que tenía en su bolsillo – te dejare descansando una hora o dos, así que Yoh, tu tendrás que cuidarla. No dudo que lo harás de la mejor manera.

Nabiki salió con una risita y la enfermería quedo en completo silencio. Yoh y Anna se encontraban bastantes incómodos por lo que recién había pasado. Anna no quería decir nada e Yoh temía preguntar. El silencio se prolongo por unos minutos más hasta que Yoh decidió hablar.

- Así que… - la rubia se tenso – antojos de sexo – Anna miro a Yoh y lo vio con una sonrisa picara y un brillo en los ojos que solo ella conocía.

- Cállate que Nabiki me explico y son mis hormonas de embarazada – Yoh enarco una ceja – si estuviera en mi condición normal te morirías de abstinencia cada que se me diera la gana – el castaño soltó una de sus acostumbradas risas.

- Pues me hubieras dicho desde antes – el shaman se recostó en la camilla atrayendo a la rubia – hubiéramos solucionado eso desde hace mucho tiempo.

- ¿Desde cuándo te volviste tan pervertido? – pregunto Anna mientras veía como Yoh se empezaba a acomodar encima suyo.

- Desde esa mágica noche en que tú te despediste de mí antes de ir para América – el castaño empezó a dar besos en el cuello de la rubia.

- Yoh, estamos en la enfermería, podría entrar cualquiera – Yoh levanto la mirada y sonrió.

- Nabiki cerró con llave.

Con una sonrisa cómplice ambos se dieron el primero de muchos besos que les seguirían a caricias y mucho más.

* * *

><p>Manta miro con una sonrisa a su amigo volver con Anna. Yoh venía con una sonrisa radiante y Anna, con la misma sonrisa solo que era más pequeña. Ya era la hora de salida y el rubio estaba esperando a sus dos amigos para partir hacia la pensión, pues habían acordado que irían esa tarde para hacer los deberes.<p>

- ¿Cómo te encuentras Anna? – la itako miro a Yoh y luego al pequeñín para poner una cara de malestar – veo que no muy bien – dijo Manta un poco preocupado.

- La verdad Manta es que Nabiki le recomendó a Anna reposo – comento Yoh mientras ponía una cara más seria – así que creo que lo mejor es que yo cuide de ella hoy.

- ¡Oh no te preocupes Yoh! – Comento el pequeñín afanado – la salud de Anna es lo más importante. Luego tendremos oportunidad de reunirnos – Manta sonrió e Yoh lo imito.

- De todas maneras voy a dejarte a Amidamaru para que te cuide el día de hoy – Manta asintió y se alejo despidiéndose brevemente de sus dos amigos.

- Bueno. Ya tendremos toda la tarde para calmar tus antojos Annita – Anna suspiro.

- Baka.

- ¡Hey! Tú fuiste la que me dijiste que uno tiene que cumplir todos los caprichos y antojos de una embarazada – el castaño agarro la mano de Anna mientras empezaban a caminar – así que eso es lo que tengo que hacer.

Ninguno de los dos dijo mas nada de camino a la pensión, pero caminaron lo suficientemente rápido para poder disfrutar de toda la tarde y la noche que tenían por delante. Cuando llegaron a la pensión, Yoh cerró la puerta y acorralo contra la pared a su prometida para besarla. De esa manera se dirigieron al salón principal, mientras se devoraban literalmente a besos. Lastimosamente no contaban con una sorpresa que precisamente los hizo sobresaltarse del susto.

- ¡Mama!/ ¡Keiko-san! – dijeron ambos jóvenes al tiempo al escuchar la voz de la mujer.

- No tienen porque sobresaltarse – dijo Keiko de manera conciliadora – solo vengo aquí porque he discutido un punto con mi mama y necesito comentarle a Anna para saber si me apoya – Anna asintió – pero Yoh no puedes estar presente.

- Pero…

- Es lo que tanto has discutido con tu abuela – Yoh asintió y se retiro.

- Anna, lo que te vengo a decir es que tanto Yoh como yo hemos pensado que podemos alterar de una manera la boda tradicional que se va a llevar a cabo – la rubia asintió, dispuesta a escuchar a su suegra – quiero que lleves ese día, aparte del kimono tradicional, este vestido – Keiko le mostro a su nuera una foto de ella el día de su boda. El vestido era hermoso, tanto así, que dejo a Anna sin habla – siempre y cuando tú lo quieras llevar.

- Claro que si Keiko-san – respondió la rubia mirando a su suegra – para mí sería un honor.

- También quería decirte que Yoh me ha comentado, y yo he quedado encantada con la idea, de que tal vez en un ceremonia se podrían incluir unas cuantas tradiciones de occidente – Anna miro a Keiko confundida – podríamos incluir la lectura de votos que se harían entre ustedes dos y por supuesto el intercambio de anillos ¡Yo misma realice eso! – aseguro la castaña con una sonrisa.

- Yo… también esperaba incluir eso en la ceremonia – comento Anna mientras se sonrojaba. Ella soñaba con una boda netamente tradicional, pero después de ver en algunas de sus novelas las ceremonias occidentales, le había sonado mucho la idea de incluir unos cuantos detalles en la suya.

- Entonces que no se diga mas – exclamo la castaña mientras se levantaba de su asiento – hoy hablare con mama y todo quedara listo.

Anna acompaño a Keiko hasta la salida después de que su suegra se despidiera brevemente de su hijo, quien al parecer se encontraba concentrado arreglando algo en el segundo piso. Se despidieron y entonces Keiko dijo algo que realmente hizo que se muriera de la vergüenza.

- No te preocupes que esos antojos los tuve yo también ¡Asegúrate de no darme otro nieto tan pronto!

Keiko salió dejando a una sonrojada Anna parada en la puerta principal, que solo reacciono al ver a su prometido parado al lado suyo con una sonrisa bastante picara para su gusto.

- Ya está todo listo para que sigamos en donde nos quedamos.

Anna miro a Yoh tras escuchar lo que él dijo y suspiro, para luego besarlo intensamente. Bueno, que mas daba. Ella estaba embarazada y al fin y al cabo podría hacer lo que se le venía en gana o sino alguien siempre podía pagar por no cumplir lo que ella deseaba y estaba segura que Yoh estaría siempre más que complacido en atender sus caprichos.

* * *

><p><strong>NA: Que tal mis queridos lectores. No tengo mucho tiempo asi que les indico. Este capitulo es antes de nuestro gran matrimonio, que les comento, va a estar muy interesante... **

**¿Que creyeron? ¿Que me olvide del lemmon? ¡Eso ni de broma! ¡Soy mama noel! Se preguntan porque, bueno, les digo, no habra un lemmon ¡Habran dos! Cada uno se publicara respectivamente para navidad y para año nuevo. ¿Que tal? ¿A que no los consiento como se merecen? Asi que no desesperen que es mi regalo para ustedes por ser fieles y seguir estas historias locas que se me ocurren a mi. Bueno, los dejo porque ando de afan mis corazones de melon. **

**¡Nos leemos en una semana!**


	15. ¡Y asi sucedio!

**Disclaimer: Shaman King ni sus personajes me pertenecen.**

**Advertencias: Lemmon, chicos , ¡Lemmon! jejee**

¡Ahora si a leer!

* * *

><p><strong>Bonus Track: ¡Y asi sucedio!<strong>

La rubia se encontraba recostada en el pecho del castaño después de una noche agotadora. No había conciliado el sueño aun y no pudo evitar pensar en lo mucho que amaba a su prometido. Desde que Nabiki, la enfermera del instituto, les había dicho que no importaba que volvieran a retomar su vida sexual ya que eso no le haría daño al bebe, Yoh había vuelto a ponerse picaron y mas juguetón con ella.

Sonrió.

No pudo evitar recordar que antes del embarazo Yoh siempre andaba con esa actitud. Y bueno, ella no podía evitar caer en sus enredos. Aunque no lo demostrara, ella también sentía y pues, era inevitable caer ante los encantos innatos de Yoh ¿Por algo estaba embarazada, verdad?

Yoh se acomodo acercándola más a su cuerpo y rodeándola en un abrazo protector. Anna alzo su mirada, encontrándose con una sonrisa de Yoh. Ella parpadeo un poco confundida, pensando seriamente que él estaba dormido.

- Deberías dormir Anita – escucho que decía el castaño mientras acariciaba suavemente el brazo de la rubia.

- Yo creí que ya dormías – dijo la itako, acomodándose mejor – aunque si me parecía extraño que no hubieras empezado a roncar aun – la chica sonrió al escuchar la risa de Yoh.

- Estaba pensando y recordando – respondió Yoh con simpleza - ¿Por qué no te has dormido aun?

- Hacia lo mismo que tu.

- ¿Si? – La chica asintió - ¿Qué recordabas? – Anna se sonrojo.

- ¿Tu que pensabas? – devolvió la itako la pregunta.

- Si te digo me golpearías por ser un pervertido – Anna se sonrojo más y le pego inevitablemente - ¡Auch! Menos mal no te dije que era exactamente lo que pensaba. Ahora dime ¿Tu que pensabas? – Anna se sentó y rehuyó la mirada de su prometido totalmente sonrojada.

- Yo recordaba, cuando antes de estar embarazada, me buscabas constantemente – Yoh parpadeo, aun sorprendido por escuchar lo que había dicho la itako, pero capto rápidamente lo que ella trataba de decir.

- Bueno, si no te busque de igual manera ahora que estas embarazada no es porque no me sienta atraído por ti – el castaño se sentó y beso los labios de Anna – de hecho me vuelves loco. No lo hice porque tenía miedo de ser demasiado brusco contigo y que eso pueda hacer daño al bebe – el sonrojo de Anna se intensifico – sino me sintiera atraído por ti, ni me volvieras loco, no estarías embarazada – repitió Yoh el pensamiento de Anna – ¿recuerdas como fue concebirlo?

Mientras Yoh iba diciendo todo eso, recostaba nuevamente a su prometida en el futon, empezando a llenarla de besos fugaces por su rostro para luego descender por su cuello y nuevamente ascender.

- Claro que recuerdo – dijo la rubia agradada por las pequeñas muestras de afecto de Yoh – creo que tú estás buscando revivir ese recuerdo.

- ¿Acaso está mal querer recordar junto a mi prometida? – dijo Yoh con una sonrisa picara que solo Anna conocía – ya sabes lo que dicen. Recordar es vivir – Anna sonrió levemente.

- Baka.

_FLASH BACK…_

El equipo de Yoh se encontraba en Izumo. Hacia unos días habían vuelto de América y en unos días más partirían a una isla deshabitada cerca de Japón para continuar con la Shaman Fight. Anna había empezado con el duro entrenamiento desde el momento en que llegaron y ya tenían impuesta una rutina. Se levantaban temprano, empezaban con una rutina de ejercicios bastante fuerte, desayunaban, meditaban, almorzaban, pasaban el resto de la tarde practicando con sus espíritus, cenaban, algo más de ejercicio y luego podían descansar.

Si bien era cierto que ese régimen de ejercicios los dejaba bastante exhaustos, Yoh encontraba la manera de compartir uno que otro momento con Anna y bueno, desde que ellos ya habían pasado su primera noche juntos, el castaño aprovechaba algunas noches para entrar en el cuarto de su prometida y lograr nuevamente hacer el amor. Algunas veces tenia éxito, otras, el resultado era un Yoh golpeado.

Por eso, ese día no era la excepción. Yoh se había levantado bastante "hormonal" y quería estar con Anna, aprovechando que en días, era el primero que era de total descanso para el equipo. Pero parecía que ese día no iba a ser fácil estar con Anna.

La itako no estaba cuando él había bajado a desayunar y todo porque, según su madre, la rubia había decidido ir a entrenar un poco por su propia cuenta. Así que, Yoh, conociendo como conocía a Anna, sabría que ella no volvería hasta la hora del almuerzo. Pero parecía ser que la suerte estaba a su favor, porque no solo Anna había regresado un poco antes de la hora del almuerzo, sino que también todos los que estaban en ese momento en la casa habían decidido salir. Resultado: Casa totalmente sola para ellos dos.

Anna sabia o creía saber las oscuras intenciones de su prometido desde la noche anterior cuando les había avisado de su día libre. Después de todo, ese brillo en los ojos del castaño y la sonrisa un poco distorsionada lo había delatado, por eso había decidido sedar a Yoh esa noche e irse a entrenar temprano el día siguiente.

No era que ella no quisiera estar con él, solo que sabía que Yoh fácilmente podría distraerse con ese asunto y olvidaría el entrenamiento. Además, ella también quería estar con él, pero de los dos, alguien tendría que tener la voluntad y esa, como siempre, seria ella. Solo que no contaba con que esta vez fuera más difícil persuadirlo, pues ella misma se encontraba sorprendida de la ansiedad y las ganas que tenia de estar con él. Extraño, pues no todos los meses sentía lo mismo.

Pero el plan de la itako se había empezado a venir abajo cuando por culpa de unos curiosos animales del bosque, ella había tenido que suspender su entrenamiento y había tenido que volver antes de tiempo. Luego, al volver a la casa se encontró con la sorpresa de que estaban totalmente solos y que Yoh pasara para mirarla con esa sonrisa que delataba lo que ella ya sabía, hacia que su plan estuviera a punto de ser arruinado.

Sin siquiera dirigirle la palabra, la itako se dirigió a las aguas termales que poseía la casa Asakura, casi idénticas que las de su casa en Funbari. Con algo de alivio, cerró la puerta con seguro y entro en el agua, esperando relajarse y esperando ganar tiempo, mientras todos llegaban y así poder evitar cualquier tipo de contacto con Yoh.

Lástima que no conto con la persistencia que tenia Yoh.

El castaño al suponer que Anna se había enterado de lo que tenía en mente y al ver que se dirigía a las termas, había buscado la copia de las llaves, sabiendo de antemano que ella cerraría con llave. Si Anna pensaba que se escaparía de esta, estaba muy equivocada. El era un cazador y ella sería su presa.

Espero unos minutos, para que Anna se relajara y pensara que por fin se encontraba a salvo y entro lo más disimuladamente que podía. Su sonrisa se amplió al ver a la rubia con solo la toalla y sus ojos cerrados. Se veía condenadamente sexy.

Anna se sobresalto cuando escucho como alguien entraba en el agua y se acomodaba cerca suyo. Abrió los ojos y se sorprendió al ver a Yoh en frente suyo, en las mismas condiciones que ella, es decir, solo una toalla cubriéndolos. Se mordió los labios en un gesto inconsciente y que Yoh encontraba demasiado sexy, estaban jugando con fuego y ella sabía que podrían salir quemados. Su voluntad a ese punto se encontraba flaqueando.

- ¿Qué haces aquí? – pregunto ella tratando de parecer indiferente.

- No haces el intento por cubrirte – repuso Yoh ignorando su pregunta.

- No veo la necesidad. Tu ya me conoces sin ropa – dijo la rubia seriamente – ahora responde ¿Qué haces aquí? Se supone que estas termales son para mujeres, no mixtas.

- ¿Está mal que quiera pasar tiempo con mi prometida? – Respondió Yoh de manera inocente – es el primer día libre que me das y lo quiero pasar contigo.

- Pero yo no – respondió Anna mordaz – este es mi día libre de ti. Si te di este día era para que hicieras lo que siempre haces. Acostarte en el pasto y perderte en tus pensamientos.

- Bueno, hoy quise cambiar los planes un poco – dijo Yoh sin tomar en cuenta la mirada severa de Anna – quiero estar contigo.

- Si eso querías no era necesario acosarme hasta aquí – Anna no se movió ni un solo centímetro al ver que Yoh empezaba a rodear las termas para llegar a su lado – ya estuviste conmigo un rato. Ya te puedes ir.

Yoh no dijo nada, solo sostenía la mirada de Anna mientras lograba acomodarse al lado de ella. Si bien era cierto que todo este asunto empezó por iniciativa de Anna cuando quiso pasar la noche con él antes de partir a América, los papeles habían cambiado a tal punto que Yoh era el que siempre iniciaba el momento. Por eso, no tenía la actitud despreocupada y sumisa que tenia ante todos con la itako, en esos momentos el asumía el control y era quien dominaba la situación.

- Pero Anita – empezó a decir el mientras pasaba un brazo por los hombros de la rubia – yo quiero estar contigo. Nunca estamos juntos.

- Y por eso nuestra relación funciona tan bien – dijo Anna sosteniendo aun la mirada del castaño.

- Vamos. Tenemos que dejarnos llevar algunas veces – la voz de Yoh se convirtió en un susurro y se ahogo lentamente en la boca de Anna.

El beso empezó suave y sin mucho afán. Disfrutando ambos de las sensaciones que traía ese breve contacto, Yoh logro que Anna se sentara en su regazo mientras las caricias furtivas empezaban. El jugueteo con sus lenguas empezó y las caricias pasaron a lugares más inusuales, haciendo que en más de un momento del beso, ambos suspiraran agradados por las sensaciones que las termas intensificaban más.

Anna termino el beso y cruzo miradas con su prometido, que sonreía victorioso. En ese momento supo que tenía que hacer un último intento por preservar y conservar la cordura y poca voluntad que aun parecía tener.

- Con eso debería bastar para calmarte y dejarme en paz – Anna trato de bajar del regazo de Yoh pero él no la dejo.

- ¡Anitaa! ¡No seas mala! – Replico él como niño pequeño – eso no me calma, me incita a seguir – repuso el de manera traviesa.

- Pues te tendrá que bastar porque yo no quiero – dijo Anna acercando su rostro al de su prometido, en un intento por intimidarlo.

Pero en vez de seguir con lo próximo que iba a decir, se dejo llevar y fue esta vez ella quien inicio el beso, solo que fue un poco más salvaje. Yoh se sorprendió, pero no duro mucho pues empezó nuevamente ese juego que ambos habían establecido.

Las manos del castaño fueron a parar al trasero de la chica, el cual podía tocar sin ninguna restricción. Anna tampoco se quedo atrás y empezó a acariciar el pecho de Yoh, trazando figuras inexistentes y bajando lentamente sus caricias para luego subir nuevamente.

Anna gimió al sentir que las manos de Yoh pasaban de su trasero a su intimidad y empezaba un juego que ella encontraba exquisito. El placer empezaba a llegar y con él, los gemidos débiles de la chica empezaban a aparecer, haciendo que Yoh siguiera con su juego. Escuchar a Anna de esa manera lo excitaba de una manera increíble.

Pero los gemidos de la chica no eran los únicos que se empezaban a escuchar. Anna había encontrado en encuentros pasados, que el cuello de su prometido era muy sensible, así que mientras él se entretenía en su intimidad, ella lo hacía dando besos y lengüetazos en su cuello, subiendo de vez en vez al lóbulo de su oído.

El movimiento de sus cuerpos acompañaba los gemidos que empezaban a cobrar fuerza. La fricción de sus cuerpos, el compás de sus gemidos y los sutiles pero sensuales movimientos de sus caderas hacían que ambos amantes perdieran la cordura. Ese juego era excitante, pero era más excitante saber lo que vendría después. Sus manos, cada vez abarcaban más espacio y recorrían la piel del otro por caminos conocidos y otros nuevos que en cada encuentro descubrían.

Yoh besaba cada porción del cuerpo de su prometida. Encontrando bastante incómoda esa toalla que aun la cubría. El no haría a Anna suya nuevamente hasta que recorriera, memorizara y besara cada rincón de su cuerpo.

Lastimosamente no contaban con lo que pasaría.

- ¡Anna! ¿Has visto a mi hijo?

En cuanto la pareja había escuchado el cerrojo de la puerta, Anna había recobrado la compostura y se había acomodado en el lugar en el que estaba, mientras Yoh, había tomado aire y se había escondido debajo del agua. También para aprovechar y seguir con las caricias que no quería detener en ese momento.

Keiko Asakura entro a las aguas termales y vio a Anna, que se encontraba viendo seriamente hacia donde ella estaba. Hubiera sido normal, de no ser por ese sonrojo que tenia cubriendo su rostro.

- Anna ¿Sabes donde se metió Yoh? – La rubia negó con la cabeza, temiendo que si hablaba, su voz delatara la situación en la que estaban - ¿Cuándo llegaste lo viste? – La itako negó nuevamente – pensé que se iba a quedar en casa descansando, pero parece que se fue sin avisar – dijo la castaña mientras suspiraba – ese jovencito, de seguro debe estar perdiendo el tiempo en algún lugar del bosque.

_Yoh está haciendo de todo, menos perder el tiempo_ – Pensó Anna al sentir que Yoh nuevamente acariciaba su intimidad.

- Bueno – hablo nuevamente Keiko – el almuerzo estará en cualquier momento para que estés pendiente – la rubia asintió – y ten cuidado con estar tiempo de mas aquí. Te veo sonrojada y puede que tengas fiebre.

Keiko se fue e Yoh salió del agua para tomar aire, que ya le estaba empezando a faltar. Miro a Anna que lo miraba con severidad y no pudo hacer más que reír por la situación.

- Tú te vas ¡Ahora! – dijo Anna imponente.

- No. Yo me quedo y terminamos lo que empezamos – dijo Yoh mientras en un movimiento ágil quitaba la toalla de Anna, maravillado de ver los senos de la chica - ¿No te parece más emocionante hacer esto y saber que en cualquier momento alguien puede entrar?

- No – Anna detuvo las manos de Yoh – de hecho creo que te dije que con eso debía bastar.

- Se que tu también quieres Anita – Yoh se acerco y empezó a besar y acariciar los senos de la itako – si no fuera así no me habrías besado de esa manera – dijo mientras apretaba uno de los pezones de Anna, logrando que ella gimiera – y sé que no podemos aguantarnos hasta esta noche.

Las caricias que Yoh brindaba al pecho de Anna hicieron que ella mandara todo al demonio nuevamente y siguiera haciendo lo que hacía antes que Keiko entrara. Yoh nuevamente se sentó y acomodo a Anna en su regazo, mientras ella retiraba la estorbosa toalla que impedía que ellos pudieran seguir.

Yoh dedicaba su entera atención a los senos de la chica, besándolos, tocándolos, mordiéndolos suavemente. Para él, todo el cuerpo de Anna era perfecto, pero sus senos para el eran celestiales, perfectos, le gustaban demasiado.

Anna aprovecho la distracción de su prometido para tomar en sus manos la erección de él y empezar a acariciar toda su longitud. Sonrió al escuchar los gruñidos de placer que empezaba a soltar el castaño. Era cierto que Yoh tomaba el control, pero a veces era bastante agradable recordarle quien mandaba aun.

Yoh dejo de besar el cuerpo de Anna y cerró los ojos mientras echaba su cabeza para atrás. Anna era muy buena en eso y ¡Dios estaba que moría del placer! Además que no ayudaba mucho que ella se hubiera puesto a gemir sensualmente en su oído. Sentía que en cualquier momento terminaría, así que detuvo las manos de Anna y sin previo aviso ingreso en la intimidad de la itako, logrando que ella gimiera más fuerte y el gruñera de placer.

Anna empezó a moverse suavemente mientras se fundía en un beso con tinte sensual, con su prometido. El placer de sentirlo a él dentro suyo, sentir que en cada caricia, beso y roce el demostraba cuanto la amaba, todo eso hacía que hacer el amor con él fuera algo perfecto y sublime.

Yoh empezó a acelerar los movimientos mientras pensaba que no había manera de ser más feliz. Podría parecer que el solo quería tener sexo con Anna cuando era tan insistente, pero iba más allá de eso. Él le hacía el amor y sabia que ella también. Fundían sus cuerpos y sus almas en una danza erótica que satisfacía su cuerpo y su corazón.

Ambos empezaron a acelerar los movimientos consientes de que no tenían mucho tiempo y que posiblemente los descubarían. Anna mordía los hombros de Yoh de una manera no tan salvaje, en un intento de apaciguar los gemidos de placer que salían de su boca. Yoh aprovechaba también para besar los senos de Anna, agarrar su cintura y penetrarla más profundo. Ella amaba que el hiciera eso. Los movimientos se hicieron más veloces y las penetraciones más profundas, logrando que ambos llegaran al estado próximo al clímax. Llegarían juntos como siempre lo hacían. Era el momento, un movimiento más y ambos terminarían.

Anna ahogo su gemido en la boca de Yoh al sentir como veía las estrellas del placer que había alcanzado. Dios, cada vez era mucho mejor. Yoh también ahogo su gemido en la boca de su prometida. Eso había sido tocar el cielo con las manos. Siguió repartiendo besos por el cuerpo de la chica mientras sus respiraciones se normalizaban y recuperaban un poco las fuerzas.

Anna vio a Yoh directamente a los ojos y vio como le sonreía con más calma. Ella sonrió de vuelta, sabiendo de antemano que esa sonrisa era de amor total. Pero entonces cayó en cuenta de algo. Yoh había terminado dentro de ella. Claro, antes, cuando empezaban, era así, pero luego tomaban precauciones para evitar embarazos.

- Yoh – el chico siguió acariciando sus brazos mientras la miraba atentamente y de una manera cariñosa – no usamos condón.

El castaño solo sonrió y se encogió de hombros.

- Tranquila, ya antes lo habíamos hecho así y no ha pasado nada – Yoh acomodo a Anna en sus piernas de manera que quedara sentada de lado – y si así fuera el caso de que pasara algo no hay de qué preocuparnos, todo saldrá bien.

Anna solo suspiro y se bajo del regazo de su prometido.

- Bueno, vete para que no sospechen nada – el castaño asintió y beso sus labios para salir de ahí. No olvides llevarlos esta noche.

Yoh miro confundido a su prometida, pero luego sonrió al captar el mensaje. Esta noche repetirían y tal vez con más calma.

_FIN FLASH BACK_

- Jijiji ¿Quién hubiera imaginado que por ese descuido estaríamos así? – dijo Yoh mientras veía salir a Anna del baño con la bata puesta. Ya había amanecido y ella bajaba para preparar el desayuno. Afortunadamente para ellos, era domingo y no tenían escuela.

- No sirvió de nada que esa noche nos cuidáramos. Ya nos habíamos descuidado – dijo ella sonrojada al ver que Yoh se levantaba desnudo para entrar al baño.

- ¡Oh bueno! ¿Qué se puede hacer? Si el bebe iba a nacer para esta época ningún condón hubiera sido impedimento para el – replico Yoh hablando más alto – la verdad a mi no me molesta. El es mi hijo y también mi motivación – dijo el castaño saliendo ahora con una bata – deberíamos comer y luego dormir – Anna alzo una ceja.

- ¿Hablas de dormir, dormir o tu concepto de "dormir"? – Yoh rio.

- Dormir en serio – respondió Yoh con sencillez – usted señora Asakura me deja exhausto.

- Eso denota que te hace falta más entrenamiento – dijo Anna bajando las escaleras – desde mañana triple entrenamiento.

- ¡Pero Anita! Ya acabo la pelea – dijo Yoh en forma de berrinche.

- ¿Y? ¡Eso no es motivo para volverse flojo! Tienes que ser un papa fuerte para ser un buen ejemplo para nuestro hijo. Además no quiero un esposo débil.

Anna se dirigió a la cocina mientras una sonrisa tenue se pintaba en su rostro y los lloriqueos de Yoh se escuchaban de fondo. Era cierto que su bebe venia en camino por un descuido, pero no hubiera podido desear no estar en esta situación. Si alguien le preguntara si se arrepentía de hacer el amor con Yoh en aquella ocasión solo por el hecho de tener un bebe en camino ella negaría. De hecho, si pudiera escoger entre volver a hacerlo o no hacerlo, lo repetiría, porque ahora era la mujer mas feliz del mundo y no cambiaria nada de su vida.

* * *

><p><strong>NA: ¡Ejem! ¿Soy yo o empezo a hacer calor? jejeje entenderan porque nuestros queridos Yoh y Anna no comentan las notas finales... estan muy ocupado... ejem, reviviendo cosas jajajaja**

**Estoy segura que me quieren matar (Pero no lo hagan porque aun falta otro lemmon ¿eh?) Pero digamos que por ciertas cosas me fue imposible actualizar la fecha que habia acordado. Pero espero de todo corazon que este pequeño regalito que llega tarde, pero que llego, les haya gustado y les haya hecho volar la imaginacion. **

**Una pregunta mis querido****s lectores ¿Segundo lemmon de lo que ocurrio en la enfermeria en el capitulo anterior o seguimos con lo que este par hicieron esa noche despues de las termas? Ustedes deciden.**

**No siendo mas me despido con una sonrisa y deseandoles un feliz año en caso de que me pase algo similar y no pueda actualizar antes de fin de año, y que todos sus deseos y sueños para este año que viene se cumplan. **

**¡Feliz y Prospero Año! ¡Nos leemos pronto!**


	16. Preludio de una Boda

**Disclaimer: Shaman King ni sus personajes me pertenecen.**

**Advertencias: En realidad ninguna. Se puede leer sin ningún inconveniente **

**Aclaraciones:**

"_Bla bla bla" _Notas finales de Anna

"_Bla bla bla" _Notas finales de Yoh

Ahora si… ¡A leer!

* * *

><p><strong>Preludio de una boda<strong>

La Mansión Asakura se encontraba en completo revuelo. Dentro de poco se llevaría a cabo la boda más esperada del año. La boda Asakura-Kyoyama se llevaría a cabo ese fin de semana y era el tema que mantenía en velo a todos en el mundo Shaman. No solo los homenajeados se encontraban atareados con el asunto, sino que toda la familia se veía entusiasta con el próximo acontecimiento. Tamao y las Hanagumi se encargaban de todo al igual que Keiko que organizaba cada pequeño detalle para que todos los invitados se sintieran cómodos con todo. Kino se encontraba a la cabeza de todo. No había detalle que pasara desapercibido para ella.

Por eso, fue bastante frustrante para la anciana saber que hace unos minutos, su discípula y su nieto habían huido sin dejar rastro. Sabía que esto era obra de Yoh pero no esperaba que Anna participara en su idea. Por otro lado, Kino sonrió. Anna por fin era feliz y no necesitaba verla, se podía percibir con su aura. Y su nieto era el que había logrado penetrar la dura coraza que había antepuesto la rubia logrando que no solo pudiera amar otra vez sino también que le brindaba una familia. Y Anna también dejaba huella en Yoh, por ella su nieto ya no se sentía solo, tenía confianza y tenia determinación, mucha que le había faltado cuando era más pequeño. Por ella, Yoh se había convertido en la persona amable y guerrero que todos conocían.

- Ya me escucharan esos dos cuando vuelvan.

Mientras esto ocurría al otro lado de la mansión se veía correr a los principales protagonistas de la celebración futura. Yoh se reía mientras su prometida iba tratando de seguir el paso a pesar de que el moreno la llevaba de la mano. Estar embarazada en ocasiones apestaba.

- ¡Yoh! ¡Deberíamos estar recibiendo a los invitados!

- Se que estas cansada por recibir a los invitados y no lo puedes negar – dijo mientras le regalaba una sonrisa a su prometida quien se había sonrojado por ser descubierta.

La rubia suspiro derrotada.

- Al menos dime donde planeas llevarme – Yoh sonrió victorioso y prefirió quedarse en silencio haciendo enojar a su prometida - ¿Qué? ¿Ni siquiera vas a decirme? Está bien. No voy a ir – la chica freno haciendo que Yoh también frenara, pero contrario a lo que ella pensaba, el Shaman seguía con la sonrisa en su rostro.

Sin que ella se lo esperara, Yoh la cargo como recién casados y siguió el camino que llevaba soltando pequeñas risas al escuchar como Anna se quejaba. Después de unos minutos, llegaron a un pequeño lago cristalino, rodeado de árboles frondosos y bellas flores por donde se mirara. La verdad estaba asombrada y maravillada por ese hermoso paisaje. No imaginaba que ese paisaje tan hermoso existiera en realidad.

- Te traje aquí porque sé que estas algo cansada aunque lo niegues – comento Yoh sin verla – y este lugar es bastante tranquilo ¿No crees?

Anna no dijo nada a pesar de que no quería darle la razón a su prometido. La verdad era que si se encontraba exhausta entre tantas cosas que tenía que realizar para la boda aunque ella pretendía no hacerlo notar. Cerró los ojos y suspiro de alivio al darse cuenta que contaba con un momento de paz. Por eso mismo no sospecho que Yoh se encontraba acercándose sigilosamente hacia ella para cargarla y llevarla al lago.

- Yoh ¡¿Qué haces?! – Dijo la rubia alterada al notarse en los brazos del moreno - ¡Bájame de inmediato o te mato!

El castaño solo se rio y siguió corriendo con su prometida en brazos.

- Yoh, estoy hablando en serio – dijo Anna recuperando la compostura – bájame.

Yoh solo miro a Anna y sonrió soltando a la rubia en medio del lago, haciendo que Anna gritara y se sostuviera de su cuello.

- ¡Pero mira que esta deliciosa el agua! – Dijo Yoh ganándose una mala mirada de su prometida – Jijiji no te molestes.

- Te dije que no me quería mojar – replico la rubia inmediato.

Yoh solo sonrió y la abrazo fuertemente, logrando que la chica se soltara de su cuello y se relajara. Su prometido tenía razón, el agua estaba deliciosa y la estaba relajando a tal punto que sentía una paz interior indescriptible. Se permitió sonreír, olvidándose por un momento que estaba acompañada.

Por su parte, Yoh estaba complacido de ver que su plan había funcionado. Su Anita estaba relajada y se veía tranquila. Su objetivo de lograr que Anna descansara un poco del ajetreo de la boda estaba cumplido. Además que ver a su prometida sonreír con tanta paz no tenia precio.

Aprovechando un poco el momento, el castaño decidió besar a su prometida. No fue un beso muy largo ni profundo, pero transmitía todo el amor que sentía por ella. Sin esperar más, empezaron a nadar un poco, no importaba si estaban aun con la ropa puesta. Después de jugar un rato más, ambos decidieron salir y sentarse para disfrutar del bello paisaje.

Yoh saco una toalla de quien sabe dónde, se despojo de su ropa quedando solo en bóxers y cuando iba a realizar la misma acción con Anna…

- ¡Quieto ahí Asakura! – Lo detuvo la rubia antes de que siquiera se acercara – si estas son tus oscuras intenciones, detente a no ser que quieras morir antes de conocer a tu hijo – Yoh rió.

- No es eso Anita – dijo el moreno con más calma – nuestra ropa esta empapada, así que, para evitar un resfriado, lo mejor es quitarla y luego nos podemos secar ¿ves? – Yoh se señalo mientras terminaba de secarse el cabello – y mientras esperamos que se seque nuestra ropa nos arroparemos un poco – señalo unas mantas que recién Anna notaba – no querrás enfermarte antes de la boda ¿verdad?

Anna suspiro derrotada al mismo tiempo que empezaba a desvestirse. Mientras que Yoh sacaba una manta y arropaba a su prometida y a el mismo. Ambos no dijeron nada en un tiempo. No era un silencio incomodo. Era un silencio reconfortante. Ambos no podían evitar pensar en su pasado, juntos y en todo lo que habían tenido que atravesar para llegar a ese punto.

- Recuerdo – fue Anna la primera en tomar la palabra – que cuando llegue la primera vez a Tokio, no me querías allí – Yoh se giro para mirarla.

- Bueno, no es que no te quisiera allí – comenzó el castaño a explicar – es que la última vez que nos vimos, en el cumpleaños de la abuela no nos despedimos como debía ser – Anna sonrió al recordar que habían tenido una gran y estúpida pelea por culpa de los espíritus pervertidos de cierta chica peli rosada – y pues estaba recuperándome de mi etapa de"yo odio a los humanos"* - Yoh rió – no quería que me ayudaras y tu también te molestaste por eso.

- Sabia que necesitabas de mi ayuda, así como yo necesite la tuya cuando nos conocimos – Anna se encogió de hombros – pero eras más orgulloso en ese entonces o simplemente no creíste que yo te podía ayudar.

- Como sea, Manta y yo nos llevamos una sorpresa al verte allí parada en la puerta del hospital – el castaño volvió a reír de nueva cuenta – yo sabía que después de esa última pelea que tuvimos, ibas a hacerme pagar con un infierno pero en el fondo me alegraba verte allí.

- Muy en el fondo – dijo Anna sarcástica.

- Pero Anna - dijo Yoh quejándose al notar el tono en la voz de la rubia – tu sabes que entre nosotros no es necesario decir nada – la miro directamente a los ojos - ¿verdad? – Anna sonrió misteriosamente.

- Exacto. **

Quedaron nuevamente en silencio. Recordando por nueva cuenta todo lo que había ocurrido en la Shaman Fight y el embarazo de Anna. Se dieron un beso que no duro demasiado y decidieron vestirse para volver a su realidad, ansiosos porque ya el momento de unir sus vidas para siempre llegara.

* * *

><p>- ¡Son unos irresponsables y desconsiderados! – reclamaba Kino mientras sentía a los dos jóvenes frente ella. Sabía que la intención de su nieto era buena para con su discípula y futura integrante de la familia y se lo agradecía, porque ya sabía que Anna se encontraba exhausta y era algo que la joven itako no iba a admitir fácilmente.<p>

Tenía que agradecer al atolondrado de su nieto, quien con su sencillez, su personalidad perezosa y calmada, y sobre todo, su buen corazón, no solo logro salvar a Anna de su oscuridad, sino que también hizo abriera su corazón y le estaba dando la familia que tanto se le había negado cuando era más pequeña.

Pero eso no iba a evitar el regaño para la pareja ¡Oh no! Tendrían que pagar las consecuencias, después de todo era el recibimiento para los invitados y además de eso, terminar de afinar detalles para su boda ¡Era la boda de esos jovencitos y todos hacían todo menos ellos!

- Irse así, dejando todo botado ¿Saben cuan preocupados estaban todos y mas porque no encontrábamos a Anna? – reprochó la anciana.

- Gomen ne Kino-sensei – dijo Anna mientras agachaba la cabeza completamente abochornada.

- Gomen Oba-san – fue el turno de Yoh de disculparse mientras se llevaba las manos detrás de su nuca.

- Me lo espero de ti Yoh que eres un despreocupado de lo peor – dijo la matriarca mientras soltaba un suspiro – pero de ti Anna. Me decepcionas – la rubia agacho su cabeza más si era posible. Dejarte influenciar por mi nieto no era lo que esperaba precisamente de ti.

- ¡Hey oba-san! – Interrumpió Yoh – si es cierto que fui yo el que ideo esta… erh… escapada ¡Pero! – Hablo tan fuerte que Anna giro a mirarlo – pero no puedes decir eso de Anna ¡Esta cansada! ¿Qué no te das cuenta? – La rubia se sonrojo ante esto – esta despierta desde las 5 de la mañana y desde entonces no ha parado de ir de un lado a otro ¡Y está embarazada!

La abuela pareció meditar un momento para luego pegarle un bastonazo en toda su cabeza.

- Buena razón, no es excusa – fueron las únicas palabras de Kino – ahora Anna, ve y descansa. Todavía tenemos mucho que hacer pero quiero que no le pase nada a mi bisnieto y futuro heredero Asakura – la rubia solo asintió – Yoh – dijo refiriéndose al moreno – tu harás todo lo que estaba haciendo Anna.

- ¿Qué? Pero…

- ¿Pensabas que te dejaría descansar con Anna? – Dijo Kino con una sonrisa arrogante – ella es la que está embarazada no tu – se dio la espalda y se fue con una sonrisa diminuta en su rostro al pensar en la cara atónita de su nieto.

Casi la hizo reír.

_Casi._

* * *

><p>Yoh se encontraba en el recibidor aburrido ¿Motivo? Uno de los deberes de Anna era recibir a los invitados, saludarlos, hablar con ellos un poco y guiarlos hasta un punto en donde se encontraban con Tamao y las Hanagumi y ellas se encargaban del resto.<p>

Ya era bastante malo hablar con gente que no había visto en su vida, pero había mas ¿Mas? Si, mas. De tanto en tanto llegaban con decoraciones para que el escogiera, comidas que tenía que probar, detalles que salían mal y necesitaban solución inmediata. En fin, era un infierno para cualquier hombre y deseaba que esa tortura acabara ya.

Sonó la campana de la entrada, lo que anunciaba un nuevo invitado. Yoh suspiro cansado.

- Bienvenidos a la Mansión Asakura – empezó nuevamente con el pequeño discurso, en tono monótono sin mirar quienes eran los que tenía enfrente – A mi futura esposa, a nuestra familia y a mí nos emociona que nos acompañen en esta fecha especial.

- ¡Vaya, te comprendo! – Esa voz lo hizo prestar atención a su interlocutor – si yo me tuviera que casar con la bruja también estaría hundido en mi miseria.

- ¡One-chan! ¡Compórtate! – reclamo una voz más femenina.

- ¡Pirika! ¡Hoto! – exclamo el moreno con emoción.

- ¡Es Horo pero te lo perdono porque te casas! – El ainu se abrazo con Yoh muy dramáticos para el gusto de Pirika mientras, avergonzada, sentía la mirada de unas personas que pasaban por allí.

- De seguro debes estar muy emocionado – dijo la chica logrando que los shamanes se separaran.

- Jijiji pues sí.

- ¿Y Anna? – pregunto Pirika buscando a la rubia con la mirada.

- Está descansando, ya sabes el embarazo no lo hace todo más fácil precisamente – respondió el moreno. Al ver que la ainu miraba insistentemente dentro de la casa supuso que estaría buscando a Tamao, con la que tenía entendido, se habían hecho muy buenas amigas durante la Shaman Fight – si buscas a Tamao ella se encuentra… ehm… bueno, puedes seguir y buscarla. Seguro que a ella le encantara verte – Pirika sonrió y siguió después de dar una pequeña reverencia dejando a Yoh y a Horo en el recibidor.

Ambos shamanes caminaron en silencio hasta el jardín de enfrente, sentándose en medio del corredor, mientras observaban el cielo despejado y escuchaban de fondo el ajetreo de la casa. Horo fue el primero en romper el ambiente tan agradable que se había formado.

- El tiempo ha pasado rápido ¿No crees? – Yoh giro a mirar a su amigo – me refiero a que nos conocemos ya hace unos cuantos años y no pensaba que te fueras a casar tan pronto, ni que fueras papa tan pronto – el ainu sonrió – o que de verdad fuera a ser Anna – Yoh sonrió.

- Bueno, no me molesta todo el asunto – dijo el prometido de la rubia – además que yo siempre anhele tener mi propia familia y no podría imaginar todo lo que me está pasando sin que fuera Anna la protagonista.

El ainu suspiro y sonrió.

- No pensé que entre ustedes en verdad se quisieran, ya sabes, no se comportan como una pareja normal – empezó nuevamente Horo – pero entonces me di cuenta de esos pequeños detalles que tienen entre ustedes, supongo que cada pareja tiene su forma particular de demostrar su afecto.

- Jijiji cierto.

- ¡Quiero una novia! – Horo empezó a llorar siendo consolado por el futuro padre.

- Que patético. Veo que hay cosas que no cambian ni cambiaran – Yoh se levanto, dejando caer a Horo en el proceso, para sonreír al recién llegado.

- ¡Ren, que sorpresa!

- Hola Yoh ¿Qué manera es esa de recibir a tus invitados? – exclamo el chino mientras se cruzaba de brazos.

- Lo siento, pero es cansado realizar todo esto – dijo el moreno a modo de disculpas.

- ¡Oh, el señorito esta ofendido porque no lo reciben como la realeza! – fue el saludo que brindo el ainu.

- Pero si es el Hoto – Ren sonrió sarcásticamente - ¿Qué se siente venir sin cita a la boda de uno de tus amigos?

- ¿Entonces admites que entre Jeanne y tu hay algo? – pregunto Horo ignorando el comentario del chino que le había dolido un poco.

- Eres un tarado – respondió Ren sonrojado.

- Y tú eres un estúpido.

- Repite eso picudo.

- Estúpido ¿Qué no lo captas imbécil?

- Me alegra saber que la familia Tao pudo venir – dijo el moreno interrumpiendo la discusión de sus amigos.

- Mis padres y mi abuelo no pueden venir así que te envían sus mejores deseos – dijo Ren mientras veía como Jun y Jeanne se encontraban platicando a los lejos, seguidas del sequito de nuevos guardaespaldas (ex – aliados de Hao) quienes cargaban todo el equipaje de las chicas.

Yoh rio un poco feliz de saber que allí se encontraban sus amigos acompañándolo en este momento especial y de saber que la amistad de todos seguía intacta, además de el significado de aquella mirada que Ren le brindaba a Jeanne que él sabía perfectamente a que se debía.

* * *

><p>La mesa se encontraba llena de comida y se encontraban solo los mejores amigos de la pareja. Anna no había bajado a la cena ya que se encontraba aun durmiendo, por lo que solo habían probado los aperitivos y Mari se había ofrecido a llamar a la futura novia para que pudieran seguir con la comida (También por orden expresa de Kino quien decía que ya era bastante tiempo para descansar).<p>

Todos se sintieron enternecidos al ver junto a Mari a la rubia embarazada con un vestido blanco que dejaba ver la pancita de Anna y ella, aun adormilada frotándose uno de sus ojos, mientras Mari le ayudaba a acomodarse al lado de su prometido. Yoh no pudo más que sonreírse y aventurarse a besar su mejilla mientras todos observaban como el moreno veía con devoción a su prometida.

- ¿Ya podemos comer? ¡Muero de hambre! – Todos miraban con odio a Horo quien no había visto si quiera a la rubia y quien había arruinado el ambiente idílico que se había formado.

- ¿Yoh? – Todas las miradas se posaron en la rubia – Tengo hambre, quiero porción doble de todo.

Después de esa breve, conversación – si le podemos llamar así – todos se ocuparon de comer el exquisito banquete que se había realizado. Los más deliciosos manjares se habían cocinado para esta especial ocasión y no podemos olvidar las charlas – y peleas – típicas que se presentaban cada vez que el grupo se reunía.

Anna se levanto un momento para ir a la cocina, cuando un sonido, que todos desearon no se hubiera presentado, interrumpió la tranquila cena.

- ¡Pero qué gorda estas, Anna! – Todos miraron con asombro y temiendo por la vida del ainu que parecía no haber captado nada - ¡Mira que te vas a casar ¿Y con esa panza?!

Silencio.

Nadie dijo nada y más aun cuando la reacción de Anna no había sido golpear hasta la muerte a Horo, sino irse sin más a la cocina, siendo seguida por Yoh quien le dio una mirada gélida – y poco usual de él – al Shaman del hielo.

- Eres un insensible – la primera en reclamar fue Pirika.

- Baka – fue lo único que susurro Ren.

Y entonces fue cuando Horo se dio cuenta que todos le dedicaban una no muy bonita mirada.

Mientras tanto en la cocina…

Yoh se encontraba sin saber que decir ni cómo actuar. Anna estaba embarazada y como cualquier otra mujer en su estado, tenia cambios de humor que siempre le terminaban afectando, bueno, eso no era solo del embarazo, pero Anna no había reaccionado como lo hacía usualmente, lo que sustentaba muy bien su miedo actual de no saber qué hacer.

Se acerco ya que Anna se encontraba con la cabeza gacha y se sorprendió de escuchar la melodiosa – y casi mítica – risa de la itako ¡Anna estaba riendo!

- ¿Anna? – pregunto el castaño, tocando el hombro de la rubia con precaución – ¿es-estas bien? – la itako siguió riendo.

- Es-estoy perfecta… jajaja… perfectamente – dijo mientras miraba a su prometido – es que, lo que dijo el estúpido ainu es cierto – se llevo un pañuelo para limpiar las lagrimas que habían escapado de sus ojos – estoy muy gorda, tanto que ya no puedo ver mis pies y me duele bastante la espalda – Anna volvió a posar su mirada en Yoh – creo que ya no soy tan bonita como antes.

Yoh la abrazo sabiendo exactamente como tenía que actuar. Anna estaba un poco sensible con respecto a su aspecto físico y temía, aunque no lo dijera, que él ya no se sintiera atraído por ella, tal como aquella ocasión en la enfermería.

- Eres la mujer embarazada y no embarazada más hermosa que ha pisado este planeta – dijo el castaño besando la parte de arriba de su cabeza, mientras acariciaba su barriga – y aquí está creciendo nuestro hijo, el ser más bonito y que va a recibir tanto amor que no va a saber que hacer – beso la mejilla de la rubia, ganándose una sonrisa tierna de parte de su prometida – y olvídate de lo que dijo Hoto, es obvio que no sabe nada sobre bebes.

- O sobre nada – completo la itako.

Ambos se dieron un beso corto y se dirigieron nuevamente al comedor donde todos esperaban con curiosidad la reacción de la pareja, no solo por lo dicho anteriormente por Horo, sino también por una pequeña sorpresa que les tenían las chicas a los futuros padres.

Solo entrar al comedor, Pirika y Jun, quienes no tenían ningún miedo de morir a manos de la itako, decidieron llevar a la pareja a sus respectivos asientos.

- Antes de que digan algo – empezó Jun anticipándose a la reacción de Anna – hay alguien que quiere hablar.

Todos miraron al ainu que no soportaba la presión impuesta por el grupo, Horo trago pesado y evito el contacto visual con la itako y con Yoh, quien miraba entretenido y un poco enfadado a su amigo ainu a la expectativa de lo que estuviera a decir.

- Yo… lamento haber dicho lo que dije hace unos minutos – empezó Horo su disculpa – no estás gorda Anna, estas bien, de hecho estas bonita – dijo con un sonrojo en el rostro y todos con mirada confusa – es decir, siempre has sido bonita, muy hermosa ¡No es que me gustes ni nada de eso! – Ante lo dicho por el Shaman del hielo todos sintieron como una gotita de sudor resbalaba por sus cabezas – No eres mi tipo, eres muy mandona ¡No quise decir eso! Eres hermosa, digna esposa de un fuerte Shaman…

- ¿Alguien puede callar al Hoto? No creo que se esté redimiendo – exclamo Ren cansado de escuchar la patética disculpa de Horo Horo.

- Disculpa aceptada – dijo Anna también fastidiada por las palabras del ainu – pero tendrás que ser mi esclavo por lo que dure tu estancia en esta casa.

- Si Anna no tiene problemas, yo tampoco lo tengo – fueron las palabras de Yoh que le regalo a Horo, acompañado de una sonrisa.

- Y ya que este problema está solucionado – empezó a hablar Pirika muy animada – les tenemos una sorpresa.

La sonrisa de las chicas se amplió cuando Ryu, acompañado de los ex – aliados de Hao, ahora al servicio de los Tao, entraban con montañas de regalos dejando confundida a la pareja, quienes solo veían como todos ampliaban su sonrisa.

- Esta es una oportunidad para celebrar el amor – hablo Jeanne ganándose la atención de todos – y también la vida. Puede que no nos encontremos nuevamente todos reunidos en un futuro cercano, pero aprovechamos para celebrar su Baby shower – la sonrisa que brindo la doncella contagio a todos, bueno, Anna aun se encontraba asimilando todo.

- El primer regalo es de nosotros – dijo Pirika emocionada entregando a la pareja un cesto de mimbre, Anna la miro obteniendo una sonrisa de la chica.

Anna lo abrió con cierta emoción, dejando al descubierto varios juguetes de la tribu ainu con unas cuantas mudas de ropa, con las típicas figuras de la tribu y de color azul. Sonrió pero antes de poder agradecer, veía como más regalos se imponían ante ella.

- El próximo es de parte de Chocolove (quien como saben no pudo venir porque está en la cárcel), Lyserg y mío – dijo Ryu sonriendo tiernamente a la joven pareja mientras asomaba varios paquetes que dejaban entre ver una cantidad considerable de juguetes, para luego señalar una pequeña cuna – ésta también es de parte de los tres – Yoh amplió su sonrisa mientras Anna mostraba una pequeña también – Lyserg se excusa de no poder venir Yoh-dono y Anna-okami, pero ya saben, aun tiene asuntos importantes que resolver – los futuros padres solo asintieron.

- Anna, Yoh – llamo la atención de ambos el pequeño Manta – mi regalo va a ser la ampliación y construcción de Funbari Onsen, sin contar, la dotación ilimitada de productos de aseo y alimentación para el pequeño y la última tecnología para cuidado de bebe – el rubio se acerco a la joven pareja – todo lo que necesiten con el bebe, va por cuenta de Oyamada´s Corporation.

- De parte de las Hanagumi – se acerco Marion lentamente – también queremos obsequiarle algo a ustedes – la rubia deposito en manos de Anna dos brazaletes, uno con la foto de la pareja y el otro venia con espacio para una foto.

- Uno es para el retoño que viene pronto – dijo Matti con alegría.

- El otro es para ustedes – dijo Kanna mas indiferente – solo coloquen la foto del bebe y listo.

- Además ambos brazaletes están bendecidos. Mari se aseguro de eso.

- Y también permiten canalizar el Foryoku así que también pueden hacer uso de ellos en momentos que los requieran – termino de explicar Matti un tanto emocionada.

Yoh miro a su prometida aun conmocionado pero feliz y noto como ella se encontraba en estado similar, pero antes de poder agradecer todos los presentes que tenían con ellos, mas y mas regalos eran entregados a los futuros padres.

- Mi regalo Anna-san – dijo Tamao pasando unos paquetes donde había ropa para la madre y el padre y con unas cuantas mudas adicionales para el bebe – tenemos que pensar también en ustedes – dijo la aprendiza con una sonrisa – también les digo que todo ayuda que necesiten con el bebe, estaré allí.

- Y por último, pero no por eso menos importante – dijo Jun mientras sonreía – ¡el regalo de parte de la familia Tao! – Lee Pyron entro empujando un coche, que estaba repleto de juguetes, biberones, chupones, ropa, pañalera y demás cosas necesarias para estar preparado para la llegada de un bebe.

Decir que la pareja (y los presentes) no salían de su asombro era mucho. Veían ese coche de bebe, bastante amplio y hermoso, repleto de cosas, tanto así que la rubia ya pensaba que con tantos regalos, su bebe no alcanzaría a usarlos todos.

- Vaya, muchachos – dijo Yoh sin salir de su asombro, mientras veía como su prometida se acercaba al coche y empezaba a observar todo lo que contenía.

- Pero la sorpresa no acaba allí – dijo Jeanne, mientras con una sonrisa y una señal dejaba ver como Billy, Bloquen y Zang Chin, cargaban un columpio para bebe, un mueble cambiador y un centro de entretenimiento para bebe – estos son regalos muy útiles para cuando su querido retoño este creciendo y empiece a despertarse su curiosidad por ver el mundo – Jeanne sonrió mas cuando noto a la futura madre mirar cada uno de los regalos con atención.

- Y tal como dijo Manta – hablo por primera vez Ren – cualquier contratiempo o necesidad que tengan con su hijo, la familia Tao esta a su disposición.

Yoh solo pudo sonreír como él lo sabía hacer y mirar a cada uno de sus amigos lleno de agradecimiento. Este era un gesto que no se esperaba por parte de sus amigos y le alegraba sobremanera saber que en esta nueva etapa que estaba por comenzar, ellos le estarían apoyando, no solo a él, sino también a su pequeño.

- Gracias por esto chicos – empezó el castaño, sin despegar la vista de su prometida, que seguía entretenida con los regalos, cual niña pequeña – no era necesario, pero sé que hablo por Anna y por mi cuando digo que estamos realmente agradecidos por estas bendiciones y este apoyo que nos brindan.

- ¡Hey! Eres nuestro amigo – repuso Horo Horo, mientras se acercaba y le pegaba amistosamente en la cabeza – nos alegra saber que nos haces participes de estos valiosos momentos.

Anna seguía ajena a toda la conmoción y a las miradas de dulzura por parte de las chicas al observarla emocionada y entretenida, mirando con atención cada regalo. Sabía que este evento era por aprecio a Yoh y por que pronto iba a ser papa, pero se sorprendió al saber que todos también se preocupaban por ella, no como la prometida de Yoh Asakura, sino como Anna.

Agacho la mirada ante la atenta mirada de todos quienes pasaron a prestarle atención, con una sonrisa dibujada en su rostro y culpando en su mente a sus hormonas por querer llorar en ese momento, se dio vuelta y levanto la cabeza, mostrando a todos su hermosa sonrisa y con un hilito de voz dijo:

- Gracias.

* * *

><p>Yoh se encontraba acostado en el jardín, disfrutando de la fresca noche de primavera y contemplando la bóveda celeste que brillaba en su máximo esplendor. Estaba tranquilo y sentía una paz interna, como hacía mucho no la sentía. Todos se encontraban durmiendo, así como se supone él debería estarlo, pero no quería desaprovechar el espectáculo nocturno.<p>

A partir de mañana, se supone, empezaría una nueva etapa en su vida, pero él no lo creía así. Si, se casaría, pero eso no cambiaba en nada sus pensamientos ni sentimientos con respecto a su Anita. Tampoco cambiaria su convivencia, ni siquiera su comportamiento, así que no había mucha diferencia de su vida actual.

Se levanto, creyendo necesario ir a dormir porque si se levantaba tarde, seguro Anna lo mataba por llegar tarde a su boda, pero con un pensamiento en mente que hizo iluminar su rostro con una sonrisa ansiosa y que hizo acelerar su corazón.

"_Oficialmente serás mía, mañana"_

_Fue muy emotivo para mí el recordar todo lo que yo había vivido con Yoh en algún momento, así como especial el momento en que este grupo de idiotas tuvo este gesto para con nosotros. _

_¡Anita!_

_Ignoremos ese molesto ruido que extrañamente parecía mi nombre. En fin. El gesto que tuvieron nuestros amigos es algo que en verdad agradezco ¡Y miren que para yo agradecer algo es que debieron haber hecho algo muy bueno por mí! En ese instante me di cuenta que ya no solo eran los amigos de Yoh, sino también mis amigos y que, de cierto modo, allí se iban a encontrar, en cualquier momento, en cualquier situación. _

_Además, tuve todo lo que necesitaba para Hana gratis. _

_Anita, no me gusta que me ignores *suspiro*. Como mi "maravillosa y tranquila" esposa decía…_

_Vi esas comillas. Estas muerto. _

_Bueno, entre mis últimas palabras (que mala es Anita) quería decir que me sentía muy feliz de ver a mi esposa emocionada por ese Baby Shower sorpresa que organizaron nuestros amigos ¡Me gusta que por fin lo reconozcas! Fue una agradable y grata sorpresa y nos dio a entender que ellos estarían con nosotros en esta nueva etapa, no solo para Anna y para mí, sino también para ellos. _

_Anita, perdóname. _

_No. _

_No te va a gustar quedar viuda tan joven. _

_Buen punto. Podría conside… Espera ¿Uno de tus pensamientos antes de la boda fue _"_Oficialmente serás mía, mañana"? _

_Yo… ehm… ¿No?_

_Considérate muerto Asakura. _

_Nos vemos en la próxima. Si es que sobrevivo de esta. _

_Yoh y Anna Asakura. _

* * *

><p><em>*(…) Y pues estaba recuperándome de mi etapa de "yo odio a los humanos"<em>:Hago alusión al primer capítulo de Shaman King Zero, en el que se relata algo de la infancia de Yoh, si no lo han leído ¡¿Qué esperan?!

**Exacto: Aquí también hago referencia a cierto capítulo del manga ubicado después de que Yoh pelea contra Ryu (quien esta poseído por Tokaghero), cuando él se quiere redimir con Yoh por haber roto Harusame y que llaman a Moske. No sé si recuerdan que Amidamaru estaba tímido con respecto al tema y bueno… nuestros protagonistas salen con estas frases que dejan a todos confundidos.

**NOTAS DE LA AUTORA: **

**Bien, sé que no tengo excusa para la demora. Bueno, en realidad si jeje. Para hacer el cuento corto. Ya tenía la historia hasta el capítulo final pero la tenía en una memoria y un día que salí a diversión nocturna, no me di cuenta que llevaba la memoria conmigo y pues, me robaron el bolso y por consiguiente la memoria. No tenía respaldo. Y me dio tanto coraje que pues la inspiración no llego hasta hace poco con lo que me toca, nuevamente, redactar todos los capítulos. **

**Sin mencionar otros eventos de mi vida que me tuvieron alejada de escribir. **

**Pero bueno, sé que tengo los mejores y más lindos y hermosos y adorables lectores que me van a perdonar y no llevaran a cabo torturas conmigo ¿cierto? n.n Además si lo hacen, pues no tendrían escritora que la siga y me dolería bastante mi cuerpecito u.u**

**¡AVISO PARROQUIAL! Llevo bastante tiempo (años) en fanfiction y aun no tengo beta (si tuviera seria muchísimo mejor la historia. Así que ando buscando un alma caritativa que quiera ser mi beta y que le aseguro que nos vamos a divertir n.n (recibo hojas de vida de los que desean colaborar con esta señorita por PM *guink *guink* jeje) **

**Voy a realizar todos los esfuerzos humanos por actualizar más seguido y con regularidad a pesar de que acabo de empezar semestre en la universidad. **

**¡Y POR ULTIMO!**

**¿Qué creyeron? ¿Qué no recordaba mi causa benéfica? **

**¡Haz feliz a un escritor!**

**¿Quieres colaborar? ¡Es muy sencillo!**

**Lee la historia, capitulo, one-shot, drabble o lo que sea que el escriba y publique. Deja un hermoso review (también puedes colaborar con favoritos y demás) ¡Y LISTO!**

**Sencillo, rápido… ¡Y es gratis! *Recuerden, la fundación Haz feliz a un escritor es una entidad sin ánimo de lucro **Si ganara dinero por esto, bueno, estaría administrando la fundación desde las Bahamas o algún lugar paradisiaco ***Tu también puedes afiliarte a la fundación y empezar a recibir sus beneficios ****Recuerda que si haces feliz a un escritor, este te agradecerá con muchas más historias, mejores y recargadas. **

**Bueno, después de este espacio publicitario, solo me queda decirles… **

**¡Nos leemos en la próxima edición! **


	17. La Boda

**Disclaimer: Shaman King ni sus personajes me pertenecen.**

**Advertencias: Mucho YohxAnna, RenxJeanne y leve, levísimo HoroxTamao, tan leve que si se descuidan no lo notan, parte musical. **

**Aclaraciones:**

"_Bla bla bla" _Notas finales de Anna

"_Bla bla bla" _Notas finales de Yoh

Durante la historia

"_Bla bla bla"_ Parte cantada por Anna

"**Bla bla bla**" Parte cantada por Ren

"_**Bla bla bla"**_ Parte cantada a dúo por Anna y Ren

Ahora si… ¡A leer!

* * *

><p><strong>La Boda<strong>

Anna bostezo mientras sentía como le seguían peinando y arreglando para su gran día. Miro el reloj que estaba colgado en la pared y se asombro de ver que ya eran las 8:30 de la mañana. La ceremonia se llevaría a cabo a medio día y ella se encontraba despierta desde las 5 de la mañana, no solo terminando de coordinar detalles que a estas alturas ya no le permitían ocuparse, sino también para empezar a arreglar a sus damas de honor, compañeras y por supuesto, ella misma.

Yoh seguramente se estaría levantando en esos momentos, bueno, lo estarían levantando Ren o Manta, que eran los que ella ya había visto de pie. Bueno, de entre los dos, la que más trabajo tenia era ella.

Y es que con dos ceremonias, que en realidad se unificarían, tenía que estar pendiente de cada pequeño detalle. Primero, se oficiaría la ceremonia tradicional, o muchos de los aspectos que según Kino y Yohmei eran importantes, y luego se daría paso al intercambio de votos y anillos, al estilo occidental como ella quería.

Veía como peines pasaban de aquí allá, mientras que otras tantas manos, pintaban su rostro, según sus órdenes. Y es que se sentía bastante incómoda, no estaba acostumbrada a tanta atención, ni a tantas personas invadiendo su espacio personal. La puerta se movió haciendo que todo el ajetreo que se vivía en la habitación cesara por un momento.

Quien entraba no era nada más ni nada menos que Ren, quien al ver a todas las mujeres terminando de arreglarse no pudo más que sonrojarse. Cruzo miradas con la futura madre y salió por nueva cuenta, dejando confundidas a las presentes.

- ¿Qué fue eso? – Pregunto Pirika parpadeando varias veces.

- Dejen ese asunto así – fue lo que dijo Anna – yo también huiría si encontrara un cuarto lleno de mujeres a punto de enloquecer por no saber que sombra de ojos combina mejor con el anillo y sus zapatos.

Las mujeres que se encontraban alrededor optaron por guardar silencio y seguir en las labores que desempeñaban, después de todo, hoy era el día de Anna e iban a cumplir cada palabra que saliera de boca de la rubia mujer, aunque eso se hacia todos los días.

* * *

><p>Yoh se había levantado gracias a Manta, quien alegaba que debía estar listo temprano. Por eso, no era de extrañar que en la cocina – que se había convertido momentáneamente en el lugar de los hombres – se encontrara al castaño recostado en la mesa, babeando no solo la naranja que tenía en sus manos sino también su ropa. Y no solo así se encontraba Yoh, sino también Horo, quien le hacía compañía al lado, que se encontraba adormilado y también decepcionado de que no se sirviera un gran banquete de desayuno como acostumbraba.<p>

Ren entro en la cocina mirando de soslayo a sus amigos y sintiendo pena ajena. Si fuera el día de su boda, con la mujer que proclamara a los cuatro vientos que ama, no estaría en el estado en que se presenciaba a Yoh.

- Despierta Asakura – dijo Ren zarandeándolo un poco – como Anna-san se entere que estas flojeando y que no estás haciendo esfuerzo por estar listo a tiempo, déjame decirte que no vivirás para ver a tu hijo – Yoh solo giro su cabeza en dirección del chino y sonrió, o eso Ren pensó que hacía ya que se veía más dormido que despierto.

- Es muy temprano – se quejo el gemelo - ¿No puedo mover el horario de la boda para más tarde y dormir más? – Ren enarco una ceja.

- Tu prometida esta despierta desde las 5 de la mañana, coordinando cosas de último minuto y arreglándose – Tao se cruzo de brazos – atrévete a decirle eso y cuéntame que te dice.

Yoh rio y se desperezo. Miro a su alrededor dándose cuenta hasta el momento de todo el alboroto y revuelo en el que se había convertido la Mansión Asakura. Definitivamente se alegraba de no estar involucrado en ese barullo que formaban todas las mujeres que estaban colaborando con su boda.

- Es demasiado alboroto para mi boda – lo dicho por Yoh llamo la atención de Ren, quien ahora se encontraba tomando leche.

- ¿No estás emocionado?

- Si lo estoy – respondió de inmediato el castaño – pero yo hubiera preferido algo más sencillo. Además, no va a cambiar en nada mi vida ni la de Anna. Ella siempre ha sido un Asakura, solo cambiara por fin su apellido; ya vivimos juntos; vamos a tener un hijo – el moreno se encogió de hombros – solo es una formalidad.

- Si Anna te escuchara decir eso… - Horo, quien por fin reaccionaba, silbo – hasta yo entiendo que eso es sentencia de muerte.

- Hasta que por fin reconoces que eres estúpido – dijo Ren ganándose una mala mirada del ainu.

- Bueno muchachos – intervino Yoh antes de que se empezara una discusión entre sus amigos – creo que es hora de ir a vestirnos, para Anita esta ceremonia es importante, por lo tanto, para mí también – Yoh tomo una naranja y salió de la cocina como alma que lleva el diablo… bueno, Hao.

- Y dice que no le importa tanto la ceremonia – menciono Horo a Ren al ver a Yoh salir corriendo con una sonrisa gigante plantada en su rostro. Ren solo asintió.

* * *

><p>De todas las mujeres que se encontraban en la habitación con la rubia, únicamente se encontraban Jeanne (quien se había ofrecido para terminar de retocar a Anna) y Keiko Asakura. Ambas se encontraban terminando de retocar el hermoso kimono ceremonial que había sido escogido para Anna, viendo con emoción y un par de lágrimas por la belleza con toque de ternura e ingenuidad que reflejaba la itako.<p>

El Kimono ceremonial era de un color blanco pero tenía un detalle que lo hacía especial: debajo del obi* y en la parte final de las mangas, que se permitían ser lo bastante anchas para terminar en una delicada caída, se podía apreciar un bordado con distintos tipos de flores y mariposas, de colores con tonalidades rosa fuerte, violeta y lila, donde en los bordes se puede ver como se encuentran delineados por hilos dorados y plateados, dándole un toque de brillo al vestido. El obi, de color beige, también tenía en toda su extensión dibujos florales que te daban la impresión que se estuvieran meciendo con el viento. Tenía sus manos envueltas en unos delicados guantes tejidos a mano, que poseían incrustaciones de pequeños diamantes. Así como su cabello, que se encontraba recogido en la parte alta y que tenía una pequeña tiara, también con incrustaciones de diamantes y unas pequeñas flores blancas que terminaban el adorno de su cabello.

Con su maquillaje habían decidido sobresaltar sus ojos, que tenían sombras con tonalidades pastel, delineados por el parpado con negro y unos cuantos brillos a los lados. Muy poco rubor en sus mejillas y sus labios delineados y pintados de rosa, dando un toque final con un ligero brillo labial.

- Anna te ves… sublime – menciono Keiko sin poder evitar soltar unas lagrimas.

- Te ves preciosa – dijo Jeanne terminando de ajustar el obi del kimono de Anna, con cuidado en el vientre.

Esos halagos hicieron sonrojar a la itako, quien se miro en el espejo y sonrió. No pensó que se fuera a ver tan bien y esperaba que a Yoh le gustara su apariencia. Las dos mujeres que se encontraban a su lado sonrieron y Keiko no evito abrazarla. Sin más la señora Asakura salió alegando que revisaría que todo con Yoh fuera perfecto. Anna se sentó y señalo el asiento a su lado para que Jeanne la acompañara.

- Debes estar muy emocionada Anna-san. Tus sueños se hacen realidad – comenzó a hablar la doncella.

- No es cierto – dijo la itako sorprendiendo a Jeanne – estoy reafirmando mi realidad. A medida que pase el tiempo nuestros sueños irán cambiando. Mi sueño se hizo realidad en el momento que comprendí que amaba a Yoh.

- Así que… ¿Así se siente amar a alguien? – Anna sonrió al ver el sonrojo en el rostro de la doncella.

- Ya lo debes saber – Jeanne se sonrojo – ¿ya se lo has dicho a Ren?

- ¿Crees que alguien como él se fije en alguien como yo?

- Eres poderosa, hermosa y bien portada. Creo que su familia estaría dispuesta a tenerte como una Tao.

- Eso lo sé – Jeanne miro a Anna directamente a los ojos – me refiero a si él se fije en mi como Yoh se fijo en ti. Si me llegase a amar como él a ti. Si podemos tener un amor como el tuyo.

Anna sonrió misteriosamente.

- No lo sabrás si no lo intentas. Yo le confesé mi amor a Yoh y por eso estamos aquí. Tome la decisión, porque puede que hayan arreglado el compromiso pero si él o yo hubiéramos estado enamorados de otras personas, el compromiso se hubiera cancelado – empezó a comentar Anna mirando a la ventana – Tamao no se atrevió nunca a confesarlo y espero mucho tiempo, tanto que Yoh se había dado cuenta por si mismo pero ya entonces nos habíamos jurado amor – la rubia sonrió tristemente – se que si hubiera sido Tamao quien tomara la iniciativa y confesar su amor a Yoh antes de que el viajara a Aomori y nos conociéramos, esta sería su boda, no la mía.

Jeanne se quedo pensativa. Nunca hubiera imaginado que Anna era la que había dado el primer paso y más aun, que pensara que Yoh no la hubiera amado si era Tamao quien se hubiera atrevido, además porque era evidente que ese hombre la amaba y parecían hecho el uno para el otro. Era cierto que la peli rosada se encontraba ahora triste a pesar de que sonriera, pero si la futura madre le aconsejaba dar el primer paso, debía ir y confesarle sus sentimientos a Ren.

- Entonces dime ¿quieres ser la dama de honor en la boda de Ren o ser la protagonista de tu propio cuento de hadas?

Anna sonrió cuando vio la determinación que empezaba a tomar la doncella. Antes de que si quiera pudiera abrir su boca para hablar, Ren había aparecido y había entrado al cuarto donde se encontraban las dos chicas. Anna se veía hermosa, de eso no había duda, pero su atención se enfoco en Jeanne, quien traía un hermoso kimono rojo y su cabello arreglado de medio lado con ondas y flores adornándolo. Ella se veía como un ángel.

- Esta en ese estado por ti, no por mi – dijo Anna al ver la reacción de Ren.

Jeanne se levanto de su puesto y paso por el lado de Ren sonriendo como solo lo hacía con él. Se percato también de que él le brindo una pequeña sonrisa, que curiosamente solo aparecía cuando ella estaba cerca. Ahora se había decido, ella seria la protagonista de su cuento de hadas.

Una vez fuera, Ren ocupo el lugar que minutos atrás había ocupado Jeanne, atrayendo la mirada de Anna.

- ¿Interrumpí algo?

- No lo creo. De hecho tu aparición fue muy conveniente – el Shaman vio sorprendido a la rubia pero prefirió ignorar su curiosidad por saber que pensaba la chica – no importa. Como lo hace Yoh – Ren sonrió.

- Quiere parecer despreocupado pero es muy malo escondiendo su emoción – Anna sonrió – de hecho, Keiko-san se sorprendió de verlo listo tan pronto.

- Es bueno saberlo.

Se quedaron un momento en silencio, disfrutando de la vista del balcón de Anna. Se encontraban a menos de dos horas de que se auspiciara y los nervios y agitación del ambiente no había afectado a los novios. Ren no podía negar que Anna se veía preciosa, sin duda Yoh quedaría más bobo de lo que es.

- ¿Estás segura de hacer lo que planeamos? – pregunto Ren después de unos minutos.

- Si.

- ¿Alguien sabe?

- No.

- Espero que nadie sospeche – Anna miro a Ren.

- Lo mismo digo.

* * *

><p>Todos los invitados ya habían llegado y se habían ubicado en los asientos correspondientes. Hao había aparecido y por mucha insistencia de Yoh, había decido ser quien uniera en matrimonio a su hermano y su prometida. La música empezó a sonar dando paso a Yoh acompañado de Keiko y Mikihisa. Yoh llevaba un kimono negro, que en las piernas se mezclaba también con blanco formando enrejado. Mientras en sus manos llevaba una especie de lo que parecía ser un abanico. Todos en la sala se callaron y sonrieron al saber que la unión seria bendecida por el mismiso Shaman King.<p>

- ¿Quién entrega a este Hombre? – empezó la ceremonia Hao dando una pequeña sonrisa.

- Keiko y Mikihisa Asakura. Sus padres – dijeron ambos al mismo tiempo.

Hao asintió e Yoh se posiciono a su lado izquierdo.

Ahora se podía observar como Anna entraba en la estancia, dejando a todos los presentes sin respiración. Para Yoh, había sido como ver un ángel, su ángel, caminar hacia él. Estaba acompañada de Kino, Yohmei y Ren.

- ¿Quiénes entregan a esta mujer?

- Kino y Yohmei Asakura. Sus tutores y abuelos.

- Ren Tao. En representación de todos sus amigos, quienes somos también su familia – Ren procedió a entregar la mano de Anna a su amigo quien sonrió – no está de más por decir que si la lastimas te la tendrás que ver conmigo – Yoh asintió.

- No lo hare.

Todos tomaron asiento y empezaron a escuchar los rezos que recitaba Hao, haciendo el ritual de la purificación de la pareja, que para estos momentos tenían ambos los ojos cerrados. Escucharon atentamente las palabras de Hao, con respecto a los deberes que tendrían el uno para con el otro y en general, en su vida matrimonial, ya que unirían sus vidas, destinos y caminos. Luego de eso, Marion procedió a acercar una bandeja con las copas y el sake para la ceremonia del san san kudo**.

- En este caso, como tú, Anna, estas embarazada, tendrás únicamente que mojar tus labios con sake – menciono Hao – además no queremos que mi sobrino salga igual de baka que Yoh – susurro lo ultimo haciendo sonreír a Anna.

Keiko, quien era la miko*** encargada en el momento, le entrego a la pareja la copa ceremonial. Anna e Yoh procedieron a intercambiar la copa, beber y luego la pasaron a los Asakura respectivamente.

- En este momento, los dioses, reconocen la unión de Yoh y Anna Asakura – declaro Hao viendo a la pareja – y les dan a ustedes la buena fortuna para una prospera vida y buena estrella.

La pareja hizo una reverencia para dejar un momento el recinto y poder cambiar su atuendo para las siguientes ceremonias, más occidentales. Solo tardaron unos minutos y todos apreciaron nuevamente como la pareja se veía aun mejor. Yoh lucía un esmoquin negro, camisa blanca, zapatos negros y corbata naranja, con su cabello totalmente recogido. Anna lucia el vestido de novia de Keiko, que era blanco con adornos de cristales, strapless, tenía en la cintura un corte princesa y había sido ajustado sobre su vientre para que lo realzara un poco. La caída era un poco más esponjosa y esta vez, en su cabello se podía apreciar un velo que también tenía unos pequeños cristales. Los guantes aun los conservaba.

- No creía que te podías ver más hermosa. Me equivoque – dijo Hao, haciendo sonrojar a la rubia y que Yoh frunciera el entrecejo.

- ¿Podemos continuar con la ceremonia? – el reclamo de Yoh hizo que todos soltaran una pequeña risa, era inusual ver al tranquilo Yoh celoso y enojado.

- Te estoy casando ¿Crees que te la voy a quitar en tu boda? – fue la respuesta del Shaman King. Ambos gemelos escucharon un carraspeo, encontrándose con la seria mirada de Anna.

- ¿Acabaron ya con su pelea o desean que yo la termine? – Yoh rio nerviosamente y Hao sonrió.

- Que ansiosa. Bueno, no estoy de acuerdo con esta parte pero si así lo desea Anna, procederemos a la lectura de votos y luego al intercambio de anillos – prosiguió Hao – empezaremos contigo Anita, si estás de acuerdo – Anna asintió.

- No es un secreto que yo no he tenido una vida fácil. Mis padres me abandonaron y desde que tengo uso de razón, poseer el reishi lo único que había logrado era que odiara a todos. No tenia esperanza. Pero un día de invierno llego un patoso, perezoso, ruidoso y molesto niño al que habían declarado como mi prometido – Yoh sonrió a pesar de los adjetivos usados por su compañera – sabía que estaba en peligro si se quedaba conmigo, así que lo trate mal, pero este niño era perseverante y decidió ayudarme – Anna, quien había tenido la vista en otro lado, fijo su vista en los ojos de Yoh – sacrificaste tu primer amigo por mí, me ayudaste y no pude evitar el enamorarme de ti. Sabes entrar en la vida de las personas y quedarte para transformarla en algo mejor. Mi sueño ya no era destruir a los humanos, era tener una vida fácil y tranquila. En algún punto mi sueño y tu sueño se volvieron nuestros sueños y tu correspondiste mi amor – Anna suspiro y sonrió – te amo y espero con ansias recorrer este camino junto a ti.

- Yoh, tu turno.

- He sido un chico solitario desde pequeño. Venir de una familia con tradición shamanica hizo que las personas me temieran y siempre fui muy solitario. Pero ese viaje a Aomori cambio mi vida sin que yo lo supiera – Yoh tomo las manos de Anna – me enamore de ti a primera vista y por eso mismo no podía dejarte sufrir, no lo soporto. Quiero compartir tus sueños, tus miedos, tus anhelos – Yoh tomo mas fuertes las manos de la rubia – no me importo en aquel entonces que me dijeras "piérdete y muere" y no me importa ahora como la gente percibe nuestra relación. Solo sé que te amo y que ya no me siento solo, contigo todo ello desaparece, porque tú, Anna, eres mi vida y no desearía que fuera de otra manera.

- Bien, terminemos esto – indico Hao – repite Anna después de mi – la chica asintió – Yo, Anna Kyouyama, te acepto a ti, Yoh Asakura, como mi esposo, en la salud y en la enfermedad, en la riqueza y en la pobreza, por toda la eternidad – Anna repitió con una sonrisa mientras colocaba el anillo en el dedo angular de la mano izquierda de Yoh.

- Ahora, sigues tu Yoh. Repite después de mí – indicó nuevamente el Shaman King - Yo, Yoh Asakura, te acepto a ti, Anna Kyouyama, como mi esposa, en la salud y en la enfermedad, en la riqueza y en la pobreza, por toda la eternidad – Yoh sonrió mientras colocaba el anillo en la mano de Anna.

- Es ridícula esta pregunta en este momento pero no está de más realizarla – dijo Hao encogiéndose de hombros - ¿Anna, aceptas a Yoh como tu esposo?

- Acepto.

- ¿Yoh, aceptas a Anna como tu esposa?

- Si y mil veces si – dijo Yoh con una sonrisa.

- Lo que ha unido Dios el hombre no lo separe – Hao sonrió y se posiciono en frente de la pareja para ver a los invitados – Yo, Hao el Shaman King, me enorgullezco en presentar por primera vez a Yoh y Anna Asakura – él se giro a ver a la pareja – bésala.

Yoh tomo a Anna desprevenida y la beso entre vitoreo y aplausos. Por primera vez Anna dejo la vergüenza de lado y se permitió demostrar su felicidad. Ya era una realidad. Era Anna Asakura.

* * *

><p>Todos se encontraban disfrutando de la recepción. Algunos comían, otros bailaban y otros cuantos platicaban. En la mesa principal se encontraban la familia de los esposos y los mejores amigos de la pareja disfrutando del banquete y viendo como la nueva pareja de esposos iban de mesa en mesa agradeciendo a los invitados.<p>

- ¿Creen que estén siguiendo la tradición?**** – menciono Manta mientras veía como la pareja pasaba a otra mesa.

- Jajajajajajaja – todos miraron a Horo Horo reír sin parar - ¿En serio aun preguntas? Jajajajajajaja

- Yo diría que es al revés – menciono Tao observando aun a Horo reír.

- No me imagino a Anna-okami pasando por las mesas y solo asentir y alabar a Yoh-dono – dijo Ryu mientras comía.

- Jajajajajajajaja.

- Si, yo tampoco me imagino a Anna como una esposa sumisa – dijo Manta tomando un poco de bebida.

- Jajajajajajajajaja.

- Anna-san es muy tradicional pero tampoco llego a imaginarla sin mandar a Yoh a cada rato – hablo nuevamente Ren.

- Jajajajajajajajaja.

- ¡Alguien que calle al estúpido ainu! – dijo Ren ya cansado de escuchar la risa de Horo.

- Jajajajajajajaja… - todos quienes habían estado pendientes de la pareja, giraron a ver a Horo quien había cesado de reír gracias a un golpe propinado por Ren.

- Hay hermano – susurro Pirika avergonzada.

Todos siguieron hablando de trivialidades mientras esperaban ansiosos por que la pareja terminara sus últimos deberes para poder felicitarlos y disfrutar de la fiesta. Hao llego, mirando a Horo aun inconsciente y riendo por lo ridículo de la situación atrayendo la atención de las personas de la mesa.

- ¿La están pasando bien? – Ren levanto la ceja ante la pregunta de Hao.

- ¿A qué viene la pregunta?

- Soy un Asakura y el novio es mi hermano. Soy un buen anfitrión – Manta sonrió.

- Oficiaste una hermosa ceremonia – Hao devolvió la sonrisa al rubio.

- Soy el mejor en lo que hago. De todas maneras gracias por tu reconocimiento Tanma*****.

- Estoy de acuerdo, con Manta – dijo Ren cruzado de brazos.

- Oh cuando quieras oficializo tu boda Ren Tao, bueno si la novia lo permite – el chino se sonrojo bastante – pero te cobrare bastante caro.

- Nii-chan te luciste en la ceremonia – todos giraron a ver a los recién casados que llegaban a la mesa – gracias por hacerla.

Mientras ambos se sentaban, Yoh aflojaba su corbata y se desataba el ligue que mantenía su cabello recogido. Anna miraba todo con indiferencia pero con una pequeña sonrisa que no pasaba desapercibida para sus acompañantes. Hao miro a la pareja y un rastro de tristeza atisbo en sus ojos, sabía que esa felicidad no iba a durar para siempre y que nuevamente el iba a ser motivo de caos.

- Un pequeño favor – dijo Hao agarrando un camarón que iba a comer Horo Horo, quien lo miro con odio – me lo tienes que agradecer haciendo feliz a esta hermosa pero temible itako – Yoh sonrió abrazando a Anna por los hombros mientras ella rodaba los ojos – de no ser así vendré y te la quitare – Hao sonrió con autosuficiencia.

Hao se fue para saludar a sus antiguos camaradas y Ren aprovecho la ocasión para acercarse a Anna y así susurrarle algo al oído, haciendo que ambos salieran un momento de la estancia. Miradas curiosas no se hicieron esperar al igual que las especulaciones. Bueno, especulaciones de parte de cierto ainu quien miraba sospechoso a los que recién se habían ido.

- ¿Por qué Ren se acerca de esa manera a Anna? – pregunto Horo a Manta e Yoh, quienes también veían por donde se habían ido los mencionados.

- ¡Qué bien! Ren y Anna refuerzan su amistad – fue la respuesta de Yoh, dejando a cierto ainu desconcertado.

- ¿Cómo puedes estar tan tranquilo? ¿Y si ese picudo te la quiere quitar? – Yoh lo miro y parpadeo repetidas veces.

- ¡Ay no exageres! – Dijo Manta – tu acabas de escuchar que Anna declaro que ama a Yoh.

- No exagero – fue la respuesta de Horo mientras se cruzaba de brazos – todos sentimos en algún momento que nos gustaba Anna – Manta se sonrojo y se pego al tiempo en la frente por la estupidez de Horo.

- Horo Horo – Manta carraspeo haciendo notar a Horo lo que recién había dicho.

- ¡Hombre Yoh, no es cierto! – el Shaman del hielo rio nerviosamente – no quise decir eso…

- No hay problema, amigo – fue la simple respuesta de Yoh – yo soy consciente que mi Anita es muy bella, pero también confió en ella – el castaño tomo su copa y volvió su mirada a sus amigos – además no hay de qué preocuparse, Ren no está interesado en mi Anita de esa forma porque ya hay alguien más jijiji.

Manta y Horo se miraron entre sí sin saber que era lo que quería decir Yoh.

Mientras tanto con Ren y Anna…

- ¿Estás segura de esto? – Pregunto Ren mientras veía la espalda de la itako – Yo no creo que debamos…

- ¿Acaso te acobardaste Ren? – Dijo Anna sonriendo misteriosamente – pensé que tu también lo querías.

- Lo quiero hacer pero ¿que pensaran "ellos" de nosotros? – Ren se acerco a Anna.

-No importa. Ya lo hecho, hecho esta, así que vamos a terminar con esto de una vez – fue la respuesta de la rubia mientras miraba a Ren con decisión – eso si no eres un cobarde.

- Ren Tao no es un cobarde – el chino sonrió con autosuficiencia – vamos Anna-san – en respuesta solo recibió una sonrisa.

Anna se adelanto y observo el salón donde se llevaba a cabo su celebración. El lugar se encontraba lleno de personas que hacían diferente cosas, pero nadie prestaba atención a la pequeña tarima que se encontraba en uno de los extremos del recinto. Ella aprovecho para ir a cambiar su ropa mientras dejaba instrucciones a Ren de ir acomodando todo sin levantar sospechas.

Cuando volvió, con su vestido rojo hasta las rodillas y aquella cinta en forma de moño contorneando su pequeño vientre, noto que nadie había visto como Ren acomodaba ciertas cosas en el pequeño escenario y ella pasaba desapercibida.

_Perfecto. _

Se acomodo en la silla que Ren había acercado para ella mientras que acercaba también el micrófono que necesitarían. Ren también hacia lo propio acomodándose en la silla al lado de la rubia y acomodo una guitarra en su regazo. Para ese momento ya las personas se habían fijado en ellos y estaban a la expectativa de lo que fueran a realizar.

- ¿Lista? – Fue lo único que dijo Ren, obteniendo como respuesta un asiento de cabeza.

Anna inhalo profundamente y acerco el micrófono a su boca, llamando la atención de todo el auditorio y Ren empezó a tocar la guitarra.

_Mis días a tu lado nunca han sido grises_

_Me gustan tus colores todos tus matices _

_Andar por tus silencios y poder sentirte_

_Nos sobran las palabras somos tan felices_

Anna miro a la mesa donde se encontraba Yoh, satisfecha de ver la sorpresa así como la felicidad reflejada en su rostro. Esa canción reflejaba en pocas palabras lo que sentía con Yoh y de cómo era su relación. No necesitaban palabras, eso para ellos eran puras formalidades. Su amor iba más allá.

_Yo vivo amándote, mirándote, deseándote (no lo puedo evitar)_

_Pensándote, soñándote, adorándote._

_Tu amor me lleva hasta el techo. Y no puedo bajar_

_Como un misterio da miedo _

_Pero yo no me voy a asustar_

_**(Es amor, es amor)**__ Lo que siento_

_**(Es amor, es amor)**__ Viene de adentro_

_**(Es amor, es amor)**__ Todo lo que siento por vos._

_**(Es amor, es amor)**__ Lo que siento_

_**(Es amor, es amor)**__ Viene de adentro_

_**(Es amor, es amor)**__ Todo lo que siento por vos._

La recién casada esbozo una pequeña sonrisa que solo su esposo noto, recordando cómo le costó que su Anita pudiera abrir su corazón y más aun, que ella pudiera admitir frente a él su amor. La rubia observo como Yoh sonreía con ternura y su sonrisa se amplió un poco. Era cierto que ella había sentido miedo al darse cuenta que amaba a ese hombre con locura pero ella era Anna Asakura y no se dejaba asustar por nada.

_Antes de tenerte yo estaba muriéndome _

_Ahora estoy viviendo y de qué manera_

_Tenerte entre mis brazos es mi vida entera_

_Valió la pena el tiempo que dure buscándote _

_Mirándote, amándote, deseándote (no lo puedo evitar)_

_Pensándote, soñándote, adorándote_

Anna recordó todo el sufrimiento que había pasado, desde su niñez hasta la incertidumbre de la Shaman Fight. Todo eso había pasado a un segundo plano cuando Yoh entraba en escena. Era increíble que su sola presencia lograra alterar su vida y vibrar su ser. No importaba, ahora ya no importaba todo el dolor ni la soledad, porque con Yoh eso no importaba. Valía la pena todo aquello con tal de pasar un solo segundo a su lado.

_Tu amor me lleva hasta el techo. Y no puedo bajar_

_Como un misterio da miedo _

_Pero yo no me voy _

_Tu amor me lleva hasta el techo. Y no puedo bajar_

_Como un misterio da miedo _

_Pero yo no me voy a asustar_

_**(Es amor, es amor)**__ Lo que siento_

_**(Es amor, es amor)**__ Viene de adentro_

_**(Es amor, es amor)**__ Todo lo que siento por vos._

Yoh no podía destilar más felicidad. Todo era cierto, su sufrimiento, su tristeza, y ahora también su felicidad. Tenía 16 años y se sentía orgulloso de poder decir que ya había encontrado al amor de su vida, que le correspondía su sentir, que ahora era su esposa y que formaría una familia por la que no dudaría en vivir y morir por ellos. La amaba, amaba a Anna Asakura con locura y no lo cambiaría por nada en el mundo.

Ren intercambio miradas con Anna. Era su turno de intervenir y no podía dejar de estar nervioso. Fijo su vista en Jeanne, quien le sonreía como solo ella sabía hacerlo. Eso fue suficiente para darse valor y continuar con la canción.

**Lo que yo siento por ti es amor sincero**

**Puro de corazón, tú me quieres yo te quiero **

**Te veo y lo compruebo, la vida va primero**

**Y doy gracias a Dios que está en el cielo (Yeah)**

**Y doy gracias a Dios que está en el cielo **

**Testigo de lo mucho que te quiero porque **

**Eres el ángel que cuida mis sueños **

**Desde el cielo, que es solo para ti (Baby)**

**Y le prometí hasta el aire solo vivir junto a ti. **

Ren desvió la mirada sonrojado, encontrándose con la mirada burlona de Anna. Por el rabillo del ojo observo a Jeanne totalmente sonrojada. Bueno, ella había captado el mensaje y a parte de Anna e Yoh, quien hasta ahora se fijaba, estaba también mirándolo con burla, nadie más se había percatado de su silenciosa declaración. No lo iba a decir nuevamente o por lo menos, no en un largo tiempo, así que le alegraba muy en el fondo, saber que la doncella lo entendía.

_Tu amor me lleva hasta el techo. __**Y no puedo bajar**_

_Como un misterio da miedo _

_**Pero yo no me voy **_

_**Tu amor me lleva hasta el techo**__. Y no puedo bajar_

_**Como un misterio da miedo**_

_Pero yo no me voy a asustar_

_Tema: Hasta el techo. Grupo: Chocquibtown_

Todos los asistentes aplaudieron y ovacionaron a los cantantes. Ren y Anna solo sonrieron levemente y dieron una venia. Su plan había funcionado y sus seres amados se encontraban felices. No podía ser mejor.

- Si llegan a comentar lo que acaba de pasar. Se someterán a la furia de Anna Asakura.

Todo el auditorio callo de repente. Yoh sonrió nervioso, Anna arruinando momentos hermosos desde tiempos inmemorables y bueno, esta no podía ser la excepción ¿verdad?

* * *

><p>Ya habían transcurrido un par de horas en las que la fiesta estaba en su mejor momento. Podíamos ver a la familia Asakura despidiendo algunos invitados. La inusual pero no menos tierna, escena de Yoh masajeando los pies de Anna, que se encontraba ya un poco exhausta y consintiendo su vientre. Ryu, Manta y Pirika conversaban un poco. Las Hanagumi y los ahora, guardaespaldas de los Tao, riendo y recordando viejos tiempos. Ren, que había sido "obligado" a bailar con Jeanne (en realidad la había invitado a bailar con ese pretexto), quien le sonreía más abiertamente que nunca y que ha sus ojos se veía mucho más hermosa de lo normal.<p>

- Deberías sonreír más a menudo – dijo Jeanne mirando a Tao a los ojos – te hace ver más apuesto – sonrojo por parte del par de bailarines.

Y volviendo al recorrido. Horo se encontraba en el bufet, pues sentía que aun tenía espacio para un poco más de comida y a su lado, Tamao, que veía el panorama general y suspiraba.

- Se que estas triste. No tienes que fingir – escucho la chica que decía Horo.

- No comprendo a que se refiere Horo Horo-san – fue la respuesta que hizo al ainu mirar a Tamao.

- Tu quieres a Yoh de la misma manera que Anna – en ese momento Tamao miro a Horo – y por más que sea un acontecimiento para celebrar, tu corazón esta triste, a pesar de que te digas que él está feliz y eso es lo que importa. El amor es un sentimiento egoísta Tamao.

Horo fijo su vista en un punto, logrando que Tamao también lo hiciera. Veían como Yoh ahora ya había dejado la actividad de masajear los pies de su esposa para acariciar su no tan abultado mientras y también hacia, lo que parecía ser, hablarle muy sonriente, mientras Anna acariciaba sus cabellos castaños con una pequeña sonrisa.

Tamao sonrió tristemente. Horo tenía razón. El amor era egoísta y por más que sintiera alegría por los futuros padres y que esa escena le conmoviera el corazón, aun existía una pequeña parte de ella que deseaba ser la protagonista de ese día y que deseaba ser el objeto de afecto de Yoh. Pero era claro que ella ya no podía hacer nada, solamente brindar apoyo a la familia que la acogió y estar allí para la pareja en todo.

- Ven. Bailemos un poco, después de todo, esto es una fiesta ¿no? – dijo Horo ofreciendo su brazo a Tamao.

La chica parpadeo un poco y miro un poco indecisa al chico enfrente suyo. Quizá ya era momento de empezar a hacer su vida, en la que se olvide de Yoh y pueda seguir adelante. Después de todo, aun le quedaba una vida por delante. Sin pensarlo más, acepto la invitación a bailar de Horo con una sonrisa.

Si. Todo iría bien.

_Uno de los mejores momentos de mi vida ha sido el día que me case. Todo salió mejor de lo que había imaginado y fue perfecto. La canción ya lo venia planeando desde hacia tiempo con Ren y como nadie sospechaba fue una buena sorpresa. Pocas cosas en mi vida han sido buenas, en general he tenido una vida difícil, por eso, días en los que todo marcha bien y nada sale mal son los que conservo con más agrado en mi memoria. _

_Que Hao haya aceptado oficializar el matrimonio fue algo que me tomo por sorpresa. Esperaba un berrinche por mucho del Shaman King pero lo hizo sin problemas y eso, para mi significo demasiado, ya saben tengo cierto pasado con Hao y que el no tuviera problema hizo aun más perfecto el día. Desde ese día soy Anna Asakura. _

_Ese día en especial me sentí el hombre mas afortunado del mundo ¡Que digo mundo, del Universo! No estaba nervioso y estaba confiado en que Anna tampoco, ya estábamos preparados para eso desde que nos conocíamos, así que no enloquecimos con el ambiente caótico que se desenvolvía a nuestro alrededor. _

_A todas estas ¿Qué paso con Jeanne y Ren después de la dedicatoria? Yo los vi muy juntitos en la fiesta después de eso y en todo el tiempo que estuvieron de visita, pero no era como si ya se hubieran declarado el uno al otro ¿Tu si sabes Anita? _

_Pues tuvieron ha ese malcriado de Men ¿Eso no te lo dice todo?_

_Jejeje si Anita, pero yo me refiero a que si hablaron después de eso. _

_Pues tengo entendido que hubo coqueteo, mucho coqueteo después de eso, pero fue un par de años después que se declararon en Francia y poco después de eso Ren le propuso matrimonio. _

_¿No sería interesante saber cómo paso eso?_

_Bueno, pregúntale a Ren cuando nos encontremos. Eso, si logras que te cuente. _

_Oh lo hará ¿No logre que te casaras conmigo y que me amaras y que mi hermano, el Shaman King, desistiera de acabar con los humanos?_

_Me atrapaste. Por esta vez._

_Yoh y mas orgullosa que nunca, Anna Asakura. _

* * *

><p>Obi*: Cinturón del kimono.<p>

La ceremonia del san san kudo**: En el matrimonio tradicional japonés se maneja una ceremonia donde la pareja toma sake en unas copas especiales para ello y luego, los padres toman de la misma, para aceptar la unión de la pareja.

miko***: Es una especie de shaman que tiene como especialidad contacto directo con los dioses. En la ceremonia del san san kudo son las unicas que pueden entregar a la pareja el sake ceremonial. Recordemos que en el principio del manga Yohmei explica que Keiko es una miko.

¿Creen que estén siguiendo la tradición?****: La tradición a la que hace referencia es que el novio va de mesa en mesa presentando a su esposa y ella, detras de el habla de las cualidades de su esposo. Quien tiene mayor protagonismo es el hombre.

Tanma*****: Bueno, esto no necesita explicación ¿verdad? A que todos recordamos ese momento en que Hao confunde el nombre del enano cabezón en el anime. Quería hacer homenaje a eso ^.^

Notas de Autor:

Bueno mis queridos lectores, les aviso y anuncio que este es el penúltimo capitulo. Por consiguiente el próximo ya es el final... PERO no todo son malas noticias porque... ¡Hay epílogos! Si, leyeron bien, son mas de uno. Así que todavía me tendrán un poco mas de tiempo.

En este capitulo me permití no apegarme al manga y experimentar. Busquen la canción si no la han escuchado y verán lo bonita que es. Talento colombiano jeje. Por cierto, contestando la pregunta que me dejaron en reviews si, soy colombiana y estoy esperando SOFA con ansias, así que ¿quien se apunta?

Esperare su amor o su odio por este capitulo y gracias a todos los que dejan su opinión, agregan su historia a favoritos, en alertas y que hacen lo mismo agregandome como su autor favorito, significa mucho para mi.

¡Nos leemos en la próxima!


	18. ¡El nacimiento de Hana!

**Disclaimer: Shaman King ni sus personajes me pertenecen.**

**Advertencias: ¡Lo que todos esperabamos el nacimiento y aparicion del bebe mas lindo... Hana-kun! **

**Aclaraciones:**

_"Bla bla bla" _Notas finales de Anna

"_Bla bla bla" _Notas finales de Yoh

Ahora si… ¡A leer!

* * *

><p><strong>¡El nacimiento de Hana!<strong>

Habían pasado ya 3 meses desde la boda mas importante en la comunidad shamanica y los recién casados se encontraban en la pensión nuevamente. Habían ido de viaje por 1 mes, cortesía de Manta en lo que sería su luna de miel por un crucero. Después de eso, habían decidido volver a la pensión y continuar sus vidas, ahora y por fin, oficialmente como esposos.

Yoh había acertado al decir que su vida no había cambiado en nada. Su esposa le seguía dando entrenamientos, solo cambiaba que ya no era a diario; dormían juntos, pero eso ya lo hacía antes de casarse y compartían un poco las tareas del hogar. Eso incluía que Anna ya cocinaba más seguido.

Ahora la pareja se encontraba a la expectativa de la llegada de su hijo. Si, según las predicciones de Tamao el futuro heredero seria varón y teniendo en cuenta que ya la señora Asakura se encontraba en el último mes de embarazo, todos estaban bastante ansiosos.

La pareja se encontraba en ese momento en el cuarto de Yoh que ahora sería el cuarto del bebe, decorándolo. Era agosto y aunque el calor del verano seguía presente, la brisa que se sentía refrescaba a la futura mama mientras veía a su esposo mover algunos muebles.

- ¿Aquí está bien, Anna? – dijo Yoh llamando la atención de su esposa, mientras movía la cuna cerca de la ventana.

- Mmmm – Yoh veía como su esposa analizaba la posición de la cuna – sí, creo que con eso ya tenemos el cuarto del bebe listo.

Yoh sonrió satisfecho por su trabajo y por saber que Anna compartía su opinión. La vio salir y no dudo en ir tras ella. Era hora de compartir un poco con su esposa y mimarla un poco, después de todo, ya pronto daría a luz y quería que ella estuviera lo mejor posible.

Ambos fueron hasta el salón principal. Anna se sentó en el sofá y su esposo se situó a su lado. No dijeron nada en unos minutos, así que solo se apreciaba el silencio en la pensión. Ambos sabían que ya no sería así cuando llegara el nuevo integrante y aunque la rubia disfrutara el silencio, ansiaba que pronto se escuchara el ruido y revuelto que formaría su pequeño, siendo el único caos que estaría dispuesta a soportar.

- Yoh – rompió el silencio la itako – aun no hemos pensado el nombre para el bebe – el castaño miro a Anna mientras se ponía a pensar.

Era cierto que con tanto alboroto entre la Shaman Fight y su boda, se habían olvidado de ese pequeño detalle. Bien, era buen momento para pensar en el nombre de su hijo. No quería algo tradicional, en la familia Asakura en las últimas generaciones a los varones se les nombraba con las primeras letras del nombre de su ancestro Yohken, quien había derrotado a Hao. Pero él no quería eso para su hijo y sabía que Anna pensaba igual. Suficiente tenía ya su hijo con cargar con el apellido y su historia como para que su nombre llevara también ese estigma.

- Podemos unir nuestros nombres – escucho el Shaman que decía Anna.

- Pero si los unimos seria como Yohanna ¿Ese no es nombre de mujer? – Anna suspiro un poco exasperada.

- Hablo de unir el kanji de nuestros nombres, baka – Yoh sonrió y trajo un papel y lápiz y empezó a experimentar tal cual como Anna había sugerido.

- ¿Hana? – Fue la pregunta de Yoh que atrajo la atención de su esposa – sigue siendo nombre de mujer ¿Acaso no significa flor?

- Hana Asakura, la flor que sobrevivió al duro invierno y floreció nuestras vidas – dijo Anna con una pequeña sonrisa que contagio a Yoh. Si Anna lo decía de esa manera, sonaba perfecto – me gusta.

- Pero Anita, sigue siendo nombre de mujer – la rubia miro a Yoh mientras levantaba su ceja.

- ¿Y? Soy la única que quiere nombrar a mi hijo varón como flor – Yoh trago pesado, eran muy escasas las veces que ahora Anna hablaba tan autoritaria, pero seguía siendo muy aterrador.

- Bueno, me gusta mucho el nombre – Yoh se acerco al vientre de su esposa – ya ansío conocerte Hana – Anna sonrió.

Ella también se encontraba ansiosa por conocer a su pequeño Hana. Su pequeña y hermosa flor.

Yoh se encontraba arreglando varias maletas, entre las cuales se encontraba también las que llevarían al hospital ¿El motivo? Anna quería tener a Hana en Izumo, incluso, deseaba dar a luz en la Mansión, pero todos habían logrado convencerla, incluso Kino, de que, si bien podían ir a Izumo, lo mejor sería ir a un hospital dada las condiciones en que se había llevado el embarazo y su propia edad.

Así que ese día partían hacia Izumo, donde se encontraban todos esperando ansiosos la llegada de los señores. Anna, quien ya se encontraba esperando a Yoh para poder ir, con su vestido aguamarina y su bolso de mano, empezó a sentir un pequeño dolor en su parte baja, como si de un cólico se tratara. Pero así como llego, desapareció. No dolió tanto, sino que más bien, fue algo molesto.

"Extraño" pensó Anna.

En ese momento, Yoh bajo con todas las maletas y su sonrisa pacifica, que en ese momento la tranquilizo más que nunca. Solo esperaba que Hana no se adelantara y quisiera llegar en ese momento.

- ¿Lista? – Anna asintió e Yoh le dio un corto beso – cuando volvamos no seremos dos, sino tres – dijo el castaño emocionado – adiós Pensión. Y chicos – dijo hablando a los espíritus con los que convivían – protejan la casa pero sin armar revuelo.

Si. Ya pronto serian tres.

La llegada de la pareja fue bien recibida por todos los que se encontraban en la Mansión Asakura. Las Hanagumi, quien se encontraban ya mucho mejor los recibían con mucho entusiasmo y mucho agradecimiento, Ryu, quien había decidido estar allí un tiempo, les había recibido con un gran banquete, los abuelos los habían recibido con cierta alegría y Keiko, bueno, ella no cabía de la dicha de saber que pronto cargaría a su nieto. Los únicos que no se encontraban presentes en el momento eran Mikihisa y Tamao que se encontraban en su entrenamiento esa semana.

Keiko no había estado de acuerdo, puesto que esa semana era muy probable que naciera Hana, pero ambos habían asegurado que llegarían a tiempo.

Anna sintió todo el día como esos dolores volvían y se iban, además que se intensificaban, pero ella era una itako que sabia ocultar muy bien su dolor y probablemente no era algo de qué preocuparse, por lo que tampoco dijo nada.

Llego la noche y ella ya se encontraba acostada en el futon junto con su esposo. No podía dormir, el dolor se estaba volviendo cada vez más insoportable y esta vez no pudo reprimir un quejido de dolor. Increíble para ella, Yoh había despertado.

- ¿Qué pasa? ¿El bebe ya viene? ¿No es muy pronto? – dijo el castaño bien despierto y empezando a levantarse.

- No es nada – mintió la rubia – sabes que desde que entre en el último trimestre no he podido dormir bien. Esta vez no encuentro una posición cómoda para dormir. Es todo.

- ¿Segura? – pregunto Yoh no del todo convencido.

- Si. Ahora, vuelve a dormir que cuando en serio llegue tu hijo no quiero que seas incapaz de despertar.

Ambos volvieron a dormir. Pero Anna seguía incomoda por el dolor. Solo esperaba que todo acabara pronto.

La mañana llego, no tan rápido como Anna hubiera deseado y el dolor había empeorado. En la mansión todos habían tenido que realizar diferentes tareas esa mañana. Las Hanagumi habían salido con Ryu para comprar comida y los abuelos tenían que acudir a un exorcismo. Keiko, quien era la única que se encontraba en casa aparte de la pareja, había recibido una llamada del templo y necesitaba ir con Yoh. No estaba muy segura de ir y dejar a su nuera sola pero Anna insistió tanto en que se podía quedar sola un rato sin que nada pasara que termino accediendo.

- Amidamaru – llamo Yoh a su espíritu antes de partir – te pido por favor que estés pendiente de Anna. Creo que llego la hora.

- Como ordene Yoh-dono ¿Pero para la tarea que tiene que hacer con Keiko-sama? – Pregunto el samurái.

- Llevo al espíritu de la tierra, así que no te preocupes – Yoh sonrió tranquilizando al espíritu – avísame si hay cualquier novedad – el samurái asintió y desapareció permitiendo que Yoh se fuera acompañado de su madre.

Así era como Anna había quedado completamente sola en la Mansión Asakura. Asegurándose de que Amidamaru se encontraba vigilando el perímetro, soltó un grito realmente desgarrador mientras sostenía su vientre. Se acerco a la cocina para poder comer algo y entonces recordó las clases de salud. Si estaba en lo cierto, desde el día de ayer se encontraba en trabajo de parto pero aun faltaba algo.

Pronto, sintió como algo húmedo se resbalaba por sus piernas. Eso era lo que faltaba. Ya había roto fuente. Su respiración empezó a volverse más rápida y fuerte. Se había dado a la idea de que parir era doloroso, pero no imagino que tanto. Como pudo y sintiendo las contracciones cada vez más fuertes alcanzo a llegar al teléfono, pero para su infortunio este no se encontraba en su lugar. No resistió más el dolor y su instinto le hizo agacharse y sostener su vientre.

Amidamaru apareció y se sorprendió de ver a Anna en aquella posición. Sin dudarlo se fue para avisar a su joven amo, ya que aunque quisiera hacer algo por la rubia, como espíritu no podía hacer mucho.

- Vamos Anita. Respira hondo y exhala suavemente – Anna escucho aquello y sintió unos brazos rodearla. Sintiéndose un poco aliviada.

- Hao… ¿Qué… haces… aquí? – dijo la rubia entre contracción y contracción.

- Soy el Shaman King lo sé todo – fue la simple respuesta de Hao – además vine a regañarte un poco. Estas en trabajo de parto desde ayer y no eres capaz de avisar a tu familia. Estas por parir a quien va a seguir mi línea de sucesión y por orgullosa puedes poner no solo tu vida sino la de Hana en riesgo.

Anna escuchaba a Hao sintiéndose mal. Ella no estaba acostumbrada a que la vieran vulnerable y que sintieran pena por ella. Pensaba que podía manejar este asunto sola, pero Hao tenía razón, en este momento no podía pensar solo en ella sino también en Hana.

- Todos necesitamos ayuda, incluso yo necesite ayuda para lograr ser Shaman King – eran las palabras de Hao mientras acomodaba todo para el parto. No había tiempo de ir al hospital – es normal todo lo que sientes, no eres la primera ni serás la ultima que lo sufra.

- ¡Cállate… idiota… si no quieres… que te haga… sentir… lo que siento… te conviene… cerrar… la boca! – Hao rio pero no se molesto. Anna necesitaba canalizar el dolor.

- Traeré al espíritu de Fausto para que posesione a Yoh – dijo Hao ignorando los insultos que seguía soltando su cuñada – sabes que ya no alcanzamos a llegar a un hospital, después de todo se va a cumplir tu sueño de tener al heredero en la Mansión – la sonrisa que puso Hao hizo que Anna volviera a maldecirlo.

Yoh había llegado corriendo, encontrándose con la escena de Anna recostada sobre un futon con varios cojines, agua y toallas. Hao, a su lado, calmándola mientras ella maldecía a gritos y el espíritu de Fausto chequeándola. Bien, ya no era una alarma, Hana estaría posiblemente a minutos de nacer.

- Bien Yoh, ahora que llegaste no te quedes como un estúpido mirándonos – dijo Hao quien se había acomodado ahora al lado de su gemelo – Fausto posesionara tu cuerpo y así traerás a tu hijo al mundo – la noticia dejo a Yoh de una sola pieza ¿Acaso no era mejor que Hao hiciera eso por él?

- ¿Y perderme el momento en que ustedes dos traen solos a su hijo? – Respondió Hao el pensamiento de su hermano – Además no sé como traer un bebe.

Yoh miro a su esposa quien le devolvió una mirada penetrante.

- ¡Estoy metida en este lio por tu culpa Yoh Asakura! – Grito Anna de un golpe aterrando a su esposo - ¡Arréglalo AHORA!

- Si Yoh. Arréglalo – se mofo Hao disfrutando la cara de tortura de Yoh – ya no es tan bueno ser padre ¿cierto? – Yoh solo lo miro resignado – eso te pasa por incitar a la inocente de Anna a tener sexo – su hermano miro aterrado a la itako, quien todavía manejaba el tema como un tabú - ¡Oh Anna! No pongas esa cara conmigo, yo no culpo a Yoh por incitarte, con ese cuerpo ¿Quién no lo haría? – Hao se posiciono al lado de Yoh mientras reía y esquivaba lo que sea que le hubiera mandado Anna.

- ¡CÁLLATE MALDITO DESGRACIADO! – Grito la chica - ¡Y TU, YOH NO BAKA, O HACES POSESION CON FAUSTO O TE MATARE, TE REVIVIRE Y TE VOLVERE A MATAR 1000 VECES Y DE DISTINTAS MANERAS!

Yoh llevado más por el miedo que por cualquier otro motivo, hizo lo que pedía su embarazada esposa, escuchando como ella gritaba cada vez más fuerte. Sentía como por el conocimiento del medico fluía y empezaba a preparar a Anna para el parto abriendo sus piernas.

- ¡Que irónico! – Hablo Hao – por hacer eso hace 9 meses es que te encuentras en esta situación.

Esta vez el Shaman King no logro percibir la lámpara que Anna había mandado y que le había dado en toda la cara. Yoh aun sonrojado y nervioso se empezó a reír de su hermano, pero se detuvo cuando vio como la itako se acercaba peligrosamente para agarrar la otra lámpara.

- ¿Qué hago ahora, Fausto?

- Bien, ya verifique y Anna tiene 10 cm de dilatación. En estos momentos ella debe pujar cuando sienta cada contracción.

- Anna ¿oíste? – Pregunto Yoh – Contare hasta 10 para que pujes. Lo harás todo lo que dure cada contracción – la rubia solo asintió – ahora ¡Puja!

- ¡Te odio Yoh Asakura! ¡Espero que te corten en pedacitos! ¡No, que te castren por la eternidad! – Gritaba Anna mientras pujaba, descansando entre contracción y contracción.

- Perdóname Anita, pero puja solo un poco más y veras como termina todo – Yoh decía visiblemente nervioso y diciéndose así mismo que lo que su esposa decía no era verdad.

- ¡Nunca debí dejarte tocarme! ¡No lo harás nuevamente!

- Bien. Ya llego la hora – dijo Hao mientras se acercaba y secaba el sudor de la frente de su cuñada – no te preocupes Anna, ya solo falta un par mas y todo habrá acabado.

- ¡Te juro por mis ancestros que no te volveré a hacer pasar por un dolor así Anita, pero solo puja una vez más por favor! – dijo Yoh llorando un poco y visiblemente más nervioso por cada improperio que decía Anna.

- ¡Argh! ¡TE ODIO YOH ASAKURAAAAAA!

Silencio y luego un llanto se escucho en la habitación.

- Felicidades Yoh, Anna – expreso Hao sinceramente con una sonrisa – como tío que soy y bueno, el Shaman King, le doy mi bendición al nuevo heredero, Hana Asakura.

Yoh se encontraba en shock, entre sus brazos se encontraba su hijo ¡Su hijo! Aun no salía de su asombro, cuando sintió como Hao cargaba a Hana para entregárselo a Anna, quien adolorida y cansada, recibió con una sonrisa y llanto a su bebe en brazos.

- Me hare cargo de aquí en adelante – dijo Hao ocupando el lugar de Yoh – ve con tu esposa y disfruta de este momento. Ya en unos minutos llegara la ambulancia que llamo Keiko, pero tenemos que terminar de sanar a Anna.

Yoh se dejo guiar por Hao para acomodarse a lado de Anna. Su bebe tenia cabellos rubios, mejillas rosadas y aunque no podía ver de qué color eran sus ojos, juraba que serian de su mismo color. Su nariz, tenía mucho parecido con la de Anna y a pesar de ser tan pequeño, ya había agarrado con mucha fuerza su dedo. Esa sensación que llenaba su pecho era indescriptible y no pudo evitar soltar unas pequeñas lágrimas. No creía que había sido quien ayudara a crear ese ser tan perfecto y del que se había enamorado con solo verlo.

Por su parte Anna no podía dejar de llorar de la dicha. En sus brazos tenia por fin a su bebe. Aquel que cargo en su vientre por 9 meses y que sintió día y noche. Sentía nostalgia por saber que ya no lo tendría más en su vientre pero era una alegría infinita poder cargarlo y verlo crecer momento a momento. Comprobaba que se podía enamorar nuevamente a primera vista, eso era lo que había logrado Hana y no llevaba ni 5 minutos de haber nacido. Era perfecto y aun dudaba de que enserio Yoh y ella hubieran sido capaces de crear tan perfecto ser humano. Su bebe. Su pequeño Hana por quien daría la vida sin dudarlo.

- Es hermoso – susurro Yoh mientras jugaba con la pequeña manita de Hana – hola Hana, soy tu papa y hare lo que sea necesario para verte feliz – el bebe miraba con ojitos curiosos a ese hombre que abrazaba a su mami y le miraba con ternura – gracias por traerlo al mundo – dijo el castaño besando los cabellos de su esposa – te amo.

- No me agradezcas, fuimos ambos los que lo creamos ¿recuerdas? – Dijo Anna observando cómo Hana empezaba a halar impaciente su ropa – yo también te amo.

Hao observaba con ternura y nostalgia la escena. Era inevitable recordar cuando sus hijos en sus vidas pasadas nacieron. Era cierto que se había casado en su primera vida sin amor, pero sus hijos habían alegrado su existencia y en su segunda vida, era indescriptible y más porque Anna había sido su mujer, así que sabía lo que sentía su hermano en el momento. Tener un hijo te cambiaba. Ahora no tendría la oportunidad de ser papa, pero sería la primera vez como tío y seria emocionante.

Lamentaba que muy pronto, aquella alegría y calma que se sentía en el ambiente tuviera que ser destruida y que él tuviera que ser el motivo de ese cambio ahora que su sobrino había nacido era una lástima.

- Yoh, juraste que no tendrías más hijos por tus antepasados para que Anna no pasara nuevamente por ese dolor – menciono Hao atrayendo la atención de la pareja - ¿Lo decías enserio? – Yoh rio nerviosamente.

- Espero que no – dijo Anna viendo a su bebe – lamento haberte gritado y haberte dicho todo aquello, pero tener tu hijo en brazos borra todo el dolor – la rubia sonrió – no me molestaría tener otro hijo pero en unos años. Por ahora solo quiero disfrutar de mi pequeño Hana.

- Bueno, si Anita está de acuerdo yo no tengo ningún problema en tener otro hijo en el futuro – respondió Yoh sonriendo a su hermano – así que ¿puedes hacer que ese juramento no valga, aniki? – Hao sonrió.

- Claro que puedo y solo porque Anna me convenció lo hare – Hao sintió como Keiko llegaba con la ambulancia y seguramente los demás miembros de la mansión y la familia – ya llegaron por ustedes. Felicidades nuevamente y nos veremos pronto.

Hao desapareció y la pareja sonrió. En ese momento no importaba nada. Su bebe estaba bien y estaba con ellos, no podían estar más felices. Eran la familia que siempre habían soñado.

Desde hacía unos días la Mansión Asakura había sufrido una transformación. La calma que siempre la caracterizaba había sido rota por el nuevo habitante de la pensión que tenia a todos muy activos. Hana Asakura, a pesar de tener unos días de nacido ya había logrado poner de cabeza a todos pero aun así, era el más consentido por todos.

La ida al hospital no había durado mucho. Anna y Hana ingresaron y al día siguiente habían salido con un buen pronostico medico y la llegada a casa había sido especial, pues Ryu y Tamao habían preparado un gran banquete, las Hanagumi habían decorado la Mansión y la familia, bueno, habían traído toda clase de objetos y talismanes para proteger al pequeño heredero.

Ni Yoh ni Anna se lo habían esperado así que solo ingresar y escuchar los gritos de alegría habían hecho que Hana, quien iba en el coche, empezara a llorar. Pero lejos de molestar a los habitantes, había logrado que todos quisieran consolarlo.

- Es bueno saber que en Izumo tenemos varios niñeros – había mencionado Anna al ver a Ryu, Kanna, Tamao y Keiko peleando por cargar a su hijo. Yoh solo había reído.

Y desde entonces habían descubierto que Hana tenía un carácter bastante fuerte, de seguro era herencia de su linda madre. No tenia paciencia y cuando quería algo lo quería de inmediato, si no, lloraba hasta que le pusieran atención. O también lloraba cuando no le ponían atención. Bastante caprichoso como decía Anna.

En ese momento la familia se encontraba reunida en uno de los jardines de la Mansión. Anna cargaba a Hana en sus piernas, quien cada vez que salía al jardín veía todo maravillado; Redseb y Seyram que habían vuelto de unas pequeñas vacaciones, jugaban con el bebe; Yoh estaba al lado de Anna, maravillado de ver a su esposa sonreír y a su hijo fruncir el ceño; los abuelos veían el cuadro familiar con una sonrisa; Keiko se encontraba al lado de Anna, sonriendo a más no poder; Mikihisa se encontraba al lado de su esposa, disfrutando de la tranquilidad en lo que el sabia, eran los últimos días de su vida; Tamao, Ryu y las Hanagumi veían todo desde una distancia prudencial.

- Mañana parten a Funbari – menciono Keiko con nostalgia – ya se la verán solos para enfrentar la crianza de Hana.

- Lo sabemos – dijo Yoh jugando con una manita de su bebe – es muy amable de su parte dejar que las Hanagumi y Tamao vayan con nosotros.

- Lo harán bien – fue lo que dijo Mikihisa – confiamos en ustedes.

- Muchas gracias otou-san – dijo Anna suavemente mientras sonreía.

- No es justo que se vayan tan pronto – se quejo Redseb – yo quería jugar un poco mas con Hana – Seyram asintió.

- Pueden visitarnos – dijo Yoh sonriéndoles – seguro que Hana estará muy contento.

- Además, aun está muy pequeño – dijo Anna mirando a sus hijos adoptivos – seguro cuando vayan a visitarnos a la pensión ya Hana estará más grande y podrá jugar con ustedes mas.

- Bur – la familia miro al pequeño que había hecho el ruido y tenia fruncido el ceño, enojado por no ser el centro de atención.

Anna suspiro y lo cargo de frente para verlo. Sonrió un poco y eso relajo el semblante de su hijo.

- Eres muy caprichoso, así que no te preocupes, que si no te ponemos atención por un momento no es que nos hayamos olvidado de ti – Hana sintió como ahora su papa era el que lo cargaba.

- Si Hana. Tu mamita tiene razón – la sonrisa de Yoh termino de desarmar el ceño fruncido de Hana dando paso a una hermosa risa de bebe – recuerda que tu mama y yo siempre te amaremos.

Yohmei y Kino miraban con una sonrisa el cuadro familiar. Era un momento único puesto que no era común ver a Anna dejarse abrazar por Yoh y Keiko siendo abrazada por Mikihisa mientras cargaba a Hana. Se podía decir que estaban tres generaciones reunidas y disfrutando como si fueran una familia normal, sin problemas, sin preocupaciones.

- Valió la pena ¿No mujer? – dijo Yohmei con una sonrisa.

- Por lo que percibo y lo que me dices, si – dijo Kino sonriendo – entre tantas cosas malas es bueno ver que la familia tiene por fin un buen motivo para sonreír ¿no lo crees, Hao?

- Aun falta mucho para decir que todo está bien – dijo Hao apareciendo al lado de la anciana – pero es bueno que disfruten del momento – se quedaron en silencio por unos momentos mientras veían y escuchaban las risas del bebe por estar jugando con su papa.

- ¿Se lo dirás pronto? – Fue la pregunta de Yohmei.

- No. Quiero que disfruten un poco – fue la respuesta de Hao – después de todo se merecen un poco de descanso. Lo que se viene no es poco, así que no soy tan insensible para dejar que mi sobrino viva como suele hacerlo la familia Asakura.

Si. Era cierto, aun faltaba mucho la tranquilidad que tanto Yoh como Anna ansiaban, pero lo verdaderamente importante era que a pesar de todo, estaban juntos y no solo eso, sino que eran una familia. No había sido fácil y habían tenido complicaciones, sin contar con los problemas que traería el futuro, pero tenían un motivo por el cual vivir, por el cual luchar y con mas ansias, por construir un mundo mejor. Hao sonrió. Esperaba que su hermano tuviera razón y confiaría en el cómo se lo habría prometido en los grandes espíritus, porque a fin de cuentas, todo había salido bien, incluso para él y creería en eso con todo fervor por su sobrino.

Porque aun su debilidad era la familia y el ver esa sonrisa en Anna, Yoh y también el pequeño Hana, lo haría.

Creería en que todo saldría bien. Porque él era el Shaman King y lo podía asegurar.

_Bueno, como suponía el parto de Hana no fue fácil digo, si no fue fácil el embarazo ¿Como diablos iba a ser fácil su llegada? Es el dolor mas grande que he sentido pero... también es el momento mas feliz que he tenido. Insisto, tener un hijo es el sentimiento mas hermoso que puede tenerse por alguien. Nada iguala esa sensación y ver ese pequeño ser... ser que tu creaste, aun lo pienso y creo que es un sueño. Amo a mi hijo así no lo parezca lo amo mas que a mi vida y sin duda la daría porque el siempre este bien. _

_Comparto los sentimientos de Anna, Tener un hijo, un ser al que proteger y amar sin importar nada, es algo que todos deberían experimentar. Ser papa es el sentimiento mas hermoso y si pudiera volver en el tiempo, sin dudarlo lo haría nuevamente. No me arrepiento de nada y espero que Hana entienda lo mucho que Anita y yo lo amamos. Es el regalo mas hermoso que los dioses nos pudieron brindar. _

_Con todo nuestro cariño y amor, __decimos que amamos a Hana Asakura Kyouyama... Y por el somos capaces de hacer hasta lo imposible._

_Yoh y Anna Asakura._

* * *

><p><strong>Notas Finales: <strong>

Es triste para mi llegar al final de la historia que me ha llegado hasta el corazón. Bueno, es la primera historia que finalizo y me pone melancólica pensar que ya no la escribiré mas. Gracias de antemano a todos aquellos que han seguido esta historia, que han tomado un poco de su tiempo para leerla y quienes han dedicado también un poquito de tiempo para dejar un comentario. Me sacaron mas de una sonrisa y también me animaron a continuar.

Tengo unos epílogos escritos pero aun no se si me decido publicarlos, puede que si, puede que no, tengo que sopesar algunos aspectos, de todas maneras me gustaría saber su opinión al respecto, después de todo la historia es de ustedes y para ustedes.

Espero no ser la ultima vez que termine esta historia y veremos si mi inspiración me ayuda a que no me olviden. Por el momento, deseo que todos ustedes, mis lindos lectores, se animen a seguir escribiendo y leyendo para mantener este sitio como lo que es y en un futuro, leernos nuevamente.

Una vez mas gracias por su apoyo y... ¡Nos leeremos en una próxima oportunidad!


	19. Epilogo 1

**Disclaimer: Shaman King ni sus personajes me pertenecen. **

**Advertencias: Supongo que tristeza por el pobre de Hana ¡Que mal!**

**Aclaraciones: **

**"**_bla bla bla"_ grabaciones en tiempo flashback

Ahora si... ¡A leer!

* * *

><p><strong>Epilogo: Descubriendo la verdad. <strong>

_6 Años después…_

La pensión En, que era ahora conocida como Funbari Onsen, se encontraba prácticamente vacía. No había huéspedes y eso era lo que necesitaba la dueña de la pensión. Dentro de poco se celebraría un aniversario importante y se produciría un reencuentro especial, por lo que lo ideal era que no hubiera mucha conmoción en el lugar.

Las Hanagumi se encontraban trabajando arduamente en que el lugar se viera bien. Lo que asombro a un pequeño niño rubio de 6 años, que recién llegaba a la pensión que llamaba hogar. No era que las chicas no trabajaran, solo que no ponían tanto empeño incluso si su mama las amenazaba y eso era casi siempre.

- Kanna.

- ¿Si Hana-chan? – dijo la alemana mientras veía por el rabillo del ojo al rubio.

- ¿Acaso ponen tanto empeño por la reunión de los cinco guerreros en la pensión? – La pregunta de Hana hizo que el trío estallara en carcajadas y que el pequeño, que no poseía mucha paciencia, frunciera el ceño - ¿Qué es tan gracioso?

- Hana-chan eres muy lindo – dijo Matti agarrando los cachetes del pequeño.

- Por esos perdedores no haríamos nada – respondió Kanna.

- No soy lindo – dijo Hana retirando bruscamente las manos de la pelirroja mientras endurecía su mirada – y si no lo hacían por eso entonces ¿Por qué lo hacían? Que yo sepa ustedes no ponen mucho empeño en trabajar – el trío se miro entre si y luego posaron su mirada en el rubio. Si que era idéntico a su madre.

- Mari cree que Hana aun debe entender algunas cosas para que podamos contarle – dijo la rubia acercándose al Asakura – por lo pronto, debemos seguir trabajando. No queremos que _ella _se enoje.

Las Hanagumi se retiraron dejando al pequeño rubio confundido ¿A quién se referían ellas? Sacudió su cabeza. Bueno, no era momento de pensar esas cosas, tenía que hablar con su mama para decirle que había contactado a 4 de los 5 guerreros legendarios. Esperaba que no recibir un castigo severo, pero no podía localizarla. Se dirigió al salón principal donde pudo verla de espalas y de pie, acompañada de Ponchi y Conchi quienes veían con cierto pesar al rubio.

Eso ya era bastante sospechoso ¿Qué diablos estaba ocurriendo?

- Oka-san – llamo suavemente el rubio a la peli rosada – hemos reunido a casi todos los guerreros – empezó a decir el pequeño – pero todavía nos falta el ultimo, aquel que posee el espíritu de la tierra y yo esperaba…

- Hana. Siéntate – fue lo único que escucho el rubio, haciendo caso casi de inmediato – quiero que por favor tengas en cuenta que te amamos y que todo fue hecho por tu bien.

- Oka-chan me asustas – dijo Hana con una risita nerviosa, muy similar a la que tenia Yoh - ¿Y a que te refieres cuando hablas en plural? ¿Qué pasa?

Tamao se dio la vuelta para sentarse en frente de Hana, dando tiempo para que sus espíritus acompañantes se retiraran y la dejaran sola. Era un tema bastante delicado y estaba preparada para lo peor. Lo sabía desde un principio, pero era la hora de que Hana supiera toda la verdad, ya que pronto ellos llegarían.

- ¿Nunca te has cuestionado el por qué si supuestamente soy tu mama, no nos parecemos? – Hana parpadeo confundido. Claro que lo había hecho y había tenido sueños que le hacían cuestionarse sobre aquel hecho, pero no pensaba que su mama se fuera a enterar.

- Bueno, sí. Pero tú eres mi mama ¿no? A veces los hijos no se parecen a sus padres – fue la respuesta de Hana. No sabía porque pero tenía un mal presentimiento.

- Ese no es tu caso – Hana miro confundido a su mama ¿A qué venía todo eso?

- Perdóname oka-chan pero no te entiendo – dijo el rubio visiblemente confundido - ¿Me dices que no nos parecemos y luego me dices que si tengo parecido?

- Ten en mente lo que te dije por favor – Tamao exhalo y se sintió como aquella niña temerosa de 14 años. Respiro profundo y recupero la compostura – Hana… yo no soy tu verdadera madre.

El pequeño sintió como sus pupilas se contraían y sentía como su mundo se venía abajo, mientras se repetía en su mente una y otra vez las palabras de la que creía, era su madre ¿Acaso toda su vida era una mentira? ¿Qué ocurría? ¿Qué paso? No debía ser verdad, era una broma de mal gusto.

- No es cierto – dijo Hana negando con su cabeza una y otra vez – debes estar bromeando. Si lo dices como castigo por no contactar al quinto guerrero…

- Es verdad – corto la peli rosada, recobrando su fría compostura – y no te pedí buscar al quinto guerrero porque es tu padre – Hana empezó a respirar agitadamente – Yoh Asakura y Anna Asakura son tus verdaderos padres.

- No es cierto… No es cierto – repetía Hana una y otra vez tapándose los oídos tratando de no escuchar a Tamao - ¡No es cierto! ¡Cállate y no me mientas!

Hana quedo de una sola pieza al sentir la bofetada que le había dado Tamao.

- Deja de ser un malcriado, que así no fue como te crie – hablo rudamente la médium – ten un poco de respeto con tus mayores. No seré tu madre pero sigo siendo mayor que tu.

El rubio se sentó y quedo en silencio. Fuera su madre o no aun seguía temiéndole.

- Se que estas enojado y tienes todo el derecho de estarlo – empezó a hablar Tamao dulcemente, llamando la atención de Hana – pero pronto Yoh-dono y Anna-sama estarán aquí y podrán aclarar mejor tus dudas – Tamao se abrazo a sí misma y suspiro – por lo pronto te puedo decir que si ellos no te llevaron contigo fue porque no querían perderte de nuevo – la mirada de Tamao se ensombreció de recordar el suceso – ellos en verdad te aman, todos te amamos, así que perdónanos por ocultarte la verdad.

Tamao levanto la mirada encontrándose con la dura mirada de Hana. Estaba dolido, lo sabía y aquello le partía el corazón. Podría no ser quien le dio la vida, pero lo amaba como si lo fuera. Sabía muy bien su lugar, pero esperaba que pronto, Hana pudiera comprender la situación. Sin decir una palabra, Hana se levanto de su asiento y se fue, sin armar mucho escándalo, lo que probaba que enserio estaba molesto, dolido, puesto que el siempre armaba alboroto y era escandaloso. Tamao suspiro.

- Lo tomo mejor de lo que pensé – escucho Tamao que decía Ryu – esperaba más gritos de parte del joven maestro.

- Es peor de lo que imagine – respondió preocupada – preferiría oírlo gritar y no este silencio. Con su carácter tan similar al de Anna-sama preferiría que gritara, esto es la calma antes de la tormenta.

- Yo no lo veo así – dijo Ryu mas confiado – es cierto que Hana tiene un carácter complicado, pero así como Yoh-dono y Anna-dono, el también tiene un buen corazón y entenderá la situación. Ten fe y confianza en el Tamao.

Nadie mas dijo nada y decidieron hacer distintas tareas. En este punto Ryu tenía razón, debía confiar en Hana y como decía Yoh. Todo saldría bien.

Hana se sentía decepcionado, triste, furioso y confundido. Le dolía la mentira que habían hecho de su vida. Claro que ya sentía que algo allí pasaba, no era estúpido. Era evidente que Tamao y el no se parecían, siendo un Asakura no visitaba tanto a su familia como lo hacía Tamao, en las conversaciones había mucha tensión si se mencionaba algo de la Shaman Fight o de sus primeros años de vida. Estaba también el hecho de que el tenia sueños con una figuras desconocidas que le producían tranquilidad.

Pero eso no quitaba el hecho de que le habían mentido, de la peor forma y aun si era maduro a su edad para muchas cosas, estaba el hecho de que no podía quitarse esa sensación de que no era querido. Si fuera así ¿Sus padres no se hubieran quedado sin importar nada? ¿Sus padres no habrían de llevarlo con ellos en vez de dejarlo?

Era mucha información para asimilar y ¡Carajo, solo tenía 6 años! No fue a su habitación como pensaría Tamao que haría. Decidió subir al ático, donde tenía casi prohibido ir. No le importo mucho y supuso que tampoco a aquella impostora que se había hecho pasar por su mama. Si de algo estaba seguro era que esta era su casa y no de ella, que era una mentirosa.

En el ático, vio en una esquina algo que llamo su atención. Había 3 cajas rebosantes de muchas cosas que no distinguió fácilmente, pero entre esas cosas había afiches de Soul Bob y Awaya Ringo. Amaba a un artista más que al otro pero no dudo en coger las cajas y llevarlas a su cuarto con una cuarta caja donde había visto un reproductor de VHS que tuvo la sensación de seria útil.

Una vez que se encontró en su cuarto, se dispuso a revisar las cajas, encontrándose con 2 álbumes fotográficos. El primero que vio titulaba Shaman Fight. En la primera página veía 2 fotos. Una de una chica de aparentemente 15 o 16 años, rubia, vistiendo un vestido negro con una pañoleta roja y con unos accesorios de perlas azules. No sonreía. A diferencia de la otra persona de la otra fotografía, que sonreía ampliamente haciendo un signo de paz con la mano. Este era un chico, también de 15 o 16 años, cabello castaño y unos grandes audífonos naranjas.

Seguía mirando las paginas donde aparecían continuamente aquellos dos jóvenes con los que reconoció, eran Ryu, la impostora y los guerreros legendarios. Al parecer no solo había fotografías en las que veía lo que parecía ser la pensión, sino también locaciones de batalla y en las últimas fotos, veía lo que parecía ser una boda y era entre los dos jóvenes del comienzo. Una de esas fotos llamo mucho su atención y era aquella donde veía a la chica con un abultado vientre, sonriendo un poco y siendo abrazada por el joven que posaba sus manos en el vientre de la chica y también se veía emocionado. Saco la foto del álbum y decidió guardarla para él.

El segundo álbum era algo que no esperaba. Tenía por título "Mis 2 primeros años" y en la primera pagina aparecía una foto de los jóvenes que él había visto en el primer álbum, aquella chica rubia y el chico castaño cargando un bebe rubio que también sonreía como ellos y estaba por título su nombre. Las siguientes fotos eran con las mismas personas solo que cambiaba un poco lo grande que se ponía él y como se veía el cambio, menos notorio eso sí, de los dos personajes que ahora sabia, eran sus padres. En una foto se veía a su madre cargándolo en el hospital, en otra era su papa dándole biberón mientras él le halaba los cabellos, en el jardín de la Mansión en Izumo, y varias más en la pensión. Lo que llamaba la atención y le hacía doler el corazón, era que en todas las fotos se veía sonreír a sus padres.

Llego a la pagina donde se titulaba su primer cumpleaños. Sonrió un poco al verse a sí mismo cubierto de pastel de naranja, a su lado, su papa lucia una camisa blanca y un pantalón naranja y también aparecía untado en el rostro de pastel, a su otro lado aparecía su mama, con un vestido naranja, al parecer haciendo juego con su papa y el, como buen bebe, untándole la mejilla. Agarro la foto y noto que había una inscripción en el reverso que decía:

"_Hana en su primer año de vida_

_Mostrándonos lo maravillosa que es la vida_

_Y haciéndonos felices día a día. _

_Te amaremos siempre. Yoh y Anna Asakura. _

Una traviesa lágrima resbalo por su mejilla y la limpio con fuerza. Era una mentira. No lo amaban. Si hubiera sido así, no lo habrían dejado. Eran todos unos mentirosos.

Cerro con fuerza el álbum y siguió hurgando en las cajas, donde encontraba objetos que suponía le pertenecían a sus padres. Encontró los audífonos colosales que cargaba Yoh en todas las fotos y le pareció buena idea quedárselos, así como la pañoleta de Anna, que aún conservaba aquel olor de manzanas que tan familiar se le hacía.

En una de las cajas encontró unos videos que aparecían en VHS. No dudo en tomarlos según el orden que indicaban y puso el primero, una vez que conecto el reproductor al televisor que tenia. Solo tuvo que esperar unos segundos a que apareciera la imagen.

_Vista desde el video: _

_La cámara enfocaba un joven castaño de 16 años que se veía bastante feliz. Llevaba una sudadera azul y aun trataba de enfocar sin éxito la imagen. _

_- Hola. Soy Yoh Asakura. Bueno – Yoh reía – soy tu papa Hana. Y aquella linda rubia que viene bajando – Yoh enfocaba ahora la cámara en Anna, que venía vestida con un pantalón blanco y una blusa azul, que en sus mangas y en su cinta, que se ajustaba a su vientre, además de su adorno para el cabello, eran de color rosa – es tu linda mama. Anna Asakura ¡Saluda Anita!_

_- ¿Qué haces Yoh? – en la imagen se veía a Anna confundida por el comportamiento de Yoh. _

_- Aprovecho que Manta nos regalo la cámara para poder hacer un pequeño relato para Hana – la cámara seguía a Anna en su camino al cuarto del bebe – di algo Anita – la rubia suspiro. _

_- Hola Hana. Soy tu mama y espero que salgas pronto de aquí – dijo la itako señalando su vientre. _

_- Anita ¿eso es todo lo que dirás? –se escuchaba la voz de Yoh de fondo._

_La imagen enfocaba a Anna saliendo de la habitación y luego pasaba nuevamente a Yoh. _

_- Eso es en su lenguaje que espera conocerte tanto como yo a ti – explicaba el castaño a la cámara – tu mami no es muy buena expresando sus sentimientos y ahora debe estar emocionada y aterrada – Yoh acercaba la cámara – mañana partimos a Izumo y cuando volvamos será contigo ya fuera de la panza de mama – Yoh reía- ya verás pequeño como pronto estaremos contigo o tu estarás con nosotros – el castaño sonrió a la cámara – como sea, pronto seremos una familia completa. _

_Fin del video._

Hana no sabía en qué momento había empezado a llorar pero ya no importaba. No se imaginaba que tenía tanto en común con su madre. El tampoco era muy bueno expresando sus sentimientos y la chica se veía felizmente ansiosa aunque no lo hubiera dicho. Las últimas palabras habrían provocado esa emoción en el pecho. Era como si le estuviera hablando para ese preciso momento.

Pero no caería. No señor. Esos insensibles desconocidos y mentirosos no serian nunca sus padres. No lo aceptaba, por más que las fotos y videos mostraran una imagen diferente. Paso a los siguientes videos. Anna ya con él en brazos y volviendo del hospital, su primer mes, su primera vez rodando en el piso, cuando empezó a gatear y terminaba la colección de videos con sus primeros pasos. En todos los videos se podía ver a sus padres sonrientes y una que otra discusión (bueno, su madre regañando a su papa y él solo riendo), pero se veían como una familia feliz.

Una cinta, que no tenía nombre y se encontraba en el fondo de la caja llamo su atención. No sabía porque pero tenía esa necesidad por ver esa cinta, así que sin dudarlo la metió en el reproductor y se sorprendió de ver la imagen. Era la pensión sin duda, pero se encontraba Yoh sentado, no sonreía y estaba cabizbajo. Luego de un minuto entraba Anna con Hana en brazos totalmente dormido, ella tampoco sonreía y no tardo mucho en tomar asiento al lado del castaño.

El pequeño rubio sintió una opresión en el pecho al darse cuenta del semblante de la pareja. No estaban felices, estaban tristes y podía jurar que la rubia estaba conteniendo las lágrimas que amenazaban con salir pronto de sus ojos.

- _Debo decir _– empezaba a hablar Yoh sin mirar a la cámara – _siempre he tenido una actitud despreocupada y… me digo que todo saldrá bien. Había funcionado siempre, incluso en la Shaman Fight pero ahora _– Yoh suspiro y cargo al bebe – _no puedo permitir arriesgarte, no puedo permitirme ese error y que por ello tu pagues – _el castaño abrazaba con fuerza a Hana – _no quiero perderte mi niño y no quiero que vivas en constante guerra por eso... – _Yoh miro a Anna quien se encontraba llorando en silencio, ella solo atinaba a acariciar los rubios cabellos del bebe – _tenemos que dejarte. Tu mama y yo tenemos una misión que cumplir para que tengas la posibilidad de vivir tranquilo en un mejor mundo y ahora, cuando ha ocurrido este suceso, nos hemos dado cuenta que para eso, lo mejor para ti es quedarte con Tamao. _

Silencio. En el video Yoh solo se dedicaba a cargar al bebe y reconfortar a su esposa.

- _Nos duele, pero es la mejor decisión _– hablaba esta vez Anna con la voz un poco entrecortada – _perdóname mi pequeño Hana pero no quiero que mueras en mis brazos de nuevo –_ la itako apretaba su falda muy fuerte – _tu tío es el Shaman King pero no podemos recurrir a él siempre que estemos en peligro, aunque bien lo podría amenazar – _Yoh sonrió con nostalgia y Anna sonreía entre lagrimas – _donde estemos siempre te llevaremos aquí_ – señalo la rubia su corazón – _y te amaremos. Lamento que todo esto pase y por favor perdónanos mi pequeña flor. _

El video había llegado a su fin. Hana estaba impactado y poco le importo encontrarse llorando. Era un niño que no tenía a sus padres con él y había descubierto que lo amaban tanto que por encima de su propio dolor, sus padres solo deseaban su bienestar. Eran muchas emociones para poder controlar.

Hana lloro en su cuarto toda la noche.

- ¿Crees que fue apropiado dejar todo eso a su alcance? – dijo Tamao visiblemente preocupada al volver del cuarto de Hana, donde lo había oído llorar y se sentía impotente por no poder calmar su dolor.

- No podemos explicar toda la situación. Eso ya les corresponde a Yoh-dono y Anna-okami cuando vuelvan – fueron las palabras de Ryu – sé cómo te sientes, yo me siento igual, pero es bueno que Hana entienda un poco el motivo por el que lo dejaron y que ellos lo aman sin importar que – Tamao suspiro y se sentó al lado de Ryu.

- Solo espero que todo salga bien para ellos – ambos adultos miraron el televisor donde se transmitía el comercial de Funbari Onsen – ya falta poco.

_Fun-Fun Ba-bari Onsen_

_Esta ahora abierto_

_A los límites de la ciudad de Tokio_

_En verdad no es en Tokio, pero en Saitama…_

_Las aguas termales brotan y brotan_

_¡Hey!_

_La verdad estas aguas termales han estado brotando desde hace mucho tiempo_

_¡Funbari Onsen!_

_90 minutos a pie de la estación de Funbarigaoka_

_Pero si quieres también hay un autobús que pasa por aquí._

_¡Bienvenido a la región desierta de la ciudad!_

* * *

><p><strong>Notas de la Autora: <strong>La verdad estoy muy triste puesto que en los últimos capítulos no tuve casi reviews, lo que me llevo a preguntarme si era acaso que ya no gustaba la historia o que pasaba. No es que uno haga esto por los reviews pero es uno de los medios por los que uno como autor tiene idea de que piensan ustedes y que puede hacer para su agrado. Por eso al principio no quería publicar los epílogos, pero seria injusto con aquellos que si los quieren leer y con los que muy queridamente han agregado la historia en favoritos, a mi como autora favorita y que les gustan la historia pero no se atreven a comentar.

Así que traje la primera de tres entregas de epílogos que se harán. Ya saben, por favor, cualquier cosa ¡review! y así me animo a seguir escribiendo o sino pensare que ya perdí el toque.

¡Nos leemos en la próxima entrega!


	20. Epilogo 2

**Disclaimer: Shaman King ni sus personajes me pertenecen. **

**Advertencias: Muchos sentimientos encontrados jijiji. **

* * *

><p><strong>Epilogo 2: El reencuentro<strong>

Este día no era un día cualquiera y por eso el ambiente se sentía diferente. Tamao se encontraba cocinando lo mejor para sus visitas y las Hanagumi arreglaban todo con cierto esmero. Ryu por su parte, se encontraba alistándose para salir y esperaba a que Hana también hiciera su parte por estar listo a tiempo ya que ellos dos eran los encargados de recibir a los cinco guerreros y bueno, en especial a ese par que por fin volvían de su travesía.

Hacia solo unos días que Hana había descubierto la verdad y ese día solo le producía ansiedad, por eso se encontraba entre entusiasmado y malhumorado. Hoy descubriría toda la verdad y más importante aún, se encontraría cara a cara con los que decían ser sus padres. Miles de preguntas se formulaban en su pequeña mente de 6 años ¿Se acordarían de él? ¿Cómo los iría a recibir? ¿Cómo reaccionarían ellos?

Tantas preguntas lo marearon un poco y por eso, Hana, se sacudió la cabeza y siguió vistiéndose en su cuarto mientras veía la futsu no mitama, según tenía entendido era herencia de su papa. Su mirada se entristeció y deseo en ese momento poder desaparecer un solo momento y, bueno si en realidad hablaba de desear quería que sus papas nunca se hubieran tenido que ir.

- Hana-dono ¿está listo? – Escucho que gritaba Ryu – recuerde que tenemos que llegar a tiempo al aeropuerto.

Hana no respondió. Coloco la espada en su lugar y suspirando salió del lugar. Tendría 6 años pero entendía que debía enfrentar su destino.

Ryu y Hana llegaron antes de la hora acordada al aeropuerto. Los primeros minutos habían sido tranquilos y silenciosos, pero luego de un rato, Hana había empezado a desesperarse y a moverse de un lado a otro. Ryu veía entretenido el comportamiento del pequeño, recordando como su personalidad era idéntica a la de Anna. Podría ser idéntico en el exterior a Yoh pero ese chiquillo en actitud era 100% Anna, sin duda alguna. Incluso, recordaba como siendo apenas un bebe y antes de que se fuera con sus padres de viaje por el mundo, Yoh tenía moretones en la cara por culpa de las "inocentes" patadas de Hana.

- Están retrasados – la voz del pequeño rubio trajo a Ryu al presente – Maldición ¿Cuándo van a llegar Ryu? – El pelinegro observo a Hana con los brazos cruzados y la impaciencia reflejada en su cara.

- Acordamos vernos aquí - empezó a decir Ryu mientras observaba su reloj – pero todavía falta una hora por eso nadie ha llegado a un.

- ¡No me importa, la espera me está matando! – dijo Hana a tiempo que le pegaba a Ryu una patada en su pierna.

- ¡Argh…! – se quejo Ryu tratando de no demostrar el dolor que eso le causaba – tremenda patada y tan dolorosa, solo con una pierna. No hay duda de que eres su hijo – dijo el adulto sin pensar mucho en sus palabras – porque "ese día" finalmente ha llegado. Los guerreros legendarios se reunirán nuevamente.

- Uh – un escalofrío recorrió al pequeño – mierda, pensar en ello me pone nervioso – dijo Hana sin inmutarse por su vocabulario, con Ryu no le preocupaba eso.

- Pero lo verdaderamente importante es… - Ryu miro a Hana suspicazmente para ver cómo reaccionaba ante lo que iba a decir - … que ellos dos regresan hoy a casa.

Hana cambio inmediatamente su semblante por uno más melancólico. No era que no supiera eso, de hecho lo tenía bastante claro pero estaba tratando evitar pensar en ello. Conocería a sus padres ¡Era obvio que estaba nervioso!

-… En verdad no – dijo Hana después de unos segundos mientras se daba la vuelta y evitaba la mirada de Ryu – eso no me preocupa mucho – mintió el rubio. Ryu se percato de ello pero no dijo nada.

- ¡Yujuuu! Así que este es el famoso Hana ¡el pequeño Hana! – El rubio vio asustado al peli azul que le sonreía muy cerca de su cara y con una sonrisa aterradora. Ese tipo parecía un psicópata. - ¿Qué sucede con esa cara? Déjame ver a quien te pareces.

Hana le pego un puñetazo al hombre al ver que iba a agarrar sus cachetes. Ryu solo reía.

- ¿Qué? ¿Quién es este tipo raro? ¡Parece un pervertido! – grito Hana haciendo que Ryu solo riera más fuerte, dejando por un momento de peinarse su tupe.

- Eso no es bueno – escucho Hana que decía un tipo con acento inglés – cualquiera se asustaría viéndote llegar así.

- Viejo ¿Qué no sabes lo que es el tacto? – esta vez el rubio escucho un acento americano y con una voz mucho más grave. Por lo que decidió girar a ver a aquellos que se habían acercado a comentar la escena, llevándose una grata sorpresa.

- ¿Chocolove-san y Lizerg-san? – pregunto aun confundido.

- Hola – dijo Choco con una sonrisa.

- Un gusto conocerte Hana-kun – dijo Lizerg también con una sonrisa y siempre amable.

- Entonces este tipo debe ser… - Hana volteo para mirar a él peli azul tocándose el puente de la nariz - ¡Horo Horo! – el ainu puso un semblante de fastidio.

- Oye ¿Por qué soy el único sin –san*? – bien, ya era claro para el ainu a quien se parecía el pequeño. Una imagen muy nítida de Anna llego a su memoria.

Los dos recién llegados se acercaron a Horo, mientras Hana, se hacía cerca de Ryu nuevamente, manteniéndose al margen de la conversación.

- ¿Qué hay con ese look tan desaliñado? – Escucho el rubio que Chocolove le preguntaba al ainu - ¿no viene Pirika hoy?

- No. Tiene una cita con un chico hoy y rara vez se preocupa de otra cosa – respondió Horo monótonamente – bueno, he estado muy ocupado en los campos y con la granja así que no se en que anda ella – el ainu movió su mano restando importancia a lo que decía – Pero oye ¿Cómo es que no estás en la cárcel todavía? ¿Ya expiro tu condena?

- ¡Soy un prisionero ejemplar idiota! – Exclamo Chocolove molesto – y Lizerg me ayudo esta vez – dijo con una sonrisa autosuficiente.

- No bromees sobre eso por favor – decía Lizerg con modestia – aunque no fue nada fácil conseguir el permiso para que viajara en el extranjero.

- Hmph tan eficiente como siempre – fue lo que comento Horo.

- Wow.

Hana no podía salir de su asombro y de su alegría. No todos los días conocías a tus héroes y los escuchabas hablar de cosas tan cotidianas como si no hubieran tenido una aventura que los convirtió en leyenda.

- 3 De los guerreros legendarios están frente a mis ojos – comentaba extasiado el rubio.

- Ahora que lo dices – dijo Ryu atrayendo la atención de su pequeño compañero – no pudiste conocerlos en nuestro viaje.

Hana iba a opinar pero entonces la conmoción que formaba la gente cerca de donde estaban llamo su atención, así como la de sus acompañantes. Solo que a diferencia de ellos, Hana si se encontraba curioso por el alboroto.

- ¿Eh? La gente se está amontonando – fue lo único que dijo Horo.

- ¿Qué? ¿Ha pasado algo? – comento esta vez Chocolove, también tranquilo.

Hana se asombro al ver un caballo que traía un carruaje ¿Qué hacia un vehículo así en Tokio?

- ¡Es un carruaje! – Hana se giro para ver a su cuidador – dime Ryu ¡ ¿Por qué hay un carruaje en la estación del tren?! – dijo el pequeño con actitud demandante.

- Oh es el – fue la tranquila respuesta de Ryu, quien estaba acostumbrado a la actitud del pequeño.

- ¡¿El?! – volvió a preguntar Hana, obteniendo como respuesta una risa de Horo Horo.

- Es típico de el – dijo el ainu con una sonrisa – tan terco que no usaría un carro.

El pequeño Hana cayo entonces en cuenta de lo que querían decir. Estaban presentes 3 de los 5 guerreros y considerando que solo faltaban su papa y Ren-san, y obviamente su papa no era tan extravagante según le había contado Ryu, eso solo dejaba una opción…

- El… - Hana se tenso - ¿Hablan de ese increíble pelo punti…?

No pudo terminar su pregunta, puesto que el carruaje se había detenido y la puerta se abría, dejando ver a un pequeño bebe bajar de él. Todos los presentes, estaban anonadados, principalmente los 3 guerreros y Ryu, quienes se sorprendieron más al escuchar como empezaba a "hablar".

- Tokio, tan desordenado como siempre – los presentes estaban confundidos – a donde quiera que vayas hay calles llenas de gente y el trafico a tope.

"¿_Por qué estas usando un carruaje? Por cierto ¿Quién rayos eres tú?" _Fue el pensamiento en común de los 3 guerreros.

- Solo quise sorprenderlos un poco – dijo Ren por fin bajando del carruaje mientras cargaba al bebe que al parecer se caería – su nombre es Men Tao. El es mi hijo – dijo con orgullo.

La noticia dejo anonadados a sus camaradas. No se esperaban que Ren tuviera un hijo tan pronto ¡De hecho no se esperaban que hubiera tenido alguna novia o esposa!

- ¿Qué paso idiotas? – Exclamo Ren con una sonrisa de autosuficiencia – parece que están en shock – dijo al ver que ninguno hablaba.

Ren aprovecho la conmoción del momento para mandar a sus súbditos a que se llevaran el carruaje y poder dar algunas instrucciones con respecto a su visita en Japón. El primero en reaccionar fue Hana, que se acerco con respeto al chino.

- Un gusto en conocerlo Ren-san – dijo un poco intimidado el rubio. Ren miro al pequeño y se sorprendió del parecido tan impresionante con Yoh, no cabía duda de que era su hijo además de su impresionante Foryoku.

- Así que tu eres Hana – Ren sonrió un poco – tenias que ser su hijo.

A pesar de la situación, Hana tomo esas palabras como un elogio. Ryu ya le había dicho que sus padres eran muy poderosos. Su padre era uno de los cinco guerreros y hermano del Shaman King y su madre era la itako más poderosa del mundo.

- Bien ya que estamos todos – dijo Ryu levantándose de donde se encontraba – que les parece si mientras esperamos que lleguen Anna-dono y Yoh-dono vamos a comer.

- ¡Hasta que por fin dices algo con sentido! – dijo Horo Horo haciendo reír al resto.

- Bien – apoyo Ren – llévanos a un lugar decente.

Ryu sonrió y Hana seguía impresionado. Aun seguía en shock.

- ¿Cómo que tienes un hijo? – Fue la brillante pregunta de Horo una vez instalados en la mesa del restaurante. Ren lo ignoro.

- No podías dejar que Yoh te ganara ni siquiera en esto – Chocolove opino.

- Pero oye ¿Quién es la madre? – La pregunta del Shaman del agua hizo sonreír a sus compañeros menos a Ren. Siempre tan impertinente.

- Olvídalo no te lo voy a decir – fue la respuesta tajante de Ren. No era que le molestara hablar de su esposa, pero prefería tener su privacidad.

Horo siguió molestando a Ren bajo la atenta mirada de Hana, quien estaba maravillado. Seguro ese día lo recordaría por siempre.

- "_Sorprendente… los guerreros legendarios comiendo en un restaurante familiar…"_ – fue el pensamiento de Hana – "_Ellos estaban de su lado"_ – pensó ahora en su padre. Que ahora supiera ciertas cosas no cambiaba el hecho de que era genial y lo admiraba.

- Vamos es obvio – dijo Lizerg con cierta diversión y captaba la atención de Hana – si miras su nombre y el color de sus ojos y cabello ¿Puedo decir la respuesta?

- ¿Su nombre y el color… - repitió Horo tratando de hacer funcionar su cerebro mientras miraba al bebe Tao – cabello plateado… ojos rojos… y si su nombre es como el de Hana… Men… Me…n – trato de buscar en sus recuerdos alguien con esas características, además por su nombre, si Ren había decido hacer lo que habían hecho Yoh y Anna de unir sus nombres…

Solo había una persona que reunía los requisitos, pero él nunca vio algún tipo de señal de parte de esta singular pareja y el era compañero casi inseparable de Ren ¿Acaso era Jeanne? ¿Iron Madenn Jeanne? ¿Cuándo había ocurrido eso? Y más importante ¿Por qué el insensible de Ren y no él que era mucho más guapo?

- No… ¡no puede ser! – exclamo Horo después de unos minutos.

- Suficiente ¿Cuándo rayos van a llegar? – Dijo Ren cansado de la lentitud de su compañero y tratando de cambiar el tema – hemos estado esperando por mucho tiempo – Ren puso su cara de fastidio.

- Perdona. Parece ser que se han perdido en el aeropuerto – dijo Ryu llegando de quien-sabe-donde haciendo molestar a Ren aun mas – Ya voy a recogerlos.

- ¡¿Qué quieres decir con que se perdieron?! – dijo Ren perdiendo la paciencia ¿Cómo era posible que Yoh y Anna se perdieran? Era cierto que habían estado de viaje por todo el mundo ¿Eso no los debería hacer expertos en manejarse en aeropuertos?

- Pues, ese es el mensaje que me han dado – dijo Ryu peinando su tupe. Ren solo gruño – me voy. Hana quédate aquí y cuida de que nuestros invitados no se pierdan – fue lo último que dijo Ryu antes de irse.

- Vamos Ren, esperar un poco no nos hará mal – dijo Chocolove - ¿acaso extrañas tanto a Yoh? – dijo en broma.

- Mphm ¿A ese idiota? No – dijo Ren aburrido – solo que no me gusta esperar.

- Oh el señorito no admite lo que en realidad piensa – bromeo Horo, haciendo enojar a Ren.

- No me voy a dejar provocar por un perdedor como tú.

Y entonces se desato una pelea entre Horo y Ren, que saco una sonrisa en Lizerg y Chocolove. Se sentía como si nunca hubieran pasado los años. Podría ser que hayan cambiado y que incluso ya algunos tenían familia, pero su esencia era la misma.

De un momento a otro Hana sintió todas las miradas en el. Se incomodo al instante y no supo que decir o cómo reaccionar ¿Por qué lo miraban tanto?

- Te pareces mucho a Yoh – fue el comentario de Lizerg que hizo sonrojar al pequeño.

- Y eres bastante fuerte – fue lo que dijo Chocolove con una sonrisa.

- Claro que lo es – dijo Ren terminando su bebida – Yoh es fuerte y Anna-san es de las mujeres más poderosas que conozco.

- Vaya si tu mujer te escuchara – fue la broma de Chocolove.

- Dije que es de las más fuertes, no la más fuerte – aclaro el Shaman del trueno.

- Vamos a ver a quien le heredaste el carácter – dijo Horo asustando a Hana por detrás y de paso, ganándose una fuerte patada derecha de cortesía.

- ¡Que te pasa estúpido! ¡No lo vuelvas a hacer! – dijo Hana un poco molesto.

- Siempre descubriéndolo de la peor forma – dijo Ren levantándose de la mesa con Men en brazos, seguido por el resto – misterio resuelto. Se parece a Anna-san.

- Jajaja ¿Qué se siente revivir los golpes por medio de su hijo? – dijo Chocolove.

- Vamos, Anna-san no era tan terrible – dijo Lizerg logrando levantar a Horo y empezando a caminar seguido del grupo.

- Anna era un demonio – comento el ainu enfadado – la última vez que la vi me puso a trabajar ¡A trabajar! Y no solo eso, sino también a entrenar – Horo renegó un poco – no sé como Yoh la aguanta.

Hana no decía nada. Escuchaba atentamente las palabras de los guerreros sobre sus padres. No esperaba escuchar eso de su verdadera madre. Según lo que entendía, Anna era peor que su mama Tamao.

- ¿Mi mama… - dijo Hana suavemente atrayendo la atención de los guerreros - … es tan terrible?

Los adultos se miraron entre sí sintiéndose un poco incómodos. Caían en cuenta que era un tema muy incomodo y delicado para el pequeño rubio, quien tenían entendido, hoy se reencontraría con sus padres. Lo más apropiado era que hablaran cosas buenas y no solo lo malo de sus personalidades. Quizá eso ayudaría a la pareja cuando se enfrentaran con su hijo.

- Claro que no Hana-kun – hablo Lizerg con amabilidad – lo que pasa es que tu mama tenía cierto encontrones con Horo Horo.

- El desespera a cualquiera – dijo Ren, abrigando un poco a Men ya que pasaban por el rio y estaba brisando – Anna-san siempre ha sido muy valiente y ella también es parte importante de todo lo que ocurrió en la Shaman Fight.

- Además con sus entrenamientos, hizo de tu padre lo que es hoy en día – dijo Horo con una risa nerviosa.

Se quedaron en silencio nuevamente sin saber que mas decir. Ellos no se sentían cómodos con la situación y no querían dejar una mala impresión para el pequeño por algo que dijeran y el rubio malinterpretara. Eso era algo que solo la pareja debía y podía solucionar.

Siguieron caminando unos minutos en silencio disfrutando de la tranquilidad del ambiente, recordando el pasado mientras el sol brillaba. Aun era increíble para ellos como todos los acontecimientos que ocurrieron hace 6 años parecían solo uno sueño.

- Ahh buenos recuerdos – dijo Horo rompiendo el silencio y tratando de remembrar las buenas épocas.

- Lizerg, Chocolove. Esta es su primera vez en Funbari ¿No es así? – pregunto Ren.

- En efecto – respondió el inglés – es un lindo y pacifico lugar.

- Pero incluso toda esta paz es gracias a ese día – dijo Horo Horo melancólico.

- ¿Ese día? – pregunto Hana ¿Se referían acaso al día en que su tío se había coronado como Shaman King?

Lo dicho por Horo hizo que todos se pusieran reflexivos y a recordar lo ocurrido. Lizerg, notando al pequeño Hana confundido, decidió explicar cómo era que habían hecho para que su tío no matara a la humanidad y todo lo que eso había implicado, haciendo a todos pensar en las promesas que habían realizado a Hao.

- Pero eso fue hace 7 años – dijo Lizerg haciendo a todos detenerse – cuando crecimos nos dimos cuenta que el mundo es muy grande y no tenemos el poder de cambiar nada – los guerreros miraron hacia el cielo.

- No podemos llamarnos a nosotros mismos como la justicia – fue la reflexión de Chocolove.

- Al final moriremos – dijo Horo serio – después de todo el dinero es el que hace el mundo girar.

- Hao – susurro Lizerg.

- Estoy seguro que él sabia que esto iba a pasar – dijo Ren confiado.

Entonces todos quedaron un poco desubicados al sentir unas presencias poderosas. Incluso Hana, que sentía como si aquellas presencias le fueran conocidas y demasiado familiares. El estaba de espaldas pero observo como todos miraban en su dirección y sonreían. Mostraban alegría y emoción y el solo podía sentirse nervioso y ansioso. ¿Sería acaso…?

- Pero todo se solucionara al final – esa voz. No podía ser... – porque eso fue lo que le prometimos.

Hana giro lentamente encontrándose con la mirada pacifica de un hombre con cabellos largos y castaños, que le sonreía amigablemente y una hermosa mujer rubia que, aunque no sonreía, podía distinguir en su mirada emoción. No necesito más pruebas. Aquellas personas eran las que le habían dado la vida, sentía esa conexión familiar. Eran sus padres.

- Lo siento mucho Hana – dijo Yoh despreocupadamente y con un pequeño sonrojo en el rostro – teníamos cosas que hacer en todo el mundo y no pudimos volver antes.

Hana no supo que decir en ese momento. Se supone que los tenía que odiar, no sentir esa calidez en el pecho y esa emoción por ver a sus papas. Sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas pero no lloraría. No señor. El era un Asakura y aun mas importante, sus padres eran de los más poderosos shamanes del mundo, por lo tanto el no podía, no debía llorar.

- Pa…papi – fue lo único que dijo y haciendo lo que sabía hacer, le pego una fuerte patada en el estomago, dejándolo a unos cuantos metros de Anna tirado en el piso.

- Definitivamente lo que se hereda no se hurta – dijo Horo acercándose a Yoh, al igual que el resto – ¿como estas Anna? – la joven mujer que estaba de cuclillas tratando de despertar a Yoh solo miro al ainu.

- Impertinente. Que te he dicho que me trates con más respeto – la dulce voz de Anna contrastaba con la imponencia con la que hablaba, lo que había dejado a Hana sin palabras.

- ¿Ma…mama? – susurro Hana con suavidad, haciendo que todos guardaran silencio y estuvieran pendientes de la escena.

Anna se levanto, sin importarle que en el piso estuviera su esposo. Este era el momento con el que había soñado por más de 5 años, encontrarse con su hijo y poder estar con él. No era muy buena expresando sus sentimientos, así que solo se acerco a él y se agacho. Definitivamente ya no era el bebe que había dejado, había crecido para convertirse en un hermoso niño y esperaba que entendiera sus razones.

Hana por su parte se sentía muy temeroso por la exhaustiva inspección que hacia su madre ¿Acaso lo estaba evaluando? ¿Sería que no cumplía con lo que ella esperaba? Por un momento se puso triste. Pero entonces reconoció la casi imperceptible sonrisa que mostraba la mujer, un poco más joven, en fotos y videos. No supo cómo reaccionar, el no era expresivo así que espero que ella dijera algo.

- Hola Hana – la rubia solo revolvió sus cabellos dorados y se levanto nuevamente. Quería abrazarlo pero no consideraba apropiado hacerlo, uno por el lugar y dos, por la situación.

Yoh, quien se había recuperado ya veía la escena enternecido y sonrió ampliamente a sus amigos, quienes un poco mas retirados, veían también la escena. En su forma, era el reencuentro hermoso que la pareja siempre soñó.

- ¿Y… que con esa onda Hippie? – pregunto Horo.

Esa pregunta hizo que ambos, madre e hijo, mandaran volando al ainu a la pensión con un golpe.

Ya en la pensión todos tuvieron un recibimiento caluroso. Las Hanagumi se portaron bien, como nunca lo hacían con Tamao y la peli rosada siendo dulce y tratado con mucho respeto a los guerreros legendarios, en especial a la pareja. Hana se encontraba bastante sorprendido, definitivamente sus padres hacían de todo un revuelto.

- Anna-san, si lo desea le puedo mostrar el avance del negocio – escucho el rubio que decía Tamao a su progenitora. La itako negó.

- Después. Ahora debemos mostrar nuestros respetos a los muertos ¿Verdad Yoh?- el castaño rasco su cabeza.

- Si tienes razón.

- Entonces los llevare al salón – dijo Tamao haciendo una reverencia – Hanagumi, instalen a nuestros invitados en sus cuartos. Les avisaremos en unos minutos cuando se encuentre listo el salón principal para la reunión – el trío hizo una reverencia y se llevaron a los invitados – Yoh-san, Anna-san síganme por favor.

Hana sin saber muy bien que hacer decidió seguirlos. El camino a casa había sido muy silencioso por parte suya y de su mama. No los había tomado de la mano y ellos tampoco habían mostrado ese interés. Yoh se había dedicado a hablar con sus compañeros, pareciéndole que estaba haciendo lo imposible por ignorarlo a él y a su esposa. Tampoco estaban haciendo esfuerzo alguno por hablar con él y por supuesto que no los iba a buscar, ellos le debían una explicación no al revés.

Se detuvo al llegar al salón donde honraban a Mikihisa, su abuelo. Nunca lo llego a conocer, bueno, no tiene recuerdos de ello porque si había fotos en donde lo cargaba junto con su abuela Keiko. Sus padres no tardaron en ingresar y Tamao lo miraba como esperando algo.

- ¿Qué? – dijo de manera altanera haciendo que Tamao frunciera el ceño.

- No me hables así – dijo primero – y tú también debes entrar.

- No lo hare – dijo Hana sentándose en el suelo – y no me puedes obligar.

- Hana Asakura, me vas a obedecer ahora mismo – el rubio seguía negando cuando escucharon la voz de Anna.

- No lo obligues – tanto Tamao como Hana quedaron anonadados – si no quiere, entonces que no entre – Tamao aun sorprendida asintió y se retiro.

Por su parte Hana no se fue pero tampoco ingreso al salón. Era extraño que estando en el mismo lugar que sus padres se sintiera tan fuera de lugar y nervioso ¿Cómo era posible que ellos estuvieran tan tranquilos? Los espero, pero no les hablo.

Una vez que Anna e Yoh terminaron, se llevaron la sorpresa de ver a Hana esperándolos en el suelo. El pequeño intercambio miradas con sus padres pero no dijo nada, solo se levanto y salió orgulloso de allí hacia el salón principal donde estaba el resto. Anna suspiro y entonces escucho la risa de Yoh.

- ¿De qué te ríes? – dijo Anna un poco molesta.

- Es igual de orgulloso que tu.

Anna siguió caminando y preguntándose cuando tendría el valor de tener esa conversación con su hijo. Yoh también estaba nervioso, eso bien lo sabia Anna, por eso, también sabía que de alguna manera se iba a escudar en su reunión y no iba a prestar atención a su hijo, por lo que por lo único que haría ella seria enfrentar a Hana. Si de algo estaba segura era que su hijo esperaba una explicación hoy.

Sin decir nada, la rubia salió de allí para tomar un baño mientras Yoh suspiraba. No quería comportarse como sabría haría, pero tampoco sabía cómo actuar en esta situación con su hijo. Se dirigió al salón principal para encontrarse con sus amigos y así poder despejar un poco su mente.

Hana se encontraba cansado de ver a los cinco guerreros, su tío Manta y su tío Ryu prácticamente ebrios. Tanto Tamao, como las Hanagumi ya habían decidido ir a dormir y su mama ya había ido a amenazarlos por hacer tanto ruido y también había dicho algo sobre la Shaman Fight, pero en realidad eso no importo mucho para él. Así que después de ver como Ren había llevado a su hijo a descansar, no dudo mucho en ir a su cuarto. No se despidió de nadie y supuso que muy poco importaba que él se fuera.

Se encontraba molesto porque en ningún momento sus padres se habían acercado a él ni habían intercambiado palabras y parecía más bien que lo evitaban. Quería gritarles que eran unos estúpidos, pero se sentía más estúpido por haber estado esperando algo de unos desconocidos.

Llego a su habitación y casi se va de espaldas al ver a Anna sentada en su cama. Se encontraba en una yukata y su hermoso pelo rubio estaba atado en una trenza. Se giro a verlo y poso su vista nuevamente en la ventana.

- Hola – Hana parpadeo.

¿Eso era lo único que ella iba a decir después de todo ese tiempo y después de haberla descubierto en su cuarto? ¿Hola? ¿En serio?

- ¡¿Quién te dio el derecho de entrar en mi cuarto?!

Anna no se asombro de que Hana gritara. De hecho, contaba con ello y por más que quisiera castigarlo sabía que no era lo adecuado, así que solo tomo aire y procedió a decir lo que realmente le había llevado hasta el cuarto de su hijo.

- Yo soy la dueña de la pensión, lo que me da derecho de entrar y estar en donde me plazca - respondió Anna la pregunta del pequeño – pero sé que no es muy cortes entrar sin autorización. De todos modos vengo a hablar contigo.

Hana se sintió más nervioso que nunca. Había llegado el momento que tanto ansiaba, escuchar por fin la verdad detrás del abandono de sus padres. Sin demostrar su emoción, Hana se sentó a una distancia prudencial de Anna en su cama.

- No te voy a abrumar con toda la historia ahora. Es de noche y seguro ya tienes suficiente con todo lo que ocurrió el día de hoy – dijo Anna decepcionando un poco a su hijo – además esta charla también debe hacerse con tu padre, pero es obvio que hoy no estará con nosotros.

- Entonces si no vas a decir nada ¿A qué vienes? – respondió Hana un poco más hostil y con el ceño fruncido.

- No dije que no fuera a decir nada – dijo Anna también frunciendo el ceño – pero quiero que sepas que no juzgo tu comportamiento conmigo. De hecho te comprendo – Hana, aun con un poco de recelo miro a su mama con bastante interés – mis papas me abandonaron cuando tenía 4 años en Aomori, tu bisabuela Kino me encontró y desde ese entonces soy parte de la familia Asakura. Yo nunca conocí a mis padres – Hana quedo impactado con la revelación, pero no se iba a dejar tentar el corazón.

- ¿Esperas que te tenga lastima? Porque no va a ser así – fue la tajante respuesta del rubio. Anna de alguna manera se sintió orgullosa.

- No lo esperaba y no te atrevas a sentir lástima. Solo quiero que entiendas que se como debes sentirte en estos momentos al vernos a Yoh a mi volver después de dejarte – dijo Anna levantándose – si mis padres volvieran ahora, que ya he crecido y tengo una familia, probablemente ni siquiera los dejaría acercarse a ustedes y ni siquiera los dejaría hablar conmigo. La diferencia entre tu caso y el mío es que nosotros si volvimos y si te dejamos fue por salvar tu vida.

Hana quedo un momento en silencio aun mas confundido. Esa era una revelación que no se esperaba y que cambiaba de una u otra forma su manera de pensar. Saber que su mama atravesó por una situación similar hacia que se sintiera un poco mejor, porque ella le entendía.

- Yo no quería que tu sufrieras mi misma suerte – dijo Anna – yo sé que mis papas me abandonaron por mis poderes shamanicos, me tenían miedo y yo odiaba a todos. Sentir que no me querían me hacía pensar que nadie me querría si incluso mis propios padres me habían abandonado, pero conocí a tu papa y eso cambio – Anna sonrió un poco mientras miraba la luna por la ventana – se que no es excusa, pero no quería que tuvieras que pasar por lo mismo que yo, así que preferí que pensaras que Tamao era tu mama a que pensaras que no te amamos.

- Sigue siendo una mentira ¿sabes? – Dijo Hana un poco más tranquilo – pero supongo que solo me dirás esto ¿verdad? – Anna sonrió.

- Correcto, ya es muy tarde y eres un niño en crecimiento – la rubia borro su sonrisa y entonces agacho su mirada – ¿sabes? Tú no me conoces, pero yo te conozco a ti.

Anna se acerco a Hana, quien había quedado pensativo antes sus palabras para cargarlo y meterlo en las cobijas. Cuando el pequeño se dio cuenta, su mama lo estaba arropando.

- Puedo hacerlo solo.

- Lo sé – Anna no paro su labor y Hana tampoco la detuvo. Se sentía bien para ambos y era algo único – te prometo que mañana terminaras de saber toda la verdad, luego serás libre de pensar lo que quieras y actuar con tu papa y conmigo como quieras – Hana sintió como Anna besaba su frente y con un hasta mañana salía de su habitación.

Por primera vez Hana durmió con una sonrisa y con una sensación de paz en su interior.

Hana se despertó temprano al día siguiente al reconocer los gritos de Redseb por todo el lugar. Sin pensarlo mucho y aun dormido, el rubio salió de su habitación y se encontró con una escena que le provoco malestar en la cocina. Redseb y Seyram abrazaban a sus papas con gran emoción y su mama cargaba al hijo de Ren, quien se encontraba muy a gusto en los brazos de la itako. Pronto se dio cuenta que ese sentimiento eran celos y sin saber qué hacer, se acerco a la mesa y corrió sonoramente la silla.

Anna e Yoh notaron eso y se acercaron como pudieron a Hana en la mesa.

- Hola enano – dijo Redseb ganándose de parte de Anna una severa mirada, a la vez que dejaba al bebe en su sillita.

- El día es muy bonito ¿no crees Hana? – dijo Yoh sonriendo. Hana no se sentía aun en confianza con el por lo que solo asintió.

Entonces por primera vez Hana notó a los nuevos inquilinos y a los conocidos rostros, también en la mesa y en la cocina, que fastidio. Suspiro incomodo y su mirada se cruzo con la de su madre, quien también se veía fastidiada por todo el ajetreo. Yoh noto eso y una sombra de tristeza cubrió su mirada. Anna ya había logrado de cierta manera conectarse con el pequeño y el no podía sacarle ni una palabra.

Anna noto esto, Yoh era su esposo y no le podía ocultar nada. Ya era momento que explicaran como era debido, toda la verdad a su hijo. Se levanto de la mesa atrayendo la atención de todos y decidió hablar.

- Hana ¿Te gustaría conocer a Amidamaru? – Yoh miro a su esposa confundida y entonces lo entendió, era el momento.

- ¿A uno de los espíritus más poderosos? – Respondió el rubio con cierta emoción – porque no.

- Yoh, vamos al jardín para que le muestres tu espíritu – ordeno la rubia.

- ¡Wow yo también quiero ver cuán fuerte te has vuelto Yoh! – dijo Redseb levantándose, causando malestar en Hana.

- En un rato Redseb – dijo Anna con el ceño fruncido – tú debes terminar de desayunar.

- Pero oka-san…

- Ya escuchaste Redseb – contesto esta vez Hana, molesto por cómo le había dicho Redseb a SU mama – tu, esperas.

Redseb no se inmuto, acostumbrado ya a los tratos del pequeño. Se sentó sonriendo a Anna y se divirtió por el comportamiento celoso del rubio para con Anna, idéntico a como era de bebe.

- Si oka-san lo dice… - dijo el chico riendo e ignorando a Hana – entonces esperare.

Anna suspiro al ver como ambos chicos parecían lanzar rayos con la mirada, bueno, su hijo, porque Redseb se divertía de lo lindo con la situación. Tal como hacia unos años.

La familia se dirigió al jardín e Yoh no perdió tiempo en hacer aparecer su espíritu. El samurái se veía imponente pero a pesar de eso, sonreía y eso impresiono a Hana. No pensó que Amidamaru se viera tan feroz y al mismo tiempo tan alegre.

- Hola Hana-dono – hablo el samurái – cuanto ha crecido.

- ¡Wow! ¡En verdad eres como dicen!

El pequeño rubio empezó a hacer preguntas mientras Amidamaru respondía sin ningún problema. En ese momento Anna, se acerco a Yoh, quien sonreía despreocupadamente.

- Es el momento – dijo la rubia atrayendo la atención de Yoh – habla tu primero.

- ¿Por qué yo? – fue la pregunta del castaño.

- Porque yo ya tuve la oportunidad de acercarme a él, tu no y debes mostrar interés – la rubia lo miro de soslayo – o acaso ¿no te interesa?

- Si pero… - Yoh suspiro – tienes razón – se acerco junto con Anna donde se encontraba su hijo, tomo aire y empezó – Hana, se que tienes dudas – el pequeño rubio lo miro – y esperabas respuestas ayer, lo siento por eso – Amidamaru desapareció y el castaño tomo asiento, atrayendo a Anna y tratando de darle confianza a su hijo para hacer lo mismo – empieza a preguntar y nosotros responderemos – Hana lo miro con desconfianza.

- ¿No vas a contarme un poco de ti como lo hizo Anna-san? – Dijo el rubio – quiero decirte que puedes ser mi papa, pero sigues siendo un desconocido – lo dicho por Hana hirió a Yoh, pero sabía que era cierto.

- ¿Quieres que lo haga?

- No te sientas obligado – dijo Hana sentándose por fin – no es si quiero que hagan esto o aquello, sino que lo sientan y quieran – el rubio levanto la mirada a sus progenitores – si ustedes no quieren contarme nada no los puedo obligar. No es cuestión de que yo pregunte y ustedes contesten, esto no es cualquier cosa – Anna e Yoh se sorprendieron de escuchar hablar a su hijo de esa manera, era muy maduro.

- Bien, empezare desde el principio – dijo Yoh – sabes que nuestra familia es de una larga tradición shamanica, yo por ser descendiente directo y el ultimo (en el momento) tenía la obligación de participar en la Shaman Fight, que se disputa cada 500 años pero más que eso, mi deber era detener a tu tío Hao Asakura, pero yo eso no lo sabía.

Hana se acerco un poco a donde estaba su papa. El conocía un poco la historia pero por primera vez sabría todo lo relacionado con la Shaman Fight y con su tío Hao, del cual no sabía casi nada.

- Me prepare casi toda mi vida para ese evento así que pase mi infancia con tu bisabuelo Yohmei. Mama estaba pero casi no la veía y papa, bueno, no lo vi mucho – dijo Yoh poniendo un dedo en su mentón como si meditara – en la escuela los niños me llaman "el niño demonio" así que no tenía amigos – Hana se entristeció un poco, en ese aspecto no eran muy diferentes – luego conocí a tu mama cuando tenía 10, lo primero que me dijo fue "piérdete y muere" – Yoh rio y Anna se sonrojo al sentir la mirada de sorpresa de su hijo en ella – nos salvamos mutuamente y desde allí nos enamoramos – Yoh sonrió a su esposa y apretó su mano levemente, Hana se sintió fastidiado – pero no hablaremos de eso. Una vez empezó la Shaman Fight, tu mama me estuvo entrenando y nos dimos cuenta que habían grandes shamanes, por eso conocí a mis amigos o como tú los conoces, los guerreros legendarios y otros tantos – dijo Yoh refiriéndose a Manta y Ryu – pero fue allí donde nos enteramos de que tu tío Hao buscaba un mundo de solo shamanes.

- No solo eso – intervino por primera vez la itako – sino también que tu papa se entero que tenía un hermano y que estabas en camino.

- Anna, ya iba a decir eso – se quejo el moreno – como decía, tu tío deseaba un mundo de solo shamanes, así que mi objetivo cambio de ser el Shaman King a detener a Hao y defender a mi reciente familia, aunque claro, si podía conseguir mi objetivo de ser Shaman King lo iba a lograr. Tuvimos que enfrentar batallas tras batallas que te comentare después, pero logramos llegar a el continente de Mu, donde se encuentran los grandes espíritus – Hana se acerco mas, guiado por su curiosidad – allí tuvimos que morir para evitar que tu tío Hao, en ese momento coronándose como Shaman King, cumpliera su sueño. No fue fácil, pero tu mama nos ayudo bastante y pudimos lograr el cometido.

- Entonces le prometimos a Hao demostrarle que los humanos no son malos – dijo Anna un poco melancólica – teníamos 16 años y éramos muy idealistas, pero tu papa y yo, aun cuando lo comprobamos, decidimos seguir adelante y cumplir nuestra promesa.

- ¿Me abandonaron para cumplir una promesa? – dijo Hana un poco molesto.

- No exactamente – respondió Yoh – de hecho, cuando empezamos con nuestra misión. Tu nos acompañaste – el rubio se asombro y recordó las fotos de bebe en las que aparecía en diferentes lugares del mundo – eres nuestro hijo y nos interesa tu bienestar, además que no queríamos que tuvieras una infancia como la que vivimos tu madre y yo, por eso decidimos llevarte. Te amamos y no queríamos que crecieras sin tus padres – la mirada de Yoh paso de ser una mas vivaz a una dolorosa – pero… ocurrió algo, algo que cualquier padre desea evitar y que nos alerto que no estábamos haciendo lo correcto contigo.

- Hana – llamo suavemente la itako – ¿Cuándo tuviste ese accidente en el cementerio, no notaste que aparecieron onis?

La pregunta descoloco al pequeño Asakura ¿Cómo era que su mama sabia de aquella vez, que jugando en el cementerio, se cayó de la colina y se pego en la cabeza con las lapidas? Mas importante aun ¿Cómo sabia que luego tuvo una especie de posesión sobre demonios? Ni siquiera Tamao se había enterado de eso último.

- ¿Co-como? ¿Cómo lo sabes?

- Siempre estuvimos pendientes de ti – respondió Yoh.

- Los onis tienen que ver con el motivo por el cual tuvimos que dejarte – dijo Anna – bueno, no exactamente los onis, sino el motivo detrás de ello.

- ¡Dejen tanto misterio! – reclamo Hana ansioso.

- En un viaje a medio oriente, nos siguieron y atacaron – dijo Yoh serio – yo no pude defenderlos como debía, así que morimos.

Esa noticia destiño las pupilas de Hana. Esperaba cualquier otra cosa menos escuchar que el ya había muerto.

- Tu tío nos concedió vivir otra vez y para que eso no volviera a ocurrir te dejo ese sistema – dijo Yoh confuso – ya sabes, cada vez que estés cerca de una experiencia de muerte, tu mecanismo de defensa serán los onis, así no morirás hasta que sea tu hora – Hana estaba en shock, aun asimilando la reciente información.

- A pesar de eso, tu papa y yo no queríamos ponerte en riesgo y no tendrías una vida normal si seguías a nuestro lado – la voz de Anna parecía querer quebrarse en cualquier momento – por eso decidimos que lo mejor era que te quedaras con Tamao y Ryu, creciendo como un niño normal a sentir nuevamente como tu vida se extinguía en mis manos – Anna, quien tenía la mirada agachada, la levanto y clavo en su hijo quien la mirada asombrado – ódiame, prefiero eso a que te hubiera perdido nuevamente. Te amamos tanto que decidimos que lo mejor para ti era crecer lejos de nosotros.

El silencio invadió el jardín. Anna e Yoh se sentían tranquilos de contar por fin la verdad a su hijo y no esperaban respuesta próxima de su Hana, pero era alentador estar con él. Hana, por su parte no sabía que decir. Era obvio que el motivo que tenían era muy valido pero en su corazón sentía ese debate pues no podía olvidar que Tamao y Ryu le habían mentido y que sus padres lo habían abandonado.

- No tienes que responder ya – dijo Yoh después de un tiempo – sabemos que es mucho para un niño de 6 años, así que piénsalo si quieres – Yoh se levanto seguido de Anna – te daremos tu espacio.

Sin decir nada más la pareja se fue. Hana aun seguía sentado asimilando todo y noto como Amidamaru se había quedado a su lado, no le pareció extraño, por el contrario, agradeció en silencio la compañía del samurái que sin saberlo, reconfortaba al pequeño.

Hana se encontraba en su habitación viendo nuevamente las fotografías de cuando era un bebe. Había encontrado un brazalete también y ese lo guardaba con recelo en su almohada. Aun se sentía mal por todo lo que había pasado pero sentía que podía empezar a perdonar a sus padres, al menos habían regresado y le habían dicho todo lo que en verdad estaba detrás de su viaje. Eso era un avance.

Suspiro.

Ahora tendría que empezar una nueva vida, junto a sus verdaderos padres o quizá no se modificaría tanto como él pensaba, solo sabía que de cierta manera quería recuperar el tiempo y que debía una disculpa a Tamao. Su mama Tamao que había sacrificado cosas para estar con él y criarlo.

Anna e Yoh entraron y se sorprendieron de ver a su hijo tan apacible en su cama, viendo lo que parecía ser su álbum de fotos. Se sentaron a su lado, rememorando también aquellos momentos en que todo había sido un poco más fácil.

- Se quedaran ¿cierto? – dijo Hana viendo una foto en la que estaban los tres. La pareja no respondió – ya veo.

- Tenemos aun muchas responsabilidades que realizar en todo el mundo – dijo Yoh visiblemente triste – vendremos más seguido, eso es seguro.

- ¿Se irán… pronto? – pregunto Hana sin mirarlos.

- No – respondió Anna – estaremos aquí un par de años – la rubia sonrió – y en ese tiempo no tendremos que irnos a no ser que sea muy urgente – el rubio miro a Anna y sonrió un poco – tenemos que dejar que Tamao también construya sus sueños.

- ¿Podre acompañarlos? - Ante esa pregunta la pareja intercambio miradas.

- Eso depende de ti – dijo Yoh – no te obligaremos a hacer nada. Es tu decisión.

Nuevamente silencio, mientras los tres veían una a una las fotografías. Era un momento tranquilo y que la familia recordaría siempre.

- ¿Puedo entrenar con Amidamaru… otou-san? – La pregunta de Hana y de la manera en que lo había llamado, hizo que Yoh sonriera como siempre - ¿Puedo conocer tus espíritus guardianes… oka-san? – Esta vez fue Anna quien sonrió.

- Claro – fue la respuesta al unísono de la pareja.

No iba a ser fácil para la familia poder entenderse y comprenderse, aun después de todo lo que había pasado, pero harían el intento y lo importante era que se querían. Ahora todo estaba en orden como debía ser.

Estaban todos reunidos en el salón, los guerreros legendarios, Tamao, Ryu y obvio, Anna, quien al lado de Yoh esperaba que todos se callaran para poder dar la información que necesitaban brindar. Manta y las Hanagumi habían aprovechado para llevar a Hana y Men a pasear, lo que les daba la oportunidad de revelar la verdad detrás de la reunión.

- ¿Y bien? – Dijo Ren al callar a Horo - ¿Nos dirán la verdad ahora?

- Es algo que necesita nuestro compromiso – dijo Anna – no es nuestra pelea aunque de algún modo tendremos que intervenir en el futuro.

- ¿A qué se refiere Anna-san? – pregunto Lyserg.

- Tenemos que entrenar a la generación que peleara en la flor del maiz como dice Hao – dijo Yoh sin mucho rodeo, logrando miradas de asombro en todos los presentes.

- ¿La flor del maiz? – pregunto Tamao.

- La pelea que se produce entre el Shaman King actual y los anteriores – dijo Anna – yo he estado entrenando a una chica, la hija de Silver, para que reúna a todos los integrantes del equipo de Hao.

- Ren – llamo Yoh al chino – Men tendrá que entrenarse también, Hao lo quiere en su equipo – Ren sonrió a pesar de que un rastro de preocupación se vislumbraba en sus ojos.

- Es obvio, Men es un Tao – dijo el chino con orgullo.

- Horokeu, hay un chico con gran potencial al cual tú debes entrenar – dijo Anna.

- Sera el mejor – dijo Horo con una sonrisa autosuficiente.

- Lyserg, Chocolove ustedes también tendrán una misión – dijo Yoh – aun no es muy clara pero sé que es muy importante – ambos sonrieron.

- Tamao, Ryu – dijo Anna – ustedes tendrán por el momento un tiempo libre, Yoh y yo entrenaremos a Hana, pero cuando llegue el momento de partir ustedes deben continuar con nuestra labor.

- Y tienen que estar pendientes de la otra rama de la familia Asakura – dijo Yoh – los necesitaremos aunque no será fácil.

- Cuente con eso Yoh-dono – dijo Ryu siempre fiel.

- Así será Anna-san – dijo esta vez Tamao, también con una sonrisa.

- ¿Cuándo dicen que tendremos que intervenir – empezó a decir el inglés – a que se refieren exactamente?

- Cada ex Shaman King está formando su equipo – empezó a explicar Yoh – la batalla que se librara en unos años no será fácil para nuestros hijos y ahijados, así como nosotros se enfrentaran a la muerte, pero a diferencia de nosotros en la Shaman Fight que podíamos revivir, en esta ocasión una vez que empiece la guerra si alguien muere no podrá revivir – aquello estremeció a todos – podemos intervenir antes de que empiece la batalla pero cuando de inicio el G8 solo debemos confiar. Así que, esa es nuestra misión ahora.

No era el reencuentro apropiado que hubieran deseado todos, mucho menos Yoh y Anna. Había un trasfondo tras todo aquello, pero era una oportunidad para la familia Asakura de poder ser eso, una familia. Así sea por un breve momento, podrían ser normales, entre la anormal vida que llevaban. Parecía que sus vidas estarían marcadas por peleas de nivel catastrófico, pero si lo enfrentaban juntos, todo saldría bien.

E Yoh, confiaba en eso.

* * *

><p>*<em>-san: <em>Ya saben que a este es un adjetivo de respeto en Japon. Claramente Hana no respeta a Horo Horo.

**Notas de la autora: **

Bueno, diganme mama claus porque traje regalo de epilogo ¡Y bastante largo! Asi que espero que les guste mi regalito de navidad escrito con todo el cariño del mundo. Ahora si, a la historia le queda un solo epilogo y se acaba. Espero que les guste y desde ya una feliz navidad para todos.

Ya conocen mi campaña ¡Haz feliz a un escritor! y si no la conocen ¡relean los capitulos, que alli, en esas notas de autora olvidadas, les digo como apoyar! jejeje

¡Nos leemos pronto!


	21. Epilogo 3

**Disclaimer: Shaman King no me pertenece.**

**Advertencias: Fin definito de mi historia u.u**

_"Bla bla bla"_ Notas finales de Hana. Si, leyeron bien.

¡Ahora si a leer!

* * *

><p><strong>Epilogo 3: Una nueva aventura<strong>

_7 Años después…_

La pensión se encontraba abarrotada y llena de peleas juveniles que se escuchaban a cualquier momento. Tamao, quien hace poco había vuelto de su misión con la otra rama de los Asakura, sonreía mientras veía a Hana Asakura, ahora de 14 años, pelear con sus compañeros de equipo.

El tiempo pasaba increíblemente rápido, tanto que ya Hana era un adolescente. 14 años, la misma edad que tenía Yoh al empezar la Shaman Fight y la edad en la que ahora su hijo tendrían que emprender una aventura casi similar. Era notable el parecido de ambos pero era muy evidente el mayor parecido con su madre por su indomable carácter.

Tamao noto como Hana se iba de la pensión tras haber escuchado la información sobre el G8, tal vez iba a meditar caminando por allí. Se lamento que no pudiera estar con Amidamaru y más importante, que el samurái estuviera capturado, esto iba muy enserio.

También lamento que Hana tuviera su memoria borrada. Estaba segura que pronto la recuperaría de alguna manera, pero ahora, quizá era lo mejor. Tamao no podía dejar de preocuparse por él, era como su hijo y como toda buena mama tenía que confiar en que él iba a poder controlar lo que de ahora en adelante se presentara. Se fue para su cuarto para tratar de despejar su mente y era claro que lo haría con su nuevo CD. Pronto llegaría Men así que esperaba que Hana estuviera a tiempo.

* * *

><p>Era de madrugada desde el otro lado del mundo e Yoh veía a su esposa dormir después de una agitada noche. Era increíble como después de 14 años de casados sintiera como si fuera aquella primera vez, nunca se cansaba de ella. Tenía 30 años y aun se sentía nuevamente con 10 años cuando estaba con Anna.<p>

En todo ese tiempo habían pasado millones de cosas que no lamentaba y Anna, su Anna le había dado el mejor regalo del mundo, su hijo Hana, quien ahora era un adolescente. Era increíble pensar que siendo tan joven tuviera ya un hijo adolescente y que además sabía, tenía una personalidad bastante problemática, incluso más caótica que la de su esposa.

Probablemente ahora Hana no los recordaría, pero eso no impedía que ellos estuvieran pendientes día a día de él. Recordaba aun como su pequeño (porque siempre seria su pequeño sin importar su edad) con 9 años había decidido quedarse en la pensión, diciendo que por más que quisiera compartir con ellos, su vida estaba en la pensión y Tamao, Ryu y las Hanagumi lo necesitaban. También les había dicho que ayudar y viajar por el mundo era la misión y vida de ellos, no la suya. Ellos habían aceptado y como habían prometido habían estado visitándolo regularmente, pero ahora, ahora era diferente.

Pronto Hana tendría que empezar a pelear y ellos tendrían que ir a probarlo para saber que estaba preparado. Confiaba en su hijo, siempre era así y sabría qué haría todo lo que fuera posible para ayudarlo.

- Debe estar pasándolo mal con Men – escucho que decía Anna.

- Pensé que dormías, mi amor – vio como ella frunció su ceño y cubrió su desnudez – y no entiendo porque te cubres, ya he perdido la cuenta de cuantas veces te he visto al natural – sabia porque lo hacía, era simplemente vergonzosa aunque horas atrás no lo era tanto.

- Te he dicho que no me digas así – dijo ignorando la suave caricia de su esposo – estabas pensando en Hana ¿verdad?

- Ya ha empezado y pronto tendremos que verlo de nuevo – dijo Yoh.

- Amidamaru fue capturado y ese estúpido niño solo busca peleas usando su habilidad de invocar onis – Anna se levanto de la cama en que se encontraban y se puso su bata – va a terminar con tu hermano nuevamente en los grandes espíritus, juro que Hana me va a sacar canas.

- No hay de qué preocuparse – dijo Yoh imitando a Anna – Hao no va a dejar que Hana muera, el te lo prometió ¿recuerdas? Además no va a dejar morir al líder de su grupo de combate – Anna suspiro.

- Espero que Alumi sepa manejar a Hana – dijo Anna sacando un libro de su maleta – ese niño tiene un carácter bastante peculiar así que para ayudarlo tiene que usar técnicas muy diferentes a las que use contigo – Yoh sonrió.

- Ya verás que así será y Alumi podrá hacerlo, tiene a la mejor maestra – dijo Yoh halagándola, logrando que Anna sonriera - ¿Y ese libro? Se me hace conocido.

- Claro, es mi bitácora del embarazo de Hana. Tu escribiste allí – Yoh sonrió y se sentó, atrayendo a Anna y sentándola en sus piernas.

- ¿Qué planeas hacer con ella? – pregunto el castaño sin dejar de mimar a su esposa.

- Tendremos que verlo pronto, a él y a todo el grupo, incluso a ese Yohane, quien parece tener tendencias yaoi con mi hijo – Yoh rió por el comentario – planeo entregarle a Alumi las técnicas de la Tcho-Senjiryaketsu y este libro para que ella se lo entregue a Hana. Quiero que conozca todo sobre él.

Yoh beso dulcemente a su esposa y decidieron ver nuevamente como estaba su hijo. Anna invoco unos espíritus e Yoh decidió realizar una técnica para poder visualizar el relato. A pesar de todo no se sorprendieron de lo que veían. Hana inconsciente, Men un poco sensible, Yohane preocupado por el rubio y Gakko, quien se parecía bastante a Horo Horo también estaba preocupado por su hijo.

La pareja suspiro al unísono.

- Espero que Hao lo vuelva pronto a la vida o si no iré hasta su lugar sagrado y lo obligare sino quiere sufrir – Yoh beso la mano de la mujer que se había hecho puño.

- Ya sabes que si – Yoh sonrió – confiemos en que Tamao, Ryu y en parte nosotros hicimos buen trabajo con Hana. Ahora es su momento.

Y estaba en lo cierto. Ya ellos habían vivido muchas cosas, habían marcado historia, eran leyenda en la comunidad shamanica, ahora era momento de que Hana viviera su historia y fuera el protagonista para dejar de vivir tras la sombra de gloria de sus padres. No iba a ser fácil para él, pero todos confiaban en el.

Anna sonrió, toda la travesía con Hana, desde que empezó a existir no había sido nada fácil, pero era su flor, su hijo y su nombre, Hana Asakura, seria leyenda.

_Lo tomare desde aquí. La antorcha de mama y papa. Ahora es mi turno de tener mi propia aventura aunque no sea de la manera que esperaba. Parece que tendré que estar en una pelea de igual importancia que la Shaman Fight y será muy interesante, no hay duda. No tengo ahora muchos recuerdos de mis padres, pero sé que son muy poderosos y no voy a defraudar su legado, ni la confianza de Tamao oka-chan ni de Ryu, ni mucho menos de mi tío, Hao Asakura, el Shaman King, quien me escogió como líder de su equipo. No sé que me espere en el futuro, pero estaré preparado y espero que Anna oka-san, se sienta muy orgullosa de mi, después de todo lo que le hice pasar cuando estaba en camino. Y sé que cuando llegue el momento, venceré a mi padre, Yoh Asakura. Le demostrare lo fuerte que soy y el gran Shaman que llegare a ser. _

_Hanna Asakura_

**FIN**

* * *

><p><strong>Notas Finales:<strong>

No podia dejar esta historia sin incluir algo de flowers. Me entristece mucho que se termine esta hermosa historia pero quiero agradecer a ustedes, mis lectores por seguirla, por sus comentarios y sus favoritos. Por ustedes esta historia es lo que es, por lo tanto es tanto mia como suya. Gracias por leer mi historia, que fue escrita con mucho amor eso si.

Nos leeremos en próximos proyectos y les invito a mi concurso que organizo de drabbles de SK. Mas info en mi perfil. Se les quiere y nos leemos pronto.


End file.
